Collision Course
by Sophia Chase
Summary: When singer and American sweetheart Caroline Forbes and womanising up-and-coming actor Klaus Mikaelson meet on a flight they could never imagine the ensuing fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I didn't think I'd be back this soon but I couldn't help myself, I had an idea and had to get it all down in writing before it completely disappeared! All chapters will alternate between points of view like Never the Bride; I found that format works well for me. **

**This is just a taster, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter One: Collision Course**

Caroline felt the relief instantly wash over her as she stepped off the gangway and onto the aeroplane. The flight attendant smiled sweetly at her and gestured towards the first class cabin. She found her seat and began to unpack her belongings for the five hour flight from New York. She had been working so hard lately and was looking forward to a well earned break from her east coast base.

She adjusted herself and fastened the seat belt tightly around her waist, although the plane was still stationary you could never be too careful. She had lost count of the number of flights she had taken over the years but it didn't stop her from being terrified. Although she found it was nothing a couple of shots of vodka and a few sleeping tablets couldn't fix.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes enjoying the serenity. Going first class certainly had its benefits, the space and solitude being just a few of them.

"How's it going love?" She heard a strong British accent say in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly already annoyed at whoever it was that had interrupted her solace.

"Well there goes my rest." She muttered not even looking at his face before continuing on with her rant. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're trying to sleep?" It was only then after she had stopped talking that she really looked at the guy in front of her.

Niklaus Mikaelson. The hottest new, up-and-coming actor in Hollywood, was even better looking in person she thought. Dirty blonde hair curling slightly over his ears, dark blue penetrating eyes, crimson lips and the sexiest stubble she'd even seen. Caroline tried desperately to rid herself of improper thoughts. It really had been too long!

"Are you okay love, you seem sort of flustered." He smirked knowing exactly what effect he was having on her.

"Perfectly fine, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I was trying to rest before you came along." She snapped annoyed that he had managed to briefly get under her skin.

"You know it wouldn't hurt if you let yourself relax once in a while." He said looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"I relax plenty thank you." She replied tartly in a very uptight manner.

"Yeah I can definitely see that." He said raising his eyebrows. He walked across the aisle and busied himself placing his bags in the overhead compartment. Caroline couldn't help but admire his firm backside fitted snugly into his dark blue jeans. His leather jacket was hanging down slightly but you couldn't mistake his fine derrière.

He turned around abruptly catching her checking out his assets, she could feel herself blushing. He just shrugged his shoulders at her like it was a common occurrence.

Caroline attempted to go back to sleep but her mind was racing. She shook her head attempting to dislodge her thoughts but unfortunately they weren't going anywhere soon. She realised that everything her friends had been saying for the last six months was right she needed to move on and more importantly get some before she went absolutely crazy.

The plane taxied along the runway before shooting into the air. It was only when they reached their cruising altitude and the seatbelt sign had been switched off that she could uncurl her toes and loosen her grip on the hand rest, her white knuckles returning to a normal colour. She could see him studying her curiously but kept looking straight ahead not wanting to engage him in conversation again.

He signalled to the flight attendant for a drink. "Thanks love." He said as the flight attendant placed his whiskey on the tray table fluttering her eyelids shamelessly in his direction.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief at how such an incredibly chauvinistic person could make girls weak at the knees. She knew she was being slightly hypocritical because she had acted the same way earlier but after a few moments of quiet reflection Caroline had decided to blame it on temporary insanity.

"Miss Forbes can I get you a drink?" She asked finally shifting her attention away from him.

"Vodka neat." She said without flinching. Klaus smiled and raised his glass at her.

"That's what I like to see, I've never understood why people insist on ruining perfectly good spirits with ice or mixers." She nodded in agreement.

The flight attendant placed her drink in front of Caroline. "Did you want some peanuts or anything?" She asked kindly.

"No thanks I'm okay." She replied.

"If you don't mind me saying I'm such a big fan of yours Miss Forbes, I have all your albums. Although I think your most recent is my favourite." She rambled.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly embarrassed by the attention. Caroline had never really thought of herself as famous and still found it unsettling when someone praised her. She noticed Klaus looking over studying her thoughtfully.

"Forbes, Forbes, yes I thought you looked familiar." He said vaguely.

"Oh really?" She asked a smile playing on her lips. "What's my first name then?"

"Oh well that's easy it's um Jessica." She arched her eyebrows. "No I'm just joking, Sarah, not that's not right, Hayley?" He stumbled. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't fussed that he didn't recognise her but to pretend he did was just annoying. "Okay fine you win, come on the least you could do is put me out of my misery and give me your name." He pleaded.

"Not that you deserve it, but it's Caroline." She noticed a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes the singer." He said the realisation setting in. "You sing that song about never getting back together, some guy must have really done a number on you." He muttered.

"Ah no that would Taylor Swift, but really close." She said her voice laced with sarcasm, was this guy serious? She finished her drink in one gulp, realising how much she needed it. Caroline gestured to the flight attendant for another.

"Oh come on love, no need to take it that hard." He said. She shook her head not quite believing his massive ego.

"I'm fine, I just don't like flying that much and quite frankly your little attempt at chitchat is making it much worse."

"Well don't let me interrupt." He shot back signalling for another refill himself. "Actually I have the perfect remedy for your fear of flying." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She shook her head, this guy was unbelievable.

"Not if we were the last two people on this planet."

"Oh come on you'll regret saying that if we end up crashing and everyone dies leaving just you and me on a desert island to keep each other warm." He said knowingly.

"I'd rather you didn't mention crashing or even dying for that matter." She said queasy at the thought.

"Okay maybe I can induct you into the mile high club later but I do have another suggestion." She looked at him slightly worried about what he had in mind. He unlatched his seatbelt and moved over sitting himself right next to her, his arm brushing up against hers. The intoxicating smell of his aftershave filled her nostrils making her dizzy.

"One word." He said leaning in closer so that his lips were within inches of hers. She breathed in sharply not quite sure what to expect. "Tequila." He said simply. Caroline moved over a little trying to ease the sexual tension that was racing through her veins. She paused briefly trying to collect her thoughts.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all flight." She replied. "Oh and by the way I've been a member of the mile high club for years." She smirked watching the shock register across his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow I certainly underestimated you." Klaus said watching Caroline down another tequila shot with relative ease. She sucked on the lime wedge, the burning sensation from the alcohol slowly subsiding.

"Yeah you have a habit of doing that don't you?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"Excuse me if you have that sweet as apple pie, American sweetheart look about you Caroline." He said taking a shot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know the long, straight, neat blonde hair, big blue eyes full of innocence and your perfect floral sundress with the boring white cardigan." He said taking in her appearance.

"You know you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She said wisely.

"Maybe but it's a shame your cover doesn't match its contents because I think you'd definitely have more fun if you let yourself go and stopped being so uptight."

"Well thanks for the advice but you don't know me Niklaus. I think I'd just prefer to keep drinking." She said taking another shot. Her head was beginning to feel fuzzy but Caroline felt freer than she had in a long time.

"It's Klaus actually, only my family still uses the full version unfortunately. So what business do you have in Las Vegas?" He asked curiously licking the salt off his hand before having more tequila.

"None at all, exactly why I'm going there. I can't wait." She said closing her eyes briefly her anticipation growing.

"Definitely not the preferred holiday destination I would have imagined for you." He said shaking his head; she shot him a dirty look in response. "Okay sorry no more making judgements. I hope you're not going all by yourself, could be dangerous for an attractive female like yourself."

"Not that it's any of your business but some of my friends are joining me later. Now stop asking questions and drink up, we're about to commence our descent." She smiled excitedly.

"Damn I was hoping to try out the bathroom before we landed." He laughed a cheeky grin crossing his face.

"Yeah you wish." She muttered taking one final shot of tequila, her head beginning to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, they always make my day. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter will be from Klaus's perspective (like I said in my last note points of view will alternate with chapters). **

**Chapter Two: Collision Course**

The light streamed in through a crack in the curtains disturbing him from his slumber. Klaus slowly opened his eyes not prepared for the excruciating pain that came over him. He closed his eyes quickly trying to make it go away but no such luck.

He turned over trying to block out the sunlight by placing the pillow over his head. He stretched his arms out to get more comfortable feeling something next to him, or was it someone? Klaus slowly lifted the pillow off his head and opened his eyes seeing a mop of blonde hair splayed out over the adjacent pillow.

What the hell had he done? He recalled there being tequila, a lot of tequila but not too much after that. Klaus pulled himself up on his elbows, the pain ripping through his head. He closed his eyes momentarily then looked back over at the blonde in his bed. She was laying face down her hair everywhere, he couldn't help but notice her amazing body outlined under the white sheets not to mention her creamy porcelain skin.

He shook his head trying to collect his thoughts through his splitting headache. How had they ended up in bed together? Klaus could vaguely recall their trip to The Palms, including the champagne in the limousine followed by cocktails at the hotel bar but then he drew a blank.

Caroline stirred and Klaus quickly turned over not wanting to get caught checking out her perfect physique. He couldn't believe he didn't remember having sex with her, it was something he really wished he had. He felt her moving around obviously trying to get her bearings. Klaus heard her groan, the hangover well and truly setting in.

He felt the bed sink realising she was attempting to get up, was she doing a runner on him? Klaus was immediately offended; most women would kill to wake up next to him. He rolled over not about to let her get away with it.

"Morning love." He drawled. She jumped startled by his greeting trying to keep the sheet firmly around her body. Klaus thought she looked incredibly sexy, her pink cheeks tinged with embarrassment and that blonde hair a complete wild mess. She narrowed her blood shot eyes at him.

"Mmmm yeah morning." She replied her voice raspy. She began to sway and lost her balance finding herself back on the bed. "How much did we drink?" She mumbled her head in her hands trying desperately to make the dizziness disappear.

"Well judging by the stack of empty mini-bar bottles on the floor not to mention the champagne, the cocktails and all that tequila on the flight, I'm thinking quite a lot." She groaned in pain, the mere mention of alcoholic beverages making her sick.

"I don't even remember half of that." She cried. "I need a hot shower, some strong painkillers and a massage, not necessarily in that order."

"Well I could definitely help you with that massage." Klaus said raising his eyebrows suddenly feeling much better, well one part of his body certainly did.

"How can you even think of that at a time like this?" She asked incredulously.

"Well why not? I was too drunk to remember what happened last night so I feel somewhat short changed." He laughed.

"Well are you sure we did?" She asked completely confused by what did or didn't happen.

"Honey I always come, you don't need to worry about that." He said cocking his left eyebrow.

"Oh p-uh-lease!" She muttered shaking her head in disbelief at his massive ego. "I'm blaming the excessive alcohol for finding you slightly attractive last night."

"Love you found me attractive long before the alcohol, I caught you checking out my arse on the plane." He replied a smirk plastered on his face. She stood up again and moved about the room trying to locate pieces of her clothing which were strewn everywhere. She was about to go into the bathroom when he called out.

"Forgetting something?" He asked twirling her lacy pink bra around his finger; she grabbed it from him and stalked back to the bathroom slamming the door with a loud bang. Klaus held his head the pain too much to bear.

He heard the water start running and attempted to get up slowly. Klaus located his navy boxer shorts and put them on taking a look in the mirror at his reflection for the first time. He certainly had seen better days, his hair was sticking up in different directions, his blue eyes were now red and his skin was sickly pale. He rubbed his eyes then ran his hands over his face.

Klaus felt cold metal on his skin and pulled his hands back to examine what was causing it. He inhaled sharply the realisation sweeping over him. Klaus heard a scream coming from the bathroom figuring she had just reached the same conclusion. Klaus looked down at the dressing table noticing a signed certificate, his greatest fear now confirmed.

Caroline emerged a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body, her face deathly serious. Klaus could see her playing with the ring on her left hand sensing her agitation.

"Well hello there Mrs Mikaelson." Klaus said.

"Don't you Mrs Mikaelson me!" She hollered.

"What would prefer I call you wifey or ball and chain?" He joked.

"Do you really think this is the time for jokes Klaus?"

"Probably not Caroline but if I don't make jokes right now I'll just get really angry." He cried.

"How the hell did this happen?" She asked her frustration boiling over.

"Well what happens usually is that two people go to the church and say some vows along the lines of 'till death do us part' then the celebrant or Elvis in this case pronounces them husband and wife." Caroline just shook her head at Klaus in disbelief.

"Ignoring your latest attempt at a joke, how do you know it was Elvis, do you remember something?" She asked pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"No I just assumed being that we're in Vegas and all. Also this certificate saying we got hitched at the Elvis Wedding Chapel was sort of a dead giveaway." He said waving the piece of paper in front of her face. She snatched it from him her face dropping with every word she read.

Caroline threw it back at him and sat on the bed her head in her hands. Klaus looked at the blonde suddenly feeling very sorry for her. He was widely known as a womaniser and a drunken wedding in Vegas wouldn't be much of a stretch, if anything it would probably just add to his charm but she was America's darling, there was no easy way out of this for Caroline.

Klaus could hear her muffled sobs but had no idea what to do. He wasn't the comforting type of guy, hell this was the longest he'd ever spent with a girl after a one night stand.

"Caroline..." He started.

"You know Klaus I'm not sure I want to hear anything from you right now." She said smoothing down her hair and looking up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "This kind of thing doesn't happen to me."

"Oh so what you're trying to say is that it's all my fault." He cried his pity towards her fading fast.

"Well if the shoe fits." She snapped.

"Oh so you're completely blameless in all of this are you?" He yelled. "So I made you get really drunk and I made you marry me, is that what you're trying to say?"

"I didn't say that." She mumbled.

"Well that's exactly what it sounded like Caroline. You know at least I'm adult enough to admit it when I make a mistake."

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just not dealing with this; I didn't mean to take it out on you." She said quietly her voice full of sincerity.

"Well you were doing a pretty good job of it." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered. "What are we going to do Klaus?" She asked despondently.

"You know it's times like these I wish we were just normal people with normal lives and normal jobs."

"I hear you. Now I'll forever be known as that other blonde singer who was stupid enough to repeat the other one's mistake." She moaned.

"Oops I did it again?" He asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay just so you know these little jokes you make in order to deal with crises are so not funny." She said shaking her head at him.

"And here I was thinking I had a career in stand-up comedy." Caroline shot him a dirty look in response. "Sorry no more lame jokes. Let me think about this, if you were a celebrity and found yourself in this position who would be your absolute best friend right now?" Caroline looked at him realising what he was getting at.

"My publicist." She said in barely a whisper and Klaus nodded in agreement. His mobile phone rang interrupting the silence. Klaus looked at the screen a flicker of recognition crossing his face.

"Speak of the devil, it's like she can smell trouble." Klaus said connecting the call. "Bonnie honey, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't you honey me Niklaus." He cringed knowing he must really be in trouble for her to be calling him that. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I was feeling inspired so posted another chapter today, this never happens to me! Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. **

**Chapter Three: Collision Course**

Klaus snapped his fingers trying to get her attention. Caroline broke out of her daze and looked over at him. He signalled towards the television, Caroline found the remote and switched it on. Entertainment Tonight flashed on the screen, a photo of them at the wedding chapel in the top right-hand corner.

It was black and grainy almost like CCTV footage but there was no denying it was them. Caroline shuddered the hangover now not the only reason making her want to vomit.

"Look Bonnie, I didn't mean for this to happen." He tried explaining like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "She's here with me now." He said looking at Caroline who was now as white as a ghost.

"Reports say that Mikaelson and Forbes were quite intoxicated as they walked down the aisle of the Elvis Wedding Chapel. Eyewitnesses say they were all over each other and didn't even wait for the celebrant to pronounce them married before they started to make-out."

"Oh dear god." Caroline murmured knowing her wholesome image was completely shattered. "I'm going to have to live in this hotel room because I'm sure as hell never going out in public again."

"Okay Bonnie fine we'll stay here. I think Caroline is considering moving in permanently anyway." She looked over and shot him a dirty look.

"She couldn't get enough of him, at one point she was straddling him on the pew while they were waiting their turn to get married." Hamish a witness to the marriage commented eagerly.

"Thanks Hamish. You just really had to go into that much detail didn't you?" She screamed unable to control herself throwing a pillow at the screen.

"Calm down." Klaus said rolling his eyes at her little tantrum. "No Bonnie I wasn't talking to you, yes I've got it." He sighed. Caroline stood up and stormed off towards the bathroom realising that in her shock she had completely forgotten to change out of her skimpy towel.

"No Bonnie I won't answer the door to anyone, see you soon." He disconnected rolling his eyes and placing the phone on the bed, running his hands through his knotted curls.

Caroline closed the door and looked in the mirror at her bedraggled appearance, her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to be mature especially in front of Klaus but she was struggling, she blinked letting her tears fall freely. How had she let this happen? All she wanted to do was get away and let her hair down, not get drunk and then marry the biggest womaniser on the planet.

She knew she had to call Elena but was scared of what she would say. Elena Gilbert was one of her oldest friends and also her publicist. She knew one day their working relationship and friendship would collide she just wasn't ready for that to be today. She heard her phone ring her stomach filled with dread at who was calling to reprimand her.

Caroline looked at the screen and realised this was going to be difficult, her manager was calling. She took a deep breath and answered.

"If it isn't one of my best friends, I thought it might be you or Elena."

"Elena is on a plane at the moment, I wouldn't want to be you when she lands and finds out what has happened." Caroline shuddered, Elena was usually so placid but she knew that would all end today. "And don't even think that by using our friendship you can get away with what you've done." Stefan chided

"Oh well it was worth a try." She uttered lamely.

"What were you thinking, or not thinking as the case may be?" He cried.

"Yep definitely not thinking. I was drunk Stefan, completely intoxicated. I don't even remember it happening." She whispered shamefully.

"Well I didn't need you to tell me that Caroline it's already all over the news that you were both off your heads." He muttered. "I'm going to kill that Mikaelson guy." He said partially with concern for his client but also his over protectiveness for his friend kicking into overdrive.

"Trust me Stefan that's exactly what I wanted to do but I realised it wouldn't sound good that I killed him the morning after our drunken wedding. I think my reputation has taken enough of a battering for now."

"He knew what he was doing; I'll bet this was all part of some twisted plot. He thought he'd get bonus points for bringing down America's sweetheart." Caroline felt a lump in her throat at his comment.

"Stefan don't say that, I'm no one's sweetheart." She replied bitterly. Truthfully Caroline hated that tag, always had, but she started in the business when she was young and full of innocence and people didn't like change so she had kept up the ruse, it was good public relations after all.

"Well you were until he sullied your reputation."

"Anyway enough about that, what's our plan of attack Stef?" She asked helplessly.

"Well Elena was coming over to meet you anyway, so at least that's something. I think I'll hop on a flight too though just in case. Have you seen the news? The paparazzi are swarming outside the Palms and the pack is only getting bigger." Caroline sighed; she really couldn't believe this was happening.

"Okay I'll stay put until Elena gets here." She said not looking forward to their reunion. They were supposed to be on holidays, sunning themselves by the pool today. Her phone beeped indicating an incoming call.

"If that's the press don't answer it." He said in a complete panic.

"Um Stefan how would they have gotten my personal mobile number? Seriously just leave the media stuff to Elena." She said shaking her head.

"Well considering she's mid-flight I think you need some sort of advice."

"Don't worry about that I think Klaus's publicist is on her way here too, so we'll have more than enough advisers telling us what to do." She said rolling her eyes. "I've got to get that call." She disconnected looking briefly at the caller ID and picked up immediately.

"So the day you decide to go completely nuts and get married in Vegas you have to be wearing that horrible floral dress and cardigan?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nice to see you are focusing on the important things as usual Katherine." Caroline said almost relieved that it was her outfit being criticised and not her behaviour.

"Well you know me darling; you always have to look your best. You can never be too sure when there are paparazzi lurking around the corner."

Katherine Gilbert was a well-known actress not to mention a good friend and Elena's twin sister. The girls had grown up together in Mystic Falls Virginia and gone to the same school. After they graduated they even lived together in a small flat in New York, but those days were long gone, each girl had gone on finding considerable success in their chosen career.

"Have you had a chance to speak with Elena yet? Stefan tells me she's on her way; I'm just not looking forward to that call." She said her voice full of fear.

"No I haven't spoken with my dear sister yet, I'm just off the flight and getting into a car now. I thought we were staying at the Bellagio but from what I can see on television you're holed up at The Palms."

"You've got to love the media. Probably best you don't come here you'll just draw more attention to us, if that's remotely possible."

"Fine I'll go to the Bellagio as planned for now but I expect to see you soon. I want to hear all about your hot wedding night sex including all the kinky details." Katherine said gleefully.

"Trust you to focus on the sex." She said not at all surprised.

"Well you usually hear things in Hollywood circles but because he's been over in London I don't know anyone he's slept with, well until you." Caroline didn't really want to get into the fact that even if she had she didn't remember it. "I heard he's slept with hundreds of women and apparently that's only a conservative estimate."

"I'll call you soon Katherine; I probably should keep the line free for your sister."

"Hey she's my publicist as well but that doesn't mean I answer her calls." She laughed.

"Yeah well I think being sisters is a little different, she's probably used to it from you. Anyway I'll call you later and please nothing to the press."

"Oh really, that's a shame Caroline. I was planning on talking in great detail about your lack of a love life and how I was really happy to see you finally getting some." She laughed heartily before hanging up. Caroline just shook her head. She heard a knock on the door realising she had probably been in the bathroom for ages. She quickly dressed and opened the door.

"I thought you'd taken some pills or something."

"Yeah being married to you would definitely drive me to suicide." She said arching her eyebrows.

"It's a shame you had to change out of that towel; I thought it was a very good look for you." He said looking at her same floral dress.

"Well all good things must come to an end." She muttered. "I just wish I had something else to change into, what in the hell did we do with our bags last night?" She asked confused.

"Well mine are over there in the corner. I seem to recall you defiantly wanting your own room at check-in; you didn't want to cause a scene." He said a smile playing on his lips.

"Very funny, it would be nice to know which room it was." She said looking around the room spying a key on the bedside table. She walked over picking up the card with the number 1293 printed on it. "I wonder how far away this is, maybe I could make a quick run for it?" She said desperate for some clean clothes.

"Well I was told to stay put and not move from this room otherwise there'd be hell to pay." He said slightly scared. "So is your publicist on the way too?"

"She's on a flight at the moment so I'm still waiting for that call. Your publicist, Bonnie is it?" She asked and he nodded. "She sounded really happy; surely she'd be used to this from you by now."

"Well I have done many questionable things in the past but I think getting drunk then married in Vegas definitely takes the cake." Caroline laughed despite the situation.

"Someone's more relaxed; did you take some other types of pills in there?" He asked curiously.

"No!" She cried slapping him on the arm. "I think it's just the shock." He nodded knowing exactly what she was feeling. "I'm just so hungry." She said thinking how good a cheeseburger and French fries would taste right now. Klaus looked at her surprised.

"Wow I thought you'd be the type who would refuse to eat and lose about ten pounds because the scandal was taking its toll on you." He laughed.

"Well again you don't know me or my type." She said slightly annoyed he was still making judgements. "I tend to eat a lot especially when I get stressed, the greasier the better." She said her stomach rumbling.

"Well we could always order room service?" He said tentatively. "Surely that would be allowed I mean we do need to eat."

"Definitely, we need to keep up our strength." She replied nodding her head. He walked over and called room service ordering cheeseburgers, extra fries and extra ketchup just for Caroline.

"So who were you on the phone too before?" He asked curiously.

"Well the first call was my manager, who wants to kill you by the way."

"Oh well it wouldn't be a normal day for me if I didn't receive a death threat from a girl I wronged, her father, her brother or in some cases her manager." He said a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Wow you really have slept with a lot of women haven't you?" She asked unable to help herself, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked smirking at her.

"Well that look for starters and those comments." She said. "There must have been hundreds at least."

"Oh and since when did you become an expert on my love life?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Caroline blushed unable to look him directly in the eyes. "Come on I'd be curious to know where you pulled that number from."

"Well if you must know a little bird told me."

"Oh really and who is this little bird, perhaps your manager who wants to kill me?" He asked. "I wouldn't trust him; his anger is obviously clouding his judgement."

"Well if you must know it wasn't my manager, it was my friend Katherine Gilbert." She said

"Katherine Gilbert the actress? No offence to your friend but she has a pretty wild reputation of her own if you don't mind me saying."

"Well actually I do." She replied defensively.

"Okay sorry." He said. "I actually have a great deal of respect for her, she's a great actress. Any chance you could give me her phone number?"

"Ouch Caroline!" He cried, his comment earning him a whack from Caroline for his tactlessness. "I was just joking."

"Well I'm sorry but it just seems a little too soon after everything that's happened." She objected.

"Oh I get it now, my wife is jealous." he said knowingly.

"Oh I am not jealous!" She cried rolling her eyes, realising his ego had no limit. "Plus don't ever call me that again."

They heard a knock at the door and looked at each other not sure whether it was one of their representatives to yell at them or the food they were longing for. "Room service." A voice said and they exhaled almost relieved. Caroline ran to hide in the bathroom, not wanting to see anyone in her current state. Klaus walked over and opened the heavy wooden door.

"I can see my friend married a really smart guy." Caroline heard her from the other side of the door, Elena had finally arrived. "Don't you know that's just a ruse so the paps can get a photo of you? Considering your appearance you're pretty damn lucky right now it was just me!" She yelled. "Caroline Forbes get your skinny arse out here!" Elena was beyond mad, she was pissed.

"We were just talking about you Katherine; I really am a big fan of your work." He said trying to smooth things over. Elena raised her hand and slapped him hard, Caroline ran out to see him holding his head obviously in pain.

"That's not Katherine Klaus, it's her sister Elena who also happens to be my publicist." She explained, unable to look her friend directly in the eye.

"My first impression of you was definitely right." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"There's two of you, wow every man's dream." He replied unable to stop himself, flirting was second nature to Klaus.

"You really picked a good one here Caroline and to think I was upset not to be a bridesmaid." She said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry for this Elena, we didn't mean for it to happen." She pleaded with her friend. "Did we?" She signalled to Klaus to intervene.

"You're on your own Caroline; excuse me if I don't want to get slapped again." He muttered, walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Caroline looked at Elena, the tears starting to fall again.

"How could you Care?" She asked her voice softening. "I thought you of all people were smarter than that."

"I know you're right." She said the hot salty water streaming down her face. "I honestly don't know what happened I think I have just been feeling so constrained lately."

"So what you thought getting married in Vegas would break you out of your rut or something?" She asked.

"No but I certainly felt freer than I had in a long time. It was so nice just to let myself go and not care about what people thought of me for once in my life." She cried sitting on the bed unable to contain her torrent of emotions.

"Okay honey I understand, I really do." She soothed sitting down on the bed and handed her a tissue from her handbag. "I just think we could have handled an image change better say with some pink streaks in your hair or a hot new wardrobe, then maybe gone from there gradually." Caroline laughed through her tears, it was nice to have her friend back, scary Elena was just that.

"Sorry I made your job harder sweetie." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah well I expect a pretty big bonus for my trouble." She grinned. "Anyway I'm usually busy putting out fires for all of Katherine's indiscretions so it's nice to share it around a bit."

"Well at least I'm no longer boring. I think something inside me just snapped." She said inexplicably.

"I think Niklaus Mikaelson has that effect on people." Elena said rolling her eyes. "Can we please kill him?"

"Stefan and I have already discussed that; probably not the best move from a public relations standpoint publicist!" They both laughed, her tears beginning to dry up.

"He is pretty damn cute." She admitted. "Even with his hair sticking up all over the place."

"I heard that." He called out from the bathroom, they both looked at each other mortified that he had was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Seriously I need to get out of here being in this tiny space with him is driving me mad." She said jumping up and beginning to pace back and forth like a caged animal. "So what is the plan Elena?"

Before they could discuss what they were going to do there was a knock at the door. "Room service." Caroline felt her stomach rumble again realising how glad she was for food at that exact moment and without thinking walked over and opened the door.

"Did I not say don't answer the door to anyone?" the girl on the other side of the door cried shaking her head in Caroline's direction.

"You must be Bonnie." She said surprised. "Seriously you publicists all sound exactly the same." Caroline opened the door further ushering her inside to join the growing party. Bonnie was gorgeous, dressed smartly in a charcoal grey skirt and suit jacket, her purple pinstriped shirt bringing out the beautiful chocolate tones of her skin.

"Where is that idiot?" She demanded looking around the room, Caroline pointed at the bathroom door.

"I'm only coming out if you promise not to hit me." He yelled and Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Get out here pronto Niklaus." Klaus emerged freshly showered a look of pure dread on his face.

"I'd say it's nice to see you but I don't think I'd get the same response." He said trying to lighten the situation.

"Enough of the jokes, we need to discuss what the hell we are going to do and fast." Bonnie said looking at them all ominously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again guys. Just a few notes regarding my story most of the usual characters will appear but in this particular story Damon and Stefan aren't brothers. I wanted to let you know in case it was a little confusing because I couldn't make it work with what I wanted to do.**

**Another quick note I'm going away on holidays and won't have chance to update for about a month, sorry! Please keep sending me through your reviews though, I like getting your feedback.**

**Chapter Four: Collision Course**

"Okay what we need to do is issue a joint statement apologising for your indiscretion and get our lawyers to start working on an annulment STAT." Bonnie said pacing up and down while the other three looked on.

She stopped and looked at them for their thoughts, Klaus nodded lazily his eyes glazing over while Caroline just looked at her in shock.

"Hang on a minute Bonnie your little solution here only benefits your client without any consideration towards mine." Elena argued.

"Okay fine Elena, what do you suggest?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well..." She started, madly wracking her brain for an alternative solution.

"I knew it; you don't have another solution because there is none."

"Before you rudely interrupted me I did have an idea." She objected. Caroline and Klaus looked back and forth watching their publicists spar like they were at a tennis match.

"Oh really, well enlighten us then?"

"How about they just stay married?" Elena suggested looking directly at Caroline for her reaction.

"We what now?" Klaus asked the comment breaking him out of his daze.

"You can't be serious?" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Yeah as much as I love you Elena I'm not really sure where you're going with this." Caroline added.

"Just hear me out." She said rubbing her hands together in contemplation. "We tell the media you have been secretly seeing each other for a while and even though this wasn't your first choice of a wedding you'd actually discussed marrying at some point anyway."

"This is just pure lunacy!" Klaus yelled unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you really committing me to a life-long arranged marriage purely for the sake of our reputations?"

"Yeah it is pretty far-fetched Elena, not to mention the press would see straight through that." Bonnie scoffed.

"Look the press already know last night wasn't real, it was fairly evident to everyone they were both drunk and not in control of their actions but if we can build a back story that they were already together then it at least saves some face."

"Elena as much as I know you are trying to salvage my reputation this just would never work." Caroline said sadly. "Look I made a stupid mistake last night and am prepared to accept the consequences whatever they might be."

"So what exactly would this fake marriage entail?" Bonnie asked suddenly interested. Klaus shot his head up not quite believing she was buying into this farce.

"Well unlike Klaus was inferring it wouldn't be long-term but just enough time so they can both repair their reputations. Then we'll announce their decision to divorce after that time."

"Let me guess, irreconcilable differences?" Klaus sneered, the idea not sitting well with him at all. They heard a knock on the door briefly interrupting their increasingly heated argument.

"If that is someone claiming to be room service again." Caroline muttered her stomach rumbling loudly.

"I'll go." Bonnie said. "I think I have an idea who it might be, I made a call earlier."

"You didn't?" Klaus asked realising who was most probably on the other side of the door.

"Oi let me in!" A loud male voice yelled impatiently.

"Well I had to Klaus, you were ignoring his calls and he is your manager after all." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at his immaturity. She opened the door tentatively. A handsome dark haired male walked through the door making individual contact with everyone gathered in the room.

"Bonnie, Blondie, Dickhead." He nodded at them in turn. "Oh who do we have here, Katherine Gilbert?" He asked curiously.

"No Damon that's her sister Elena and Caroline's publicist, apparently she has a twin." Believe it or not Klaus and Damon had been really good friends for years, but he had a habit of making Klaus feel like a naughty child whenever he did something wrong, which with him was quite a common occurrence!

"Well it's a pleasure Elena, if only we had met under less stressful circumstances." He said gazing deeply into her eyes. Elena just rolled her eyes, who did this guy think he was?

"So fill me in, what have I missed?" He asked. "Oh and you can skip the part about the two of you being blind drunk and getting married in Vegas for the whole world to see because I've already seen it all in great detail on national television."

Klaus just rolled his eyes at Damon. "We're getting an annulment." He said shortly not letting anyone else share their crazy ideas.

"Well yes that's what I was expecting."

"Although Elena did have an idea; something that I think deserves further exploration." Bonnie said.

"Well I'm all for ideas, what did you have in mind Elena?" He asked his piercing green eyes penetrating her brown ones. Elena tore her eyes away and cleared her throat nervously.

"Well I think these two should stay married, just for now, so we can try and minimise the damage." She said. "I think long-term it's the best thing for both their careers."

"Interesting." Damon said taking in the information. Klaus realised Damon was letting his obvious attraction to the brunette cloud his judgement.

"Interesting?" He cried. "That's not interesting it's just plain stupid!" Elena glared at him obviously offended by his insult. "People expect this from me; it will all be old news tomorrow."

"Speak for yourself Klaus." Caroline said quietly.

"I say it's interesting Klaus because I had a call from James Cameron on the way over." Damon said.

"Really? Is he thinking of considering me for a part in his upcoming movie?" He asked excitedly, his drunken marriage briefly forgotten.

"No in fact he called to say the opposite. Something along the lines of he would never consider you for any role if you continued to act like a childish brat." Damon said shaking his head.

"Great, this is just great!" He yelled jumping up from the bed. "This is turning out to be the absolute worst day of my life so far!" He ranted.

"Well it's certainly no picnic for me either Klaus." Caroline cried.

"Look Klaus obviously Cameron wants to see you take some responsibility and grow up, maybe this is your perfect opportunity." Bonnie said her voice softening sensing her client's frustration.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice anyway seeing as you all think it's such a wonderful idea."

"Of course you have a choice Klaus no one is forcing you to do anything." Caroline said her heart briefly going out to him. He looked at her, his blue eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Well what do you think about having a fake marriage?" He asked earnestly.

"Look it doesn't sit well with me at all." She said awkwardly. "I sure as hell don't want to do this but there doesn't seem like any other option."

"So how long are we talking exactly?" He asked looking at Elena.

"I don't know, maybe six months?" Elena suggested looking at Damon and Bonnie for their opinion.

"Yeah anything less is too short and we know any longer will probably be too difficult to keep up, not to mention the obvious strain it would put on the both of you." Bonnie said.

"Six months?" Caroline asked her forehead creasing anxiously. "Surely they'd just see straight through that?"

"Six months in Hollywood is like an eternity, I say it's worth a shot." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look six months will fly, you go about your business Caroline and I'll do the same thing." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"No Klaus I don't think you understand, the world needs to see a real marriage." Elena said.

"Well seeing that I've never been married before you'll have to be more explicit on what's expected." He replied sarcastically.

"You will both have to do everything together including shared living arrangements." Elena explained. "And no other women Klaus." She added just for his benefit. He looked at her his mouth agape how the hell would he survive that?

"You can't be serious, I'm almost ready to kill him and we've only been together since yesterday." Caroline whined liked a little child.

"Oh you're ready to kill me, trust me sweetheart the feeling is mutual." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Look Caroline if you're stupid enough to get drunk and married in Vegas you are just going to have to suck it up princess." Damon shot back.

"Hey, watch how you're talking to my client." Elena said giving him a dirty look. Choosing to ignore their petty argument Bonnie continued.

"Look if you want the media to believe it you have to Caroline. We'll also need to organise some of our own media and the sooner we do that the better." She said making notes on her iPad. "I'll give Oprah's people a call; she still does interviews every now and again and manages to pull damn good ratings."

"What right now?" Klaus cried in complete shock. "Surely we need to sit down and discuss this properly."

"There's no time Klaus, we've already taken too long putting out a statement as it is." Elena said starting to make her own notes. "I'll get onto that now." She said turning on her laptop.

"Seriously guys just stop." Caroline pleaded. "I haven't even been able to get my head around this, I mean how did we meet, how long have we been together, how were we able to keep it such a big secret?" She rambled the shock of the situation sending her into a spin.

"That's okay Caroline leave it to us, that's our job after all." Bonnie said reassuringly. "You guys are going to have to make your first public appearance as a married couple soon anyway. I'm thinking tonight so it will all have to be organised by then anyway."

"Tonight, as in what about five hours?" Klaus murmured looking at his watch, his head a complete blur. As selfish as it was Klaus couldn't believe he was having to give up everything to live a complete lie. He shivered thinking how much this situation was mirroring his parents sham marriage when he was younger.

Caroline gave him a slight smile knowing exactly how he was feeling. "It's okay you are an actor after all how hard can it be?" She said putting her hand on his leg trying to reassure him. Klaus shook his head trying to remove all the emotions the situation had stirred up, he refused to be that weak and pathetic guy.

"Oh no I wasn't worried; I can do that it in my sleep." He said his cockiness returning with a vengeance. "I had a hot date with a Victoria's Secret model tonight and can't believe I have to cancel."

"Unbelievable." Caroline muttered removing her hand from his leg.

"You really are quite the catch aren't you?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Now who's being rude to my client?" Damon piped up looking at Elena.

"No I'm not being rude; I'm just stating a fact Damon." She snapped back. Bonnie looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

"Now the press are going to be especially tough on your close friends and family when this breaks, you'll need to give them a heads up." She instructed. "Klaus that means Rebekah, god knows what she'll tell the media if she's provoked."

"Oh no I forgot about my dear sister." He said not looking at all forward to that call. Rebekah Mikaelson was his younger sister and also a top fashion model. She had modelled for all the reputable publications including _Elle_ and _Vogue_ and was a regular on the catwalk at New York and Paris Fashion Week. She was also domineering, opinionated and completely conceited; she made Naomi Campbell look like an angel.

"You'll have to make sure you give your mum a call Caroline." Elena said. Klaus noticed Caroline freeze almost like she hadn't considered the effect this would have on her family.

"Look as much as I love sitting around here and talking shop I really would love a change of clothes from my room if you're going to continue to hold me hostage." Caroline cried standing up, the stress of the situation obviously becoming too much to bear. Elena jumped up to comfort her friend.

"Its okay honey I'll go and get you some clothes now." She soothed patting her back affectionately.

"And food, I need food now god damn it!" She yelled tears springing to her eyes.

"Wow someone is getting all worked up." Damon commented rolling his eyes.

"Hey you'd be hungry too if you hadn't eaten in forever." She said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "I have a mind to complain about the poor service at this establishment, what the hell happened to my cheeseburger?"

"Yep she's definitely losing it." Damon said unable to contain himself.

"Oh would you just shut-up!" Elena cried poking him in the chest. "You would be losing it too if you'd woken up married to him after a drunken night in Las Vegas." Damon shook his head taken aback by the brunette's fiery response.

"Fine. How about I go and see about your room service order, can't have you chewing through the furniture in a crazed fit." Damon replied walking out the door, Elena followed to collect Caroline's clothes. Bonnie had long distanced herself from the conversation and was currently talking away, her phone attached to her ear. Klaus looked at Caroline who was trying not to hyperventilate.

"So..." He said.

"So..." She replied finding the ground very interesting all of a sudden.

"We're probably going to have to find something to talk about if people are going to buy the married bit." He said jokingly.

"And here I was thinking the lame jokes had finally stopped." She said a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I just can't help myself." He laughed. "So this isn't half awkward is it?"

"No not at all considering you and I are going to be husband and wife for the next six months." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well you better not snore and I don't take too kindly to people talking in their sleep either." He said a grin on his face. "Unless it's about me of course."

"You wish. By the way the closest you are going to get to me is at least half a house buddy." She said whacking him on the arm.

"Oh come on you heard our advisers we have to do everything together." He said stressing the last word.

"I'm pretty sure the media can't see into the bedroom Klaus." She replied rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't know Caroline with the technology they have these days and all those fancy camera lenses I wouldn't be surprised."

"Mmmm yeah I'm not buying it." She said. "I'm just not sure how you of all people is going to last without any women."

"Hey I'll be fine. I mean six months is nothing right?" Klaus said unconvincingly.

"Oh really? Well what's the longest you've gone without sex?" She asked him arching her eyebrows.

"Well most probably um, um, oh no I'm screwed aren't I?" He cried dramatically putting his head in his hands.

"Well unfortunately not literally screwed because if you were you wouldn't be so upset." She laughed.

"Now's who's making lame jokes?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I've obviously been cooped up in here too long with you." The smiled at each other the earlier tension easing somewhat. His phone rang interrupting the moment.

"Oh if it isn't the she-devil herself." He muttered looking at the caller ID flashing up on his screen. He connected the call begrudgingly.

"Little sister so good to hear from you, it's been far too long." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh please Niklaus enough with the fake pleasantries." He could almost see her rolling her blue eyes at him. "Just when I think you can't do anything more idiotic you go and prove me wrong."

"Well I'm so sorry I let you down Rebekah."

"Yes well it isn't like it's the first time. When I spoke to Kol and Elijah they actually weren't that surprised by this latest stunt."

"You spoke to our brothers, what did they say?" He asked interested although not entirely sure he wanted to hear her response. He had been screening his calls and noticed he had a few missed ones from them both.

"Well Elijah was disapproving but that's hardly unusual." Klaus rolled his eyes it really was what he'd expected from his oldest and fairly uptight brother. "Kol on the other hand was majorly impressed said something along the lines of 'way to go big brother' which again is hardly unusual." Klaus laughed he could always count on his youngest brother Kol to be on his side.

"You haven't said anything to the media have you?" He asked slightly worried about his sister's ability to say exactly what she thought.

"I don't think I've ever heard you this worried brother." She said pausing briefly to increase his discomfort. "Don't worry I've been on a flight the majority of the time and will keep my mouth shut, for now anyway." She threatened. He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Thanks Rebekah." He said almost sincerely. "Our publicists are working on a joint statement now and then..."

"So when do I get to meet my new sister-in-law?" She interrupted her short attention span kicking in.

"Well, well I didn't know you were such a fan of her music Rebekah." He said surprised.

"No that sort of music does nothing for me, I just wanted to meet her and tell her what an absolute idiot she is for marrying you."

"Well she's here with me now if you want to tell her yourself." He muttered. She really was unbelievable sometimes.

"The phone just seems far too impersonal for an intricate conversation like that Nik."

"Of course it is, well what a shame you're miles away and can't be here to do that in person." He said relieved at the distance between them.

"Oh no I've come to Las Vegas to comfort my big brother in his time of need." She laughed. "I've actually just landed."

"Oh god!" He uttered not realising he'd said it aloud. Caroline looked at him trying to work out what had happened to get him so upset.

"Oh and here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me Niklaus." She drawled. "Look I'll be at The Wynn call me when you've worked out your little statement." She said disconnecting abruptly.

"Great!" He moaned throwing his phone on the bed. He looked up hearing the door open. Damon and Elena had returned bickering away; they seemed to be quite good at that he thought.

"You'll be happy to know your food will be up shortly Caroline." Damon said smiling at the look of relief on her face. Elena handed her some clothes and she smiled at her gratefully going into the bathroom to change.

"So what did Rebekah have to say?" Bonnie asked finally connecting her call.

"Oh no you had the she-devil on the phone?" Damon asked looking sympathetically at Klaus.

"Well little sister has decided to come to Vegas and comfort me in my time of need." He muttered. "Don't worry she hasn't said anything, I'm going to call her once the statement is ready."

"You know this could be a good thing." Elena said thoughtfully.

"Okay obviously Elena here hasn't had the pleasure of meeting dear Rebekah." Damon said rolling his eyes at Klaus.

"Well I don't think you need to meet Rebekah Mikaelson to know she can be a little difficult." Elena said tactfully. "Anyway we can have you go out with her tonight, you know the newly married couple bonding with the family."

"Well I'm not sure how much bonding you can do with Rebekah, but I see your point." Damon conceded.

"Yeah she's right a nice happy family dinner to start the marriage, pity Kol and Elijah can't get here straight away from London to join the party." Bonnie said.

"No I think Klaus has been through enough the last twenty-four hours without having to subject him to lectures from both Elijah and Rebekah." Damon said. Caroline walked out freshly changed in a pair of skinny denim jeans and a deep blue shirt. Klaus paused to take in her appearance. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, the colour of the shirt bringing out her big blue eyes.

"So what did I miss?" She asked curiously.

"You two are going to have dinner with Rebekah Mikaelson tonight, she's just dropped into town unexpectedly." Elena said.

"Really, do I have to Elena?" She complained. "Truthfully Klaus your sister kind of scares me and we've never even met."

"Yes Rebekah has that effect on most people, her reputation has a habit of preceding her." Damon said raising his eyebrows. "Look how about we all go probably doesn't hurt to have a few publicists on hand, not to mention me." He said confidently. Elena just rolled her eyes at his burgeoning ego.

"Stefan is on his way and I'll invite Katherine too; I said I'd call her back anyway." Caroline said wondering how the two girls would get along given their strong personalities.

"Hey maybe they'll get into a catfight and your little drunken marriage will be long forgotten." Damon said laughing at the image in his mind.

"Well we can only hope." Bonnie said shaking her head at Damon's comment. "Now Oprah's people are definitely interested, I've promised them an exclusive television interview but only if we have complete control over the questions."

"So when would that happen?" Damon asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, you'll have to fly to LA for the taping." Bonnie said. "Now if you two are going to be seen by millions of people tonight we need some make-up and hair people here now." She said taking in their rough appearances. "I'll see if the hotel has anyone qualified enough to fix this mess." Klaus and Caroline looked at each other offended by her obvious insult.

"Well I'll get onto that statement then." Elena said determinedly. "Then it's show time." She exhaled deeply hoping her gamble would pay off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks for your patience while I was away and your reviews, I agree about the rating for the story and have changed it as suggested by one reviewer. Without further ado here's an extra-long chapter five. **

**Collision Course: Chapter 5**

"You know you don't scrub up too badly." Klaus said his eyes roaming over her body fitted snugly into a little black dress.

"Wow you know you're quite the charmer, I can see why women flock to you in droves." Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Well you know what they say treat them mean keep them keen." He said wisely.

Caroline and Klaus were on their way to dinner at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant in a limousine. She had never felt so overwhelmed by a media pack or almost blinded by so many flashing cameras. Klaus had taken it all in his stride placing his arm firmly around her waist and guiding her through the massive hoard.

Klaus was an actor so pretending was second nature to him but Caroline felt like a fraud posing and smiling with her new husband. She did have to admit that she liked having his arm securely around her waist and even felt a little lost when he finally removed it.

"Please don't feel the need to pass on that little gem to Oprah tomorrow." She said raising her eyebrows in his direction.

"What? You don't think Oprah's viewers would appreciate some love advice?"

"I hardly think that would be classed as love advice." Caroline scoffed.

"Well it's always worked for me." Klaus smirked. She shook her head surprised that his enormous ego could fit in the car with them.

"Speaking of Oprah." Caroline started choosing to ignore his comment. "We need to get our stories straight."

"We've been through this like ten times already Caroline." He said his frustration clear.

"Well we can't all be actors Klaus, come on humour me?" She pleaded thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"_We need something credible, I don't think a chance encounter at The Ivy will suffice." Bonnie said tapping her fingers on the desk._

"_How about a mutual friend or acquaintance?" Elena suggested. "It would be more believable if we could say someone introduced them."_

"_I hardly think we move in the same circles." Caroline said raising her eyebrows disapprovingly in his direction._

"_Yeah thank god for that, I'd probably die of boredom." Klaus shot back._

"_Enough you two, remember you're supposed to be married." Damon said a smile playing on his lips. _

"_Don't remind me." Klaus muttered earning a dirty look from his wife._

"_Come on you guys surely there's someone you've met at one point that you both know."_

"_Can't help you with that Elena I don't socialise with sluts or womanisers." Caroline snapped._

"_What as opposed to you Little Miss Perfect with your Barbie doll friends and your Ken lookalike former boyfriend." Klaus spat. __Caroline's head shot up at his comment. Klaus barely knew who she was when they first met how did he know about Tyler? _

_Tyler Lockwood was the love of her life, or so she thought. They met at a film première a few years earlier and after a whirlwind romance even moved in together. The media had touted them the next Brittney and Justin and Caroline had never been happier until she came home a day early from a video clip shoot to discover him in bed with a D-list reality television star._

_Management on both sides had advised a mutual break-up announcement, something along the lines of conflicting schedules. Caroline had agreed to it mainly due to her deep humiliation while Tyler had agreed to keep his squeaky clean reputation intact. _

_Caroline couldn't believe she thought she was in love with that bastard. Unfortunately he had not only broken her heart but had severely dented her confidence making her swear off men, that was until her little drunken wedding in Vegas of course._

"_Okay ignoring that insult about her friends." Elena snarled sending him a dirty look and placing her hand over Caroline's for comfort she continued. "Have you maybe been to the same event in the last six months?"_

"_Good idea." Damon said. "Well Klaus was at the Golden Globes, SAG Awards and the Oscars." _

"_That's no good Caroline wasn't there, how about the VMA's or the American Music Awards?" Elena suggested._

"_Klaus doesn't really go to many music events." Bonnie said._

"_Well I wasn't at the awards but I did end up at the same venue as Usher's AMA after-party." Klaus recalled a smile crossing his face. "Now that was a great night complete with an amazing red-head."_

"_You were at the Roosevelt that night?" Caroline asked surprised she didn't remember seeing him._

"_I'd had dinner at Katsuya with some friends then moved on to the hotel bar for a few drinks. I didn't even realise the after-party was being held on the roof until I arrived." He said shrugging his shoulders. _

"_So how did you end up at the party?" Bonnie asked._

"_I didn't go to the party. I met a Philadelphia Eagles player at the bar that was going but we got talking and ended up blowing it off and heading to Chateau Marmont instead." _

"_This is all sounding too familiar; it wasn't their star quarterback by any chance was it?" Caroline asked her interest suddenly peaked. _

_Elena looked at Caroline the realisation hitting her. "Matt!"_

"_Yeah Matt Donovan, great guy. I've been meaning to catch up with him again but he's always busy travelling around for games." He said. "Wait a minute, do you know Matt?" _

"_Well at least I know why he stood me up now." She said realising that his excuse about getting 'held up' was due to Klaus. _

"_He actually mentioned he was supposed to be meeting one of his best mates."_

"_That would be me." Caroline muttered still annoyed. She and the twins had grown up with Matt in Mystic Falls; they had dated briefly during freshman year but remained good friends._

"_This is perfect we couldn't have planned it better ourselves." Bonnie cried clapping her hands together gleefully. _

"_But they never even showed up to the party." Caroline said confused._

"_Most of the party guests were probably too high to even remember Caroline." Bonnie replied confidently. _

"_Matt is one of my clients so I'll give him a call." Elena said pulling out her mobile. "I'd suggest you call him Caroline but I have a feeling you're still annoyed by that look on your face." _

"_Sorry I stole your date love, no hard feelings." Klaus said a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't worry he pulled a hot blonde later in the night so he didn't miss you too much." Caroline scowled at him. _

"So Matt Donovan, our mutual friend, introduced us at the AMA after-party and it was love at first sight." He said dramatically.

"I really hope you say it like that to Oprah I can totally see her buying it." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Well I like to think I'm a damn good actor so if they don't believe us the problem won't be me." He replied defiantly.

"I'll be just fine don't you worry about that."

"Seriously love you really need to relax you're supposed to be head over heels in love and married to the love of your life." Caroline snorted at Klaus referring to himself in those terms.

"Oh what I'm not good enough for you princess?" He sneered.

"You said it."

"You forget that we're doing this little sham marriage for your benefit Caroline, you should really start being nicer to me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" She said looking directly into his blue eyes slightly unnerved to find him gazing deeply into hers.

"Oh now it all makes perfect sense." He said the realisation sweeping over him. "You have it bad for me."

"Oh you wish." She shot back.

"No you do. When I was in kindergarten there was this girl, Olivia James, she used to insult me all the time not to mention hit me but it turned out she had the biggest crush." He said knowingly.

"Oh please I think your over-inflated ego has skewed your sense of reality."

"I don't think so but that's okay you have six months to give into your feelings love." Caroline could only shake her head in response.

The car pulled up outside The Paris, Caroline took a deep breath preparing herself for the onslaught that was waiting on the other side of the car door. Klaus plastered on his trademark smile and grabbed her hand sending shock waves up her arm. Caroline inhaled sharply not expecting his touch to have such an effect.

"Wow it's only the first night and you can't help yourself already, I'd make a bet but it would just be too easy." He chuckled.

"Fine what did you have in mind?" She asked fairly confident in her willpower, even if it was waning slightly.

"Well when I win you have to clean my entire house and wash my car in nothing but the smallest string bikini you've got."

"That would be right." She said thinking how predictable he was. "Okay if I win you have to clean my house too...in a dress and make-up." Klaus blinked in disbelief momentarily losing his confidence.

'Well it's not like you're going to win anyway." He said his cockiness returning. Opening the car door he looked back at her in anticipation. "It's show time love."

Caroline inhaled deeply wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline, sweetie." Katherine called out as they approached the table. She had never been so happy to see a familiar face in her life. She gave her friend a hug taking in a whiff of her Chanel No 5. She smiled over towards Elena who was seated by her sister's side.

"Wow you two look exactly the same." Klaus said.

"Didn't I tell you how smart he was?" Elena said rolling her eyes at Katherine.

"Elena what a pleasure to see you again." Klaus muttered thinking the complete opposite.

"So this is the famous Klaus Mikaelson?" Katherine asked looking him up and down.

"The one and only." He said confidently puffing out his chest.

"I thought you'd be taller." She said dismissively immediately turning her attention back to Caroline. "Darling you look so hot in that little number hopefully after tonight that ghastly floral dress will long be forgotten."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who hates that dress." Klaus said feeling somewhat vindicated.

"Gee you've been married not even twenty-four hours and you're already telling her what to wear." Elena said motioning for them to sit down. "So how was the media?"

"The same but about a hundred times worse, I honestly didn't think it was possible." Caroline sighed.

"You didn't mention anything did you?"

"No Elena your instructions were very specific." Klaus said signalling at the waitress in desperate need for a whiskey.

"Can I get a Johnnie Walker Blue?" He said giving his best smile to the shocked girl, no doubt completely in disbelief that she was serving Klaus Mikaelson and his new wife Caroline Forbes not to mention Katherine Gilbert.

"My kind of drink, can you make that two?" A male voice said walking over to their table. Klaus looked up curiously as Caroline launched herself at the tall brooding stranger.

"Stefan I'm so glad you're here." She said gratefully lowering her voice slightly so the surrounding diners couldn't hear. As much as they wanted a private room their publicists had insisted on a table right in the centre of the restaurant.

"I would have been here sooner but was held up by some commotion in the lobby." He said without going into further detail. "Well at least you have good taste in whiskey not to mention women." Stefan said gesturing to Caroline.

"Ah the manager who wants to kill me." Klaus said in realisation. "You'll probably have to wait in line for the privilege."

"Good maybe you'll end up dead and I won't need to get my hands dirty." He replied curtly. "Just don't hurt a hair on this one's head in the meantime and we should be fine." The waitress returned with two glasses of whiskey on her silver tray. Damon sauntered over with Bonnie in tow.

"And here I was thinking we'd be having tequila to celebrate." He said a big grin on his face. "What, too soon to joke?" He asked as six pairs of eyes shot him dirty looks.

"Damon and Bonnie this is Caroline's Manager Stefan." Klaus said introducing them.

"Katherine Gilbert." Damon said looking at the brunette and then to her sister. "You really do look-alike."

"That's the other bright spark I was telling you about." Elena said shaking her head.

"What a happy little group we make." Katherine said sarcastically. "That only leaves the ice princess to grace us with her presence."

"Did I hear my name? I really do prefer she-devil or the blonde bitch but that will do I guess." Rebekah said narrowing her eyes in Katherine's direction.

Klaus stood up giving his sister an obligatory peck on the cheek. "Sister how lovely to see you."

"Oh please brother you've never been pleased to see me in your life, no need to start pretending now." She replied tartly taking her seat at the head of the table. She looked around her gaze stopping at the brunette to her left.

"Really Damon there's something they invented called a razor you might want to use it sometime." She said taking in his dishevelled look.

"Nice to see you too Rebekah. You'll have to excuse my appearance; jumping on a plane to Vegas this morning took slight precedence over my morning routine as I'm sure you'd understand."

"Oh yes you had to rush over to celebrate your client's nuptials to dear Carly here." She said gesturing towards Caroline who couldn't believe the nerve of this bitch. Before she could bite back Bonnie jumped in.

"It's Caroline actually Rebekah" She said attempting to ease the tension. "You know that."

"Oh yes whatever." She said distractedly waving her hands in the air trying to summon the waitress. "I think this calls for some champagne." She said merrily almost like she was enjoying humiliating her brother.

"I think I'm going to need another whiskey to deal with this all night." Stefan muttered finishing his drink with one gulp and signalling to the waitress for another.

"Great idea count me in." Klaus said downing the rest of his drink.

"You might need to order me two so I can catch up." Damon added.

"I think getting drunk is what got us into this mess in the first place." Caroline hissed trying to be discreet.

"Hey that was all you and Klaus Blondie, we missed out on all the fun." Damon laughed a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Hell yeah bring on the champagne." Katherine cried getting into the spirit. Bonnie and Elena just looked at each other not quite sure how to deal with the unfolding events.

"It's you!" Rebekah cried suddenly squinting across the table at Stefan. "You're the arse who wouldn't let me into the elevator before; I had to wait at least two minutes for the next one."

"Oh poor little princess Rebekah had to wait for something. Maybe if you weren't making a scene and screaming like a banshee I would have let you in." Rebekah looked at him in shocked by his comment and unsure of how to respond. "What don't tell me you're lost for words that surely has to be a first?"

"Yeah I'll vouch for that since we were young Rebekah has always had a comeback." Klaus agreed.

"What is this gang-up on Rebekah?" She scoffed. "Here I was thinking we were celebrating Niklaus's drunken Vegas wedding." She said purposely at the top of her voice.

"Come on Rebekah you know how juvenile men are when they get together." Bonnie said trying to calm the situation before it got out of control.

"Yes exactly, how about that champagne?" Elena added giving Bonnie a nervous smile, maybe alcohol was exactly what they needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you going to be Caroline Mikaleson now?" Katherine asked jokingly. Caroline almost spat out the mouthful of champagne she had just sipped.

"Well I personally think it has a nice ring to it." Klaus said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah you would." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "No I'm perfectly content being Caroline Forbes thank you very much."

"Well I hope that now you're married you won't get all dull and boring on me." Katherine said a serious look crossing her face.

"Not a chance honey, Wednesday night still has your name on it."

"Oooh what happens on Wednesday night?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"Girls' night Mikaelson meaning you're not allowed." Katherine said poking him on the chest.

"Sounds like that's right up my alley." Klaus grinned visions of them having pillow fights in their skimpy pyjamas racing through his mind.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Katherine said shaking her head knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Trust me Klaus girls' night is not somewhere you want to be." Stefan said seriously. "Imagine facials, soppy chick flicks, not to mention all the incessant bitching about the opposite sex."

"Well maybe we need a boys' night to balance things out." Klaus suggested.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Damon chimed in to the conversation.

"I can just feel the testosterone levels rising now." Elena said arching her eyebrows at him.

"Well isn't this sweet." Rebekah drawled taking it all in. "You realise this isn't real don't you?" She said gesturing towards Klaus and Caroline. The table went silent momentarily processing her comment.

"Louder Rebekah I don't think they heard you in London." Stefan said sarcastically.

"I'll do exactly as I please Stefan. Last time I checked you weren't my manager. You might want to keep a closer eye on your own clients considering recent events."

"Right that's it Rebekah." Caroline cried. "What gives you the right to come in here and judge everyone, you're hardly an angel."

"Honey I don't need to explain myself to someone like you." She snapped. "At least I don't get so drunk that I marry a complete stranger."

"Oh really?" Caroline replied about to launch herself across the table at the blonde.

"Caroline you might want to calm down considering we're in a very public place right now." Klaus said quietly placing a reassuring hand on her arm. Caroline tore her eyes away from Rebekah and back to Klaus, his eyes pleading with her.

"Fine, but when we're in private I can't promise that I won't scratch her eyes out." She replied the anger flashing in her eyes.

"Well just because you won't doesn't mean I can't do something." Katherine said standing up from her seat and throwing the contents of her water-glass at Rebekah. The blonde spluttered as the liquid ran down her face. Everyone at the table were frozen in shock unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"You bitch!" She cried mopping the water from her face with her napkin.

"Well I've certainly been called worse." Katherine shrugged, the insult just rolling off her back.

"Okay Rebekah let's get you to the ladies and clean this up." Bonnie said coming to the rescue yet again. Rebekah stood up her face red with anger.

"Don't think this is over." She spat at Katherine then turned on her heel and stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Katherine Gilbert! I don't think angering Rebekah Mikaelson is going to help our plan, do you?" Elena hissed trying to keep her voice low.

"Whatever Elena, she was asking for it and everyone here knows that." She replied completely unapologetic.

"Yeah I'm with Katherine on this; I was this close to climbing over the table myself." Caroline said giving her friend a look of approval.

"I was right behind you." Stefan laughed.

"You are supposed to be a responsible manager Stefan!" Elena cried.

"Oh I think that's highly overrated." Stefan said chinking his glass with a bemused Damon.

"Trust you to find this funny." Elena accused him.

"Hey I've wanted to do that for years to the she-devil, props to your sister for actually going through with it."

A few minutes later Bonnie walked over a forced smile plastered on her face obviously trying to hide the immense stress she was under. "Well consider yourselves lucky, I managed to talk her out of going to the press for now but you are going to have to talk to her." She said looking directly at Caroline.

"Me?" She squeaked. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Well considering she said something like don't even think about sending in my good for nothing brother I think you're our best hope."

"Unbelievable." Caroline muttered standing up and stalking towards the bathroom.

"I can't believe they sent you in here." Rebekah said looking at Caroline in the reflection of the mirror.

"Yeah talk about feeding me to the wolves." She said unimpressed by the situation. "I think most of them are scared of you."

"And what you're not scared of me?" She asked curiously.

"No Rebekah I'm not, I just don't think you're a very nice person."

"You and everyone else." She muttered reapplying her mascara.

"Well you know you can change that."

"Why would I do that?" She said turning around to face Caroline. "This way I get everything I want." Caroline shook her head; Rebekah was nothing more than a conceited brat. She went to walk out before Rebekah spoke again.

"I must admit Niklaus has done a lot of stupid things in the past but given his extreme hatred for the institution, marriage was not something I ever imagined for him."

"Well I think we can blame the excessive amounts of alcohol for that smart decision."

"Yes perhaps you're right although it doesn't quite explain why he's choosing to stay married to you does it?"

"It's all for his career Rebekah. Klaus needs to show Hollywood that he's cleaned up his image so he can get the best movie roles."

"Being the bad boy is what has gotten Nik to where he is today and if you hadn't noticed already he doesn't give a damn about what people think of him." Caroline looked at Rebekah realising she had a point. "And why would he choose to spend six months with a complete stranger who quite frankly isn't even his type." Rebekah said studying her carefully.

Caroline had never thought about it that way. Why was he choosing to just give away six months of his life to play the role of her husband for no obvious benefit? She shook her head to dislodge the thoughts racing through her head, Rebekah was no doubt trying to manipulate her somehow.

"You don't have to remind me how completely different we are Rebekah."

"Yeah you actually seem to have a brain unlike most of those girls he consorts with." Rebekah said a smile playing on her lips.

"Wow was that a compliment Rebekah?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"No the only person I compliment is myself." Caroline rolled her eyes, she should have known this girl's vanity had no bounds. "Now I suppose we should get back, just make sure to keep your charming friend away from me."

"Katherine has a habit of doing and saying exactly what she thinks." Caroline explained realising the two girls were more alike than she thought, not that she'd ever tell Katherine that.

"So I've noticed, that one needs a leash and a muzzle." She snapped and Caroline couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Look Rebekah I really would appreciate it if you didn't go to the media." She said sincerely.

"Oh I have no intention of doing that I'm having far too much fun keeping Niklaus on his toes." She said an evil glint in her eyes.

"He must have been a horrible older brother."

"Well we fought like most siblings but he was always quite protective of me that is until he got older and became the arrogant and belligerent arse he is today." Caroline could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That certainly sounds familiar and I have six months of that to look forward to."

"You never know Caroline I think marriage might be just what he needs." Rebekah said a twinkle in her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would it be completely wrong of me to say seeing you almost kill my sister was pretty hot." Klaus said arching his left eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah kind of." Caroline replied shaking her head at his immaturity. They had finished dinner without too much drama. Katherine and Rebekah had managed to keep their claws to themselves, for now anyway, but Caroline knew their feud was far from over.

"I'm stuffed." Klaus said letting out a loud sigh.

"Yeah it's certainly been an eventful twenty-four hours." Caroline agreed.

"Well at least they upgraded us to the honeymoon suite so we can give the king size bed a workout." Klaus said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously do you ever stop?"

"Where would be the fun in that love? Anyway I have a bet to win; you might as well just give in to me now."

"Well truthfully I was thinking about it at dinner and decided we might as well have some fun if we're going to be stuck together for six months." Caroline said widening her blue eyes in his direction.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"Well why not?" She said huskily. Caroline slid over so that she was sitting within inches of his face.

"Yeah why the hell not?" Klaus reiterated his voice slightly breaking. He licked his crimson lips preparing himself for their first real kiss. Caroline leaned in slowly watching him close his eyes in anticipation; she raised her hand and slapped him on the cheek watching his eyes pop open in absolute shock.

"Idiot! As if I would ever stoop to your level." She cried a triumphant smile gracing her features.

"Well it certainly didn't stop you before sweetheart." Klaus shot back dejectedly.

"I was drunk so it didn't count; now I'm fully conscious and sober I can't believe I even went there."

"Don't worry love the feeling is mutual."

"Oh really? It didn't seem like that a minute ago." She said arching her eyebrows.

"Hey everyone has needs honey I'm just trying to fulfil mine; it's already been too long since the last time."

"You know there are other things in life other than sex Klaus."

"Oh really Dr Forbes? Please enlighten me." He scoffed.

"Oh I don't know how about love and commitment maybe?"

"Oh you mean like marriage? Marriage is nothing but a farce that makes people feel trapped not to mention deeply unhappy." He cried. "Take our little union for example."

"Well I hardly think you can compare our situation to a real loving and committed marriage."

"Trust me Caroline marriage is nothing but a prolonged death sentence."

"Oh that's just charming Klaus." Caroline said remembering her earlier discussion with Rebekah. She knew there must have been something that happened in the past to make him so bitter and resentful. "Well for everyone's sake please do not share those delightful views with Oprah tomorrow."

"I was thinking about it but really who am I to crush their unrealistic beliefs?" He said a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Mmmm we certainly wouldn't want that now would we?" She said sarcastically as the limo came to a complete stop. "Looks like we're here, only one more media pack to get through, well for today at least."

"You know it will stop eventually." Klaus said placing his hand comfortingly on her leg. Caroline smiled at his caring gesture, she was beginning to realise there was definitely more to him than she first thought. "Don't worry, tomorrow there'll be another scandal and we'll be old news. Lindsay will probably break the law again and end up back in rehab."

"Or maybe tonight's little catfight will end up on the front page instead." Caroline laughed.

"We can only hope." He agreed looking out the window at the waiting media. "I have an idea." Klaus said mysteriously, she looked at him wondering what he could possibly mean. "We should just give them exactly what they want." He opened the door slowly and helped her out of the car. She plastered on her fake smile and waved happily to the throng outside the Palms.

Klaus suddenly pulled her towards him so their bodies were rubbing against each other. He placed his hand gently on her head and smoothed down her blonde waves fastening a loose tendril behind her ear. He gazed into her eyes tracing invisible circles over her cheek with his thumb. Caroline inhaled sharply his touch reverberating throughout her body.

Klaus lent in slowly kissing her gently at first his lips slowly discovering hers. The kiss then deepened becoming harder and faster making Caroline dizzy with longing. She instinctively arched her back trying to get as close as she could forgetting momentarily they had an audience.

Caroline felt him break away his blue eyes opening slowly meeting hers. He smiled warmly taking her hand in his and steering her through the crowd, Caroline barely noticed she was still dizzy from their kiss. Once inside the confines of the elevator the buzz had finally worn off and she hit him on the chest.

"What did you do that for?" She cried.

"Ouch Caroline!" He groaned rubbing his chest. "That's what they wanted, didn't you notice that as soon as they got their photo they left us alone."

Caroline felt the heat creeping up her neck and over her cheeks realising she was far too affected by their kiss to notice anything. Klaus smirked reading her mind.

"This bet is going to be far too easy to win."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the love you guys, I'm really enjoying writing this story if you couldn't tell! It's just a little bit different not to mention fun. Now time for Oprah...**

**Collision Course: Chapter 6**

"Damon could you please not hover I don't need a babysitter." Klaus hissed at his manager in the reflection of the mirror.

"I think after this latest stunt Klaus that's exactly what you need." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake making you my manager, all you ever do is give me a hard time."

"Well maybe if you stopped doing stupid things."

"Yeah yeah whatever Damon." Klaus mumbled buttoning up his white shirt.

Klaus and Caroline along with their growing entourage had travelled back to Los Angeles in preparation for their exclusive interview with Oprah. Although he would never admit it Klaus was feeling anxious, the nerves swirling around violently in his stomach.

He could act in his sleep but this situation was far from normal and completely out of his comfort zone. Klaus didn't really know why he could easily pretend to be in love for a movie role but when it came to Caroline it was so different.

Ever since he'd laid eyes on the blonde she had had immediately peaked his interest. He knew who she was the moment he boarded the plane not that he would ever admit that to Caroline of course. Klaus had heard her music and seen her videos but thought she was nothing more than just a pretty face with a great voice and a sweet disposition. However after meeting her he not only realised just how beautiful she was in person but also how much he'd misjudged her.

Most girls would throw themselves at him not requiring much effort on his part but Caroline constantly challenged him. Klaus never knew so much work could be so enjoyable.

"Look I'm sorry man I just find it difficult to separate the work from the friendship sometimes." Damon admitted. "It's my managerial duty to tell you how stupid you've been but as a friend I probably just would have said 'way to go' or something along those lines."

"That's exactly what Kol said to Rebekah after it happened." Klaus smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Damon laughed. "When is that brother of yours going to pay us a visit anyway?"

"He's busy trying to finalise the funding for his new film." Kol Mikaelson was a film director who up until now had focused mainly on low budget indie films which had received widespread critical acclaim. Some of the media were already comparing him to a young Quentin Tarantino. His latest venture, a film adaption of a New York Times bestseller, was set to be his biggest movie to date and he needed all the backing he could muster.

"Well you can tell him from me that if he wants you for this latest project it's going to cost him, no family discounts." Damon said a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah try telling Kol that, you know how annoying and persistent he can be when he wants something." Damon nodded knowingly.

"So where did the wicked witch fly to on her broomstick this morning?"

"Milan thankfully, I can almost feel the relief when she clears American air space." He laughed. As much as he did love his sister she was a royal pain in the arse and the further away she was the better, especially with everything that was happening.

"I know what you mean. Although I have to admit she was quite well-behaved after her little chat with Caroline last night, for a minute there I thought it was going to get really ugly." Damon said.

Klaus smiled thinking about how strangely calm Rebekah had seemed after speaking with Caroline, he had no idea what she'd said but it had appeased her, for now at least. Klaus couldn't help but admire her for taking on his sister; it was certainly no mean feat.

"Speaking of Blondie how is everything going between the two of you?" Damon asked.

"What besides being married?"

"You know what I mean Klaus. I need to check that you're both on the same page, can't have you losing it in front of Oprah now can we?"

"We're going to be just fine Damon. I mean how hard can one interview be? I am an actor after all; if I can't do this then what the hell am I doing with my life?" Klaus replied rolling his eyes for extra affect.

"Look I wouldn't be doing my job as your manager or your friend if I didn't check especially given how explosive things seem to get when you're together."

"I guess we have a tendency to argue a lot but isn't that what married couples do?" Klaus joked.

"Maybe after fifty years of marriage but I'm fairly certain newlyweds in the honeymoon phase aren't supposed to fight Klaus." Damon laughed. "Honestly I've never seen anyone get to you like this, one minute you're fighting then the next you're having steamy public make-out sessions."

"Hey that kiss was purely for the media's benefit Damon." He shot back defensively. Klaus had to admit that their earth-shattering kiss had taken him completely by surprise and had been the main reason behind his insomnia the previous night.

"Sure it was." Damon said unconvinced arching his right eyebrow. "Okay come on lover boy let's go and see Oprah, it's show time." He said walking out of the room. Klaus could still hear his laughter even from down the hallway.

Klaus took one last look at his reflection barely recognising the person in front of him. His skin was visibly pale, he had bags under his eyes and he could feel his hands were clammy not to mention his heart was beating a mile a minute. So this is what being nervous was like? He shook his head and walked out the door realising how crucial an Oscar winning performance was today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you two certainly look like a couple in love if today's front page of Variety is anything to go by." Oprah said smiling at Klaus and Caroline.

As predicted their kiss outside the Palms made front pages across the country, everyone was talking about them. Entertainment Tonight had labelled them the couple to watch and celebrity blogger Perez Hilton had touted them the hottest new couple in Tinseltown. Klaus couldn't believe how real it looked; he must have been a better actor than he thought.

"Although you'd have to understand why people are dubious of this marriage given how sudden it all came about." Oprah said her eyes hypnotising him slightly. Klaus could immediately understand why people were so forthcoming with details and had a tendency to jump on couches, this woman obviously had a way of drawing things out.

Klaus cleared his throat nervously realising she was waiting for a response.

"Of course we realise that Oprah." He said placing his hand over Caroline's and squeezing it affectionately. "Look we're not denying that we had a little too much to drink and it certainly wasn't the way we imagined we'd ever get married but we do love each other so in the end I guess that's all that matters." He said swivelling slightly in his chair to gaze deeply into his wife's blue eyes.

Klaus had been completely blown away when Caroline emerged from the dressing room looking angelic in a classic white shift dress. Her hair had been pulled into a low bun, wavy tendrils escaping down her back. Simple pearl studs were her only accessories. Elena had decided they should go for an innocent look considering the public thought she was anything but that after her drunken episode in Vegas.

"Yes I think everyone was quite surprised at your behaviour, especially you Caroline, it seems so out of character." Oprah prodded. Klaus noticed Caroline fidget in her seat obviously uncomfortable with the situation, he really hoped she could hold it together.

"I know it was Oprah and I don't by any means condone what I did. Look I think most people have done something crazy in their lives and I guess you could say this was most definitely mine." She smiled slightly trying to ease the tension.

"Well I think we can all vouch for that." Oprah laughed and Klaus noticed Caroline's stiff posture relax slightly. "Everyone was so shocked by this mainly because they had no idea you two even knew each other let alone were dating."

"We actually met for the first time about five months ago at the American Music Awards after-party at the Roosevelt." Caroline said reciting what they had rehearsed.

"Really how did that come about?" She inquired.

"Well I was actually with a friend of mine, Matt Donovan, who it turns out is friends with Caroline as well." Klaus said.

"You mean the Matt Donovan, star quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles?"

"Yeah the one and only." Caroline confirmed. "We actually grew up together in my hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia and he's one of my best friends. He was actually my prom date."

"So you and Matt were an item back then?"

"No just friends although I'll let you in on a secret Oprah, I actually didn't have a date for prom so I think he took pity on me." She laughed and Klaus felt relieved that she seemed to be easing into the interview.

"I really can't believe that you had no date Caroline, I mean look at you." Oprah said incredulously taking in the blonde's appearance.

"It's true Oprah. Ask my friends they'll tell you I was too busy working away in the library to meet guys."

"Beautiful, smart and talented I think Klaus here is a pretty lucky guy."

"Damn right he's lucky aren't you sweetie?" She chuckled placing her hand strategically on his leg. Klaus really didn't give her enough credit she was a natural at this.

"I think you're forgetting modest too Oprah." Klaus joked. "No you're right I am the luckiest guy; honestly I'm not too sure what she sees in me."

"Oh I can just see all the girls swooning right now." Oprah chuckled. "So Caroline what is it that you love about Klaus?"

"Look I'll be honest with you Oprah when we first met I wasn't too sure, I'd heard all the rumours circulating and would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned initially but after a few dates he completely proved me wrong."

"In what way?" Oprah asked interested.

"Look anyone can see he has the looks not to mention the talent but truthfully I had no idea what he was really like besides what I'd heard. I think what I've come to love about him most is how loving and considerate he can be. I mean Klaus will ask me how my day was, he makes me dinner and he even sometimes gives me a massage when I'm stressed."

"Your own private masseuse, I'm jealous."

"You should be he gives a pretty good foot one!" She laughed. "It isn't just that though I have never felt more comfortable with someone in my entire life, he just seems to understand me. I think that's why we work so well as a couple."

"Really? That's very interesting; I seem to recall you having strong feelings for Tyler Lockwood not that long ago, the two of you dated for an extended period." Klaus noticed the tension cross Caroline's face briefly. "How does that differ from your relationship with Klaus?"

"Look at the time I did have strong feelings for Tyler, I mean he was my first love and I'll always hold a special place in my heart for him, but honestly Oprah when I met Klaus I knew straight away that he was the one." She smiled at him her eyes filling with tears, Klaus was floored Caroline wasn't just a natural she deserved a Golden Globe.

"So Klaus what did you see in Caroline. I have to admit looking back on your past romances she doesn't seem like your usual type."

"No I guess not and I'll be honest I didn't ever imagine I would end up dating Caroline let alone marrying her but I think what makes us such a good couple is our differences."

"Why Klaus? What's so different about Caroline?"

"Unfortunately honesty can be a rare trait in this industry but Caroline is probably the most honest person you'll meet. She is constantly challenging me in every way possible and I know if I'm being an idiot she'll tell me so!" Oprah chuckled.

"So is he an idiot often Caroline?"

"Sometimes Oprah." She laughed leaning over to nudge him playfully. "Although I'm certainly not perfect myself so I think it works because we keep each other in check."

"So going back a step you told us how you first met but how is it that no one was aware of your relationship until now." Oprah asked carefully. "It's really quite difficult to comprehend that you've been an item for so long."

"Obviously being in the public eye can take its toll on a relationship especially one that is in its early stages. Klaus and I wanted to be able to get to know each other without any impediments." Caroline said.

"Yeah we wanted to be able to see where this was going without it being splashed across the newspapers which I'm sure you'd understand. We both wanted to keep our private lives exactly that." Klaus added.

"Well I think that's especially interesting coming from you Klaus I mean your previous, well let's call them 'flings', have been very well documented in the press."

"Honestly Oprah I don't deny I've had a colourful past and I think it has been obvious to everyone that, up until now, I haven't taken life very seriously. When I met Caroline though there was something so refreshing about her that it made me reassess everything I'd been doing."

"So what you're saying is that Caroline has done what no one else has and tamed your wild ways?" Oprah suggested earning a grin from Klaus. He paused momentarily trying to articulate what he wanted to say.

"I'm cynical by nature, always have been Oprah. I never believed it when people talked about meeting 'the one' and finding their soul mate, I thought it was all rubbish that is until I met Caroline." He paused looking deeply into her eyes.

"So she's the one?"

"Yeah Caroline is the one." He said sincerely his voice breaking slightly. "I know that a lot of people can spend their entire lives searching for the one, I'm just so happy that I found mine and married her." He replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Wow Klaus you certainly sound like a changed man." Oprah said her eyes wide. "Which I have to say is very encouraging to see."

"Were you worried about me Oprah?" Klaus teased earning a giggle from the interviewer.

"Maybe just a little bit Klaus." She smiled her cheek slightly reddening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You had her eating out of the palm of your hand man; I have to give it to you you're a natural." Stefan said proudly. "I'd say that definitely deserves an Oscar nomination."

"Yeah I was just waiting for Oprah to start rubbing herself up against you with all that flirting that was going on." Bonnie laughed. "I think she's got a crush on you."

"Aren't you forgetting how amazing my girl here was?" Elena said beaming at Caroline.

"Yes you were fantastic too; we might need to get you on the audition circuit for some acting roles." Stefan replied his face lighting up at the possibilities. "Maybe Katherine has some ideas; I'll have to ask her when she gets back from her shoot in Thailand."

"No thanks Stefan I'll stick with the singing, that was entirely too draining for my liking." Caroline said her exhaustion evident.

The group were assembled at Klaus's Los Angeles pad in the Hollywood Hills celebrating their interview with Oprah. It wasn't due to air until the next night but they were fairly certain it had been somewhat of a success. If people still had their doubts they thought the interview would go a long way in beginning to restore their credibility.

"Well Blondie you certainly won me over." Damon said his green eyes full of admiration. "That line about not having a date to the prom was genius."

"Um Damon it was actually the truth I didn't have a date." She replied.

"Really?" Klaus said surprised. "I thought you were joking, you know that's just really sad."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better about myself." Caroline said shooting him a dirty look.

"Well it certainly did the trick. Not to mention all those long drawn out stares and expressions of love, Oliver Stone couldn't have written a better script." Elena said in disbelief.

"Look I don't think we should be getting too excited I mean this hasn't even aired yet and I think we still have a very long way to go." Caroline said responsibly.

"Yeah I'm with Caroline for once, we have no idea how this is going to play out in the media, we need to just wait and see then plan our next move."

"Ten steps ahead of you Klaus." Bonnie said pulling her blackberry out of her handbag. "We need to attack this situation like it's a publicity tour for one of your movies."

"What?" He cried in shock. "You expect us to promote our relationship doing press conferences and interviews around the US."

"Not just in the US Klaus, internationally." Elena said jumping in to the conversation.

"Seriously you guys this is ridiculous, I mean we have careers to focus on we can't be globetrotting around the world for the next six months." Caroline protested.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you again." Klaus said shaking his head at her. "But Caroline is right we need to get back to our normal lives. The media will see straight through that as nothing more than a publicity making venture."

"You'd make a terrible publicist Niklaus." Bonnie said using his full name and Klaus knew she was annoyed at him questioning her. "You will both keep your current work commitments but you'll do them together as a newly married couple. Those events will provide the ideal platform to gush about your newfound love."

"Caroline you're performing at the MTV European Music Awards in Madrid next month so that's the perfect opportunity for Klaus to accompany you." Elena said consulting her phone.

"And Klaus you have to attend the première of your latest film in Paris so Caroline can be your date." Bonnie added. "Actually that's just around the time of Paris Fashion Week as well it wouldn't hurt to be seen in the audience of one of Rebekah's shows."

"Oh really?" Caroline whined. "I was hoping maybe I wouldn't have to see her again for at least another six months." She groaned.

"She is your sister-in-law Caroline. Speaking of in-laws you are going to need to catch up with Elijah and Kol at some stage so you'll also need to make a quick trip over to London." Bonnie added making notes as she went.

"Maybe the newlyweds can slip in a belated honeymoon between gigs." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"For once you've actually come up with a good idea Damon." Elena said her mouth agape.

"Hey you don't need to sound so surprised honey I'm full of good ideas." He shot back his green eyes blazing.

"It has to be somewhere romantic maybe Italy or the Greek Islands." Bonnie said interrupting before they could get into yet another petty argument.

"The Greek Islands wouldn't be as easily accessible to the media for photo opportunities I'm thinking. How about Italy, perhaps Tuscany or further south in Positano." Elena suggested dreamily.

"This is unbelievable I didn't sign up to this so you could plan my every move for the next six months, including my own honeymoon. I have a life you know." Klaus cried watching them get carried away with their plans.

"Not any more you don't Klaus; you lost that right when you got drunk and married in Vegas buddy." Stefan said.

"Anyway I would hardly call an extended trip to Europe a bad thing." Elena muttered giving him a look before continuing on planning their schedule. "Bonnie we'll probably need to add a visit to Liz Forbes in Mystic Falls to the itinerary before Europe." Klaus noticed Caroline's blue eyes well up slightly no doubt at the mention of her mother and hometown.

"Okay that's enough." He shouted over their relentless chattering. "I think we've had enough for the day don't you?" Klaus said looking over at Caroline's pale and tired face.

"Yeah you're right, we should let you get some rest in your new home." Damon said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

During the flight from LA that morning the pair had fought incessantly about whose house they would live in for the next six months. As usual their representatives had stepped in and decided they would divide their time in the US between Klaus's home in LA and Caroline's New York penthouse on the Upper East Side.

"Always so mature Damon." Elena said rolling her eyes. "See you sweetie, I'll call you tomorrow." Stefan walked over and wrapped Caroline in his arms before walking out the door, the rest of them following behind. The door shut with a bang, Caroline flopping back onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"I never thought marriage would be this exhausting." She joked.

"Well I thought it would be but not for this reason." He said arching his left eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah I guess at least that would be more fun." Caroline laughed despite feeling absolutely wrecked.

"Well you know where to find me love." He said a smirk plastered on his face gesturing towards the stairs which led to the master bedroom.

"Oh please get over yourself it's bad enough I have to sleep in the same house as you and your massive ego."

"Well when you find yourself weakening in the middle of the night my massive ego and I will welcome you with open arms."

"I'm way too tired to deal with your jokes tonight after the day I've had." Caroline said standing up slowly and walking up the long hallway. "I'm going to bed and locking the door."

"There's nothing wrong with my willpower honey." He called after her thinking the complete opposite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus removed his shirt and crawled into bed, the familiarity of his own bed comforting after the previous two days. He had no idea signing up for a fake marriage would be so demanding but at least he wasn't going through it alone.

He thought about the blonde downstairs wondering what she was doing and more importantly what she was wearing or not wearing as the case may be. Klaus shook his head realising those thoughts would do nothing but drive him crazy and only end in a nasty cold shower. His phone rang breaking his reverie.

He picked it up from the bedside table groaning a little as he read the caller ID. He knew he'd better answer it and get the lecture over and done with.

"Big brother to what do I owe the pleasure." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb with me Niklaus; I've been calling you since yesterday." Elijah said.

"Well I've been slightly busy Elijah." Klaus hissed.

"Yes I suppose having a drunken wedding in Las Vegas to a complete stranger would do that." He replied unamused.

"There's no need to be like that Elijah, I'm aware of what I've done. You'll have to excuse me if I didn't really didn't feel like a lecture and from you of all people."

"Well maybe if you listened to my so called lectures you would stop doing such irresponsible things." He said.

"Why do you feel it necessary to treat me like a little kid Elijah, you've been doing it ever since I was young. You're not my father in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well someone has to be considering our absentee father did such a fine job." He replied bitterly.

"Look Elijah I'd rather not talk about our wonderful childhood right now. I'm pretty tired, its been a long couple of days." He said defeatedly.

"Are you okay Niklaus?" He asked concerned obviously sensing his brother's frustration.

"Wow you're actually asking me how I am? This must be a first." He said shocked, Elijah was silent in response. "Yes brother I'm okay just worn out from all the media attention and its only been two days."

"If you must know Niklaus I wasn't calling to give you a lecture. To be honest I thought having to put up with our dear sister was punishment enough." Klaus laughed, their mutual annoyance with Rebekah was the one thing they had in common.

"Yeah well she was pretty scary as usual and don't worry she berated me enough for the two of you anyway."

"Good to hear." Klaus could tell by his voice that Elijah was smiling. "But what's this nonsense about you staying married? I almost couldn't believe it when Rebekah told me."

"Look Elijah it's just too complicated to explain." He said dismissively.

"How is it that complicated? What benefit would you get out of staying married, as far as I understand it Caroline Forbes is a complete stranger."

"Look Elijah I can't keep acting like I have, it's time for me to step up and take some responsibility, my career depends on it."

"As much as I love this newfound responsibility Niklaus, since when did you care that much about image?" He asked. "As far as I can tell your childish behaviour seems to resonate with the public for some unknown reason."

"I'll guess I'll take that as a compliment." Klaus said sarcastically shaking his head. "Look it's just easier this way."

"Easier? How do you figure that, if anything I would have thought an annulment was the easy way out." Elijah exclaimed. "At least then you wouldn't be living a lie."

"Look it's done now Elijah, we had an interview with Oprah and its going to hit the airwaves tomorrow night, it would look far worse if I tried to back out now." Elijah was silent obviously processing what his brother was saying.

"So what's this Caroline like?" He asked interested.

"What's that got to do with anything Elijah?"

"Well I'm just curious she is my sister-in-law after all." He replied. "Plus it's not like you to want to spend more than one night, let alone six months with a woman."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." He scoffed knowing it was in fact completely true.

"You are Niklaus! I've never met anyone so allergic to commitment. A girl stays longer than a day and you start to break out in hives." He laughed.

"Very funny brother." He muttered, since when did Elijah get a sense of humour?

"It's true and you know it, I'm just curious as to why after all these years you're more than happy to commit yourself to this Caroline for so long."

"You forget it isn't a real marriage Elijah so it doesn't count as real commitment."

"So why are you doing it then?" He paused momentarily the realisation sweeping over him."What don't tell me Niklaus Mikaelson has actual feelings for this girl?"

"Of course not, I only met her two days ago I barely know her." He growled.

"And yet you're prepared to go through all of this chaos for her. Deny it all you like Niklaus but there's definitely more to this." Elijah said determinedly.

"Okay that's enough psycho-analysing for one night brother I really need to get some sleep." Klaus said gruffly disconnecting the phone.

He slammed his phone back on the table and turned over hoping slumber would come to him soon. For some reason however his brother's words were reverberating though his head and he was suddenly finding it almost impossible to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your nice reviews. It's good to see some of my former Never the Bride reviewers back, Kristine W, NikMik, Suzypyong, mycutehamlet, yourloved, helfabulousgirl, Ela marelica, Lara-Zivago and HelloCutePanda (I've missed you guys!) Plus all of my new reviewers including; Aishani 108, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx and arielmermaid (just to name a few.) **

**Collision Course: Chapter 7**

"The least you could do is leave the toilet seat down." Caroline shouted pulling it down with a bang and storming out of the bathroom.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Klaus asked lazily looking up at the blonde from his seat on the couch.

"Oh I don't know Klaus maybe common courtesy? You know I am your guest in case you'd forgotten."

"No Caroline you're not my guest you are my wife and I must say you're doing an impressive impersonation of a nagging one right now." He replied rolling his eyes.

Caroline closed her eyes momentarily trying to calm herself hoping when she opened them again he and this whole situation would have magically disappeared. She opened them slowly to find him grinning at her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily love."

"You're telling me." She muttered walking off into his spacious white kitchen. They had been living together for a fortnight now and it had already been two weeks too long for Caroline. Klaus was constantly needling her no doubt to get a reaction. Even though she tried not to give him the satisfaction it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep quiet.

It wasn't just the annoying remarks either, Caroline found it increasingly impossible to predict his changing moods. Just last night she and Klaus had discovered a mutual love for the television show Friends sitting through a marathon of episodes together. Klaus had even ordered in Thai food which he knew was her favourite. She couldn't understand how he had gone from being perfectly friendly one moment to annoyingly irritating the next. Who exactly was she living with Dr Jekyll or My Hyde? Caroline had put it down to his sex withdrawals but she wasn't about to give in just to get some peace and quiet.

Caroline pulled out the orange juice container from the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She poured the juice finding nothing but a trickle of liquid remaining.

"Klaus!" She hollered unable to stop herself.

"What?" He cried eventually sauntering into the kitchen to join her.

"Here's a little tip for you. When you finish something put it in the bin not back in the fridge."

"There was some left though Caroline." He objected childishly pointing at the minute amount in the glass. This guy really was unbelievable sometimes. She grabbed the carton and hurled it into the garbage before stalking out of the room. She really needed to get out of there before she killed him.

Deciding to head up to Runyon Canyon Park for a hike to relieve some of her stress Caroline changed into sweats and grabbed her keys from the hall table. Elena and Bonnie still had them on partial lockdown because of the sustained media interest but she figured a quick walk wouldn't matter too much.

Before she could leave the doorbell rang echoing throughout the house. Caroline wondered who'd be calling past this early on a Saturday morning. She cautiously checked the security monitor in the hallway a smile breaking out on her face at who was waiting on the other side of the door. The tall blonde was looking up at the camera with a goofy grin flipping the bird. Still as mature as ever she thought. Opening the heavy wooden door Caroline pounced on him the smell of Calvin Klein filling her nostrils.

"Matt Donovan, long time no see!" She cried excited to see her old friend.

"It's been way too long Care, god I've missed you." He replied picking her up and twirling her around on the spot. He put her down only to have her punch him forcefully in the stomach. "Ouch woman, what the hell was that for?"

"That Matthew Thomas Donovan was for standing me up after the AMA's, I've been saving up my strength for a few weeks now."

"Yeah well it certainly feels like it." He whined rubbing his stomach.

"Oh is Mr Quarterback getting a little soft in his old age, don't tell me you're scared of little old me." She replied batting her eyelashes in his direction.

"Oh I've always been scared of you Caroline. You may have told Oprah prom was a pity date but it was actually fear of what you'd do to me if I didn't take you." He laughed holding his hands up defensively in case she decided to strike again.

"What's with all the commotion out here?" Klaus asked walking out of the kitchen a mug of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Well if it isn't my best buddy, good to see you again Mikaelson." Matt said patting him on the back affectionately.

"You too man." Klaus said a big grin on his face. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I should have known a Brit wouldn't keep up with the NFL fixture." He said rolling his eyes at Caroline.

"There's actually another sport us Brits like to call football which is far superior to your little American sport." Klaus teased.

"Are we back to this again?" He chuckled. "This is how we met in the first place; Klaus couldn't help himself but take a swipe at our national game."

"I can't help it you American guys are so weak what with all your helmets and padding."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Matt could whip your arse Klaus, in fact I would pay to see that." Caroline said her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"Oh he could not." Klaus gulped looking ominously at the wall of blonde muscle standing in front of him.

"Come on Klaus no need to act tough to impress Caroline after all I wouldn't want to show you up in front of your wife." He laughed. "Oh that reminds me belated congratulations by the way."

"Don't you start Matt." Caroline scolded.

"Well I think I deserve some credit for this marriage considering I introduced you two." He joked.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Klaus muttered.

"Yeah that's for sure." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "As much as I'd love to sit around joking with you I was just about to head off for a hike."

"That sounds like a good idea it'll give me a chance to catch up with you Care. You can fill me in on all the wedding details, well the ones you can remember." He said laughing heartily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's it like being Mrs Klaus Mikaelson?" Matt asked as they walked out the front door together.

"It's everything I always dreamed." She replied a wry smile on her face.

"No because if that were true you'd be married to yours truly." Matt said puffing out his chest proudly.

"Are you still going to hold that over me? I mean come on we were seven years old and you still won't let me forget it." In second grade Caroline had the biggest crush on Matt and even asked him to marry her at one point.

"Nope that one will stay with me forever, I love being able to wheel it out just to annoy you." He laughed. "Seriously though Care how are you doing?"

"I'm holding up, just." She said weakly. "I guess this is my penance for doing something extremely stupid." Matt instinctively gathered her into his strong arms trying to comfort his good friend. She heard a snapping sound and looked over his shoulder noticing a stray photographer loitering behind a nearby tree.

"Oh no." She said her stomach dropping. Matt pulled back looking at her curiously. "Just you wait; tomorrow there'll probably be a story on the front page alleging we're having an affair." She said realising Elena wouldn't be very happy with this latest development.

"Screw them I say." He laughed squeezing her tighter making her laugh in the process. One thing Caroline could always count on was Matt cheering her up. He'd been doing it for years and she realised how well-timed his visit was today. They hopped into the car bound for Runyon Canyon.

"I've never seen the media this persistent before." Matt said his eyes wide. "I don't know how you stand it."

"Believe me in the beginning it was horrible but I'm almost used to my media friends following me everywhere I go now." She quipped. "Only five and half months to go now I suppose."

"Look I'm sure it will just fly past." He said attempting to make her feel better. "The media will lose interest and eventually leave you alone.

"The media aren't my main concern at the moment, I think I'd just prefer it if Klaus left me alone. It's only been a fortnight and I'm ready to kill him Matt." She whined.

"Oh come on Care he seems like a pretty cool guy, maybe you just need to give him a chance."

"He may be a cool guy Matt but he's hardly what you would call ideal husband material."

"Yeah well if anyone isn't suited for marriage it's Klaus. I mean I know that and we've only been out together once." He laughed. "I still can't believe you of all people got drunk and married in Vegas."

"Seriously Matt there's no need to rehash the past it already haunts me enough in my nightmares."

"To be honest I was a little worried about you especially after everything that happened with Tyler." He said his tone serious. "I know how much he hurt you Care."

"Yeah he's probably having a good old laugh at my expense right now." She muttered.

"Well if you'd let me kill him at the time that wouldn't be an issue now." He smiled trying to lighten the situation.

"After everything that happened with Tyler I sort of went into a trance and threw myself into work. If I'm being completely honest I don't think I've ever really dealt with it."

"No you decided to lash out and have a drunken Vegas wedding instead." Matt said and she laughed despite everything.

"Yeah and now I've managed to marry an even bigger womaniser."

"That must be your type." Caroline just shook her head in response. "So you're telling me he doesn't have any redeeming features at all?"

"Klaus sort of runs hot and cold, one minute he's being annoying and saying stupid things just to bait me but the next he can actually be quite generous and thoughtful. I can't keep up with his constant mood swings." She said her forehead creasing into a frown.

"Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea. He's got to be the most annoying roommate I've ever had, and I've lived with Katherine Gilbert!" Matt laughed remembering how Caroline and Katherine would fight constantly, Elena dutifully playing peacemaker.

"I really should catch up with the twins soon." He said. "We need to go out together like old times."

"Well Katherine is on a film shoot in Thailand at the moment and Elena is busy running my life down to the very last minute." She sighed dramatically.

"Isn't that what publicists are supposed to do?" He joked.

"I guess but sometimes I would like her to be my friend first although that's what I get for making my best friend my publicist I suppose. Elena is going to be absolutely livid if that photo turns up in the press." Caroline said already dreading that conversation.

"You don't think I'll be held responsible for this do you?" He asked feigning innocence a smile playing on his lips. "I mean I'm just a dumb jock what would I know?"

"Oh I knew it! Playing dumb is the reason why she goes so easy on you; maybe I should try that one next time."

"She'd see straight through it coming from you." He laughed. "Look Caroline you can't let it get to you. I think what matters at the end of the day is Elena only has your best interests at heart as your publicist and your friend."

"I suppose so, you know you're a very wise man Matt Donovan how is it that a gorgeous girl hasn't snapped you up already?"

"I'm so busy with my football not to mention I like having fun too much to settle down." He smirked. Matt hadn't changed at all she thought no wonder him and Klaus hit it off.

"I don't know why I even bother with you."

"Speaking of football though how would you and Klaus like to come to my game tonight in San Diego?"

"Well you'll have to check with my publicist first, she may not let me out of my cage." Caroline laughed.

"I couldn't think of a better publicity opportunity than this one especially if you have to hose down any speculation there's trouble in paradise."

"Well how about you call Elena, get her permission and while you're at it you may want to break the bad news about our secret love affair."

"Why is it that I always have to do your dirty work Forbes?"

"Because you're so good at it sweetie." She answered hitting him playfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you please remind me again why we decided to drive to San Diego?" Caroline asked.

"Well Caroline your publicist thought driving to the game would attract less media attention than flying." He snapped back.

"Well of course it would." Elena muttered next to Caroline.

"I know that Klaus but we've only been driving a half hour and not only is your taste in music terrible but you had to bring your annoying manager along for the ride." She pouted gesturing to the front seat.

"And here I was thinking you and I were beginning to bond." Damon said looking back at her pretending to be hurt. "Anyway what am I doing that's so wrong; it's your publicist here that won't stop whining."

"I do not whine." She cried. "Maybe if you could actually read a map we wouldn't have gotten lost back there."

"Hey I'm not the one driving this vehicle last time I checked." Damon scoffed looking over to Klaus for assistance.

"No I guess that would be me but it would help if I had a better navigator Damon." Klaus said through gritted teeth. Two hours didn't seem that long at first but Caroline was beginning to understand as far as road trips went this would have to be the worst. She thought her and Klaus fought a lot but she realised in the confined space of the car that Elena and Damon's incessant bickering far surpassed theirs.

After Matt invited them Elena suggested the publicists tag along to deal with any possible fallout but Bonnie couldn't make it and now they were stuck with Damon, something Caroline, Elena and even Klaus were probably regretting.

"Oh I can't wait to see the Eagles thrash the Chargers tonight." Damon said rubbing his hands together with glee choosing to ignore Klaus's earlier comment. "Matt Donovan is on an absolute hot streak at the moment."

"Yeah with football and women." Elena mumbled referring to their earlier photo which had just found its way onto the TMZ website with the caption, "Just friends?"

"Oh Elena I said I was sorry about that, I guess I just didn't think." She said dismissively.

"Obviously Caroline." She erupted. "It doesn't take a genius to realise while you're the subject of intense media scrutiny it's better to refrain from having personal contact with other males in public."

"I'm sorry I had the nerve to leave the house and get some fresh air with a friend without checking with my publicist first." She shot back, Elena starting to get on her last nerve.

"Okay you win Caroline I'll change the music if you two stop yelling at each other, it's doing my head in." Klaus growled from the front seat obviously attempting to ease the tension. The two girls stared at each other before turning around to look out their respective windows. The car descended into silence each of its occupants in quiet contemplation. After a few minutes Damon spoke.

"So how about this weather hey?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Philadelphia was up 16-8 at the half-time break with Matt the lead scorer for the Eagles. Caroline had remained relatively quiet throughout remorseful about her fight with Elena. She realised how immature she'd been considering the photo incident today not to mention the whole mess was entirely her fault.

"I need a drink." Caroline said standing up from her seat and stretching her arms out in front. Damon was too busy teaching Klaus the finer points of the game to notice and Elena just sat there a stony look etched on her face. "Um Elena do you maybe want to come with?" She asked weakly.

Elena looked up obviously working out whether she was going to take the olive branch Caroline was extending. "Yeah okay." She replied quietly. The girls made their way out of the crowded bleachers and downstairs.

"Look Elena I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to jump down your throat." Caroline said quietly looking at her friend.

"Well you did and all I was trying to do was explain what you did wrong and why I was so mad."

"Well I would hardly call that explaining Elena; you scolded me like a naughty child."

"Well if I did I'm sorry but I get so frustrated sometimes. Do you think I want to be the bad guy who is constantly on your back? Trust me I don't take any joy in telling you what to do but it's my job."

"I know and there's nobody else I would rather be my publicist." She said looking closely at her friend. "I realise I haven't made it easy on you given my recent behaviour but every now and again I just want my best friend Elena back, not another lecture."

"Well you've certainly made it tough on me lately Caroline but that's exactly why I need you on my side so we can fix this situation together." She sighed.

"I really am sorry for everything, including dragging you into the mess that is my life at the moment. Look from now on I promise to do everything you say but could you just maybe just take it down a notch and lighten up a little?" She pleaded.

"Okay I'll try but sometimes you are just too damn stubborn for your own good and trust me one client like that is more than enough." She said a smile crossing her face. Caroline laughed knowing she was talking about Katherine.

"Yeah I can only imagine the pressure you're under having to look after us divas." She said dramatically.

"You're telling me! I have to admit though I'd be lost if I didn't have Bonnie and Stefan around to help out." She said gratefully.

"How about Damon, is he not being helpful?" Caroline asked arching her eyebrows.

"No he's too busy driving me crazy to be of any use. I mean have you ever met anyone so arrogant?"

"Yeah Klaus but I guess that explains why they're friends." She agreed. "Although I must say I've never seen you get so worked up about someone before, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Ew Caroline, as if!" She cried screwing up her nose. "I could think of nothing worse."

"The lady doth protest too much methinks!" Caroline said quoting Shakespeare, earning an eye roll from her friend.

"So you and Klaus seem to be playing nicely with each other lately." Elena said trying to change the subject.

"Well I wouldn't go that far I mean he's pretty much the roommate from hell most of the time."

"That's not what it looked like when I came over last week." Elena had called over unexpectedly with some documentation for Caroline to sign only to find them looking cosy, as she put it, while Klaus was having one of his Dr Jekyll moments.

Caroline had returned home stressed after a bad recording session indulging in a long bath only to find in the meantime that Klaus had not only cooked her dinner but sat through an entire episode of Gossip Girl even though she knew he hated it with a passion.

"Well if you ask Klaus about it he accidentally cooked too much spaghetti and Blake Lively is his ultimate celebrity fantasy."

"Oh please for an actor he's a pretty bad liar." Elena scoffed.

"I don't know Blake Lively is pretty hot, I mean I'd sleep with her." She laughed although she was thinking exactly the same thing about his poor excuse.

"Well Bonnie was pretty surprised when I told her about it and she's known Klaus for a long time." Elena exlained.

"Nice to see you and Bonnie talk about us behind our backs."

"Call it character study, you know it's a very important tool in the art of publicity."

"Now who's a bad liar?" Caroline smiled. "Anyway he may have done a few nice things but it doesn't really matter considering most of the time he's just moody and annoying."

"I don't know Caroline I think you've definitely had a positive effect on him, much more than either of you realise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What no drink for me Elena?" Damon asked tilting his head slightly to the side. Elena rolled her eyes and sat down determined to not let him get to her. Caroline looked over at Klaus who was watching this all play out with great interest, a smile tugging at his lips. Caroline smiled at him knowing he was thinking the exact same thing as her.

"You know I think you'd look pretty good in one of those cheerleader outfits Elena." Damon said pointing out the scantily clad cheer squad on the field.

"No Damon slut is not really my style." She snapped. "Although it doesn't surprise me that it's something you would like."

"Well it certainly beats brunette publicists with sticks up their arses." He shot back. She inhaled deeply looked over at him her eyes wild. Caroline was slightly scared of what was going to happen next. The music started up briefly interrupting their spat, Caroline looked at the enormous jumbotron noticing it was Kiss Me Cam time. As the images of loved up couples flashed across the screen Elena proceeded to explode.

"Well that's fine by me considering I would never go there anyway." She cried not noticing the camera had zoomed in on her and Damon and their faces were plastered over the big screen. "I mean you are without doubt the most egotistical jackass I have ever met and trust me I've worked with a few of them in my time..." Without hesitating Damon lent forward and kissed a shocked Elena, the crowd around them erupting into cheers and whistles.

Caroline covered her mouth not quite sure where to look, Klaus nudged her in the side and she could feel him shaking with laughter. After a few seconds Damon pulled away a dazed Elena too shocked to speak.

"Now this is what I call a football game and its only half-time still." Klaus murmured smiling at Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think Elena even realised the game had ended she was still in such a state." Caroline laughed as they walked in the front door.

"Don't you love how Damon kept trying to justify the kiss by saying he was only trying to shut her up." Klaus added. "I mean if that were the case I would have just poured my drink over her instead."

"Well that's hardly surprising." Caroline muttered. "I can't believe they had to ride the whole way home in the car together, it must have been excruciating. I just wish I had chance to speak to Elena about it alone."

"She likes him though, right?" Klaus asked following her into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen her so wound up over someone, I mean they argue constantly over completely petty things." She said opening the fridge hoping to find a midnight snack.

"Yeah but we fight all the time over petty things. Does that mean you have the hots for me too?" Klaus asked a wicked grin crossing his face.

"No we fight because we got drunk and married in Vegas and are now stuck in this sham of a marriage." She replied bluntly slamming the fridge door with a bang.

"Oh come on love admit it you want me, you have ever since we met." He said walking over and taking her by surprise so that she was trapped, her back up against the fridge door.

He lent in slowly placing his hands on either side of her face so that his mouth was within inches of hers. Caroline inhaled deeply his aftershave a mixture of spices and musk. She felt dizzy with him in such close proximity. It would be so easy to kiss him right now all she had to do was move forward an inch to feel his soft lips over hers.

Since their kiss at The Palms Caroline had been replaying it over and over in her mind secretly wanting to do it all again. She had never experienced such an earth-shattering kiss before and it just made her greedy for more. Most nights she found herself wide awake and unable to sleep reliving the way his lips caressed hers sending her into an absolute frenzy.

"Once I get under your skin it's pretty hard to get rid of me sweetheart." He whispered softly in her ear his hot breath tickling her earlobe. Caroline thought she was going to faint she felt so lightheaded.

"Just give in you know you want to." He urged. Caroline could feel the desire bubbling inside her desperate for release. "I mean all the girls do eventually, I'm just that good."

Caroline's eyes shot open breaking out of the trance he'd put her in. There was no way in hell she was giving in and losing the bet to this arrogant arse. She pushed him backwards her hands slightly shaking from the intensity, the look of surprise on his face was evident.

"Yeah you're like one of those awful diseases you can't get rid of no matter how much you try." She smirked. "Pity there's no medication I can take to make you disappear." Caroline walked off a triumphant smile on her face knowing she'd won this round although the battle was far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter. I am doing a flashback in this chapter (in italics as usual) so have included dates and places etc. Given they'll be moving around a bit in this story I think its best I just keep doing that so as not to confuse anyone! Also apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors I try my best but sometimes miss stuff. Okay onto chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Collision Course **

7 June, New York City

"Surprise!" Klaus stepped back in fright almost falling over in the process. As the lights flickered on he adjusted his eyes taking in the sight before him. The room was decorated festively with black and white touches. Guests emerged from behind pieces of furniture dotted throughout the room with broad grins on their faces.

Klaus felt his stomach sink, he couldn't think of a worse way to celebrate his birthday. The actor in him plastered on a fake smile and thanked everyone for their wishes wanting to be anywhere but there.

_28 May (ten days earlier), Los Angeles_

"_Caroline has a video shoot scheduled in New York next week so I've organised for you to do those publicity shots for your new movie while you're there. Then you'll both travel down to Mystic Falls from New York." Bonnie said consulting her notes looking up when she heard a loud zapping noise from the television. _

"_Gotcha!" Klaus shouted as an alien exploded into dust only to be replaced with another. _

"_Klaus are you listening to me?" _

"_Of course I am Bonnie you know it isn't just females that can multi-task." He said wishing the alien on screen would hurry up and die so he could move on to the next level. Bonnie stood up impatiently and walked over to the television blocking the screen._

"_Bonnie!" He whined like a child._

"_So if you were in fact multi-tasking what did I say?" She demanded hands on hips. Klaus wracked his brain madly trying to remember exactly what she had been rambling on about but drew a blank._

"_Um, you said I am the most handsome guy you've ever met." He said flashing his sexiest grin._

"_You could have at least made up something believable." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at her client. "You and Caroline, New York, next week. Got it?" _

"_I've got it." He replied knowing not to mess with his publicist when she was in one of her moods. He was also hoping she would move out of his way so he could resume his game. _

"_Good boy." Bonnie said like she was talking to her pet dog. Klaus waited a moment noticing she was still obstructing his view. "Now we haven't had chance to discuss your birthday next week yet."_

"_What do you mean discuss my birthday?" He baulked. "There's nothing to talk about." Klaus hated birthdays, especially his own. Every year people felt the need to try and celebrate but every year he spent the day alone, just the way he liked it. Klaus had found that the less people who knew his date of birth the better. _

"_Yes Klaus I know how you feel but I thought given recent events you might want to do something to celebrate." She suggested._

"_So in publicist speak what you're telling me is that you need yet another reason to promote my marriage and thought my birthday would be the perfect opportunity." He growled wondering when this would all stop. _

"_No Klaus of course not." She said sincerely. Bonnie had known Klaus for about five years and had come to think of him like an annoying brother considering she had no siblings of her own. She found it almost sad that someone chose to spend their birthday all alone. _

"_I'm not about to start acknowledging my birthday now, but nice try Bonnie."_

"_I was actually thinking more along the lines of a dinner with Caroline, I could recommend some nice restaurants in the city." She smiled sweetly trying to convince him to change his mind._

"_What makes you think I'd suddenly want to spend my birthday with someone else, my supposed wife of all people?" He scoffed. Bonnie studied his face knowing that it was all bluster for her benefit. She had never seen Klaus get so worked up over a woman and that usually meant only one thing. _

"_Well you two seem to be getting along much better now." _

"_I would hardly call it getting along Bonnie; we tolerate each other nothing more." He said dismissively. She looked at him her disappointment obvious and Klaus immediately felt bad. "It's nice of you to try but I'd prefer you left it alone. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't mention my birthday to Caroline and you can pass that instruction onto Damon as well." He warned._

"_Fine, as you wish master." She replied sarcastically hoping he might still change his mind. She cleared her throat and stepped away from the TV. "Now I'm going to get back to my grown-up job and I'll leave you here to kill some more aliens." _

_Klaus rolled his eyes at her obvious dig, if there was a job killing aliens he'd be damn good at it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_4 June (One week later), New York City_

"_So explain to me why New York is so much better than Los Angeles?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline powered down West 13__th__ Street. "And having yellow cabs doesn't count."_

"_Just look around you." She sighed happily obviously pleased to be home again. _

"_What am I looking at?" He asked wondering what he was missing._

"_The people, the atmosphere, the excitement." She smiled looking around at the surrounding buildings and the street bustling with people going about their day. "This is the city that never sleeps Klaus."_

"_And?"_

"_Oh you're so frustrating." She snapped. "The beauty of New York is that there's always something to do anytime of the day or night. I mean you've got world class museums and art galleries, fantastic shopping, great food, not to mention Central Park, the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building." She rambled._

"_If I wanted a tour guide Caroline I would have asked for one." He grumbled. "I can't believe I have to stay here a whole week."_

"_Oh quit complaining, I had to stay in LA for much longer than that." She snapped. "Seriously what's gotten into you Oscar the Grouch? I mean you're usually grumpy but the last few days you've been like a bear with a sore head." _

_Klaus scowled knowing Caroline was right but he wasn't about to admit that to her. It was hardly surprising though, every time his birthday came around it was the same. She didn't know that of course and that was the way he wanted to keep it._

"_Am not." He replied childishly poking out his tongue._

"_That's real mature." She said shaking her head. "I'll probably live to regret this but how about I take you out tonight and show you the town." _

"_Why would you do that?" He asked surprised by the invitation._

"_For my own sanity I'm willing to try anything to get you out of this funk." _

"_Have you checked with our gatekeepers?" He asked using their nickname for Bonnie and Elena. "You know how crazy they get when we change plans on them."_

"_Is someone scared of a few girls?" She teased._

"_Oh yeah, Elena is extremely loud not to mention bossy as hell and Bonnie is just plain scary, especially when she gets that crazy 'don't mess with me' look in her eyes." Caroline laughed thinking how spot-on his observations were. _

"_It isn't necessary anyway this doesn't involve going out in public."_

"_Oh I understand now you're finally going to succumb to my charms tonight aren't you?" He said his eyes bright with excitement. "Just so you know I prefer red lingerie." _

"_No but good try." She replied sarcastically. _

"_Well if it isn't my favourite married couple!" Katherine exclaimed as they approached the table at Pastis, a French bistro in the Meat Packing District that served the best brunch in town according to Caroline. Klaus looked over nodding at Stefan by way of a greeting._

"_I think we're the only married couple you know Katherine." Caroline said giving her friend a big hug._

"_That's exactly why you're my favourite." She chuckled. "It's so good to be back in civilisation again but I must say the tan was an added bonus." She said inspecting her olive skin which was about two shades darker._

"_Yes because last time I checked Thailand is in the middle of nowhere." Klaus remarked not missing a beat. _

"_Although a tan definitely makes up for being stuck in the wilds of Bangkok don't you think Klaus?" Stefan joked earning a whack from Katherine._

"_So what have I missed since I've been gone?" Katherine asked excitedly obviously desperate for some gossip. _

"_Oh nothing much, except Matt and I are having a secret affair. Klaus is absolutely livid, aren't you darling?" Caroline said dramatically looking over at him. _

"_Heartbroken if you must know." He teased smiling back at her. "I'd challenge him to a duel but I'm slightly scared of the public humiliation that would follow after he whips my arse." __Katherine looked at the pair laughing and exchanging witty repartee with great interest. This certainly wasn't the quarrelling couple she left all those weeks ago in Las Vegas. Maybe she had missed more than she thought._

"_I bet Matt enjoyed that." She shrieked knowing how much he loved being the centre of attention._

"_Oh yeah he even blew Caroline a kiss from the field after the game, he just couldn't help himself." Stefan said. _

"_Elena would have loved that." _

"_Oh well I think Elena had her hands full didn't she Caroline?" Klaus asked a mischievous twinkle in his eyes making Stefan laugh. _

"_Okay what is that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked her eyes wide with curiosity. _

"_Well she and Damon ending up kissing at the game." Caroline laughed._

"_No! How did I miss that one?" She cried in astonishment._

"_Well it was actually during the Kiss Me Cam segment so there was definitely some added pressure." Klaus explained filling in the details about their fight and the resulting kiss._

"_Wow go big sister! So are she and Damon all hot and heavy now?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows._

"_No Elena is currently in the denial phase." Caroline said. No matter how many times she had tried to raise it with Elena she had banned all conversation on the topic, not to mention keeping her distance from Damon. _

"_Yeah except it's pretty hard to deny something that happened so publicly." Klaus said. Damon had taken the opposite approach confiding in anyone who would listen to his constant whining. "I swear if Damon asks me for love advice one more time I might just kill him."_

"_Oh you're telling me." Stefan agreed. "We were having a working teleconference the other day and out of the blue he asks me what I think women want."_

"_So what is it that women want Stefan?" Katherine asked leaning forward, her interest suddenly peaked. _

"_How the hell should I know?" He said shrugging his shoulders. "If I knew that maybe I'd have a girlfriend."_

"_And here I was thinking the answer might be phenomenal sex." Klaus laughed earning a dirty look from his wife. _

"_Well that certainly rates high on my list." Katherine said, Klaus giving Caroline a look of vindication. "So kids what's the plan for New York this week?" _

"_I have a video shoot, Klaus is doing some publicity shots for his new movie and we're attending a benefit for the children's hospital at the Lincoln Centre." Klaus yawned animatedly for effect. _

"_Oh yes how boring indeed." She agreed. "Don't you do anything fun anymore Caroline?"_

"_Well tomorrow night happens to be a Wednesday so how about we get together for some quality time sweetie."_

"_That's more like it I have a few adventures of my own I wanted to tell you about anyway." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "And no husbands allowed buddy." She said arching her eyebrows in his direction. _

"_I love how you've really welcomed me into the family Katherine." He replied sarcastically. "So how about that boys' night Stefan?"_

"_As long as you didn't bring Damon along I'm in, I couldn't handle any more whining." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So where are we going?" Klaus asked Caroline unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He couldn't help it, ever since she had suggested taking him out Klaus couldn't wipe the smile off his face. If this outing was supposed to cheer him up it was definitely having the desired effect._

_He had been quite curious about where they would be going that wasn't public. Obviously he hoped their destination would be her bedroom but unfortunately his wife wasn't that easy much to his dismay. _

_LA had been excruciating for him knowing that Caroline was so close only to realise he couldn't have her. Klaus was certain it had nothing to do with Caroline herself, he couldn't have any woman at the moment and it was driving him crazy. This was by far the longest he'd ever gone without sex and he couldn't take any more cold showers. _

_He knew he'd been quite moody, he imagined sex withdrawals would do that to you but there was more to it. Caroline had a way of pushing his buttons and that scared him more than anything else. One woman had never made him feel such a gamut of emotions all at once. One minute she was irritating him the next minute turning him on and then there was this weird overwhelming need to comfort her when she was upset. It didn't help that Elijah's words were still bouncing around his head either. His elder brother always had a way of getting to him without having to be there. _

_Klaus was determined not to let his thoughts ruin the night. They stepped into the elevator, Caroline pressed the R Button and the doors closed._

"_So R for riveting hey?" He joked. "What's in there?" He asked trying to open the basket she was holding. _

"_It's a surprise Klaus; seriously you're worse than a little kid on Christmas morning." She said slapping his hand away. The elevator pinged, they'd reached their destination. The doors opened and Klaus inhaled sharply totally overcome by the stunning view. _

"_You asked what was so good about New York, how about that skyline?" She said gesturing to the brightly lit buildings before them. Klaus walked out breathing in deeply and taking in the atmosphere. _

"_This is incredible I can't believe you have your own rooftop garden." He said in awe._

"_Yeah it was the main reason I bought an apartment in this building." She smiled. "It's nice to just come out here and think sometimes. _

"_Well I can certainly see why, is that the Chrysler building?" _

"_Yep. So what do you think about New York now?' She grinned already knowing what his answer would be. _

"_Pretty effing amazing." He laughed looking around at the garden for the first time. "Wow you even have an outdoor kitchen and bar up here too, not to mention this big flat screen TV, when can I move in?"_

"_Yeah I've had some great parties up here in the past, the Super Bowl goes off." _

"_I'll bet." He smiled. "But you never answered my question before, what's in the bag love?" Caroline opened the wicker basket pulling out a tartan rug and throwing it at Klaus._

"_Make yourself useful." Klaus laid out the blanket and sat down while Caroline pulled out a large white pizza box and a six pack of Coronas._

"_I thought something smelled good in the lift." _

"_Well you can't come to New York without tasting the best pizza in the world." She boasted placing the box on the rug and handing him a beer. _

"_What no plates?" He asked smugly earning a look of disdain from Caroline. "Joking." She hit him forcefully on the arm. "You really need to see to that temper of yours love; I don't think I've ever been this bruised in my life."_

"_If only you ego bruised as easily as your skin." She teased. "So what should we drink to?" Caroline asked raising her beer._

"_Mmmmm let's see...how about we toast to our one month anniversary?" The surprise on her face was obvious."You had no idea did you?"_

"_Well I knew it was around a month but not the exact date." She explained feebly. _

"_Isn't it usually the guy who gets given a hard time for forgetting the anniversary?" He teased clearly having fun at her expense. "Lucky you have such a considerate husband who remembers the important dates." Caroline rolled her eyes. _

"_Wow one month down, that means only five left to go." She said shaking her head incredulously. "Well I guess there's no better reason to toast than that." She said chinking her bottle with his. Klaus smiled weakly, for some reason the idea not sitting as well with him as it should. An uncomfortable silence descended over them each unsure of what to say next._

"_Yeah one whole month and I haven't killed you yet that must be a record." He said attempting to ease the tension. _

"_Well don't worry the feeling is mutual." She said not wanting him to get the last word. Caroline pushed over the pizza box and he picked up a piece glad to have something to do. _

"_Mmmmm you were so right about this pizza." He mumbled pulling on a long strand of cheese._

"_Damn straight I was right." She giggled watching the cheese sticking to his chin. "When Elena, Katherine and I moved here we were so broke that pizza became our staple food. We were lucky that something so cheap also tasted so good."_

"_And look at you all now." He mused. Caroline smiled thinking just how far the three Mystic Falls' girls had come since then. _

"_How about you?" _

"_How about me what?" He asked wiping the grease from his hands and taking a swig of his beer._

"_What was life like for you before all this?" She asked. Klaus looked down suddenly feeling very self conscious, he didn't really like talking about his past and avoided it at all costs._

"_Oh you know the usual." He mumbled. Caroline gave him a look that clearly said his answer was inadequate. "Um I guess I was pretty lucky growing up, we lived in a big estate in the English countryside. I attended Eton College and then went onto Oxford for University. Truthfully I was pretty happy to leave home and make something of myself."_

"_Do you get back there much?"_

"_Yeah I try to visit Kol and Elijah every now and again but they travel to the US a lot for work so I haven't been back there in a while."_

"_So your brothers are the only family you have in the UK?" She asked taking another bite of her pizza._

"_Pretty much." Klaus said dismissively not wanting to go into further detail. "So I notice you still have some things in your little bag of tricks." He said peering into the basket hoping to change the subject._

"_Oh that's right." She said pulling out a stack of DVDs. Klaus looked at them with great interest. "I figured if the skyline didn't work on you I could show you the very best of New York City on film."_

"_Are these yours?" He asked inspecting the collection and she nodded. "Caroline Forbes likes The Godfather?" He asked in disbelief._

"_It's a classic, why don't you?" She joked. _

"_Of course I do. It happens to be one of my all time favourites, not to mention Taxi Driver, Wall Street and Ghostbusters." He said holding them up one by one. "I guess I'm just surprised that's all."_

"_Why? Are you seriously misjudging me again, I thought we got past this." _

"_I'm sorry I thought if we were talking famous New York City films you'd be more of a Sleepless in Seattle fan." _

"_Okay I'm officially offended now Meg Ryan just does my head in." _

"_Another thing we seem to have in common." He laughed nodding in agreement. Klaus looked down noticing another movie on the pile his face lighting up. "Big, are you kidding me? I love that scene in FAO Schwarz." He laughed thinking about Tom Hanks jumping around on the giant keyboard. _

"_Now why doesn't that surprise me? Let me guess you can relate to it because you're such a big child yourself." She joked._

"_How did you know? Look as far as I'm concerned there's way too many sad things in life so it's important to have as much fun as you can, even if that means acting like a child sometimes."_

"_Maybe you've got a point_. _Okay let's watch this one." She grinned._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Klaus woke with a start the sound of his phone interrupting him from the most amazing dream starring a particular blonde singer. He rolled over and picked it up pressing the ignore button and slamming it back down. He turned over determined to get back to where he left off but it began to ring again. _

_Klaus groaned realising he would never get to see Caroline remove her lacy black bra. He sat up and grabbed his phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID before answering. _

"_What." He snapped. _

"_Lovely Niklaus." Rebekah drawled. Klaus scowled annoyed that it was his sister of all people. "And here I was thinking marriage might make you less irritable."_

"_Can we just cut the small-talk Rebekah I'm not in the mood."_

"_Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She chirped. _

"_No I haven't actually had the chance to get out of bed yet because you woke me up." He snarled still upset about his interrupted dream. _

"_Well I guess my work here is done then." She laughed. "Seriously Nik it's already 10am in New York I'm surprised you're still sleeping."_

"_Does this conversation have a purpose Rebekah?" He asked hoping she wasn't about to spring another surprise visit on him. Klaus could be anywhere in the world and she seemed to know exactly where he was. He wouldn't be surprised if she had planted a GPS device on him at some point and was tracking his every move. _

"_Well brother I'm actually calling to wish you a happy birthday for Friday. I'll be travelling around the next few days so thought I'd get in early." He could sense the hurt in her voice and he felt slightly bad for snapping at her. _

"_Thanks Rebekah that was a nice thought." Klaus said almost sincerely._

"_Yes it was nice of me wasn't it?" She replied and Klaus rolled his eyes at her usual lack of modesty. "So what are you and the wife up to for your birthday?" _

"_We aren't up to anything Rebekah; you know how much I hate celebrating my birthday so it will be very low-key." _

"_I've never understood that at all, I mean how can you not love a day where you're the centre of attention?" _

"_Well some of us don't like a fuss." _

"_How is it that you and I are related?" Rebekah asked in disbelief. _

"_Just lucky I guess." He said his voice laced with sarcasm._

"_Well as much as I've enjoyed bonding with you I must get going, try not to have too much fun on your birthday." She said tartly disconnecting the phone._

"_Well that was definitely worth waking up for." He muttered. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So how are you enjoying New York City man?" Stefan asked taking a sip of his drink. "Caroline told me you had your doubts." _

_Klaus laughed thinking back to their conversation the previous day and how negative he'd been. It wasn't until last night when Caroline had opened his eyes to the city that he was starting to rethink his views. _

_That wasn't the only thing she had opened his eyes to. Klaus was starting to realise that he actually enjoyed spending time with Caroline which was definitely a first for him. Klaus had previously found that most girls had a used by date but surprisingly Caroline hadn't reached hers yet. _

"_I'm definitely revisiting some of my earlier prejudices." He laughed looking around the small, quaint bar. Stefan had suggested a place called Whiskey Blue on Lexington and like its name suggested had a vast array of his favourite drink._

"_I was like that too Klaus, I mean I'm a Chicago boy originally but there's definitely something about New York City." _

"_So how did you and Caroline meet then?" Klaus asked realising he didn't know much about their past. _

"_Well let's just say I was a broke talent manager new to the city and in desperate need of a client and she was an out of work singer desperate for representation." _

"_So really it was a match made in heaven." Klaus said and Stefan laughed. _

"_I guess so. Although I have to admit when I first heard her sing I was completely blown away." He recalled. "I knew straight away she was going to make it big I was just lucky that she chose to take a chance on me."_

"_She must really be good." _

"_What? How is it that you haven't heard Caroline sing?" He asked shocked by his comment. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"_

"_Sorry I should rephrase that. I've heard Caroline sing on the radio but never heard her sing live." Klaus said slightly ashamed by his admission. _

"_Well if you're going to be married to Caroline you might want to hear her sing sometime." _

"_Yeah you're probably right." He said finishing his drink and Stefan signalled to the bar tender for refills._

"_So you guys are heading off to Mystic Falls next week, all ready to meet the family?" _

"_Is anyone ever really ready to meet the family?" Klaus asked secretly terrified about having to do something that was so foreign to him. "So um what's Caroline's mum like?" He stuttered. _

"_Oh it looks like someone's scared about meeting the mother-in-law." He joked._

"_Damn right I'm scared Stefan, if she's anything like Caroline I can just feel a lecture coming on." _

"_Yeah well that's exactly what you'll get and more. You know what she does for a living right?" Klaus shook his head._

"_She's the town Sheriff." Klaus immediately put his drink down processing the information, his mouth agape. _

"_She's going to kill me isn't she?" He asked his mouth suddenly dry. _

"_Probably she does carry a loaded weapon after all." He said. "I mean I was just joking about killing you but her mum might actually go through with it." _

"_Great as if meeting the mother in law wasn't bad enough now I have to find out she's a cop." _

"_Well you certainly know how to pick them." _

"_Tell me about it." He muttered downing the rest of his drink in one gulp._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are the best; your comments always make my day. I do try to update as regularly as I can so just so you know I'm looking at about two chapters a week. **

**I had a question from a guest reviewer about Bonnie and a possible love interest (thanks by the way). I obviously have my own ideas (two in particular) but wanted to ask who you think she should be paired with so let me know if you have any thoughts, thanks.**

**Here is the continuation from last chapter…**

**Chapter 9: Collision Course**

7 June, New York City, 9:30pm

"I couldn't believe it when I turned up at this guy's house for a 'date' only to have his brother answer the door." Katherine said her eyes wide using air quotes for the word date meaning it was code for sex.

"So what's wrong with that?" Stefan asked.

"Oh nothing much except that I slept with his brother a few nights earlier." She cried. "Awkward was a complete understatement." Caroline laughed as Katherine relived some of her Thailand sexcapades with Stefan. She'd heard the story a few nights earlier but it was still as funny as ever.

"So Bangkok is a much smaller place than you realised." Stefan said and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"They were both pretty cute if they weren't related I might have suggested a threesome." Katherine said nonchalantly. Caroline shook her head secretly admiring Katherine for being so out there with her sex life. She didn't want to think about how long she had gone without sex it was far too depressing.

"So this is a pretty good turnout for such late notice." Stefan noted looking around the room.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know is it just me or does Klaus seem not entirely happy?"

"What do you mean, he seems fine to me." Katherine said looking at him chatting away animatedly.

Over the past month Caroline had learned a lot about Klaus and one thing she knew was when he wasn't being genuine. This was definitely one of those times; his forced smile was a dead giveaway.

"Yeah I wouldn't be so sure; I don't think this surprise party was a very good idea." She murmured starting to feel queasy in the stomach. Caroline looked over sending him a slight smile hoping to gauge his mood, the stony look she received back only confirming her suspicions. Klaus was pissed but she had no idea why.

_5 June, New York City_

"_Honestly it was the worst sex I'd ever had, he was so rough my back was jarred for days, I'm not sure how I managed to get through the shoot to tell you the truth." Katherine said the residual pain registering on her face. _

"_Seriously Katherine I have no idea how you get yourself into these situations." She laughed. "Maybe you need to ask for references before they're allowed to sleep with you." _

"_Hey that's not a bad idea." She said her eyes lighting up. "So are you glad to be back in the city?"_

"_Oh yeah you have no idea how long I've been waiting for Wednesday night drinks." She said brightly. The girls had ventured out to Prima Oyster Bar one of their favourites spots in the East Village._

"_I've really missed our chats, I feel like I never see you now you're married." Katherine pouted. _

"_I know my whole life has to be planned down to the last hour these days although I suppose that's what I get for being drunk and stupid."_

"_Speaking of your minor indiscretion." Only Katherine would refer to her drunken wedding as an indiscretion. "How is it that you haven't told me all the dirty details about your roll in the hay with Klaus?" She said. "Going by that smoking kiss in the papers I'm imaging it was pretty hot."_

"_Well there's hardly been time Katherine, what with everything that's been going on." She said dismissively._

"_There's no time like the present darling I'm just dying to know what he's like in bed." Katherine said her eyes flashing with excitement. Caroline hesitated unsure of how to answer her friend._

"_Um well the thing is that I have no idea what he's like." She admitted Katherine's face clouding over in confusion._

"_I don't understand." _

"_Well truthfully I don't remember it." She said quietly ashamed by her confession._

"_Wow, I never realised you were that drunk! You did sleep together though didn't you?"_

"_Well I think so."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Well Klaus seems to think we did."_

"_So he remembers it then?"_

"_Well no I don't think so."_

"_You don't think so?" _

"_Katherine stop that you're giving me a headache." She complained. "Neither of us remember it but surely we did, I mean you saw the footage from the chapel we couldn't keep our hands off each other."_

"_Yeah that's true but what a shame. At least some mind-blowing sex would have kind of made up for the whole wedding part." She said. _

"_Yes that's the most important thing to come out of this." Caroline said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Anyway how do you know he'd be that good in bed?"_

"_Well considering his extensive list of conquests I would assume so." Caroline felt slightly ill thinking of all his past lovers. _

"_Well I guess we'll never know." _

"_Why the hell not?" She shouted getting strange stares from fellow diners. "There's still plenty of time for you to give me a performance report." _

"_Shhh Katherine!" _

"_Oh come on Caroline you're not just a teensy bit curious?" She said lowering her voice. "Don't tell me there hasn't been even one night where you've wanted to creep into the next room and pounce on him." She said as Caroline blushed a deep crimson thinking it had definitely been more than one night._

"_I knew it! Look if you're going to be stuck in this sham marriage why not have a little fun?"_

"_You sound just like Klaus." She scoffed._

"_Yeah I'm beginning to think he's like my male equivalent." She laughed. "Hey stop changing the subject and answer the question."_

"_Look it just doesn't seem right, no matter how many improper thoughts I might of had." She paused briefly realising she'd lost count of just how many." Plus there is the issue of our bet."_

"_You guys have a bet? I like the sound of this." _

"_If Klaus gives in he has to clean my house in a dress and make-up." Katherine snorted no doubt at the image of Klaus in a dress. "If I give in first I have to clean his house in my tiniest bikini." _

"_And here I was thinking it was going to be more kinky." She said obviously disappointed. "So what's the problem, if you give in he'll see a lot more of you than in your bikini honey." _

_Caroline looked at her friend realising she had a damn good point. As time went by it was becoming more and more difficult to resist his charms. Caroline found herself constantly thinking about Klaus and they'd only shared one kiss that she remembered. She knew that if that kiss was anything to go by the sex would be absolutely explosive. _

_Caroline broke out of her trance to find Katherine impatiently waiting for an answer. She shook her head trying to dislodge the thoughts the brunette had planted there. _

"_No Katherine I can't. I mean it's the principle of the matter." She said weakly._

"_Oh give me a break Caroline." She scoffed. "I can tell you right now a principle isn't going to keep you warm at night." Caroline nodded feeling the last shreds of her willpower slowly slipping away._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_6 June, New York City_

"_Hello." Caroline said answering her phone. _

"_Well if it isn't my dear sister-in-law." Rebekah replied. Caroline felt her stomach sink how Rebekah had her number; this certainly wasn't part of the marriage deal._

"_Rebekah what a surprise." _

"_No need to sound so excited Caroline." She said tartly. _

"_What can I do for you?" She asked thinking the complete opposite. _

"_Well I was calling you about Nik's birthday tomorrow; I mean it's absolutely ridiculous that the occasion should go by unrecognised."_

"_What do you mean Rebekah, what birthday?" She stuttered unsure of what the hell the blonde was talking about. _

"_You didn't know." She said taken by surprise. "Oh I'm sorry I thought he would have told you his birthday is tomorrow." The tone of her voice telling Caroline she wasn't sorry at all._

"_Well I guess he didn't Rebekah." She replied shortly the news of his impending birthday feeling like a punch to her stomach. They had been living together for a month now and he didn't think to mention it. _

_After their night on the roof Caroline was beginning to see another side to Klaus. A side she really liked if she was being honest with herself. He was usually so arrogant and sarcastic but he'd let his guard down slightly and she was beginning to realise there was so much more to him than she first thought. _

"_Well not to worry dear that's all the more reason to make a surprise of it. I've actually had a few ideas of my own." Caroline rolled her eyes knowing by that comment she probably had more than a few._

"_I don't know Rebekah a surprise party? I haven't known Klaus for a long time but it doesn't seem like something he'd like."_

"_Trust me Caroline everyone likes a surprise party." She said with authority. "I mean don't you want to help Nik celebrate his birthday? I'm sure he'd do the same thing for you." Talk about a guilt trip Caroline thought. She already felt bad enough admitting to Rebekah she didn't know it was her own husband's birthday. _

"_Of course I do but if it's tomorrow there isn't much time to organise anything." She said desperately wracking her brain for ideas._

"_Not to worry just leave it all up to me." She said obviously trying to sound considerate, which Caroline knew she was anything but. "I'll send you through all the details so if you could get him there that would be great." Caroline shook her head knowing she didn't have much choice. _

"_Um yeah okay." She said weakly wondering how she'd been roped into this. Rebekah disconnected the phone suddenly Caroline realising she'd just been dismissed. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I can't believe you gave the she-devil my number." Caroline whined at her manager. _

"_Look I said I was sorry but she told me it was urgent and honestly Caroline I just wanted some peace and quiet." He said a slight smile playing on his lips. "You forget she has my number now too." He reminded her. _

_It was a beautiful summer's day in Manhattan and the two of them were walking through Central Park taking advantage of the nice weather. _

"_If she makes it a regular thing I'm changing my number." She snapped obviously still upset by their earlier conversation. _

"_I can't believe it's his birthday tomorrow." He said attempting to change the subject. _

"_You and me both, I mean who doesn't tell someone it's their birthday?" She cried her frustration evident._

"_There could be lots of reasons Caroline. Maybe it's because Klaus doesn't want to acknowledge the occasion, which is his prerogative I suppose." _

"_Oh so now you two are drinking buddies you're going to take his side." She said accusingly. _

"_Caroline I'm always going to be on your side." He said his face deathly serious, she immediately felt bad for doubting his allegiances._

"_I know Stef." She sighed squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "I just don't understand. I mean if he really doesn't want to celebrate then why is Rebekah throwing him a party? It just seems so strange."_

"_Yeah I know but she's his sister maybe she knows something we don't." He said shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Maybe but I have to say this doesn't sit very well with me at all, although knowing Rebekah I'm sure she'd still throw the party even without my help."_

"_So what's the plan for tomorrow then?"_

"_Well she's booked at Butter from 9pm, my sole job is to get the birthday boy there."_

_"Well it sounds like you got the easy job at least." He said._

"_Easy? Knowing how stubborn Klaus can be I'm not so sure Stefan." She muttered still upset that he hadn't confided in her. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So how do I look? Handsome, dashing, sexy as hell?" He laughed walking into the living room. Caroline was at the window looking out onto the street at the hundreds of cars inching their way up Fifth Avenue during peak hour. _

"_Earth to Caroline?" He said touching her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She broke out of her daze and turned around to face him. Klaus stared back his eyes roaming over her body soaking in her appearance._

"_What is something wrong?" She asked looking down at her floor-length strapless ruby gown suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Klaus was silent unable to speak for what seemed like five minutes. _

"_No nothing at all." He said quietly clearly overcome but what he saw. "You um look beautiful." Caroline felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She cleared her throat determined not to let him get to her. _

"_Wow Klaus Mikaelson lost for words who thought that was possible." She teased noticing a slight blush cross his cheeks. _

"_Yeah just don't get used to it." He replied gruffly obviously slightly embarrassed. _

"_Well I guess you don't look too bad yourself." She joked noticing the way his black dinner jacket hugged his muscular chest. She had the sudden urge to rip it off him he looked that fine. Damn Katherine she thought, why did she have to put those thoughts in her head? __Caroline shook her head trying to focus on their night ahead at the Lincoln Centre. Klaus regarded her with interest._

"_Alright love?" He asked a cheeky grin breaking out on his face making him look even sexier if that was possible. "So I guess we should go and get this over and done with."_

"_I think we have another twenty minutes before the limo gets here so we might as well have a drink." She suggested hoping he might open up to her. _

"_Good idea." _

"_So have you got any plans for tomorrow?" She asked hoping her question wasn't too obvious. _

"_Oh um I don't think so." He mumbled. "I'm pretty happy to just take it easy and not do too much." He said pretending to busy himself making the drinks._

"_Well I have my video shoot during the day but thought maybe you might like to go out for dinner tomorrow night. We could even venture out in public."_

"_Oh I'm not sure Bonnie or Elena would appreciate that." _

"_Well we are supposed to be acting like a married couple so I don't think a dinner would hurt do you?" She prodded. Klaus walked over handing her a vodka obviously stalling his response._

"_Any reason why you want to go out so much?" He asked carefully and Caroline realised she may have pushed him too far._

"_Oh no I guess I'm just trying to get in my last New York fix." She said wistfully. _

"_You're really going to miss this place aren't you?" He asked taking a sip of his whiskey._

"_Like you wouldn't believe." _

"_Surely you're excited about going back to Mystic Falls and seeing your friends and family." _

"_No not really." She mumbled. "To be honest I'm kind of scared about seeing my mum." _

"_Is she that scary?" He laughed nervously._

"_Not usually but after our last conversation I'm not too sure." She sighed. "I haven't told anyone this but she's really mad with me about everything that happened." _

"_I'm sure she would have calmed down by now." _

"_You don't know my mum she can be really stubborn when she's angry about something."_

"_That sounds familiar." He laughed noting the family resemblance. "Look I think that's just the parental way, they wouldn't be doing their job if they didn't make you feel guilty for doing something bad." He said trying to lighten the situation._

"_Yeah I know but I've never heard so much disappointment in her voice before, I don't think I can handle seeing it in her eyes as well." She mumbled tears springing to her eyes. _

"_Caroline she's your mum. Even after everything that's happened she still loves you, just remember that." He said instinctively putting his arm around her shoulders to provide some comfort. Caroline nestled into his embrace losing herself in the moment. They sat there for what seemed like hours lost in each other and their thoughts. _

_The intercom buzzed signalling the limo's arrival, interrupting the moment. They reluctantly broke apart; Klaus cleared his throat and rushed off to answer the intercom. _

_Caroline inhaled deeply trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat. No man had ever had this effect on her and she had no idea how to handle all the conflicting emotions she was feeling. _

_She approached the open door slowly trying to calm her nerves but before she could walk over the threshold Klaus stopped her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes. Caroline looked up at him unsure of what was about to happen. Klaus placed his finger under her right eye rubbing her skin softly. _

"_We can't have you going out in public looking like a panda now can we love." He said wiping away her smudged mascara, a cheeky grin crossing his face. Klaus was back to his usual self and Caroline wondered if she'd just imagined the last five minutes. _

"_Oh and by the way dinner sounds nice tomorrow night." Caroline shook he head in disbelief wondering why he'd suddenly changed his mind. She just hoped she was doing the right thing. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

10:30pm: June 7, New York City

"Caroline Forbes I presume?" At the sound of her name she looked up noticing a tall handsome brunette dressed immaculately in a dark suit.

"That would be me." She said unsure of who she was talking to. "And you are?"

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"I didn't expect to see you here; I thought we were catching up in London next month."

"Well I had some last minute business in town and I was speaking to Rebekah earlier and she suggested I come by tonight."

"Well it's good to finally meet the elusive brother I've heard so much about." She smiled.

"I'm not sure I want to know what Niklaus has been telling you about me." He joked and she laughed. Elijah didn't seem nearly as serious as Klaus had made out. "I'm imagining something along the lines of stuffy, boring..."

"Uptight, yeah that sounds about right." She teased. "It's nice to meet some of his family after all this time I was starting to think you weren't real."

"I thought after being acquainted with Rebekah you might have had some reservations about meeting the rest of us."

"Yeah well she's certainly different."

"I have to say different isn't a word I've ever heard to describe my dear sister."

"Yeah but she's done a great job the place looks fantastic." She said looking around the beautifully decorated room.

"I'm surprised Niklaus has lasted this long truthfully." He said peaking Caroline's interest. "He hates surprises almost as much as his own birthday." Caroline's face fell realising her original instincts were right.

"I knew it." She whispered in realisation his current mood making so much sense now. "I don't understand though if that's the case why would Rebekah throw him a party?"

"As much as I love my sister I'm sure you've realised by now that Rebekah's motives aren't always selfless." He said looking at the blonde fluttering about the room schmoozing with her guests. "This party has nothing to do with Niklaus, I'm fairly certain it's just another way to make herself the centre of attention."

"Mmmm yes I'm beginning to see that now." She said shaking her head at the model. Caroline could have kicked herself for falling for one of her tricks.

"I had a feeling Klaus wouldn't like it but considering he hadn't even told me it was his birthday I really wasn't sure about anything."

"Don't take it too hard Caroline Klaus has always chosen to spend his birthday alone so that's probably why he never mentioned it." Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

"Why would anyone want to spend their birthday alone though?"

"I think Klaus has his reasons." Elijah said mysteriously not going into further detail. "Although don't ask me to explain the inner workings of my brother's very complicated mind I still can't get over the fact that he's married."

"Yeah you and me both." She muttered.

"I'd be lying if I said I approve of this marriage." He admitted. "Although Klaus seems to have toned down his behaviour which isn't a bad thing, you seem to be quite a good influence." Caroline smiled.

"Now how is it that I haven't met you yet." Katherine said prancing over towards them a flute of champagne in her hand. "I think I would have remembered someone as cute as you." Elijah looked completely taken aback by the brunette's brazenness.

"Katherine Gilbert this is Elijah Mikaelson." Caroline said unsure of how this was going to play out.

"I should have known good looks run in the family not to mention that adorable accent." She purred.

"Well yes, I suppose so." He stuttered.

"So what brings you to New York, don't tell me you came over just for the party?"

"No I flew in for some business meetings yesterday but I'll be going back to London in the morning."

"You should really stick around see some of the sights." She said raising her eyebrows at him. Caroline shook her head at her friend's obvious double meaning.

"Well unfortunately I have to get back to work."

"You know what they say about all work and no play?" She said. "Maybe if you loosened up more you might have some fun."

"Well some of us actually have busy careers and don't get much time for messing about unlike you I'm guessing." Katherine inhaled sharply not used to such a frosty reception; his failure to recognise her adding to her ire.

"Well not that I need to explain myself to someone like you but I happen to have a very busy and fulfilling career as an actress."

"Oh I should have known." He replied rolling his eyes. "You certainly have a flair for over dramatizing things." If looks could kill Elijah would be a pile of dust right now, nobody spoke like that to Katherine Gilbert. Caroline could feel the air thick with tension realising she needed to step in and play referee before things really got out of hand.

"So how about this party?" She said feebly. They both look at her obviously forgetting she was there they had been so heavily involved in their argument.

"I really should go over and see Rebekah, if you'll excuse me." He said shortly and walked away leaving an enraged brunette in his wake.

"The nerve of that guy, I mean who does he think he is?" She seethed. Caroline didn't think she'd ever seen her friend get so worked up before. "I shouldn't be surprised though he is related to Rebekah after all."

Caroline looked over towards the blonde laughing and chatting the anger bubbling in her stomach. Her selfishness really knew no bounds Caroline thought. If there wasn't so many people around she probably would have given her a piece of her mind but she didn't want to cause a scene, Klaus was already having a bad night as it was.

Caroline suddenly wasn't in much of a party mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:30am: June 8, New York City,

"Klaus?" Caroline called as she walked in her front door throwing her keys on the kitchen table. The house was dark and silent it didn't look like he'd come back there.

She had tried to get him alone throughout the evening but it was like he was purposely trying to avoid her. Caroline didn't understand how she had suddenly become the bad guy seeing as Rebekah was responsible for the disastrous party.

Feeling slightly sorry for herself Caroline had proceeded to down some vodka shots with Katherine who had been in a nasty mood since her earlier altercation with Elijah. She realised as her head started to spin that she'd had enough and needed to leave. She had looked around the party only to notice Klaus was gone. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.

For some reason Caroline didn't like the thought of Klaus being mad at her. She didn't even know the guy up until just over a month ago so why should she care?

Caroline filled a glass with water and drank it slowly realising where he might be hiding. Reaching R in the elevator she stepped out into the garden the brightness of the buildings illuminating a lone figure at the bar.

"So my roof garden has become your sulking place has it?" She asked. He looked up at her his frustration obvious.

"You know it would just be really nice to have some time to myself I mean it is my birthday after all." He snarled skulling the last of his whiskey and immediately refilling his glass to the top.

"Well it isn't actually your birthday anymore Klaus so I can't leave you alone."

"Great just what I feel like another lecture from the perfect Caroline Forbes." He snapped.

"Oh someone's drunk and feeling sorry for themselves." She muttered. "You know you're a year older you might want to start acting like it."

"And the lecture begins." He moaned.

"You know maybe if you weren't so childish a lecture wouldn't be necessary. Look I get it you're angry because it wasn't the way you wanted to spend your birthday."

"No it wasn't."

"Look Rebekah had no right to do that especially considering she knew how you felt but there's no point in drowning your sorrows."

"Rebekah does what Rebekah wants I hardly think that's a worthy enough reason to get drunk."

"So why are you so upset then and why did you ignore me all night?" She cried his behaviour making absolutely no sense.

"I just can't believe you went along with it all." He said quietly.

"How do you think I felt having you sister call and tell me it was your birthday?" She cried her anger rising to the surface. "I think I was too shocked to argue with her about a stupid party, which you know would have happened with or without me."

"I don't tell anyone it's my birthday if I can help it; trust me it isn't just you." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh I feel so much better now Klaus! We have been spending so much time together lately it wouldn't have been hard to just mention it in passing. "

"I don't like anyone making a fuss Caroline." He said his voice low.

"I'm not Rebekah Klaus. I don't go around just throwing people random surprise parties."

"Look whatever Caroline it doesn't even matter okay. All I want is just to be left alone." He said almost pleading with her.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much you need to spend it all alone."

"Look Caroline I really don't want to talk about this with you of all people." He snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered.

"You and I barely know each other; I mean we've only known each other for a month." He cried his temper getting the best of him.

"So what's that got to do with anything?"

"We're not friends Caroline and its time we stopped pretending that's the case. This is purely a short-term professional arrangement and any time we spend together is through obligation only."

Caroline stumbled backwards his harsh words cutting through her like a knife. Is that really what he thought about her after everything they'd been through? She put her hand up to her cheek feeling like she'd been slapped in the face. She could have burst into tears right then and there but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd upset her.

"Fine I'll leave you alone." She said quietly starting to walk off before turning back around to look at him one last time. "Happy birthday Klaus." She whispered realising she hadn't had the chance to say it until then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Thanks to thexlittlexlisa for your feedback about Bonnie, you're so right about those pairings. Stay tuned to see what I've decided. If you guys have read my other story you'll know that I like a bit of drama/angst and things don't get resolved really quickly, but please stick with me!**

**Chapter 10: Collision Course**

10 June, Richmond Virginia

"So how about this rain?" Klaus said his lame attempt at making conversation. Caroline was at the steering wheel her eyes firmly on the road; she remained silent not bothering to acknowledge his comment.

Klaus looked out the window at the dark grey clouds and pouring rain thinking how fitting the weather was for their current situation. They had flown into Richmond that morning and were driving the three hours to Mystic Falls.

After their argument on the roof things had gone from bad to worse. Waking up the morning after and nursing one hell of a hangover Klaus realised he'd gone too far. He couldn't believe he'd taken out all his issues on poor Caroline.

He'd tried to apologise numerous times but she was unmoved, not that he blamed her. Klaus had been an absolute idiot.

"Caroline please, I said I was sorry." She didn't respond her attention focused on the drive. Klaus was going to go crazy if he had to sit there, the only noise coming from the radio. He leaned across to adjust the dial; if he was going to be stuck in the car he was at least going to have some good music.

"Touch that and you're dead." She snapped looking at him briefly her eyes flashing with anger. Klaus retracted his arm slowly; scared she might actually carry out her threat.

"So all I had to do was mess with the radio to get you to talk to me?" He asked hoping this was the start of an actual conversation. Caroline continued to ignore him, taking her sunglasses from her head and placing them on her face putting yet another barrier between them. Klaus shook his head realising he's hoped for too much.

"You realise once we reach Mystic Falls you're going to have to talk to me Caroline." She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Don't worry Klaus I'll be the perfect wife when everyone is watching. Right now I don't owe you anything, we're not friends remember?"

"Look I was angry and stupid when I said those things not to mention drunk, I didn't mean it." He cried his frustration clear.

"Well that just makes me feel so much better." She muttered. "Look I'd really just like some peace and quiet before the Mystic Falls circus begins." She pleaded. Klaus nodded slightly acknowledging her request, the least he could do was shut up considering how mean he'd been to her the other night.

Klaus looked outside, the rain drops streaming down the windscreen partially obscuring his view of the green countryside. He breathed in deeply trying to ease his persistent stomach ache. It had begun the morning after his birthday, Klaus thought it was the result of his hangover but two days on it was still tied up in knots.

He thought back to his earlier conversation with his little brother who had suggested another reason for his aching stomach.

_June 9, New York City/London_

"_You realise you robbed me of a bachelor party don't you?" Kol asked as soon as Klaus connected the call._

"_You call that a greeting?" Klaus smiled thinking how his brother never changed. _

"_What don't tell me you'd prefer Happy Birthday?" He said knowing full well he wouldn't. "Since our last chat I realised the down side to this drunken wedding fiasco was the lack of a kick-ass bachelor party."_

"_Well when you get married I'll make it up to you." He promised. "So who's the lucky girl this week, Hannah, Jasmine or was it Sarah?"_

"_Funny Niklaus. Hannah was like months ago, Jasmine lasted a week and Sarah was just clingy." He shuddered for added effect. "I guess that's not something you need to worry about these days."_

"_You have no idea how much I'd love to have your problems Kol." He said thinking back to the good old days when life was simple. _

"_Don't tell me marriage and commitment is getting you down?" Kol cried his voice laced with sarcasm._

"_Now who's the comedian little brother." _

"_I heard about Rebekah's little surprise party, is that what's got you in this great mood?" Kol joked._

"_Yeah that was definitely the highlight of my week."_

"_Rebekah has a death wish if you ask me, even I know not to go anywhere near you on your birthday."_

"_Mmmm this hangover really isn't helping matter either." He growled. "I have the worst stomach ache." _

"_Surely you're not still hung over Nik?" He asked in disbelief. "You must be an absolute delight to live with at the moment."_

"_I'm not that bad." He barked defensively._

"_You forget that we used to live together." Kol laughed. "So from what Elijah tells me Caroline is quite a woman."_

"_Yeah she lectures me almost as much as he does, no wonder he likes her so much." He said rolling his eyes at the phone. _

"_And she looks so sweet and innocent on television." He joked. "Trust you to find such a nagging wife." Klaus immediately felt bad for giving Kol the wrong impression._

"_Oh she's not really that bad." He mumbled. "I probably deserved most of those lectures anyway."_

"_It's not like you to admit you're wrong brother. I like this girl already and I've never even met her."_

"_Ha ha." He replied dryly not appreciating his brother's further attempts at humour. "If you must know I sort of took out my anger about the surprise party on her." _

"_And she's still talking to you?"_

"_Not really, which makes acting like a married couple that much more difficult. I've apologised so many times, I'm not sure what else I can do."_

"_Ah I see what's happening here; I think Niklaus Mikaelson actually feels guilty. At least that would explain your mystery stomach ache." Klaus inhaled sharply realising his brother might have a point, not that he'd ever admit that to him._

"_Highly unlikely Kol you know I don't care what people think of me." _

"_Maybe Caroline isn't like most people." No she wasn't Klaus thought a smile crossing his face._

"_Anyway how's the financing going for the film?" He asked deliberately changing the subject._

"_Great segue Niklaus, and not at all suspicious." He teased. "It's all done now so the real fun can start, beginning with casting."_

"_Look I'm happy to do it Kol but you need to go through Damon, you know how precious he gets when he's left out."_

"_I did Niklaus but your manager is trying to rip me off." He whined. "You practically did my first film for free."_

"_I did that as a favour for a young and struggling director but times have changed and now I'm a big movie star you're going to have to cough up the big bucks."_

"_Fine Niklaus. Maybe you could do your younger brother a favour then at least." Klaus didn't like the sound of that. _"_I want Katherine Gilbert for the female lead and since your new wife is her very best friend maybe you could pull some strings for me?" _

"_Well if my wife decides to forgive me anytime soon I'll see what I can do." He promised._

"_Aren't you meeting the family? Just get in good with her mother that should help to smooth things over." _

"_You realise she's a cop right?"_

"_Damn Niklaus you're a dead man!" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

10 June, Mystic Falls Virginia

"So is Blondie still pissed at you?" Damon asked looking at his friend.

"Well if you consider completely ignoring me pissed, then yeah she is." He replied sarcastically.

"I know your birthday is a touchy subject Klaus and Rebekah is completely evil but these little outbursts aren't really conducive to a happy marriage."

"Well considering it isn't a real marriage I suppose it doesn't matter that much." He snapped.

"Maybe not to you but it is to the rest of the world." He reiterated. "You need to think about these things from a public relations standpoint."

"Since when did you care about that?" Klaus scoffed. "It doesn't have anything to do with a feisty publicist by any chance?"

"Of course not, although Elena did stress how important this home visit is going to be in the grand scheme of things."

"Oh so she's talking to you now?"

"Well sort of, apparently we need to be more professional in the best interests of our clients." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like Elena, one thing I can say is she's certainly committed to her job."

"Yeah so dedicated that you will have two very committed advisers by your side this week watching your every move." He laughed.

"Great something to look forward to then." He replied sarcastically. Klaus looked around the Mystic Falls Grill thinking how modern and classy it looked with its dark wood and muted tones, something he didn't expect from such a small town.

Damon had arrived the night before and raved about the local bar so they had ventured out for a well-needed drink. Caroline had barely flinched when he mentioned going out, no doubt she was happy to have him as far away as possible.

"Can I get you guys another drink?" A tall brunette with a warm smile asked walking over towards them.

"Why not?" Klaus said and Damon nodded eagerly. He poured their spirits, Klaus getting out his wallet to pay.

"No it's on the house man, we don't usually get too many celebrities in here and you've already increased business tenfold." He said pointing to the number of women who were making their way into the bar.

"See this is one of the perks of being with you Klaus I get free drinks." Damon laughed.

"Oh his is free but you're going to have to pay for yours." The bartender said in a serious tone. Damon's face fell; the bartender started laughing unable to hold it in. "Nah man just joking."

"Nice one." Klaus chuckled. "This is a great looking bar I have to say; the whiskey selection is fairly impressive too."

"Yeah well I try to cater to what the patrons want."

"So this is your place?" He asked surprised their bartender was also the owner.

"Yeah I've had the bar for three years now." He said looking around proudly. "I think this week might be my busiest yet what with all the commotion in town."

"I'd say sorry for the media circus but I'm pretty certain you're not complaining."

"Yeah you're right about that. So when's that wife of yours going to make an appearance and further increase my business?"

"We just arrived so she's settling in at home but I'm sure it won't be too much longer." He said pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Care was an amazing singer all through school I think everyone always knew she'd make it big." He smiled his dimples accentuated.

"You know Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah she was a year older at school but we're family friends, it's been way too long since I saw her last though."

"Oh so that must mean you know Katherine and Elena Gilbert as well?" Damon asked his interest suddenly peaked.

"Yeah I guess you could say I know them." He grinned.

"Was Elena always as uptight as she is now?" Damon asked unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Pretty much." He said shrugging his shoulders. "So you know Elena then too?"

"Oh yeah she likes to boss us around regularly, doesn't she Klaus?" He said taking a swig of his drink.

"Don't listen to him; Damon is just bitter because he has such a big thing for her." Klaus said, Damon shooting him a death stare.

"Oh really and what does she think about you?"

"Jeremy Gilbert! Man it's so good to see a familiar face." A male voice yelled at the top of his lungs, the entire Grill descending into silence at the sudden interruption.

"Matt Donovan! Wow the circus has definitely come to town." He cried his face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Did he just say Gilbert?" Damon asked Klaus quietly, his face ashen. Klaus nodded the realisation sweeping over him.

"Yeah he did, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jeremy Gilbert the twin's brother." He smirked Damon knocked his head on the bar unable to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"I really should have known given how freaking small this town is." He moaned.

"Fellas!" Matt cried putting his arms around Damon and Klaus affectionately and nodding at a bemused Jeremy.

"What are you doing here Donovan?" Klaus asked happy to see his friend. "You know those rumours about you and Caroline are never going to die down if you keep following us around the country."

"Well I do love the attention I'll admit but if you bothered to check you'd know the Eagles are playing the Redskins this weekend in DC. I thought I'd come home for a bit of R&R before the big game and get in good with the parents."

"It's good to see you man even if you play for an average team." Jeremy laughed.

"Well I was going to say it was good to see you too but I'm not so sure now." He joked. "Young Jeremy here follows the Giants for some reason."

"Well they're doing better than your team is at the moment." He teased.

"Maybe so but it's still early in the season. So any chance your sisters are around the place?"

"Well Elena got in this morning." Jeremy said smiling in Damon's direction. "And who knows with Katherine, she has a tendency to just show up unannounced. I think it's because she likes to make a dramatic entrance kind of like a certain footballer I know." He said smiling at Matt.

"Sounds like it's going to be a good week." Matt said a mischievous smile on his face.

"Speak for yourself Donovan; you don't have to meet the dreaded mother-in-law." Klaus said rolling his eyes at the quarterback.

"Klaus is meeting the Sheriff; now that is something I would pay to see!"

"Okay that does not instil any confidence in me whatsoever Matt." Klaus said nervously.

"Sheriff Forbes is okay just make sure you don't ask to see her gun, I made the mistake of doing that freshman year and got an hour-long lecture on the importance of gun safety."

"Yeah I had the nerve to steal some gum from the shop and she berated me the whole way home, I mean I was only eight." Jeremy said.

"Okay so no shoplifting or gun remarks of any kind, I think I can handle that." Klaus repeated slowly.

"There's just the little matter of you getting drunk and marrying her only daughter in Vegas but that should be no problem." Damon said raising his eyebrows earning a dirty look from his client.

"Thanks Damon." He scowled. "I think I need another drink to deal with all of this." He said looking to Jeremy.

"Okay Klaus I'm thinking turning up drunk to the Sheriff's house is not going to look all that good." Matt said.

"Yeah I'm cutting you off man; I wouldn't want you to have to bear the wrath of Sheriff Forbes." Jeremy said. "Or Caroline for that matter, she's scary when she's mad."

"Tell me about it." Klaus muttered wondering how the hell he was going to get through the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's all going to be okay Caroline." Klaus said trying to soothe her nerves. She had been agitated the whole way over in the car, not that he could talk he was petrified, definitely a first for him.

"I'm fine Klaus." She snapped, obviously anything but fine. Klaus looked at the blonde shaking like a leaf, a terrified look etched on her face. She knocked softly and they heard loud footsteps coming up the hall.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." Liz Forbes remarked dryly as she answered the front door. Klaus swallowed nervously realising his hopes for a happy evening were fading fast.

"Hi mum, it's good to see you." Caroline whispered choosing to ignore her earlier comment. She stepped over the threshold and reached forward hugging her mother. Klaus winced slightly at how awkward it all seemed. "So this is Klaus." He put his hand out to shake hers but she was not forthcoming.

"Klaus Mikaelson." She said studying him carefully. "So this is your first drunken marriage I assume, there's no other wives running around the place."

"Not that I know of." He said attempting a joke; Caroline shot him a look that said to behave. "No other wives." He clarified quickly.

"Well at least that's something." She muttered. "Well come in, its cold out." She said ushering them into the living room.

"Wow mum the place looks good since I was last here." She said looking around the room. Klaus looked over at the far wall, pictures of Caroline filling most of it from when she was a baby right up until now. He smiled at how cute she looked with her blonde pigtails and big blue eyes.

"Yeah I did some redecorating." She replied looking around the room. "If you came back here more often you'd know that." She said a hint of sadness in her voice, Caroline looked at her mum a few tears springing to her eyes.

"I do try mum, it's just been difficult what with touring and recording my latest album." She explained.

"Oh and getting drunk and married in Vegas." She shot back obviously still angry with her daughter.

"Look Mrs Forbes I understand you're upset about everything that happened." Klaus said attempting to explain himself.

"It's Sheriff Forbes to you." She said sending him a steely glare.

"Sorry Sheriff Forbes." He said correcting himself. "I understand you're upset but you have to know we both feel so bad about this. I mean if we could take it all back of course we would."

"Is that supposed to make it all better?"

"Mum don't be mean, Klaus is just trying to explain." Caroline argued.

"Well he's not doing a very good job of it; I just hope he's a better husband than he is a communicator."

"That's not fair mum, you don't even know Klaus." Caroline cried jumping to his defence. "Obviously this isn't the way we wanted things to turn out but unfortunately this is how it's going to have to be for the next five months."

"And I'm supposed to just go along with this marriage farce pretending to be the happy mother-in-law?" She cried. "It's not fair to expect me to do this Caroline."

"I know mum and I'm so sorry but please can you just do this for me, for us." She added looking at Klaus her blue eyes filled with sadness. His heart immediately went out to her and he felt the overwhelming urge to put his arms around her and make it all better.

"Of course I'll do it Caroline but it doesn't mean I condone any of this. I mean this isn't the daughter I raised."

"Sheriff Forbes Caroline is still the wonderful person you raised she just made a mistake, we both did."

"She was until you came along Klaus. Caroline would have never done something like this but obviously you've corrupted her in some way." She shouted jumping up from the couch her eyes wild.

"Mum no one corrupted me. Klaus is a good person, but unfortunately we did something stupid. Don't you think we're paying for this enough without you making me feel worse?" She cried tears streaming down her cheeks now. Liz's face softened slightly, obviously affected by seeing her daughter so upset. She turned her back on them looking towards the wall of photographs when her daughter was happy.

"Look I'm happy to do whatever you need but I can't pretend to be okay with this ridiculous marriage." She said quietly bowing her head.

"Fine." Caroline cried. "I think its best we leave then." She stood up from the couch and stalked towards the door without even a backwards glance to her mother. Klaus slowly got up walking over towards her mother hoping to smooth things over. He noticed the tears running down her face for the first time.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed from the front door. He gave Liz one last imploring look and walked out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline talk to me." He said looking over at her tear stained cheeks. They were in the car on their way back to her place.

"No that's about the last thing I want to do right now Klaus." She shouted. "God I just want to go back."

"What do you mean go back home?" He asked slightly confused.

"No I want to go back to my life before this when everything was so much easier."

"Yeah a time machine wouldn't go astray at the moment." He said trying to lighten the situation; she just gave him a blank stare. "Sorry you know situations like this bring out my bad jokes."

"At least back then I was happy, I mean I had my career and my friends but now all I have is a bloody mess." She sniffed.

"She'll come around Caroline you know she just needs more time."

"How much longer does she need Klaus, my mum has already had a month. You heard her back there she's never going to forgive me." She said. "Honestly if she's going to be like that maybe I'm better off without her."

"You don't mean that Caroline."

"You know actually I do, she is so infuriating. All she's ever done is give me a hard time. I worked so hard in school even though I knew all I ever wanted to be was a singer. Everything I've done has always been for her."

"She's so proud of you though. I mean look at that wall of photos in the living room, it's practically a shrine to you."

"I'm surprised it was still there to be honest considering she's so disgusted with me at the moment." She spat. "I think we should leave tomorrow. I'm not putting up with her anymore, I don't care what Elena says."

"No we're staying here Caroline." He said firmly. She looked at him in disbelief. "You need to sort this out with her; you can't leave it like this."

"Oh since when did you become my counsellor?" She said rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Since you only have one mother." He cried the emotion thick in his voice. "No matter how much she's upset you Caroline you need to sort this out because one day she may not be around anymore." She looked at the grave expression on his face obviously processing what he'd said.

"I suppose you're right." She murmured reluctantly. "She's just made me feel so completely alone in all of this."

"Well you have me, even if I have a funny way of showing it sometimes." He said quietly. "If anyone knows what you're going through right now it's me."

"If that's your sneaky way of trying to apologise again it's not working." She joked wiping the residual tears from her eyes. "Although you may have slightly redeemed yourself with that comment about me being wonderful." Klaus smiled thinking back to their conversation with her mother.

"Yeah well for someone that apparently hates me you did a pretty good job of defending me to your mother back there too." He smiled slightly the pain in his stomach finally beginning to ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11 June, Mystic Falls Virginia

Klaus walked up to the house feeling slightly nervous but knowing it was what he needed to do. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She approached sending him an unimpressed glare through the glass.

"Twice in two days Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Liz Forbes asked her eyebrows raised disapprovingly.

"I wanted to speak with you if I can?" He asked hopefully, she paused momentarily then shrugged her shoulders and moved aside so he could enter.

"I don't really know what else there is to say after last night."

"I know things got out of hand and for my part in that I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I just wanted you to know how much your daughter loves you and how horrible she feels about letting you down."

"Klaus."

"No please let me finish. We did something irresponsible and completely careless, something we can't change unfortunately."

"Well that's hardly news to me Klaus."

"Caroline is still a good person and it was completely out of character for her."

"You can say that again." She muttered.

"So you'll understand how upset she is about all of this, trust me Sheriff Forbes she has been berating herself ever since it happened. "

"I understand that Klaus. Look it doesn't take a genius to see how bad she feels but why does she need to go through with this fake marriage? I certainly didn't raise my daughter to be a liar."

"Look it's hard to understand the way Hollywood and the media work but once a person makes one mistake they will crucify you, it's like survival of the fittest."

"It sounds like an absolute jungle." She said a look of disdain on her face.

"It's much worse trust me." He said shaking his head. "She doesn't want to do this but her career depends on it and you know how important that is to Caroline. It's pretty much her whole life."

"I'll never understand why either of you kids want to be caught up in something so crazy."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I guess we love what we do so we put up with all the rubbish that goes with it."

"Well I have to say Klaus you don't seem nearly as bad as I imagined all this time."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled.

"No you've really surprised me. Here I was thinking you were just a vain, arrogant and immature actor who corrupted my precious daughter."

"Well I'm glad I could set you straight on that."

"Your mother must have raised you correctly." She smiled. "Maybe we need to get together and compare notes about our children's drunken wedding sometime."

"Unfortunately that won't be possible, my mother died about ten years ago." He said sadly, his voice breaking slightly. "Although I guess I was lucky she taught me some manners from a young age." Liz looked over at him and Klaus recognised the familiar look of pity crossing her face. This is why he didn't tell many people about his mother he hated them feeling sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry Klaus." She said sincerely. Klaus nodded trying to keep his composure. "Well I have a feeling she'd be pretty proud of the way you've turned out."

Klaus smiled slightly hoping it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again to some of my regulars xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, mycutehamlet, HelloCutePanda, Kristine W, Suzypyong, thexlittlexlisa and NikMik, your reviews always make me smile. **

**Note: You'll notice a familiar song in this chapter which was inspired by my love of episode 2.16, with some necessary Klaroline changes. So thank you to the Vampire Diaries and Julie Plec for the great song choice. **

**Collision Course: Chapter 11**

June 11, Mystic Falls Virginia

"Bonnie Bennett! What are you doing all the way down here in my home town?" Caroline asked shocked to see her walking along the main street.

"Well I had some business with one of my clients in Richmond so figured I might as well drop by and see how things were going." Caroline gave her a look that plainly said she didn't believe her.

"Really Bonnie? That's the only reason you're here?"

"Okay truthfully I was a little concerned about leaving Damon and Elena in charge considering their um history and penchant for bickering." She said a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Well they seem to be playing nice at the moment, but who knows when things might change." She laughed. "Elena tells me Katherine has graced us with her presence so if you want to come over later we're having a girls' night."

"Who do you think drove me here?" She said a wide grin on her face. "I have no directional sense whatsoever and without her would have ended up god knows where."

"So how did you find the drive with Katherine?" Caroline asked slyly knowing what the answer would be.

"Well she drives like an absolute maniac but I imagine you'd know that already."

"Yeah I have no idea how she passed her license test but have a feeling it had something to do with her feminine wiles, if you know what I mean." Bonnie nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well at least we got here fairly quickly although I could have done without all the information. Let's just say I know Katherine Gilbert a lot more intimately now. "Caroline chuckled.

"Well you'll fit right in at girls' night then, I'll text you my address." She said. "I guess I should probably get going." She started reluctantly walking away.

"Sounds like you're really looking forward to going somewhere. Let me guess it's the obligatory visit to your old annoying great aunt?" Bonnie asked knowingly.

"Unfortunately not. I'm actually trying to get up the nerve to go and see my mum, our visit last night didn't go so well."

"Klaus wasn't being Klaus was he?" She asked instantly annoyed.

"No he was actually on his best behaviour for once." She said. "It was actually me that got upset and stormed out."

"She's not too happy with you I'm assuming?"

"That's an understatement. She'll go along with the plan but is so angry at me still."

"I'm sure she just needs some time."

"You sound just like Klaus." She laughed.

"It's good to see he's been learning something from me." She smiled. "Look to be honest my mum and I aren't exactly close but even when she's mad I know she still cares."

"Yeah I know but she was so angry last night, the only good thing to come out of it was Klaus, he was really supportive." Bonnie shook her head unsure of what she was hearing.

"You mean Klaus Mikaelson right?" She joked.

"Yes the very one, although I'm not sure it got him any brownie points with my mum in the process." She said. "Anyway afterwards I was ready to leave town but he told me I needed to stay and deal with this because I only have one mother." Bonnie nodded at the blonde realising exactly what Klaus meant by that.

"Well I can't believe I'm going to say this about Klaus but it sounds like some good advice."

"Yeah it's been going around in my head all morning so I thought no time like the present." Caroline said nervously.

"Well don't let me keep you; I hope it all goes okay." She said smiling at the blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline?" Her mum asked the surprise evident in her voice. She was walking down the front driveway when she noticed her daughter loitering nearby.

"Mum." She cried her hand on her chest. "You scared me!"

"I scared you, were you coming in to see me?"

"Well yeah, were you just about to go out?"

"I was but I was actually on my way over to see you." She said quietly. "I wanted to talk about last night."

"I don't want to fight mum, really I don't think I could handle another argument." She said her voice shaking.

"No I don't want to fight either Caroline." She said smiling slightly. "I was angry yes but it wasn't right of me to take it out on you or Klaus."

"I'm sorry I let you down mum you have to understand it's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You don't know how angry I am at myself for what I did." She cried.

"Oh I know you feel bad and I didn't make matters any easier by yelling at you. I guess I just didn't understand why you have to go through with this sham marriage."

"Mum if there was anything else I could have done trust me I would have." She began to explain.

"But you need to save your career." Caroline looked at her mum completely confused by her change in attitude from the previous night.

"Yeah I do unfortunately, even if it includes a fake marriage to a complete stranger." She winced as she said the words.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how Hollywood works to be honest."

"Yeah it certainly took me a while to adjust to it all." Caroline said her eyes wide.

"Look Caroline it's hardly an ideal situation but I'm beginning to realise there's not much we can do about it."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Caroline asked still puzzled by her change of heart.

"I'll go along with it all as promised but I'll also stop giving you a hard time about it, seems like you've been doing a good enough job of that as it is." She said pulling her daughter in for a big hug. Caroline smiled the familiar and comforting scent of her mum filling her nostrils. She pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Thanks mum; you don't know how much this means to me."

"Just don't expect a wedding present and you can tell Klaus the same thing." She joked.

"I'll let him know." She laughed. "I'm sure he'll be happy we managed to work things out after what happened last night."

"I'm sure he will be." She smiled. "You know I thought you'd scraped the bottom of the barrel with that one but he certainly proved me wrong." Caroline looked at her mum her interest peaked.

"Really?"

"Well anyone who's willing to stand up to me looks good in my book."

"I guess." She replied confused. They had barely spent any time with her mum how could she have developed all these opinions just from that? "Although I'm a little surprised considering he barely got a word in between our arguing."

"Not then Klaus came to see me this morning." Caroline inhaled sharply; he'd never mentioned visiting her mum. Why did he visit her and was her mum's change in attitude due to him? She felt slightly dizzy, her head clouded with all the unanswered questions she had.

"Well what did he say?" She said almost too scared to ask.

"He was very convincing not to mention extremely protective of you. I honestly couldn't believe you'd only met a month ago considering how well he seems to know you." Caroline was floored; she couldn't believe he would do that for her.

"He was a lot more mature than I'd expected as well. It must have been his mum's passing at such a young age that forced him to grow up so quickly."

Caroline looked at her mum in shock unaware that his mother had even died. She immediately felt bad for burdening him with her trivial problems. His words about not knowing what might happen one day echoing in her ears.

"Caroline?" Her mum asked looking at her daughter strangely.

"Oh yeah sorry mum." She stuttered still in disbelief about what she'd just heard. Caroline realised she knew absolutely nothing about her own husband and it wasn't a good feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So truth or dare Elena?" Katherine asked a devilish smile on her face.

"This is so immature you guys, I mean we're not sixteen anymore." She said obviously trying to dodge the question.

"Oh come on Elena we've all done it, it's only fair you have your turn." Caroline said her eyes sparkling.

"Fine, truth I suppose." She grumbled.

"Okay so do you like Damon?" Katherine asked, Elena rolled her eyes obviously not happy with the question.

"Oh come on you guys you know I don't..."

"The game is called truth or dare Elena, so you have to be honest." Bonnie said shaking her finger at the brunette.

"Plus we can tell when you're lying so you might as well just fess up big sister." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"I suppose so." She said weakly.

"You suppose so?" Caroline asked. "What kind of answer is that Elena? Look its fairly obvious to everyone that you that you like him, a lot. "

"Okay fine you're right, even if he does annoy the hell out of me at the same time." The rest of the girls cheered in celebration at her admitting what they all knew anyway. "It doesn't change anything though."

"What is that supposed to mean, surely now you've admitted you have feelings for the guy you'll want to take it to the next level." Katherine said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that all you think about Katherine?"

"Yes." She shot back immediately. Elena shook her head wondering why she'd even asked.

"Look we both need to work together, especially now, it just isn't professional for us to be anything but work colleagues."

"Seriously Elena?" Bonnie said. "Right now this weird bickering not to mention your obvious sexual tension is making the work situation more problematic if anything. If you don't believe me ask you client over there."

"Yeah Elena it's true I'm sorry." She said frowning slightly. "Look what Bonnie means is that if you guys got together you might find the working relationship a lot easier." Caroline suggested thinking about their disastrous road trip. "I think we all would."

"Well even if that's true, I have no idea how he feels about me." The three girls started laughing unable to hold it in.

"Are you serious Elena? Damon has told practically anyone that will listen how he feels about you. Just ask Klaus." Caroline said.

"Or me." Bonnie said raising her hand. "I'm the poor shmuck that has to work with him."

"Or Stefan, he's ready to kill Damon. Not to mention what he told Jeremy yesterday." Katherine said rubbing her hands together with glee.

"What does Jer have to do with this, he doesn't even know Damon."

"He does now; apparently Klaus accidentally spilled the beans when he and Damon were at the Grill yesterday." Katherine said.

"So then it's settled." Bonnie said triumphantly.

"What's settled?" Elena asked nervously.

"Let's get these two together. How about a trip to the Grill, the boys are going to be there tonight." Caroline said secretly hoping she'd see Klaus.

After what her mum had told her Caroline was eager to thank him for what he did. By the time she had returned from her mum's house he was already out with Matt and Damon. She hoped maybe she could find out more about him while she was at it but knowing Klaus that would be difficult.

"How about some tequila ladies?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"That never ends well; I think Caroline's wedding is case in point." Elena said pointing to the blonde in question.

"Hey I'm already married so what's the worst that can happen?" She laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is it that we're not allowed to crash girls' night but for some reason you can all show up here?" Klaus asked looking at them all but Caroline in particular. She was dressed casually in dark skinny jeans, a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, her hair falling in waves down her back, but by the way his eyes were roaming over her body she could tell he was impressed with what he saw.

She looked away scared that his penetrating gaze might make her melt. She had never felt so many conflicting emotions for someone at once. She knew she was attracted to him sexually, that went without saying, but she was beginning to see a more softer and considerate side to him that just made him all the more attractive.

"Well speak for yourself Mikaleson but I'm pretty happy to see all my favourite girls in the one place." Matt laughed jovially placing his arms around the twins. "It's just like old times."

"Yeah it's like we're all sixteen again." Elena said happily looking around the bar.

"Yeah but what's with this boring band, seriously Jer what is going on in your bar?" Katherine cried.

"I know but apparently it's what the locals like."

"Maybe they'd appreciate some home-grown talent?" Bonnie suggested approaching the bar. Jeremy looked up noticing Bonnie for the first time her natural beauty sending him into a trance.

"I like where you're going with this." He smiled back at her his brown eyes meeting hers.

"Caroline Forbes come on down." Matt cried out like she was on a game show.

"Oh no that's not what they want." She said self-consciously as Elena and Katherine attempted to push her towards the stage.

"Seriously Blondie would you just sing already, this place needs some livening up." Damon added.

A feeling of what seemed like stage fright had totally overwhelmed Caroline and she suddenly felt very shy. She could sing in her sleep and this crowd were nothing compared to the big stadiums she'd performed at but Caroline realised she'd never sung in front of Klaus before and for some reason the thought terrified her.

She looked over at Klaus his blue eyes shining brightly urging her to sing. Caroline shook her head trying to remove all her doubts and walked onto the stage. She whispered to the band trying to work out a song they both knew and turned around her stomach doing flips. She breathed in deeply as the music began to play.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming is this burning an eternal flame"

As Caroline sang she slowly looked into the crowd her eyes falling on only one person. Klaus stood there mesmerized by her performance unable to look away. She felt her stomach flutter equally with nerves and desire at the pure intensity of his gaze. She looked away quickly her emotions getting the best of her.

"I believe it's meant to be, darlin' I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame."

As she finished the last note the sound of rapturous applause echoed throughout the room. She bowed her head gratefully and stepped down. She could sense Klaus looking at her but was too scared to look given the strong feelings he was stirring up inside her.

"Nice one Care, but we want more." Matt said to cheers from their friends.

"Yeah encore!" Katherine cried hoisting her drink in the air.

"Maybe later guys, I think I need a drink first." She said her throat dry, although she knew it wasn't only from the singing. Matt put his arms around her and pulled her towards the bar, Caroline could still feel his eyes watching every move making her shiver with desire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was feeling much more relaxed thanks to the copious amounts of tequila she had drunk. She noticed Elena sitting at the bar, a look of pure fear on her face. She walked over hoping to alleviate her worries, no doubt due to a certain brunette.

"Hey sweetie, you doing okay?" She asked.

"Um yeah sure." She mumbled taking a shot of tequila.

"Yeah it certainly seems like it." She laughed. "He likes you so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well that's what you say but I can't help the little part of me that is scared of rejection. I mean I've hardly been that nice to him have I?"

"Well no but that was partly him provoking you. Elena have a look at him." She said pointing towards the brunette his shoulders slumped over the bar, the only one of the group who didn't seem to be having fun. "He likes you so much he's miserable."

"Not really the effect I wanted to have on someone." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you moved your arse over there maybe he wouldn't be so sad anymore." She said bossily. "Neither of you would be." Elena looked at her processing what she'd said. The brunette stood up quickly almost falling back down the alcohol making her dizzy, a look of determination crossing her face.

"Go get him tiger." Caroline urged as she walked over toward the bar.

"Um Damon could I maybe speak to you about something?" Elena said quietly.

"Seriously Elena I don't want to talk about business tonight." He growled obviously not in the mood.

"Okay um well how about we um..." She stuttered nervously. Damon peered at her a look of surprise flashing in his green eyes.

"What don't tell me Elena Gilbert is stuck for words, now this has to be a first." He laughed.

"Well no I don't talk that much; sometimes I don't talk at all well usually when I'm sleeping or..." She rambled nervously.

"I spoke too soon." He joked she looked at him closely her frustration growing.

"You are so annoying." She cried. "All I'm trying to do is tell you something and you are teasing me about it." He smiled at her obviously enjoying the conversation immensely.

"Fine I apologise. What do you need to tell me?" He asked smirking.

"Well what I'm trying to say but you are making it very difficult for me is that, um, um..."She stumbled.

"I like you too Elena." He said quietly his green eyes searching hers. Elena froze unable to say or do anything his comment taking her by complete surprise. She finally responded hitting him on the arm with a whack.

"Ouch Elena, seriously woman." He cried the whole bar descending into silence.

"How dare you!" She cried. "That's what I was going to say and you got in before me." Elena was quite competitive and hated the thought that someone would beat her to something.

"Well you were taking too long." He whined a smile tugging on his lips. "You can say it now if you like; I promise I won't tell anyone I beat you to it."

"Well considering the whole room heard you I don't think that's possible now." Matt piped up. Elena looked around momentarily humiliated that their conversation was public but then she smiled broadly.

"Oh f**k it." She laughed putting her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a long-awaited kiss. The room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles.

"Can I just say finally!" Bonnie laughed and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Okay is it just me or is anyone else slightly disturbed by this scene?" Jeremy asked coming up between them.

"You know I'm not much of a PDA fan but in this case it's long overdue." Caroline said.

"Although I can definitely see why her own brother wouldn't want to see that." Bonnie said laughing.

"I'm Jeremy by the way seeing as we haven't been properly introduced." He said gazing into her eyes as a slight blush crossed her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry you guys, how rude of me. Jeremy is the twin's brother obviously and owner of this fine establishment and Bonnie is Klaus's publicist." Caroline said observing the obvious spark between the two.

"Honestly I am good at my job Klaus just has a habit of not doing what I tell him, although he's slowly getting better." She laughed.

"Nothing like a drunken wedding to straighten someone out." Jeremy laughed; Caroline smiled thinking how true it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh tequila the ultimate social lubricant." Klaus laughed.

"You can say that again." She muttered thinking back to their drunken wedding night. "Did you notice Jeremy and Bonnie hitting if off as well?"

"Really?" He asked surprised. "I must have missed that one but if it makes her less uptight and angry at me all the time then I'm pretty happy." Klaus joked. The group had decided to call it a night after one too many drinks and Caroline and Klaus were walking back to her house a few blocks away.

Although Caroline had been the one who wanted to speak to him earlier she had been avoiding him, scared of her growing feelings. It didn't help that every time he looked at her Caroline's legs went to jelly. She was trying to regain some of her control but now that he was so close she could smell his aftershave and could feel her willpower slowly slipping away once again.

Caroline had been asking herself all night why he hadn't told her about his mother. On the rooftop in New York she has asked him about family and he hadn't mentioned it and there was obviously a reason why she just wasn't sure exactly what that was. She spoke again her voice shaking with nerves.

"My mum told me you came to see her this morning." Klaus nodded his expression unreadable. "You didn't have to do that Klaus."

"I know Caroline but you guys were so angry with each other and considering I sort of caused this mess I felt like I should at least try and help." He explained his gaze focused solely on the road.

"Well it definitely worked." She said brightly his eyes looking up to meet hers, a big smile on his face.

"Really? You guys sorted everything out then?"

"Well she's never going to be happy about the whole drunken wedding thing but she's agreed to help us out and stop giving me a hard time which is the best part." She smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"She actually had a few nice things to say about you."

"Yes I've always had a good way with mothers." He laughed earning a whack from Caroline.

"Well she's definitely seen you in a new light so what you said must have done the trick."

"Must have been my charming nature, most women can't resist it." He replied cheekily.

"Yeah that must have been it." She said sarcastically. "Actually she did mention something about your apparent maturity which surprised the hell out of me. I mean I thought it was virtually non-existent."

"Yes well I know it comes as a surprise to some people but I don't always act like a child, only maybe fifty percent of the time." He chuckled.

"She actually said it had something to do with losing your mother so young." She said quietly hoping she hadn't gone too far.

"Yeah I suppose so." Klaus stuttered obviously surprised by her comment.

"My mum wasn't being nosy by telling me I just think she thought I'd already know."

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mention it, I guess it just happened so long ago it didn't seem um relevant." He explained feebly.

"She was your mother though Klaus, I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my mother and at such a young age too."

"Yeah it wasn't the best." He said going deathly silent again. Caroline realised Klaus was shutting down again, exactly what he did when things became too personal.

"I'm so sorry." She said sincerely. He nodded continuing to look at the ground. After what seemed like five minutes she spoke again. "Were you close to her?" He coughed nervously clearing his throat obviously trying to work out how to articulate his feelings.

"Um yeah I guess you could say we were close." He said quietly. "Elijah, Kol and Rebekah used to tease me because they thought I was her favourite." He said almost proudly.

"It must have been difficult to lose her when you were so young."

"Yeah it was." He said his voice breaking trying to keep his composure. "It was a car crash. A drunk driver lost control of his vehicle and ran head-on into my mother's car. She was killed instantly." He choked.

"Oh I'm sorry." She cried immediately wanting to pull him into her embrace and never let go.

"Yeah it um wasn't too good." He said sadly his shoulders hunched over and his hands shoved into his pockets. Caroline noticed a few stray tears gathering in his eyes. "Having someone so close to me ripped away like that was tough."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad by dredging up the past."

"No it's okay, you'd think after ten years I'd be over this." He said almost ashamed of himself. "It's just so hard especially around this time of year." Caroline suddenly realised that was why he'd been so upset and moody lately, including on his birthday.

"If you don't mind me asking is that why you don't like to celebrate your birthday? Did she pass away around this time of year?"

"The anniversary is actually in about a month's time but we had the biggest fight on my birthday and never really made up properly before she died." Caroline could feel the sadness in his voice and her heart broke for him.

"I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it."

"But I did Caroline." He cried tears spilling down his cheeks now. "I told her I hated what she'd become. She died thinking I was ashamed of her." Caroline put her arms around Klaus unable to hold it in any longer. He wept freely as she rubbed his back trying to sooth him. After a while his crying abated and he pulled himself from her embrace his face red and full of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's happened to me. I think we can blame the tequila for this show of emotion." He said trying to lighten the situation.

"It's okay." She whispered tears rolling down her own cheeks now. "Where was your dad in all of this, wasn't he around to help you through it?"

"Are you kidding, the only person he likes to help is himself." He said bitterly. "He was actually what we were fighting about on my birthday. They were separated at the time and my mum invited him to my birthday party that year even though I said I didn't want him there."

"Why didn't you want him at your birthday?"

"My dad was a pig to my mother; he had countless affairs when they were married only to leave her for a much younger woman six months before my birthday." Caroline nodded slowly beginning to understand.

"So why did she invite him then, wasn't she angry about what he'd done to her not to mention you kids?"

"I think she thought she was doing what was best but I was so angry at him for what he'd done that I took it out on my mother." He said shaking his head. "It was like she hadn't accepted what had happened and he was still a complete saint in her eyes."

"She was in denial about everything." She deduced and he nodded.

"Yeah. She hadn't thrown out any of his stuff, she'd kept it all exactly where it was I think hoping he'd come back to us." He said wiping the stray tears from his face.

"Your poor mother." Caroline said sadly.

"Yeah I know that now but at the time I was so upset with her for putting up with it and letting him get away with everything."

"So how about Kol, Rebekah and Elijah?"

"Well because he was older Elijah saw everything and I think that's why he understands how I am and lets me go. Rebekah and Kol were so young at the time, I doubt they'd even remember that much." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't say anything; the last thing I'd want to do is upset them."

"So where is your dad, do you see him at all now?"

"No he lives in England still but I don't have anything to do with him." He said dismissively.

"How about your brothers and sister?" She asked.

"Elijah feels the same as I do but because Kol and Rebekah were younger when everything happened they give him a bit more time." He said his forehead creasing into a frown. She stopped walking and slowly turned towards him placing her hand affectionately on his arm.

"Thanks for telling me all of that Klaus, I know it wasn't easy for you." She whispered looking him deeply in the eyes and reaching forward to place a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. It felt like time froze for those short seconds they were both lost in their thoughts and each other. "If there's ever anything you want to talk about you know where to find me."

Klaus slowly took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately gratitude reflected in his eyes.

"You don't know how much that means to me Caroline." He said smiling slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks again. Klaroline are headed to Europe now so things will start heating up you'll be happy to know! Okay onto chapter 12…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 12**

20 June Madrid, Spain

"Klaus!" Caroline whined like a little child. "Why did you have to drag me here?"

"You know it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of culture into your life Caroline." He said looking around the expansive rooms and beautiful hanging art in the Prado Museum.

"I have plenty of culture thank you." She replied curtly. "I would just much prefer to have some sangria and a massive pile of paella in my stomach right now."

"Do you ever think of anything but food?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Not really, hey I can't help that I have a healthy appetite." She replied defensively.

Klaus shook his head, after spending about six weeks with the blonde he was discovering all her little habits, including her love of food. Not that he minded he couldn't stand those girls who ate like sparrows and only lived on salad and not much else.

"Okay how about we finish up here and head to the Mercado San Miguel and get you some tapas, can't have you starving to death love." He smiled.

"Sounds good, then maybe we could go past the Royal Palace on our way back to the hotel."

"You realise the Royal family don't actually live there right?"

"Yes Klaus but I still want to see it. Unfortunately we can't all be British and have lots of fancy castles around the place not to mention our very own Royal Family."

"No I guess not." He laughed. "Look how about when we're in England I'll take you to Kensington Palace, maybe we can get a peek at Prince George if we're lucky." She smiled excitedly; all everyone had been talking about was the birth of the new Prince of Cambridge.

Klaus could barely remember life before Caroline; he had become so accustomed to living, travelling and spending time with her memories of his past had just faded away. He thought he'd miss being able to go out and sleep with multiple women but he was strangely content with their arrangement, albeit quite sexually frustrated.

They had left Mystic Falls at the beginning of the week and were in Madrid for Caroline's performance at the European Music Awards the next night. He had never been to a music awards event and was looking forward to it. If Caroline's singing was anything like her impromptu performance at the Grill the previous week he was excited.

He knew she was a good singer but it was only when he heard her singing live that he realised just how amazing she was. Caroline had grabbed his attention the minute she started singing and he was almost disappointed when the song ended. He'd asked her to sing for him since then but she seemed embarrassed for whatever reason.

Klaus couldn't understand why seeing as he should have been the one that was embarrassed after his meltdown in Mystic Falls. He was usually the strong, emotionless guy that didn't show weakness and he'd done exactly that. Caroline had been so caring and surprisingly he felt relieved after he'd told her everything, almost like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

His phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and connected a big grin on his face.

"No thanks are necessary little brother I was more than happy to get Katherine Gilbert to star in your new film."

"Well its good I'm not calling to thank you, if you remember our conversation that was a favour you owed me considering the exorbitant amount of money I'm paying to have you in my film." Kol scoffed.

"Well I'm worth every penny." He laughed. "So if you're not calling to thank your amazing brother what's going on?"

"Well I happen to be heading to Madrid as we speak and thought it might be a good chance for us to catch up."

"Surely you haven't come all the way to Madrid just for me." He laughed.

"Of course not Niklaus I have a business meeting with some investors and thought I'd check out some of the talent at the EMAs while I was in town. Not to mention meeting the old ball and chain for myself."

"Sounds good Kol, although just so you know she hates that term." Caroline looked at him strangely obviously trying to work out what he was talking about.

"It's not like you to be so considerate Niklaus." He laughed. "Where are you staying, I'm at the Westin Palace."

"We're at the Ritz. They have a great restaurant called Goya so how about we meet you there around 9pm tonight?"

"See you then. Oh and say hi to the old ball and chain for me." He said laughing as he disconnected the call. Klaus shook his head, if he tried that in front of Caroline she'd probably kill him.

"Who are we meeting?" She asked suddenly interested.

"Oh sorry hope you don't mind, Kol is coming to town and wants to catch up."

"Not at all I'm looking forward to meeting him after everything you've told me. As long as he's nothing like Rebekah that's fine."

"No he's not, although they are both probably the vainest of the Mikaleson clan." He laughed.

"Great, something to look forward to then." She said the sarcasm thick in her voice. "Well If I'm going to have to put up with that I definitely need some of that food you promised." He rolled his eyes realising the conversation had come back to food yet again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just as beautiful as in your pictures." Kol said kissing Caroline's hand. She just looked at Klaus as if to say 'is he serious?' Klaus laughed not at all surprised by his brother's gesture.

"Well um thanks Kol, it's nice to finally meet you too." Caroline replied. The three of them were seated on the Ritz Hotel's terrace drinking sangria and soaking up the balmy weather before dinner.

"So Caroline I know you have no sisters but how about any cute friends or cousins?"

"And here I was thinking your next question might be how are you or what's your favourite colour." Klaus said sarcastically. Kol just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Actually that was just small talk Niklaus. My first question to your lovely wife is what on earth possessed you to marry my idiotic brother."

"Well I was completely off my head drunk to answer your first question." She laughed. "Oh and in relation to the small talk no one I'd introduce you to."

"Ouch Caroline hit a guy where it hurts why don't you." He replied knocking his chest and pretending to be offended. "You just met me and you're already making assumptions like I'm some sort of a womaniser."

"Well aren't you?" She shot back a cheeky grin etched on her face.

"Okay point taken." He acknowledged. Klaus smiled watching his brother and Caroline joking around thinking how well she fit in with his family.

"So how is the film progressing?" Klaus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Great. Casting is complete now and we've found the perfect film location in Scotland. I'll have to take you there when you two are over next month."

"Scotland should suit Katherine nicely." Caroline chuckled imagining her friend frolicking around with men in kilts.

"Your friend's quite a woman Caroline, pity we're working together otherwise who knows what might have happened." Kol said knowingly.

"Someone's pretty sure of themselves." Klaus snorted.

"Damn straight I am." He baulked. "Caroline surely you agree your friend would find me immensely attractive." Caroline looked at him unsure of how to break the bad news.

"Sorry Kol but I think the best you'd get out of Katherine would be cute, she's not a fan of younger men." Caroline said watching his face fall. "Plus I'm not sure having the last name Mikaelson is really in your favour anyway."

"Really? What did you do to piss her off Niklaus?" Kol asked interested.

"Me, nothing!" He replied defensively. "Well actually I guess there was that time I got really drunk and married her best friend in Las Vegas." He smirked.

"Yeah well there was that, then your sister, enough said, but I think it was your older brother who really tipped her over the edge." Caroline said thinking back to their altercation at his surprise party in New York.

"Elijah?" Kol said his surprise evident. "What the hell did he do to get her so annoyed?"

"Well where do I start." She said. "Elijah did the two things you never do to Katherine Gilbert; he rebuffed her advances and then on top of that had the nerve to not recognise her."

"Yeah Elijah did always have a way with the ladies." Klaus laughed.

"I don't think I've seen anyone speak to her like that and live to tell the tale." Caroline said her eyes wide.

"Just when I think I have him figured out he does something like that and surprises me yet again." Kol said shaking his head.

"So how is our dear brother Kol?"

"You know the same; all he ever does is work."

"So there's no woman in his life?" Caroline asked.

"You're talking about Elijah here." Kol said. "He is married to his job, women just get in the way apparently."

"So how is it that you are both related to him?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same thing for years." Klaus said.

"Rebekah too. I'm not too sure where the she-devil came from either." Kol said shaking his head.

"Have you seen our sister lately?"

"No and I'm hoping it continues that way although I'm aware Paris Fashion Week is fast approaching." Kol shivered for added effect.

"I would have thought Rebekah would have been a good way for you to pick up hot models?" Caroline said looking at Kol.

"Exactly what I thought but she delights in telling them stories about me, all of which aren't true of course." He clarified quickly.

"So the one about you peeing your pants when we were younger wasn't true at all?" Klaus asked smiling.

"Oh shut it Niklaus!" He pouted. "I'm sure Caroline would love to hear some stories about you."

"You wouldn't dare." Klaus cried realising he'd pushed his brother too far.

"Oh yes please." Caroline said rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Well there was Mr Hugsy."

"Ohhh who's that?"

"No one you need to know about Caroline." Klaus said dismissively.

"His teddy bear. They were practically inseparable growing up; Niklaus took him everywhere he went." Kol laughed.

"So where is Mr Hugsy now then?" She asked looking at Klaus. "Will I get to meet him when we're in England?"

"I'm surprised you haven't seen him already Caroline considering he made the trip over to the States with Nik."

"No!" She cried, covering her mouth to try and stifle the giggles. "Well I think I'm definitely going to have to meet this Mr Hugsy when we get back home."

"You are both hilarious." He growled. "I knew it wasn't a good idea introducing you to each other."

"Oh really Niklaus? I think it's going remarkably well." Kol laughed looking at his sister-in-law mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

21 June, Madrid Spain

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed from the other end of their lavish suite.

"What?" He yelled back far too interested in the video game he was playing.

"Come here!" She cried.

"Why?" He shouted reluctant to leave his game which he happened to be winning.

"Get your butt here Niklaus Mikaelson or you'll be sorry!" She hollered. Klaus sighed and stood up knowing that the use of his full name wasn't a good sign. Life really was much simpler before he had a demanding woman around twenty-four seven. He walked through the living area and into the back bedroom spying her through the crack in the bathroom door.

"What are you screaming about woman?" He said frustrated. "And please don't ever call me Niklaus again it's kind of creepy coming from you." He said sitting on the bed and adjusting his uncomfortable black tie. Caroline had been holed up all afternoon with various hair and make-up people so he hadn't seen the finished product yet.

He heard the sound of high-heels on the bathroom tiles and watched as she slowly emerged. Just when he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful she went and surprised him again. Caroline was only half dressed which was making her even more stunning in his eyes. Klaus could feel himself becoming aroused unable to hide the excitement stirring inside.

Caroline looked at him reading his thoughts causing a blush to spread across her flawless cheeks. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Um could you maybe give me a hand and zip me up?" She asked quietly.

"Are you sure you're asking the right person? As amazing as you look I'd much prefer your dress off than on love." He said huskily. Caroline shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily, obviously trying to keep calm.

"Well considering you're the only one here and I don't think you want me to go partially dressed to these awards you're my only option." She mumbled slowly opening her eyes to find him walking towards her licking his crimson lips like a wild animal hunting its prey.

Klaus realised this had been going on for far too long and he couldn't last another moment without having her. He walked over to her gently placing his hands on her creamy shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes. She stared back at him unable to look away he had her in such a trance. He lifted his hand slowly and brushed her cheek affectionately preparing himself for the long awaited moment he'd imagined since meeting her.

Caroline surprised him leaning further forward so that her lips were within inches of his. He closed his eyes briefly drinking in her heavenly scent a mixture of jasmine and strawberries. He opened his eyes again drawing invisible circles on cheek with his thumb and pulling her closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"Well I think it's going to be an interesting evening at the European Music Awards tonight Nancy, we've had confirmation not only Caroline Forbes will be there with her new husband actor Klaus Mikaleson but that her ex-boyfriend Tyler Lockwood will be attending also." Entertainment Tonight blared from the TV breaking Caroline from her daze.

Klaus felt her pull away suddenly, the hurt visible on his face. He looked at Caroline closely noticing she was obviously affected by what she'd heard.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh nothing." She replied obviously flustered. "I think its best we get going, don't want to be late do we?" He looked at her surprised by her sudden change in demeanour. It obviously had something to do with Lockwood but he wasn't sure exactly what.

When they'd split up Klaus had read in the tabloids that it was a mutual decision due to conflicting schedules. Even Klaus knew that was just usual publicist jargon but he wasn't aware what actually happened.

"Is it Tyler; are you worried about seeing him again?" He asked trying to find out what was wrong. Klaus noticed a dark shadow cross her face realising there was much more to this than he thought. "Caroline?"

"Um well yeah it's always a little awkward seeing your ex-boyfriend I guess but hopefully we'll be on opposite ends of the red carpet." She rambled turning around so that he could zip up her gown. Klaus fastened her dress begrudgingly losing hope of getting a straight answer out of Caroline.

They had been so close and yet another barrier had gone up in the form of Tyler Lockwood. Klaus realised that he must have ended it with Caroline and she was still in love with him, it was the only possible explanation for her strange behaviour.

His whole body went cold. If Caroline really loved Tyler what had Klaus been to her this whole time, some sort of a distraction? Klaus cleared his throat and moved towards the door unable to be in the same room as her.

"Yeah you're probably right we should really get going." He muttered as he walked off down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The EMA's were a spectacle that was for sure. Klaus had been to the Oscars and Golden Globes and although they were crazy this seemed to have an almost festive atmosphere to it. Camera flashes illuminated the red carpet, Klaus dutifully held onto his wife's arm for support.

If he could be anywhere else right now he would. Klaus kept his eye out for any sightings of Tyler Lockwood. He was hoping they wouldn't cross paths worried about what he might do if he was within close proximity of the guy. He had no idea how Caroline could want a guy like that, Tyler was far too in love with himself to love anyone else.

After speaking with the local MTV contingent they moved down the red carpet only to come face to face with Tyler Lockwood. Klaus swore under his breath trying to keep his cool in front of the swarming media. Caroline froze unable to function momentarily.

Tyler smiled brightly moving in to embrace Caroline with a kiss on her cheek. Klaus couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She moved back a fake smile plastered on her face.

"It's so good to see you Caroline, you look amazing." He smirked playing up to the interested media, his eyes roaming over her body.

"Yeah you too Tyler." She smiled looking briefly at his date. Klaus stiffened not sure what to do for once in his life, he was torn between punching him or shaking his hand purely for the media's benefit. "This is my husband Klaus Mikaelson." She said holding onto his arm firmly sensing his discomfort.

"Nice to meet you Klaus." He said through gritted teeth. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Why thank you Taylor." Klaus said mispronouncing his name on purpose. Unable to continue with this farce he pulled Caroline away towards a waiting reporter. He noticed Caroline looking back at her ex-boyfriend momentarily feeling like a knife had been plunged through his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think she's in love with this Tyler guy?" Kol asked as they walked around the after-party at Disco Pacha, barely able to hear themselves the music was so loud.

"It's the only explanation, she got really weird after she found out he was going to be there."

"Okay well even so why should you care, it's not like she's your real wife Niklaus." Kol said drinking his whiskey and scouting for female talent around the room.

"I don't Kol." He said unconvincingly. "It would just be nice to know because I'm the one who has to pretend to be her husband."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous brother."

"Don't be stupid." He growled. "I'm just looking out for Caroline; it's what friends do after all."

"Yes friends that also happen to be married." He said raising his eyebrows. "And since when did Niklaus Mikaelson have female friends?"

"Well we have to spend all this time together so it's no surprise that we have formed a friendship of sorts." He stuttered.

"Well this is a change usually girls were for nothing more than a bit of fun but it seems like you've grown up Niklaus." He laughed.

"Shut up Kol." He said shaking his head at his younger brother. "So any promising talent tonight?" He said desperately hoping to change the subject.

"Well I thought you'd already know but considering you've been preoccupied with your wife's love life you've been no help to me at all."

"I have not been preoccupied." He snapped thinking a drink or five would be nice right about now.

"Okay fine have a look around and find me a nice girl." He said motioning around the room. Klaus looked up overwhelmed by the sea of women in the room. How had he missed that? Klaus realised he was losing his touch all thanks to a certain blonde.

"Um… her." He said absently pointing towards a girl at the bar he'd barely set eyes on.

"Remind me never to ask you for advice on women again." Kol said eyeing up the woman in question who looked suspiciously masculine in places. "Now that's more my speed." He said excitedly spotting a red head in the corner. "If you'll excuse me I have to get laid tonight and I can only take so much of your sulking." Kol laughed walking off.

Klaus scowled at his brother's retreating back annoyed Kol was right as usual. Ever since he'd heard about Tyler he'd been in a foul mood and after their strained conversation on the red carpet he'd moved from being annoyed to livid. What gave Lockwood the right to just come in and kiss his wife right in front of him? Caroline wasn't much better though giving him the time of day.

He walked over to the other side of the room where he'd left Caroline chatting with Kelly Clarkson about her upcoming wedding. Kelly had since left but in her place was none other than Tyler Lockwood.

They were both leaned in obviously trying to hear each other over the music but Klaus couldn't mistake his hand placed strategically on her shoulder making for an intimate picture. Klaus balled his hands up into fists, his anger threatening to boil over. He realised he needed to move away before all hell broke loose.

Klaus stalked over to the bar; securing a bottle of whiskey from the barman he walked outside onto the balcony. If he couldn't have a woman right now he sure as hell needed to get drunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sat there for what seemed like hours drowning himself in whiskey. Numerous girls had tried to crack onto him but he was oblivious to their attempts. There was only one girl on his mind and she was busy doing god knows what with her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't like Klaus thought she'd do anything physical considering their arrangement but even just the thought of them talking made him furious.

"Klaus?" Caroline said coming up behind him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh really I thought you were too busy talking to your ex-boyfriend to notice where I was." He spat.

"You saw us?" She asked quietly looking down at the ground.

"Yes I did Caroline."

"We were just talking Klaus." She murmured.

"Fine Caroline but the least you could do is wait until our little arrangement is over before you jump back into bed with your ex."

"Excuse me?" She cried incredulously.

"I know you still have the hots for Tyler Caroline, it's so obvious. Once you knew he was coming tonight you deliberately avoided the subject and you've been acting strange ever since."

"That's what you think?"

"Well there's no other explanation and considering you haven't been forthcoming with one what the hell else am I supposed to think?" He cried noticing a few tears gathering in her eyes. She paused briefly trying to articulate what she wanted to say.

"Tyler cheated on me Klaus." She said quietly, her voice breaking slightly. Klaus was shocked it was certainly not the answer he was expecting.

"What?" He whispered thinking why anyone would want to cheat on Caroline.

"Yeah I came home one day to find him in bed with some wannabe television star." She said angrily her gaze downward. Klaus automatically placed his arms around her hating to see her so upset

"What a bastard!" He cried. "I'm going to kill him." She pulled out of his embrace her eyes meeting his pleading with Klaus to calm down.

"That won't help anyone. Look no one knows that's the reason we broke up and I'd like to keep it that way to be honest." She said obviously still deeply humiliated.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened, well besides the cheating part?"

"Well I caught him then proceeded to scream my head off and then escaped to Katherine's for the week eating ice cream and watching soppy chick flicks." She laughed in despite of everything.

"So he didn't even try and explain himself or make it up to you?" He asked trying not to explode.

"He never actually apologised. He told me we'd grown apart but we could still use our relationship to our benefit professionally."

"What so he wanted to pretend everything was normal but have affairs on the side?" He asked not quite believing what he was saying.

"Yep that's about it. That's when we got the publicists in and made the announcement about our conflicting schedules." She said dramatically.

"What an arsehole!"

"I used a few more colourful expressions than that but yeah that pretty much sums him up." She said shaking her head.

"So what was he trying to talk to you about tonight?"

"Apparently he's changed his ways and realises what a big mistake he made letting me go."

"What do you think about that?" Klaus asked nervously.

"What do you think I think about that?" She answered rolling her eyes. "I told him where he could shove it and then said I was a happily married woman." Klaus smiled hearing her words.

"Good." He beamed. "The nerve of him though trying to proposition you when you're here with me."

"Don't worry about it Klaus." She soothed. "Let's head-off I'm beat." He nodded realising it was exactly how he felt. He was also worried he might kill Tyler Lockwood if he had to be in the same place with him much longer. "Where's Kol?" She asked looking around.

"Oh little brother is fine he found himself a nice redhead so I don't think we'll be seeing him again tonight." Klaus laughed.

They walked in from the balcony and weaved their way through tables of drunken revellers. Caroline waved and smiled at a few people. Spying Avril Lavigne, Caroline took a quick detour to congratulate her on her recent wedding. Klaus waited dutifully by the table watching the girls gossip animatedly.

"I was surprised to hear Caroline chose to be with you, I mean you know what they say about the British." Tyler slurred coming up beside Klaus.

"Oh really and what is they say?" He shot back a look of pure venom on his face.

"That you're so uptight." He smirked. "I mean I can't imagine how you can really satisfy Caroline when you're that wound up all the time."

"Oh you'd be surprised Lockwood." He seethed unable to contain his anger. "I mean she married me I think that says it all."

"Oh please she would have married me if she had the chance."

"Well lucky for both her and I you didn't get that opportunity. Now I suggest you go away before Caroline comes back, don't want to make a scene now do we?"

"F**k that. You can't tell me what to do Niklaus." He sneered. Klaus wanted to behave for Caroline's sake but this idiot was asking for it. Without thinking he punched him square on the jawline sending him reeling backwards in complete shock.

People crowded around wanting to see what was happening, Klaus saw a number of camera flashes dreading how this was going to play out in tomorrow's papers. Caroline ran over to see what the commotion was about.

"Klaus." She hissed. "What are you doing?"

"He was asking for it Caroline, he actually had the nerve to question my sexual ability."

"Of course he did I should have known." She said shaking her head at their lack of maturity. "Well come on let's go before this really gets out of hand."

"But I was just starting to have fun." He whined like a child. They moved to leave but not before Tyler got back up standing within inches of Caroline's face, his hand placed on her arm.

"Come on Caroline you know you want me not him." He said indicating a very red faced Klaus.

"No I really don't Tyler; if I were you I'd walk away otherwise you'll regret this in the morning." She said discreetly not wanting to attract more media attention.

"I suggest you take your hands off my wife." Klaus growled.

"Oh really what are you going to do big man, hit me again?" He threatened. "I'll slap you with an assault charge so fast your head will spin."

"Seriously it would be worth it just to see you with black eyes and a broken nose."

"Come on Caroline baby I know you still love me." He teased moving closer to the blonde causing Klaus to become increasingly agitated.

"No Tyler that's where you're wrong I love my husband very much." She cried grabbing Klaus by his shirt collar and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Klaus barely had time to react before her soft lips were on his. He moaned the feeling of her tongue penetrating his mouth sending him into overdrive. Klaus fastened his grip on her and felt Caroline arch her back to get as close as possible. The longing and desire he'd been holding onto for weeks was releasing itself little by little causing his head to spin. After what seemed like minutes Klaus heard a loud cough and paused only to notice his brother standing by watching them with great interest.

They pulled apart reluctantly both panting, obviously heavily affected by their mind-blowing kiss. Tyler was nowhere to be found there were just dozens of photographers snapping away.

"Yes I kiss my friends like that all the time." Kol whispered smirking at his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to give you guys a timeline for the marriage if I've confused you; Caroline and Klaus's marriage is supposed to be six months in duration. They married on May 4 so that means six months will be up around November 4. I have dated everything so you know how far along they are. Now onto Paris…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 13**

24 June: Paris, France

"For once in his life your husband did something right." Elena said proudly.

"Well I'm not sure I would call punching Tyler Lockwood right but…"

"Well I certainly would." She replied. "I thought you of all people would agree with that after everything he put you through."

"Yes I know but I don't really condone violence, although I must say he looked very pretty in the tabloids." Caroline laughed.

In the days following the awards pictures of Tyler had been splashed across the media after his altercation with Klaus. He had developed a nice bruise on his cheek not to mention a severe dent in his popularity after what social media was calling his 'dummy spit' at the EMA after-party.

"Well I say it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Yeah you're telling me." It was a beautiful day in Paris and Caroline was walking along the Champs-Elysees getting in some well-deserved shopping time. The premiere for Klaus's new film was being held the next night and she wanted something amazing to wear.

To be honest Caroline was feeling a little self-conscious considering his co-star Jessica Sykes was absolutely stunning. She had briefly wondered whether she and Klaus had slept together since he was well known for bedding his colleagues. Caroline realised she was going to drive herself mad thinking like that considering the long line of conquests he'd supposedly had.

"So you didn't do too badly on the publicity front either Care, that kiss was an Emmy Award winner."

Caroline blushed as the memory of that kiss flashed through her head. She thought their first public kiss outside the Palms had been incredible but the sheer intensity of this recent kiss had left her completely flabbergasted.

Considering she instigated it Caroline knew it wasn't just about hurting Tyler or promoting their marriage. She had wanted to do it for so long and all the desire that had built up over time had resulted in one explosive kiss.

She knew Klaus felt it too but she was struggling to work out whether he only wanted to get her into bed or whether he felt something more. Caroline knew if it was the former she was in trouble because she was beginning to fall hard for him and couldn't imagine how she was going to stop herself.

"Yes well anything to annoy Tyler. Making us look better to the public was just an added bonus I guess." She joked.

"Well if the papers the next day were anything to go by I'd say you two hit a home-run." She said confidently. "There's no way anyone can doubt you're a real couple now." Caroline felt her heart sink realising that being a real couple was exactly what she wanted.

"Well that's good to hear and to think you were worried." She chuckled.

"I'll admit I had my reservations at the start but you two have managed to convince everyone." She said contentedly. "There's nothing you want to tell me is there?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline heard a faint beeping in her ear and sighed in relief, saved by the bell she thought. "Hold on Elena I have another call." She said connecting it.

"I can't believe the slimy toad got off with only one punch." Katherine said wryly.

"Trust me Klaus would have gone ten rounds if he could have but the media were everywhere."

"I guess I'm just jealous I didn't get the chance to hurt him myself." She pouted. Caroline rolled her eyes, Katherine had threatened grievous bodily harm after it first happened and at one point Caroline had to physically restrain the feisty brunette from attacking him.

"I have your sister on the other line so do you want me to call you back?"

"I'm about to catch a flight to LA, put me on with you." Caroline pushed a few buttons and put the phone back to her ear.

"Elena we have Katherine on the line too."

"If it isn't the person I've been trying to call for the past three hours." Elena said obviously annoyed.

"Well believe it or not Elena I have been busy doing my job." She snapped.

"Yes I can see how sitting at the spa for hours is such hard work." Elena scoffed.

"Remind me why I give you access to my schedule again?" Katherine muttered. "Anyhow keeping myself looking good is all part of the job." Caroline's head began to throb from the twins constant bickering.

"Girls could we maybe keep the sisterly bonding to a minimum, you're giving me a headache." She complained.

"Fine, what are we talking about?" Katherine asked curiously.

"What a loser Tyler is and how he got what he deserved." Elena said.

"Amen to that." She responded. "Onto more important subjects though how about that steamy kiss!" Katherine cried.

"Yeah there's enough combustible energy between you guys to start a fire." Caroline could feel her cheeks heat up knowing Elena was right. "Its certainly helped sell this marriage to the world."

"Forget the marriage when are you two going to get a room already?" Katherine asked. "Unless of course there's something you're not telling us." Caroline blushed, she really needed to learn how to control her hot flushes.

"Yes well I suppose there's some chemistry but you know we just…"

"You're rambling Caroline." Elena said.

"You should know considering all that rambling you did before you and Damon got together." She said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Caroline." Katherine said. Caroline thought one twin was bad enough but two at the same time was full-on.

"Look I don't know, we have just been spending so much time together lately and I've seen another side to him. He can be so caring and sweet and when he's like that it's so difficult to resist him."

"Yeah I can just imagine you wanting to rip his clothes off when things become intimate like the other night." It was like Elena could read her mind Caroline thought. After the EMA's she had been unable to sleep, thoughts of a completely naked Klaus running through her mind.

"Am I speaking to the wrong twin?" She asked Elena in disbelief.

"Hey I can let loose every now and again." She said defensively.

"Don't mind my sister Caroline she's finally freed herself sexually and just can't help herself." Katherine laughed.

"So you and Damon have been having a little fun hey?" Caroline asked a broad smile on her face.

"You could say that." She giggled shamelessly.

"According to Elena we're talking multiple orgasms." Katherine said sounding like one proud sister. Caroline laughed at how much Elena had come out of her shell.

"Wow little Elena is all grown up." She joked.

"Ha ha! Anyway enough about my sex life it's time you got yours sorted out Caroline."

"Look even if I did want to rip his clothes off every time I see him." They both laughed. "I think I might want more than that. I'm just not sure Klaus would." She said her insecurities coming through.

"Honey if that kiss is anything to go by Klaus is absolutely smitten with you." Katherine said knowingly.

"I agree what have you got to lose Caroline? It certainly won't hurt your publicity to find out."

"Always back to work." She laughed at Elena. "Okay so let me get this straight, your professional advice to me as my publicist is to shag Klaus Mikaleson."

"Yes the sooner the better." Elena said. "And Bonnie agrees with me as well." Caroline rolled her eyes, trust those two to be gossiping behind their backs.

"Remember we want all the juicy details." Katherine said her laughter floating down the phone line.

"Right I guess I better go and get onto my assignment." She teased. "Hey Stefan texted before to say he was on his way to Paris, what's that all about?"

"He said something about wanting to check everything was running smoothly with the newlyweds." Elena said.

"I thought you said everything was great?" She asked confused.

"I don't know Caroline he's been pretty grouchy lately, maybe he just needs a holiday?"

"Or to get laid." Katherine laughed. "I mean look at Elena she's much less moody now she's getting some."

"Whatever Katherine." Elena said. "Maybe you can help cheer him up Caroline."

"Okay I'll see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally! I thought you'd bought the whole Champs-Elysees you were gone that long." Klaus said dramatically as she walked back in to their suite at the W Hotel.

"Well almost." She said holding up multiple bags of different colours and sizes. "Actually you'll be happy to know one of these bags is for you."

"You got me a present?" He asked excitedly.

"I thought you deserved a treat." He looked at her slightly puzzled by her meaning. "Well it's not everyday someone punches out my ex-boyfriend for me." She chuckled passing him the maroon coloured bag.

"I hate to break it to you Caroline but I actually punched him out for myself. Honestly I still don't understand what you saw in such an idiot." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah we all make mistakes." She joked. Klaus smiled then eagerly turned his attention to her present.

He unwrapped the paper slowly careful not to tear anything. Caroline was surprised she assumed he'd be the type to just rip it open without caring but he seemed to be savouring the moment. His eyes lit up and she exhaled in relief letting out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

He seemed overwhelmed as he ran his hand over the leather bound book. Caroline had found a second-hand book store that had an antique copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

When they arrived in Spain they were both jetlagged so had spent a few nights wide awake watching movies, playing games and chatting. They'd been discussing books and he told her how much he liked Harper Lee's classic novel. It was actually his mother's favourite book and she had read it to him when he was younger. Klaus liked it so much they began a tradition where they would read it together once a year. When she died Klaus gave up reading it, and he told her it was something he regretted doing.

"It's only small." She said suddenly self-conscious by his prolonged silence. Klaus looked up and gazed deeply into her eyes obviously touched by her gesture.

"I love it." He murmured standing up so that he was standing closer to her. "I can't believe you remembered." He said overcome with emotion. She nodded unable to speak properly.

"Thank you Caroline you don't know how much this means to me." She breathed in sharply as he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Caroline shuddered from his touch.

Ever since their incredible kiss in Spain they had instantly reverted back to their comfortable friendship, a somewhat easier place than the unknown territory in between. It was like once they kissed it became all too real and each of them dove for cover scared of possible rejection.

"Brrrrring!" The phone rang breaking each of them out of their trance. Caroline picked up the phone and after speaking with reception she hung up.

"We've got a visitor." She said excitedly. The doorbell rang and Caroline ran over to answer it. "Stefan Salvatore it's been way too long buddy!" She cried throwing herself into his arms.

"Now this is what I call a welcome." He laughed. "Now Klaus do you want a hug too?"

"Nah man I think hello will do just fine." He chuckled. "What in the hell are you doing in Paris?"

"Well I thought I'd check in on you two, I mean you guys have been without supervision for almost two weeks now and according to Bonnie, Kol doesn't count."

"Well Elena thinks we are the epitome of a married couple at the moment." She said proudly puffing out her chest.

"Yes I guess punching out loser ex-boyfriends and hot public make-out sessions would raise your profile." He smirked. At the mention of the latter Caroline felt a hot flush spread across her cheeks and looked down to avoid Klaus's gaze.

"So given we've earned a gold star from Miss Gilbert herself what could you possibly have to check on?" Klaus asked interested.

"Oh well truthfully I missed you guys, especially you Caroline. It just isn't the same without my annoying little sister chirping away in my ear."

"Awww! I guess I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed putting her arm around him. "Well I've missed you too Stef. How about we go and get a croissant or maybe a pain au chocolat?"

"Are we back to food again?" Klaus asked rolling his eyes. "Honestly I don't understand how you can put away this much food and still look like that." Klaus said motioning towards her lean physique.

"Just lucky I guess." She said, his compliment making her beam. "Come on how about an éclair boys, there's a cute little patisserie just around the corner."

"You'll have to excuse me from your little calorie fest I have a suit fitting for my premiere. Let's hope it still fits after all the food I've consumed with you." He said looking directly at Caroline.

"I know how you feel man." Stefan sympathised patting his stomach. "She's been shovelling food into me for years."

"I don't recall having to force feed you Stefan." Caroline said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Stefan man let's catch up later, there's a great whiskey bar down the Rue Saint-Lazare we need to check out." Klaus said walking off into the other room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay you win this éclair is to die for." Stefan moaned tasting the delicate pastry.

"Good to hear I'm right as usual." She smiled. "So Stefan what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know Elena mentioned something about you being um a little grouchy lately."

"I should have known she'd have something to do with this." He said rolling his eyes at her. "You can tell Elena that I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Can't a guy come and visit his best friend without the third degree?"

"Of course you can and I'm excited you're here but it just doesn't seem like you to drop everything to come over here, I mean Paris of all places."

"Why what's wrong with Paris?"

"Oh come on Stefan, the most romantic city in the world?" She said. "You are many things my dear but you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"Ouch tell me what you really think!" He cried.

"Well it's true, I mean when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Well I had a very sexy blonde in my bed recently, a real sex kitten." He said his face lighting up excitedly.

"Sleeping with randoms doesn't count."

"Hey there's something to be said for sleeping with randoms, I'm sure Katherine would agree." He laughed and Caroline just shook her head.

"I'm just looking out for you Stefan."

"I'm fine and I'll admit there were probably other places I could have chosen to visit but none that had both you and Klaus in them."

"Oh I see what this is." She said in realisation. "You have a massive crush don't you?"

"What on you? Ew Caroline!" He said a look of pure horror crossing his features.

"Wow I'm glad to see you find me such an attractive prospect." She replied sarcastically. "No Stefan I mean your little bromance with Klaus." Stefan smiled letting out a loud chuckle.

"Yes you got me Caroline; I came all the way over to Paris because I'm in love with your husband."

"I knew it!" She said accusingly.

"Yes it seems like we've both fallen for Mikaelson's charms." He said cocking his right eyebrow, Caroline looked away embarrassed.

"Oh whatever Stefan." Caroline said dismissively.

"Oh come on, you can lecture me about my love life but I'm not allowed to go near yours." He scoffed. "It doesn't take a genius to see how into each other you both are."

"Do you think he's into me?" She asked all too quickly earning a smile from her friend. "I mean from a guy's perspective."

"Hell yeah Caroline, you'd be blind not notice it."

"Really?"

"Yes Caroline. I mean why do you think he beat Tyler up?"

"Um because he's a complete douche bag?"

"Well yes there's that but trust me Caroline guys don't just beat up ex-boyfriends without an ulterior motive." Caroline gave him a blank stare unsure of what he was getting. "Do I need to spell it out? Klaus was crazed with jealousy and was trying to protect you." Caroline nodded in realisation, how had she missed that?

"You know I take back what I said about you being annoying, you're quite handy to have around every once in a while." She teased.

"Glad to hear I'm useful for some things." He replied sarcastically. "So are you all prepared for the big premiere tomorrow?"

"Well I bought a gorgeous Chanel dress today so hopefully it will be enough."

"Enough for what?" He asked the confusion evident on his face.

"Well you know I want to look my best." She mumbled self-consciously.

"You always look amazing Care." He said placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Trust me you could probably wear a hessian sack and Klaus would think you were beautiful."

"I hope so. I don't know Stefan it's just so hard to compete with the likes of Jessica Sykes." She said quietly. "I mean they probably slept together, which is hardly surprising given his track record."

"Caroline you have to stop thinking like that or else you'll drive yourself crazy. He may have slept with lots of women but how many has he actually gone out with, let alone loved?" Caroline looked at her friend realising he was right.

"Wow Stefan you're like the woman whisperer." She laughed. "I'm so glad you came to visit."

"Glad to hear it after the third degree I got before. Actually I have to get going." He said looking at his watch. Caroline looked at him curiously.

"Where? I didn't realise you had other plans."

"It's not all about you Caroline." He joked earning a whack from his client. "I actually have a few business meetings lined up while I'm here." Stefan stood up and threw a €20 note on the table. "I'll give you a call and we'll catch up later."

Caroline watched his retreating back thinking how strange everything seemed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 25: Paris, France

"So you think Stefan is having an affair?" Klaus asked as Caroline fastened his tie.

"Well he was being so mysterious, I mean what business meetings?"

"Well he does have other clients besides you Caroline."

"I realise that." She said pulling on his tie slightly in annoyance. "He just didn't go into much detail and it all seemed so sudden. I don't know it's just strange and Elena said he's been really moody too."

"He needs to get laid." Klaus shot back with a smile.

"Thanks for that expert analysis Katherine Gilbert." She laughed thinking how similar they were. "So your sister has arrived for fashion week, any chance she'll gate crash the premiere tonight?"

"Well I haven't heard anything so fingers crossed she doesn't just show up." He joked. "There'll be no getting out of Thursday though." Caroline nodded thinking about her fashion show they were attending.

"Now are you going to hurry up and get changed?" He said pointing to her white bathrobe.

"Typical male." She muttered. "I'll be out in just a minute." She said shaking her head and retreating to the bedroom. The nerves were fluttering around her stomach like butterflies.

She knew this dress was the one as soon as she laid eyes on it in Chanel. It was a fitted strapless design in peacock blue that fell to the floor accentuating her big blue eyes and creamy skin. As she pulled it on and looked at her reflection Caroline realised she had made the right decision. Smoothing out her golden waves she accessorised with plain diamond studs. She took a deep breath and walked out.

Klaus looked up hearing her Manolo Blahniks on the tiles. Dumb-struck would be a good term to describe his expression. Caroline smiled happy that her dress had the desired effect.

"Wow Caroline, I mean wow." He said obviously stuck for words his eyes roaming over each and every curve. She could feel herself blushing and was relieved to be wearing so much make-up for once to cover it.

"Are you trying to show me up?" He teased walking over towards her.

"Well I thought I needed to lift my game, I mean Jessica Sykes will be there after all and we all know she's beautiful." Caroline said trying to not sound as insecure as she felt.

"She's got absolutely nothing on you Caroline." He said seriously his eyes staring deeply into hers. Caroline felt like the wind had been knocked out of her his gaze was that intense. "You're beautiful." He murmured fastening a stray tendril behind her ear. His words reverberated around her body making her dizzy.

"You know we never slept together."

"I didn't ask." She said secretly happy he had allayed her worst fears.

"I know." He smirked knowing it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Klaus, Caroline!" The media screamed trying to get the couple's attention as they walked up the red carpet at the Gaumont Cinemas on the Champs-Elysees. Klaus was holding onto Caroline's hand firmly squeezing it every now and again in a show of support.

Caroline noticed his co-star further up the red carpet primping and preening for the cameras, her long dark locks ironed straight and her amazing body poured into a fitted red gown. She went cold her insecurities resurfacing.

The two actors met up and posed for photos. Caroline watched their interaction from afar noting their easy chemistry, the jealousy pulsing through her veins. Caroline was shocked at how unsettled she was. She had never felt like this in her life and it wasn't a good feeling.

After what seemed like hours of posing together Klaus beckoned Caroline to join him. She plastered on her best red carpet smile and walked over to him the jealousy still stirring inside.

They had organised an after-party at a chic French bar called Boho and the films cast and crew were toasting to their success. Critics were already predicting box office records for the film's opening weekend. Klaus had been busy shmoozing with all the right people so Caroline had decided to get a much needed drink. She wished Stefan could have come with her but apparently he was busy, with what or who she didn't know.

"Casey is it?" She heard a voice say in her ear. Caroline looked up and was faced with none other than the beautiful Jessica Sykes.

"Caroline actually." She said. Caroline intended to play nice but if this girl was going to be so blatantly rude she wasn't going to hold back.

"Oh that's right I get so confused with so many different people." Caroline mentally rolled her eyes.

"It really was a great film Jessica, your performance was great." She said sweetly.

"Thank you. Although I owe it all to Niklaus, he was just wonderful, you know nurtured and mentored me the whole way." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Caroline saw red, the nerve of this bitch.

"Yes Klaus is so considerate. He's always happy to help out his co-stars when they need it; I guess that's part of why I love him so much."

"I must say I was quite surprised to hear about your relationship considering how close Klaus and I became on set." She said attempting to dig the knife in further.

"Really? I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression sometimes Klaus is too nice for his own good."

"I'm fairly certain it wasn't the wrong impression." She snarled.

"Who's the one wearing the wedding ring love?" She shot back pushing her left hand in Jessica's face so she could see her rings close-up. Jessica gave her a look of disdain then turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Wow I certainly wouldn't want to get on your wrong side." Klaus said coming up behind her. Caroline blushed immediately wondering how much of their conversation he'd heard.

"She was asking for it. I mean what a bitch."

"So what else do you love me for?" He asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" She said trying to act calm.

"Well you love me because I'm so considerate, I was just wondering what else there was, maybe my amazing body or my sexy accent amongst other things of course." He joked leaning in dangerously close. All she knew at that moment was she wanted him now and nothing was going to stand in her way tonight.

"Possibly, I mean it certainly wasn't for your modesty." She flirted refusing to look away.

"Well maybe we can continue this conversation back at our hotel I'm dying to hear all the things you love about me." Caroline felt her throat go dry and was unable to speak momentarily.

"That's the best idea you've had all night." She whispered huskily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling me Klaus Mikaelson rejected her advances for three months?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah and she wasn't happy about it. I don't think I've ever met a woman more aggressive than Jessica Sykes."

"So why did you turn her down, are you blind or something?"

"Caroline contrary to popular belief I don't sleep with every woman I meet." He said. She gave him a look which clearly said she didn't believe him. "Oh come on you of all people should know what the media and tabloids can be like. I think I've been linked to pretty much every female I've been in contact with."

"I suppose you're right." She said still slightly unconvinced.

"I remember they even linked me to Rebekah before she was famous because we were seen walking down the street together." He said a look of disgust on his face. "Unlike those that believe I've slept with hundreds I'll have you know it's much less than that."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Klaus, it really isn't my business." She said feeling bad for misjudging him.

"I have no idea why but for some reason I care what you think of me Caroline." He said stopping in the street and turning to face her, his gaze serious. "I've never actually felt like that before." Caroline smiled thinking just how far they had come since their crazy drunken wedding. She stood on her toes and leaned in closer placing her hands on either side of his face feeling his stubble tickle her palms.

She closed her eyes and moved in the last few inches brushing her lips with his. She kissed him slowly enjoying the moment she had been waiting so long for. Klaus responded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. She could feel the urgency and need in his kisses and let the desire wash over her surrendering to him fully. After a while their kisses became harder and faster, the months of pent up emotion spilling over. She moaned against his lips as his tongue found hers.

The loud beeping from a passing car broke them out of their trance, pulling apart reluctantly they smiled at each other.

"Wow." Klaus said breathing heavily.

"Mmmm yeah." She replied unable to say much else.

"Hotel?" He asked a big grin on his face.

"Hotel." She said returning his grin. He took her hand and they continued up the street each in their own world. They passed a quaint roadside café and Klaus stopped suddenly. Caroline looked in his line of sight, her hands coming up to her mouth in astonishment.

"Oh my god!" She cried. Sitting at one of the outdoor tables were none other than Stefan and Rebekah indulging in a heavy make-out session, oblivious to everyone around them.

"There are no words to describe how wrong that is." Klaus mumbled in shock.

"Oh my eyes!" Caroline cried. "I think I'm officially scarred for life." It was only then that Stefan pulled away from Rebekah and realised they had an audience.

"Caroline?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Thanks so much again for all you thoughtful comments and reviews, they always make my day. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Things are definitely progressing…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 14**

**June 26: Paris, France**

Klaus opened his eyes slowly attempting to adjust to the light streaming through an opening between the curtains. He looked around the room realising something was definitely wrong with this picture. Instead of a gorgeous blonde next to him there was nothing but empty space.

Klaus groaned realising how close they had come last night and how it was all ripped away by his sister and Stefan. How did Rebekah always manage to wreck everything, he couldn't help but think it was somehow on purpose. If there was one thing Rebekah was good at it was sabotage. Klaus realised he needed to have a word with his little sister.

He thought back to the night before and the events that had unfolded after he and Caroline caught them in the act.

_**June 25: Paris, France**_

"_What the hell is going on here?" Caroline asked. _

"_It's not what it looks like Caroline." Stefan said attempting to explain himself._

"_Well Stefan I hate to tell you this but it is exactly what it looks like." Klaus said glaring at his sister. _

"_You always were such a wet blanket Niklaus." Rebekah pouted. _

"_Hey don't get me started on you little sister you have no idea how completely disturbing this whole thing is for me."_

"_Well I guess it is what it looks like but we're just having some fun." Stefan said feebly._

"_Fun Stefan? With Rebekah?" Caroline asked in disbelief unable to stop herself._

"_Yes Caroline fun, that's probably too much of a foreign concept for someone as uptight as you." She snarled. _

"_Rebekah." Klaus scolded. _

"_Hey she started it!" Rebekah cried. _

"_I don't understand. How did this all come about, I'm so confused." Caroline said screwing up her nose._

"_And they call me blonde." Rebekah muttered._

"_Well we hooked up at Klaus's birthday party in New York and it's been going on since then." Stefan replied._

"_So what are you two like an item or something?" Klaus asked._

"_No!" They both chimed in absolute horror._

"_So what exactly is this then?" Caroline asked the confusion clouding her face. "I mean this weird affair has been going on for over two weeks and we're only just finding out about it now?" _

"_It's just a bit of fun Caroline. You should try it sometime, it might actually loosen you up." Rebekah scoffed. _

"_I don't need loosening up thank you very much and quite frankly you're the last person I'd take advice from." _

"_Well maybe that's where you're going wrong." She said rolling her eyes. "Caroline we are just two consenting adults having a good time together, aren't we Stefan?"_

"_But you two? It just doesn't make sense." She sighed._

"_What and you two make perfect sense? You couldn't be any more different if you tried." Rebekah cried. _

"_Yes Rebekah but this isn't real." She said gesturing towards Klaus, too agitated to notice his face had fallen from her comment._

"_And we're the ones being judged right now, unbelievable." Rebekah murmured. "Look as much as I love being told off like a naughty child I have places to be." She stood up quickly. "Stefan are you coming?"_

"_Look Care I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Stefan said sincerely. "Maybe we can catch all up and have a proper talk about everything." Caroline nodded slightly still in disbelief._

_Stefan and Rebekah walked off leaving two very shocked people in their wake. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**June 26: Paris France**

"I cannot believe it, I mean can you?" Caroline burst into his room pacing at the end of the bed like a caged animal.

"Caroline it's too early in the morning for this." Klaus growled putting the pillow over his head still grouchy from the lack of sex. This is exactly how she'd been the night before and why he was so frustrated.

"Yeah but surely you think it's weird." She said sitting on the bed beside him and peeling the pillow off his face.

"Yes but I'm sure I would think anyone with my sister would be weird."

"So what should we do?"

"Why should we do anything Caroline, it's really none of our business if they choose to have freaky sex with benefits." Klaus shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah but it's Stefan, I wouldn't be doing my friend duty if I didn't do something." She cried.

"As much as I hate to agree with my sister, Rebekah had a point, they are both consenting adults and are free to do whatever they like, even if it is gross."

"Yeah I suppose." She muttered dejectedly.

"You just need to calm down and take your mind off it all."

"And how exactly do I do that Klaus, that image is like burned into my brain." She huffed.

"Well I could think of a few things." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and patting the pillow next to him.

"As much as I would like to I don't think I'd be in the best mood right now."

"Fair enough." He replied thinking it was anything but. "Maybe we should get away for a few days?"

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said smiling for the first time. "What did you have in mind?"

"Leave it up to me." He replied mysteriously.

"Well that sounds ominous. Oh no I forgot we have your sister's fashion show tomorrow." She said. "I hardly think that's going to distract me from all of this."

"Look we have to go imagine how annoyed Bonnie and Elena will get if we don't?" She nodded in acknowledgment. "How about we go first thing on Friday morning after the show?"

"Okay but it better be good, I need something pretty amazing to wash away the image of those two going at it." She shivered involuntarily.

"Yeah thanks for that Caroline." He muttered reliving the experience all over again. "Now I should get ready, I said I'd go meet Stefan."

"Why do you get to meet him?" She cried.

"Because he texted me Caroline."

"Well I didn't get any text, maybe I should come with you?" She suggested.

"No Caroline I don't think that's a good idea you're far too worked up, plus Stefan asked me not to bring you because you scare the hell out of him apparently."

"What a coward!" She shouted. "Fine but you can tell him from me that I'll be just as angry then so he has something to look forward to."

"You are far too stressed Caroline maybe you should head to the hotel spa for a massage. I'd offer to do it myself but things might get out of hand." Caroline blushed a deep shade of crimson at his inference.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How on earth did this happen man?" Klaus asked Stefan sternly. They were seated at the Brittany Hotel Whiskey Bar on the rue Saint-Lazare indulging in their finest liquor.

"Seriously I have no idea. I mean your sister drives me absolutely crazy, you know how we were at that dinner in Vegas."

"Yeah so what happened between then and now?" Klaus asked confused.

"I can't really explain it, your sister has this way of pushing my buttons and rather than get angry it just kind of turns me on."

"Okay that's just way too much information!" Klaus cried. "This is my little sister Stefan."

"Yeah probably not the conversation to have with her brother I admit but it's the only way I can describe it man."

"Okay so it's kind of a love/hate thing?" Klaus asked trying to make sense of everything.

"I suppose that's the only way to describe it." He said taking a sip of his drink. "I have no idea what's happening, it's all such unfamiliar territory for me."

"By the sound of this it's like a mutual benefits arrangement so I know my sister is just as complicit as you." He said. "However Stefan if you hurt my sister you realise I'm going to have to kill you."

"Noted Klaus, this is all sounding so familiar." Stefan said referring to their earlier conversations about Caroline. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but considering I have no idea what this actually is it's pretty hard to describe to anyone else."

"I hear you man. Truthfully I'm pretty happy to not hear any of the gory details." He laughed.

"Yeah fair enough I suppose." Stefan chuckled. "So Caroline's pretty mad at me still I take it?"

"Nah it's all an act man." He said. "I think if anything she's more worried about you. She seems to think Rebekah has trapped you in her web and is this close to eating you."

"Well I am an adult Klaus; I can look after myself even from deadly arachnids like your sister."

"Yes well you know how protective Caroline is of her friends; I think this is her way of trying to look out for you."

"I know and it doesn't help the fact that she doesn't like Rebekah much either."

"Yeah it doesn't but she'll come around, she's just in a bit of shock still."

"I have to say I've never seen Caroline so surprised in my life."

"Look speaking as a person that witnessed your little PDA first-hand I have to tell you it wasn't pretty." Klaus laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Stefan muttered. "Anyway how about you two, what's going on there?"

"Nice subject change there Stefan." He quipped. "Everything is fine, I mean we haven't tried to kill each other yet so that's something."

"Oh come on Klaus, you know what I mean." Stefan cried. "It's so obvious how you two feel about each other."

"I don't know." He mumbled. Klaus couldn't believe it when Caroline made the first move the night before. He had been waiting so long and the long-awaited kiss certainly didn't disappoint, it was only their discovery shortly after that did.

Ever since arriving in Europe Klaus had been riding a rollercoaster of emotions and his newly acquired blonde wife was to blame. He had never felt so strongly about someone in his life and truthfully it was beginning to scare him.

After what happened with his parents Klaus became so bitter about love and marriage choosing to jump from woman to woman just having fun without any consequences. That was until Caroline Forbes boarded that plane to Vegas and came crashing into his life with a bang.

He'd been asking himself why he chose to stay married to her and live this life that he never wanted. Although after two months he was starting to see the benefits of having someone around that you cared about. He had even entertained the idea of possibly making this a permanent thing until something Caroline said the night before brought him crashing back to reality.

When Caroline told Rebekah their relationship wasn't real it hurt, a lot. Klaus felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He knew Caroline cared for him as a friend; she'd certainly proven that over the last few months. He also knew she was attracted to him sexually and if they hadn't been interrupted the previous night they certainly would have had sex.

However that comment made Klaus slow down and realise it was probably best to keep their arrangement fun and light. This is how he'd lived his life up until then and managed to avoid getting hurt so it made perfect sense. He was only glad he'd realised that before he'd really made a fool of himself.

"You don't know?" Stefan reiterated.

"No Stefan, we are friends, we get along really well but I don't want to jeopardise that. Surely you can understand?"

"I suppose I can see that but when you've got chemistry like you two it's pretty hard to ignore."

"We do and maybe we'll explore that at some stage but for now what we have is really working for us, not to mention extremely good for our publicity." He laughed.

"Yeah that's definitely true." Stefan agreed finishing his drink and signalling for another, his earlier tension slowly dissipating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**June 27: Paris, France**

"I know I shouldn't have sent in a boy to do a woman's work." Caroline said shaking her head at Klaus.

"Oh yeah because that would have gone down so well." Klaus muttered. "You're not his mother Caroline, at the end of the day Stefan and Rebekah are old enough to look after themselves."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'm okay with their creepy little sex bond."

"Yes it's very weird, I'll admit, but Caroline he's your friend at the end of the day isn't that what matters the most?"

"Since when did you become so wise?" She asked curiously.

"I've always been this wise you've just chosen to ignore it up until now." He smirked.

"Oh really?" She smiled. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I've planned an excursion to somewhere I think you'll like." He said a sly grin on his face.

"Oh come on you can't leave me hanging like that!" She cried crossing her hands across her chest defiantly.

"Well I'm sorry but that's all you're going to get. Now let's just hurry up and get this fashion show out of the way."

"I couldn't agree with you more." She mumbled sitting back in her front row seat. The fashion parade was being held at the Carrousel Du Louvre and they were waiting for Rebekah's show to start.

"Hi Klaus, Caroline." Stefan said approaching them sheepishly.

"Stefan I'm glad you could make it." Klaus said smiling. Caroline looked at him briefly as if to say you invited him?

"Well Rebekah had organised me a ticket anyway but I'd much prefer to sit with you guys." He said taking the seat next to his friend. The tension was so thick it was making Klaus wince in discomfort.

"So Caroline still mad at me I take it?" Stefan asked getting straight to the point as usual.

"Sort of." She mumbled. "I just can't believe you never told me."

"I know it wasn't the best way for you to find out and I'm sorry it happened like that."

"Yeah it was like something out of a horror movie." She said attempting a joke.

"That's just lovely Caroline." He said shaking his head. "You know as much as I love you for looking out for me I'm a big boy and can actually look after myself."

"Mmmm that's debatable Stef." She chuckled. "Although given you are both my friend and manager and I have to deal with you on a daily basis I think I can find it deep down in my heart to forgive you."

"That's so thoughtful of you Care." He replied sarcastically earning a whack from his friend in the process. "No you don't know how much that means to me." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Just don't think I forgive your choice though Stefan, I mean seriously?"

"Caroline, I thought we were all playing nice." Klaus chided.

"Fine, I'll keep my comments to myself until I can say I told you so." Caroline said poking her tongue out at them both.

"Really mature Caroline." Klaus said.

"Ah there's the Caroline I know and love." Stefan laughed kissing her on the top of the head.

"You guys are just weird." Klaus said thinking back to Rebekah's comment when he'd phoned her before the fashion show.

"_Let me guess you're calling to reprimand me because I upset your precious Caroline?" Rebekah said connecting the call._

"_No Rebekah believe it or not I can actually think for myself." He replied through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to check everything is okay."_

"_Oh Nik don't tell me you actually care?" She said in disbelief._

"_Yes even though you make it incredibly difficult for me sister." _

"_Oh how touching." She scoffed. "Look you don't have to worry; I'm not going to make a big scene or anything." _

"_Good I just wanted to check everyone was on the same page."_

"_Niklaus in case you forgot your little wife was the one going off her head, not me." She cried. "Anyone would think she has a thing for Stefan." Klaus felt his stomach drop the thought never occurring to him before. "Oh what did I hit a nerve?"_

"_No of course not Rebekah." _

"_Ah I see what's happening here; big brother has a crush on sweet Caroline." She said in realisation. _

"_Don't be silly Rebekah, we're just friends." _

"_Yeah sure Nik I mean could you sound any less convincing?" He could tell she was rolling her eyes. "You know it's not a crime to actually like someone, let alone admit it."_

"_Well you can talk Rebekah, I mean you and Stefan seem to be getting along very nicely if the other night is anything to go by." _

"_Well that obvious change in subject only confirms that you do like her." She said confidently. "In relation to Stefan we are just having some fun, I already told you that."_

"_Well he's certainly a strange choice, even just for a bit of fun."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" She asked her interest peaked._

"_I don't know Rebekah he certainly isn't as rich or famous as your usual victims. I'm just curious why you chose Stefan of all people." _

"_He was there and I was lonely, and if you must know he's very talented in the bedroom." She said suggestively knowing it would get to her brother._

"_Yuck!" He groaned the image too much to bear. "Nicely played little sister but you haven't heard the end of this." He replied hanging up the phone. One thing about Rebekah was she was always such a formidable opponent. Maybe they were more alike than he thought._

The lights dimmed and the loud base reverberated from the surrounding speakers as the music started up. Klaus looked briefly at Caroline who was leaning contently on Stefan's shoulder. Surely there wasn't anything going on there?

Klaus looked away and turned towards the catwalk. Rebekah Mikaelson took centre stage her long flowing golden locks cascading down her back, her backless cobalt dress making her blue eyes sparkle beneath her bright make-up. She stalked down the catwalk with purpose her usual unimpressed scowl plastered over her face. As painful as Rebekah could be she certainly was good at her job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**June 28: Normandy, France**

"So where are we going Klaus?" Caroline whined dramatically.

"I didn't tell you the last ten times you asked, I'm not about to start now." He replied impatiently.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"On the contrary Caroline I'm lots of fun." He said raising his eyebrows. Caroline sat back in the seat and looked out at the passing countryside. It really was beautiful in this part of the world. Klaus had hired a car and was driving them the two hours to Bayeaux in Normandy. He had been researching online and found the perfect weekend retreat, one that would completely blow Caroline away. They had been waiting so long for this moment and he didn't want to take a chance they would have any interruptions, which always seemed to be the case.

"So you and Stefan hey?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Me and Stefan what?"

"Well I don't know have you ever thought about him you know in that way." He fumbled. Caroline laughed unable to control herself.

"Ew! Are you serious? He's like the annoying brother I never had." She laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know I just noticed how close you guys were and how upset you got about the Rebekah thing."

"Oh please, I got upset because it's Rebekah. I know she's your sister Klaus but come on could those two be any more different?"

"Well yeah you've certainly got a point but being different doesn't mean a couple can't be good together." He said thinking immediately about them.

"No I suppose not but they're hardly what you'd call a couple Klaus." She said. "Anyway I don't think you can base an entire relationship on sex there has to be other things because otherwise it will just fizzle out eventually."

Klaus listened to Caroline realising she could have been talking about them the parallels were so similar. Did she think they had nothing in common but a sexual attraction? He didn't know why he was letting it get to him considering he'd decided to keep things light and easy with her. He shook his head annoyed that yet again Caroline Forbes had managed to get into it again.

"Wow!" She cried looking out the windscreen. Klaus smiled realising he'd definitely made the right choice. Sprawled out before them was Château de Colombières, a 14th Century Castle surrounded by a large moat with a foreboding drawbridge and towers topped with turrets.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling at her excited expression.

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe you brought me here." She said obviously touched by his kind gesture.

"Well I know how much you love seeing castles so I thought this way you could at least feel like a Princess and stay in one."

"Forget Princess, tonight I'm going to be the Queen of the Castle." She laughed as they approached the entry. Klaus was quite the history buff so he was pretty excited to be visiting the castle himself.

Klaus had been looking at various castles online and was immediately taken by the Norman castle, built as a fortress in the 11th century shortly before the Norman invasion of England. Rebuilt in the 14th Century the Chateau was liberated from the Germans during World War 11 and became the American press and radio communication centre. It was now privately owned and Klaus had organised to have the chateau all to themselves, something which was a lot easier to do when you were famous he realised.

They got out of the car and looked up at the massive building in front of them; Klaus looked over at Caroline a big smile plastered on her face, her creamy cheeks rosy with excitement. He was hoping this was going to be his chance to finally get closer to Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you managed to get us this whole castle for the weekend." She said still in shock.

"Well honestly I don't think it would have happened if we weren't Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaleson, if you know what I mean." He laughed.

They had settled into the large estate in separate bedrooms much to Klaus's chagrin but he was hoping those arrangements would change as the weekend progressed. Caroline has secured the opulent Louis XVI Suite for herself and Klaus was staying in the Watchman Suite at least for now. The rooms were all beautiful, filled with antique furnishings and fresh flowers with views of the castle's moat and extensive grounds.

"How about a picnic?" He asked and she nodded excitedly. The day was absolutely beautiful, the sun shining throughout the trees. Klaus and Caroline took their basket full of delicious French treats which the kitchen had prepared on Klaus's request out into the picturesque gardens.

They sat by the chateau overlooking the large moat which surrounded it. Their lunch consisted of fresh brie, assorted meats as well as crusty baguettes, champagne and a smorgasbord of desserts purely for Caroline's benefit including; tarte tatin, profiteroles and crème caramel.

"Wow you did this all for me?" She asked her eyes widening at the feast in front of them.

"Who says I can't be romantic?"

"Well I take back everything bad I ever said about you." She laughed. "Except for the part about you taking too long to get ready."

"I do not." He scoffed.

"I've never known anyone to take so long doing their hair not to mention owning so much hair product." She laughed messing up his blonde curls playfully.

"Caroline." He whined trying to neaten it back down.

"See I told you." She replied eating a piece of cheese.

"Oh really, well how would you like it if I messed up your hair princess." He cried leaning over and teasing up her blonde waves so her hair was everywhere.

"Oh you think you're so funny." She said peeking at him through her hair which now resembled a bird's nest.

"Well yeah I am." Caroline took her opportunity and smashed a profiterole onto his head making sure to rub the cream filling throughout his hair.

"You realise you're just wasting your precious dessert?" He said trying to pull out bits of cream and pastry from his hair.

"Yeah I know but it's so worth it just to see your face right now." She laughed unable to stop herself. Klaus grabbed some crème caramel and smeared it over her face watching it ooze down her cheek.

"I see what you mean it is worth it." He laughed looking at the annoyed look on Caroline's face. She grabbed some tart and pulled on his waistband dropping it down his pants. The look on his face was priceless as the dessert slowly made its way downward.

"Right this means war." He cried rubbing some gooey cheese into her hair and grabbing hold of her tightly as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Klaus." She whined. "Let me go."

"Not until you stop throwing food at me." He said grinning at her with cheese caked into her hair and caramel smeared on her face.

"Fine I give in." She yelled as he finally loosened his grip.

"You should know better than to take on Klaus Mikaelson in a food fight." He scoffed trying to remove some of the dessert delicately from his pants.

"Yeah I should shouldn't I?" She said dumping the rest of the champagne over his head for good measure. Klaus spluttered as the golden liquid ran down his face.

"I should have known not to go soft on you." He said wringing out his shirt which was now soaked in champagne. "You realise that was your lunch, don't come crying to me when you're hungry later."

"Well it's still slightly edible." She said looking at the mess and salvaging a piece of ham and bread. Klaus leaned forward instinctively placing his finger on her cheek to wipe away the sticky remnants of the caramel. He paused midway holding her gaze realising how beautiful she looked even with food all over her face and in her hair.

Caroline lifted up her hand and ran it along his arm affectionately. Her touch felt like sharp bursts of electricity pulsing though his whole body. Klaus moved closer his lips grazing hers softly at first. Caroline moaned the feeling of his lips on hers almost too much to bear. She leaned in closer to him desperate for more of his touch as Klaus deepened the kiss.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in closer, if that was even possible. Their kisses became more intense and urgent, their sexual tension spilling over into a frenzied show of emotion.

The noise of a lawnmower starting up nearby made them jump apart in fright each trying to catch their breath. A gardener walked past them his face slightly red obviously embarrassed at catching them in the act.

Klaus looked at Caroline noticing for the first time the look of pure lust reflected in her blue eyes and he knew he had to have her. If he could have taken her there he would but the poor gardener had probably seen too much as it was.

"I think we need to get you washed up you're all dirty." He said huskily rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah if anyone needs a shower it's you." She whispered her voice thick with desire. She stood up quickly and Klaus followed right behind her.

Klaus and Caroline barely made it back into the castle stopping multiple times unable to resist each other for more than five seconds. They stumbled up the long staircase grateful that besides the staff in the kitchen they were all alone.

Klaus pulled Caroline into the ensuite unzipping her white sundress and letting it fall into a pool around her ankles on the floor. He admired the stunning blonde before him her white lacy lingerie sending him into a complete spin.

Caroline moved forward undoing his pants careful not to spill the food from their earlier food fight, her eyes widening at his generous assets now straining in his Calvin Klein's boxer briefs. Klaus thought he might explode he was so excited.

The rest of their clothes flew off at a rapid rate both of them desperate to fulfil their urgent desires. Klaus inhaled sharply after removing Caroline's bra, he had been with so many different women but there were no words to describe how beautiful she was at that exact moment.

He leant down feathering kisses slowly along her collar bone then moving downwards lightly caressing the swell of her breasts then finally onto her taut nipples sucking at them softly causing her to moan in delight. Klaus realised he would never tire of that sound.

They staggered towards the shower their hands excitedly exploring each other's bodies for the first time, something they had wanted to do for so long. Once the water was running and the steam was floating throughout the bathroom they emerged themselves into the hot water desperate to give in to their desires once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow what a response! I'm so happy to see that I have about 100 favourites and over 200 follows now, thanks for all your support and kind words. I have a feeling you guys might like this chapter, I know I do!**

**Collision Course: Chapter 15**

**July 2: Sorrento, Italy**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the sunlight spilling into the bedroom. She sighed contently. The last four days had been nothing short of amazing and she was now enjoying her 'honeymoon' in beautiful Italy.

When Damon suggested it Caroline had thought it was the most ridiculous idea considering their marriage wasn't real but lying in their gorgeous Italian villa and basking in the warm afterglow of sex with Klaus, she couldn't have been happier.

All the months of pent up desire and emotion had finally erupted into a marathon four-day sex session that was showing no signs of slowing down. After a prolonged shower at the Chateau which only ended due to their wrinkled skin from the hot water, the couple retired to the bedroom. About twenty-four hours later they finally resurfaced both tired and ravenous from all the activity to replenish their energy stocks before eagerly returning for more.

The rest of their time in Normandy had passed in a delicious sexual haze, Caroline felt slightly guilty she hadn't explored more of the castle although they had spent a considerable amount of time in the castle's extensive grounds exploring each other.

The journey from Paris to Naples two days earlier had seemed like an eternity although they had managed to keep themselves occupied by having some fun in the bathroom to tie them over. Caroline thought back to their initial meeting when Klaus had offered to induct her into the mile high club and how things seemed to have come full circle.

The stunning views on their drive from Naples to Sorrento had been the only thing keeping them from pouncing on each other in the back seat. Once they arrived at the beautiful Villa Il Gioiello their activities had resumed.

Caroline blushed at how intense it had been with Klaus, she had never felt like this with anyone, even Tyler. It was like she couldn't get enough of him. Caroline turned over to look at the man in question who'd literally rocked her world. Klaus was nestled in the white sheets his blonde curls slightly messy and his crimson lips curved into a smile, someone was having a good dream she thought.

Caroline felt her stomach flutter realising she really was in big trouble. Before they slept together she could ignore the constant niggling thoughts racing through her mind but now they had been so intimate it was impossible to deny. Caroline was in love with Klaus. She should have been excited by the revelation but Caroline had no idea what he was feeling and it scared the hell out of her.

She eased herself out of the bed careful not to disturb his slumber. Her legs wobbled as she placed them on the floor, no doubt due to her increased movement the past few days. Caroline realised she really needed to get back into yoga. As she attempted to stand up she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and pull her back into the warmth of the bed. Klaus found her flat stomach and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Klaus!" She giggled.

"Well that's what you get for trying to escape." He murmured his voice thick with sleep continuing to tickle her belly.

"Fine, I promise I won't do it again just stop please?" She begged.

"Okay but now you know the consequences if you run away from me." He said finally relenting and pulling her back into his embrace so that she was lying between his legs.

"You know we are going to have to eat something at some stage." Caroline said stroking his leg slowly.

"Well that's hardly surprising coming from you." He said placing a kiss on her head. "Although I must say our little workout last night has certainly given me an appetite."

"Little workout?" She said turning to look at him. "I would hardly call ten times little; I have the sore muscles to prove it."

"Well I certainly didn't hear you complaining last night or the last four days for that matter." He said leisurely running his hands along her exposed breasts and gently tweaking each of her nipples. She moaned instinctively, his touch sending electric shocks throughout her body. Caroline felt like her insides were on fire.

He continued his journey downward over her belly and pelvis running his fingers over her smooth skin finally stopping at his destination. He placed his fingers inside her already wet centre and ran them softly along her clitoris. Caroline cried out from his touch bucking her hips upward at the desire building up inside her body. Klaus pushed harder knowing how close she was to climaxing. Caroline screamed out his name as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body, an explosion of stars filling her vision.

She came back to earth finally her heart still racing, every time with him seemed to just get better. She turned around to face him her skin flushed and a look of complete and utter satisfaction reflected in her eyes.

"And here I was thinking we were going to eat." He joked stroking her hair. Caroline smiled devilishly realising she wasn't at all hungry anymore.

"Well lucky for me someone took my mind off it." She said leaning forward and placing kisses up his naked chest.

"Very lucky." He chuckled. "You know if you're that hungry we can go out and get something."

"Mmmm yes very hungry but not so much for food." Caroline whispered seductively in his ear as she began to nip at his neck causing him to groan with pleasure. She could see how aroused Klaus was and knew she had to have him then and there.

Caroline flicked her hair out of her eyes and proceeded to straddle Klaus, his growing erection pressing into her leg making her dizzy with longing. She lowered herself onto him and given how wet she already was slipped into him easily, hearing him moan loudly in response.

Klaus rallied into action pushing his hips toward her and immediately began moving in and out of her slowly at first but gaining speed and force with every thrust. Their cries of lust became intermingled as they rode through the vibrations of desire, each of them coming within seconds of each other.

Caroline and Klaus fell back into a heap, sweaty and slightly still aroused. They were both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath while the remnants of desire pulsed through their bodies. After a while they looked at each other with matching grins over their faces.

"Okay I could definitely go some food now." Klaus said still panting heavily pulling Caroline onto his chest.

"I can't move." Caroline mumbled. "I think it's going to have to be room service." Klaus smiled.

"Well you won't get any complaints out of me; this way I can have you all to myself." Caroline snuggled further into his chest wishing she could start every day of the rest of her life just like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Katherine." Caroline chirped as her friend connected the call. She was sitting by the pool on the balcony of their villa overlooking the sparkling Mediterranean Sea. Klaus had eventually left her side to get her some baci gelati which she'd been craving all day.

"You've had sex!" She cried. "And by the tone of your voice you've had lots of it too." Caroline shook her head in disbelief; trust Katherine to sense that from so far away.

"Okay you got me." She admitted. "Your sex radar is phenomenal Katherine, maybe you're in the wrong business."

"Yes well I'm full of hidden talents." She said wryly. "I've been going stir crazy over here waiting for some news from you."

"Seriously Katherine? I thought you would have been far too busy with your own adventures to be thinking about what I've been doing."

"Well truthfully it's been a bit of a dry patch of late." She huffed.

"What would you define as a dry patch Katherine?" Caroline said thinking a dry patch for her friend would probably only equate to a week at most.

"Almost a month." She whispered almost like she was afraid someone would overhear them.

"Why, what happened?" She asked surprised by her admission.

"I don't know I think I've lost my mojo or something." She said obviously frustrated. "I think I need a holiday, I must be working too hard."

"Yes that must be it, why not head to Cabo or something. Surely you can get a hot Mexican guy to help rub some suntan lotion on your back." She laughed.

"Been there, done that." She muttered. "Even Elena is getting more than me and we all know how much of an injustice that is."

"Yes that is definitely an injustice." Caroline had to stop herself from laughing aloud. Katherine was definitely in the right job, she was certainly dramatic enough.

"Well sounds like sex has done someone a world of good." She laughed. "So come on don't keep me in suspense woman."

"It was out of this world Katherine and I'm talking like every single time. I mean that never happens to me"

"I knew it! It must have been all that practice he's had." She cried. "So how many times are we talking?"

"Honestly Katherine I've lost count, we've been going at it like rabbits for about four days now. I can barely walk I'm that sore."

"Oh my god Care! Well you're certainly making up for lost time." She chuckled. "That explains why you never returned my call from the other day; you were too busy having mind-blowing sex."

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess you could say I've been a little preoccupied of late." She said unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Yeah getting all hot and sweaty with lover boy. So come on I want all the juicy details you know where and when."

"Well let's see there was the garden multiple times, the shower multiple times, the bathroom on the plane multiple times, the dining room table multiple times oh and in the bed of course..."

"Multiple times?" She guessed and Caroline laughed. "Yeah, yeah I get it." She muttered her sexual frustration evident.

"I have never felt like this before. I mean sex was always a bit of fun but it has never totally consumed me like this. I think I finally understand where you're coming from."

"Oh honey." She sighed proudly. "Well it couldn't have happened to a better person especially after everything that happened with that idiot Tyler."

"You know I'm so glad that happened with him otherwise I never would have met Klaus and…"

"Had the best sex of your life?" Katherine finished for her. Caroline smiled realising she was right.

"Yep."

"Wow first Elena and now you, I need to get my act together." She laughed. "So are there any hot Italian men over there for me?"

"There's probably plenty of them Katherine but I've barely left the bedroom so I can only attest to one very hot English one."

"Okay that's enough mush for one day." She gagged. "Maybe I can find my own hot English guy to break the drought when I'm over in London next week."

"Since when are you coming over?" She replied excitedly. Although she'd been fairly preoccupied with Klaus she had missed her friends and their long chats, the phone just wasn't the same.

"Since Kol suggested I come and check out the film location."

"Watch out for that one Katherine he has a big crush on you." Caroline laughed.

"If only he wasn't so boy-like not to mention a Mikaelson." Caroline laughed thinking how spot-on her observations had been. "You don't think I'll run into the other brother do you?" She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Caroline had never heard Katherine Gilbert sound so unsure of herself, that altercation with Elijah must have really gotten to her she thought. It seemed too much of a coincidence that her man drought had begun shortly after their meeting.

"Well Elijah will probably be there but if anyone can handle themselves it's you darling." Caroline said trying to restore her friend's confidence.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Elijah Mikaelson will wish he never messed with me."

"I almost feel sorry for him."

"He hardly deserves any pity and while we're on the subject of idiots what is this nonsense I hear about Stefan and the wicked witch hooking up?" She cried. Caroline had told Stefan that if he was going to sleep around with Rebekah he had to be man enough to break the news to Elena and Katherine himself.

"Yeah well at least you didn't have to see them going at it Katherine, it was so disturbing." She groaned.

"Well that's hardly surprising; I have no idea what he sees in her."

"Yeah well you and me both. Hopefully it's just a passing phase and he'll realise the error of his ways sooner rather than later."

"We can only hope Caroline; otherwise he's officially off my Christmas card list this year."

"Oh surely you wouldn't deprive him of one of your famous sexy themed Christmas cards Katherine?" She laughed thinking about her friend's annual greeting card depicting her dressed as something sexy. Last year it had been Mrs Klaus, Caroline was wondering who it would be this year.

"Well he's going to have to be punished if he continues to be this stupid." She said determinedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 3: Sorrento Italy **

"So Katherine's on the war path?" Klaus asked rubbing sunscreen on Caroline's back.

"All I can say is Stefan and Elijah better watch out." She mumbled enjoying the feeling of his strong masculine hands on her back. They had finally emerged from their room and were lying on the nearby beach soaking up the hot summer sun.

"Knowing Elijah I doubt he'd really care what she thought about him." Klaus said putting the lid back on the lotion and laying down next to her. "My brother is oblivious to pretty much everything unless it involves his business of course."

"Sounds like someone needs to loosen up." Caroline said placing her sunglasses on her face to block out the imposing sun light.

"Yeah you try telling Elijah that."

"No I think I'd prefer to stay in your brother's good books." She said turning over to face him. "So are you looking forward to going back home?"

"Yes and no." He said. "It's always good to catch up with my siblings but there's always the memories that seem to flood back when I'm there."

"About your mum?" She said placing her head on his chest comfortingly.

"Yeah especially considering it's the anniversary in a few weeks." He said quietly raking his hands through her blonde waves. She nestled in further wanting to make him feel better.

"Well I'll be there with you and anytime you need to talk you know I'm here right?" She murmured. Klaus pulled her arm across his chest and tucked it underneath him so they were as close as possible.

"Yeah I know." He said placing a kiss on her head affectionately.

"Caroline, Klaus?" A few voices yelled walking across the sand, cameras in hand.

"Looks like our friends have finally arrived." Klaus laughed gesturing to the media pack.

They had been quite shocked by the lack of media interest in their relationship since the EMA's in Spain. Obviously they had managed to be so convincing they were now considered boring and not at all newsworthy. Not that either of them or their publicists were complaining.

"Are you having a nice honeymoon?" They asked snapping away at the affectionate couple on the beach.

"Yes its been just lovely here in Italy." Caroline said smiling for their photos.

"Caroline I love your bikini." One of the female photographers asked looking at her red and white polka-dot design. "Who is the designer?"

"This is Tigerlilly." She said pointing to her frilly bikini top. They took a few more photos and walked off no doubt to get out of the sweltering heat.

"Are you serious?" Klaus asked incredulously. "We've become so boring they've reverted to asking what brand your swimsuit is."

"Hey don't complain I think there's a lot to be said for boring." She objected sitting up. "Plus these bathers are hot."

"Yeah well you certainly look hot in them." He said his eyes roaming over her toned body. "Although I must say I prefer you in a lot less." He attempted to pull her back down on top of him but she squirmed out of his grip.

"Klaus, we're in public!" She shrieked looking around.

"All the more reason to do it, maybe the media will come back and get more than they bargained for." He laughed.

"Klaus behave." She said sternly like she was talking to her dog.

"You're just no fun anymore Caroline." He said shaking his head at the blonde.

"Hey I'm plenty of fun; I just don't want to subject these poor innocent people to our sickening public displays of affection." She argued standing up.

"Okay that's fair enough." He said standing up and throwing her over his shoulder in one swift move. Before she knew it he'd run straight into the salty water drenching them both in the process. Caroline spluttered as she resurfaced, the water washing over her face.

"Nice Klaus." She said hitting him on the chest.

"Hey I just thought out here we might get a bit more privacy, not to mention not having to go all the way back to the villa." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, pulling her into his arms and moving further out into the sea. She could feel the fabric from his bathers straining against his raging hard-on causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"You're crazy." She said feeling him pull her bikini bottoms to one side.

"I'm also extremely horny." He chuckled kissing her with everything he had causing her to moan against his lips. Caroline impatiently tugged at his boxers desperate to have him inside her again. Klaus pushed himself deep inside as she tipped her head back enjoying the sensations that were pulsing through her body.

"God that feels good." She moaned in his ear as he continued to thrust back and forth. "Don't ever stop."

"Shhhh." He warned his breath ragged. Caroline could feel herself peaking and bit on her hand to try and stop herself from screaming too loud and frightening the other beach goers. Klaus finally let go the ecstasy washing over his face as he came inside her.

They floated there for a while in a complete daze letting the aftershocks flow through their bodies. As they eventually emerged from the water completely spent an older lady approached them looking seriously at Caroline causing the blonde to blush.

"Are you okay young lady?" She asked concerned. "It's just that I heard you scream and thought maybe you'd hurt yourself." Caroline dipped her head briefly trying to stop the blush from spreading any further.

"Actually I think I might have seen a jellyfish, you might want to keep clear of that area just in case." She stuttered refusing to look at Klaus who she could feel was shaking. They walked towards their towels just as Klaus broke out into laughter unable to hold it in any longer.

"Klaus!" She cried hitting him on the arm, her face still red with embarrassment.

"God Caroline I just can't take you anywhere!" He laughed pulling her into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 4: Positano, Italy**

"Are you serious?" Caroline cried excitedly. "We're staying here?" Klaus had surprised her by organising a yacht for their stay in Positano. Apparently he could sail, just another thing she was learning about her husband.

"So I take it that means you like it?" He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well yes I suppose it will have to do." She replied in a posh voice, looking from the clear blue water out at the cliffs above dotted with houses in varying shades and colours.

They approached in a speed boat stopping alongside the grand white yacht, Klaus took her hand and helped her on-board. Caroline noticed a few American flags around the vessel along with some red, white and blue streamers. Klaus saw her face cloud over in confusion.

"I thought you might be missing being home for Independence Day so I thought I'd bring it to you." Caroline put her hands up to her mouth in disbelief; no one had ever done something so thoughtful for her before.

"Thank you! This is amazing." She said walking down the side and noticing the feast spread out on the deck including; cheeseburgers, fried chicken and potato salad as well as a large variety of festively themed desserts. "Red white and blueberry trifle is my absolute favourite." She cried clapping her hands together in glee.

"Yeah I asked them to go heavy on the desserts." He said laughing at her excitement. "The one thing I couldn't organise was a parade unfortunately but I'm sure we can occupy ourselves somehow."

Klaus had sailed the yacht further out to sea so they could soak up more of the beautiful view across the soaring cliffs. Caroline been excited to find Klaus had bought her a stars and stripes bikini for the festivities. She came up on deck, Klaus almost hitting his head on the boom at how stunning she looked in her tiny bikini.

"Maybe you can wear that one when you clean my house and wash my car." He said a wide grin on his face.

"Hey last time I checked I didn't have sex by myself." She scoffed.

"No you didn't and I'm definitely glad about that." He laughed. "But aren't you forgetting the EMA after-party love?"

"That was purely for the media and you know it."

"So you're saying that kiss was strictly for the media's benefit?"

"Well pissing Tyler off was definitely an added bonus." She smirked.

"Yeah that was a good night." He laughed reliving the moment. "Well that doesn't matter anyway, you kissed me in Paris after the premiere and we were all alone then, so that means I win." He replied like a petulant child.

"Damn you!" She cried in frustration. "I so wanted to see you in a dress and make-up."

"Oh well we can't all have as much willpower as yours truly."

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ah no, not in this lifetime anyway." He laughed earning a slap from his wife. "All I can say is I'm looking forward to you repaying your debt."

Caroline rolled her eyes and helped herself to a red, white and blue daiquiri. Although she missed home and her friends and family Klaus had managed to make it special for her even though it didn't mean as much to him. He lifted his glass in the air.

"Happy 4th of July Caroline." He smiled clinking his glass with hers.

"Well while we are making toasts I would like to wish you a very happy two month anniversary darling." She joked. Klaus looked at her surprised.

"Well, well it looks like someone has been studying up on their dates. I was going to mention something earlier but thought it might make you feel bad." He teased.

"Yeah sure you were." She muttered.

"I was. I mean you didn't think this little party was only for Independence Day did you?" Caroline looked around the boat at all the red white and blue and shook her head.

"Yeah it definitely looks like an anniversary celebration Klaus."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" He asked feigning innocence.

"That's exactly what I'm saying love." Caroline teased using his favourite endearment.

"Okay well if that is the case why do I have this little package here for you?" He asked producing a light blue box with a white ribbon. Caroline inhaled sharply realising those colours only meant one thing, Tiffanys.

"Oh Klaus you really shouldn't have."

"Well I wanted to so come on hurry up and open it." He said pushing it towards her. Caroline unwrapped the white bow and opened the lid her eyes falling on a beautiful white-gold charm bracelet.

She pulled it out slowly releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Caroline looked at the charms one-by-one the meaning of each not lost on her. There was a musical note, a castle, the letter C and the symbol for Sagittarius which was her star sign. She fingered the remaining charms, a return toTiffany's love heart and a horseshoe. Klaus cleared his throat nervously.

"The sales assistant tells me that a love heart is a must when it comes to any Tiffany's jewellery."

"And the horseshoe?" She asked quietly her eyes brimming with tears at his sweet gesture.

"Well I figure if you have to put up with me for another four months you're going to need all the luck you can get." Caroline threw herself into his arms unable to hold back any longer. She hugged him with everything she had trying to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Wow if this is the response I get I should give you gifts more often." He chuckled awkwardly obviously embarrassed by her emotional reaction. Caroline nearly kicked herself, she had gotten so caught up in the moment that she'd probably come on too strong. Pulling back quickly she gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you Klaus this is really nice."

"I hope so I didn't mean to make you cry." He said wiping away a stray tear from her face.

"No I'm just a little upset because I didn't get you anything." She said trying to cover her growing feelings. "First I forget our one month anniversary completely and now I don't get you anything for the second, I'm like the worst wife ever."

"Yeah I'm definitely showing you up in that area." He joked.

"Well I may not have bought you anything but I do have plenty of other things I could do for you instead." She said seductively standing up in front of him. Klaus looked up at Caroline like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Like what?" He gulped. Caroline unfastened her bikini top letting it fall on to the deck.

"How about I show you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. As much as I'd love them to stay on their honeymoon in beautiful Italy I have to keep moving so onto England now. I have to say I've been missing my favourite Mikaelson brothers and am so happy to finally include them now. **

**Chapter 16: Collision Course**

**July 11: London England **

"That's so good Klaus." Caroline moaned as he moved deeply inside her, the feeling of her writhing body making him dizzy with longing.

"You like that?" He groaned his breath ragged and his heart rate soaring.

"Mmmm yeah, I want you now." She cried. He could tell by her frenzied expression that the desire was building inside her almost ready to spill over. Klaus felt her tense knowing exactly what that meant and what he needed to do next. With one last thrust he pushed into her with such force causing her to climax. She cried out, the desire pulsing through her body too much to contain.

The sound of Caroline's guttural screams tipped him over the edge and Klaus felt the waves of pleasure wash over his body as he came inside her. He looked down at Caroline who was completely sate, still obviously reeling from her orgasm. He smiled unable to contain the enjoyment he received from pleasing her. Klaus collapsed on top of her unable to hold himself up much longer he was that exhausted.

Klaus had always had a healthy appetite when it came to sex but Caroline had made him completely insatiable. When they finally had sex he thought he would burst it was that earth-shattering but now two weeks in their sexual chemistry continued to reach new heights as they explored each other and their intimate desires and fantasies.

Klaus had never felt like this before with anyone and he knew it was due to one main factor. Caroline Forbes had a hold on him like no one else had before. She consumed his thoughts; his dreams were constantly filled with visions of the beautiful blonde. When she wasn't around he missed her so much he became almost irritable and when she was around he couldn't handle being any more than a few metres apart from her she was that addictive.

Something was happening to him he just wasn't sure what exactly.

"Let me in!" Katherine screamed pounding on the door of their suite at the Mayfair Hotel.

"Are you serious?" Klaus panted slowly rolling over onto his back, still breathless from their latest bit of activity.

"If you're in the middle of hot married sex I suggest you hurry up and finish, you know how much I hate to be kept waiting." She yelled.

"Maybe if we're really quiet she'll just go away." Klaus whispered.

"Not bloody likely lover boy." She laughed. "You better make yourself decent kids; otherwise this could be very awkward."

"She's like Superman with that hearing." He said in disbelief. Caroline pulled herself reluctantly out of the bed. "Oh come on don't leave me."

"Klaus she's never going to give up, that much I know." She said reaching for her jeans from the nearby chair. "You heard Katherine make yourself decent." Caroline laughed throwing the white robe in his direction.

"Okay fine." He grunted. "I can't believe I have to work on a movie with her, she's going to drive me crazy isn't she?" He muttered to himself.

"Yes because my main aim in life is to drive you crazy Mikaelson." She replied and Klaus shook his head realising her sensitive hearing knew no bounds.

"Hurry up Klaus I'm about this close to knocking down the door myself." A male voice called out. They both looked at each in shock.

"Damon?"

"Yeah it's me lover boy." He laughed using Katherine's term.

"Like you could knock down a door by yourself." Stefan muttered.

"Stefan?" Caroline called zipping up her jeans her face breaking into a smile at hearing her friend's voice.

"Yeah but if you guys don't hurry up I might just kill Damon in the meantime."

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about buddy, pick on someone your own size." Elena chuckled.

"Oh please can we keep the mush to a minimum you two." Bonnie said and Klaus could tell even with a door between them his publicist was rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up Klaus." Caroline threw on her shirt and bounded over to the door excited that so many of her friends were there. Klaus scowled and threw on the robe secretly happy they had decided to visit, just wishing they'd given some prior notice.

"Sweetie!" Katherine and Elena launched themselves at the blonde making her into a twin sandwich. Damon came over and patted Klaus affectionately on the back. Bonnie approached taking her turn to hug him.

"Are you going to be less grumpy now you're getting some?" She asked a grin on her face.

"Hardly Bonnie you know grumpy is my default setting." He joked hugging her tightly.

"Nice look man." Stefan laughed patting him on the arm.

"Yeah well if someone had told me you were coming then I might have dressed up for the occasion." He said shaking his head. "So what's going on?"

"Yeah as much as I love seeing you all what are you doing in London?" Caroline asked equally as confused as Klaus.

"Well we're actually here to kidnap you both." Katherine said ominously pulling out a pink and a blue blindfold.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this." Caroline said anxiously.

"Mmmm blindfolds." Klaus said wracking his brain. "This type of theatre has my brother written all over it." Klaus deduced stroking his chin stubble.

"Okay you've got us, Kol sent us on a mission to get you." Damon said.

"And we've come for you Caroline." Elena said mysteriously.

"You sound like someone in a horror film Elena." Caroline said hiding behind her husband. "This is entirely too creepy for my liking, you're not going to kill us are you?"

"Yeah that's exactly it Care." Stefan said sarcastically. "We're going to kill you and then bury you in the woods because I'm sure no one would notice two such well-known celebrities are missing."

"This must be the bachelor party my brother has been complaining about missing out on for months." Klaus said looking at Caroline.

"Yep and even though you are already technically married you will be having your bachelor party and the girls will be having their bachelorette party." Katherine said eagerly. "I couldn't let Kol have all the fun now could I?"

"Trust you to be behind all of this." Caroline muttered.

"So if he wants this party so bad why isn't my brother here in person to blindfold me himself?" Klaus asked.

"Well he's actually on his way….apparently." Bonnie said shaking her head at his brother's usual tardiness.

"Don't blame me Bonnie." Kol said overhearing them as he walked into the room with Elijah and Rebekah close on his heels. "I can't help it that Elijah drives like an old lady." He scoffed.

"Excuse me little brother?" Elijah asked. "It was Rebekah's fault actually, I mean who needs three hours to get ready?"

"Excuse me." She pouted. "I have to look my best at all times."

"Except it's not your party little sister, it might be good for you to remember that." Elijah said shaking his head.

"Yeah well obviously three hours still wasn't enough to fix that face. Seriously who invited the ice princess anyway?" Katherine hissed obviously not happy by the unexpected turn of events.

"Katherine play nicely otherwise..." Stefan paused wondering what would actually threaten the brazen brunette.

"What Stefan you'll start having sex with the wicked witch here? Oops too late for that."

"Why you bloody cow." Rebekah lunged at Katherine trying to take a swipe at her before Stefan restrained the angry blonde.

"Excuse me what exactly have I missed?" Elijah asked looking at Katherine properly for the first time. She looked away immediately, Klaus noticing an unexpected blush spreading across her face.

"Always the last to know brother." Kol laughed. "Come on let's get this party started." He said impatiently stamping his foot on the ground.

"Wow this wasn't how I imagined starting my day. So anyone else hiding around the corner or is the circus all here?" Klaus asked.

"Well there was someone else in our party but he seems to have wandered off." Elena said looking around the corner.

"More like distracted by the pretty hotel maid down the hall. Oi Donovan!" Stefan yelled. Matt bounded around the corner like a Labrador puppy his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Nice of you to join us Matthew." Katherine said dryly.

"Hey I wouldn't miss this bachelor party for the world." He said throwing his arms around Caroline. "Nice look Hugh Heffner." He chuckled taking in Klaus's robe.

"Do we at least get time for a shower?" Caroline said completely self-conscious about her post-sex appearance.

"Don't worry Caroline you can get cleaned up where we're going." Bonnie said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah you don't even need an outfit we have that all covered." Katherine said and Caroline shuddered no doubt imagining veils with condoms attached.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Klaus said looking at Caroline.

"Hey this is all your fault." Damon said looking at them with his piercing green eyes. "If you hadn't decided to get drunk and married in Vegas this wouldn't be happening at all."

"Yeah a wedding just isn't the same without a bachelor party." Kol laughed an evil twinkle in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 12: Portmarnock Golf Club near Dublin, Ireland**

"Wow when I imagined a bachelor party I never thought we'd be leaving the country." Klaus said looking out at the beautiful grounds in front of them. Kol had organised a golfing day at the famous Portmarnock Golf Course about a half hour out of Dublin.

The guys were working their way through the course. With the exception of Elijah who was a talented player the rest were just mucking around and helping themselves to the beer chilling in ice buckets in the back of their golf buggies.

"You underestimate me brother." Kol laughed. "If I had my way we'd be on our way to Vegas right now but considering you've been there done that I had to come up with a back-up plan and who knows how to party better than the Irish?"

"Seriously whoever thinks golf is an enjoyable sport must be mad." Stefan grumbled missing the ball once again as shards of grass flew up into the air.

"I'm not sure they'll take too kindly to you digging up their lawn Stefan." Matt laughed heartily, teeing off and watching his white golf ball sail through the air toward the green.

"Well we can't all be natural athletes like you Donovan." Stefan muttered.

"Take your time Stefan." Elijah said calmly. "Imagine you are the ball."

"Seriously?" Damon asked. "Elijah I think you've been listening to too many self-help tapes."

"No Damon they're for people who actually need help."

"So how is your love life going then brother?" Klaus asked mischievously earning a death stare from his older sibling.

"I think we need to introduce Elijah here to some friends of mine tonight they'll set you right." Kol said devilishly.

"I hardly think strippers count as friends Kol." Elijah snapped.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Damon replied looking at the brooding brunette with interest.

"Well some prior notice of this party would have been nice given how busy I am at the moment with work. We can't all be celebrities that just fly around the world having fun all the time."

"I think someone's a little jealous." Klaus said not surprised by his brother's outburst, he'd never taken any of their jobs very seriously. "And on the notice thing, at least you knew more than five minutes before, unlike the unsuspecting groom."

"Fair enough Niklaus." He said placing his tee in the ground. "I suppose it didn't help that I had Rebekah in my ear the whole way to the hotel."

"Well that's never pleasant." Damon agreed. "I'm curious as to how Stefan manages to block out her incessant yammering."

"No that's information we do not need to hear." Kol cried blocking his ears for dramatic effect.

"Yeah I'll say." Klaus added taking a sip of his beer.

"Seeing as I'm the last to hear about this little arrangement I hope someone has already threatened to kill Stefan if he hurts Rebekah?" Elijah said looking between Kol and Klaus.

"That's already taken care of Elijah." Stefan mumbled embarrassed by the sudden interest in his relations with their sister.

"So what's she like then man, really?" Matt asked thoughtlessly.

"Ew Donovan!" The three Mikaelson brothers cried in absolute disgust.

"Oh yeah sorry boys." He said suddenly realising his mistake. "We'll discuss this later." He mumbled quietly to Stefan who just shook his head at the footballer.

"Well we could ask what Caroline is like considering you two seem so close these days." Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew!" Matt and Stefan replied in unison.

"Yeah Kol have a bit of tact for once in your life." Klaus replied feeling slightly violated, no one was allowed to talk about Caroline like that but him and he had no intention of ever going there.

"Someone is certainly defensive." Damon noticed looking at Klaus.

"Well that's my wife you're talking about?"

"Your wife Niklaus?" Elijah scoffed and the rest of the group froze at his comment.

"Well you know what I mean officially she is my wife and considering I'm in this marriage for another four months I'd like to get through it without her killing me." He said trying to cover his growing feelings.

"Okay so is there any female in the group we can talk about without getting that reaction?" Kol asked impatiently. "How about Katherine, now she is magnificent."

"Who's Katherine again?" Elijah asked.

"Um Katherine was in our hotel room yesterday, she's also the one you abused at my birthday party." Klaus said raising his left eyebrow at his brother his face clouded in confusion.

"Elijah yells at so many people it's hard to keep track." Kol noted.

"You yelled at Katherine Gilbert?" Matt asked incredulously. "Seriously man you deserve a medal considering you're still alive to tell the tale."

"What did you say exactly?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Well if I remembered who you were all talking about I could possibly answer the question." He replied frustrated.

"Okay Katherine is an actress about yea high; she has a tendency to come on quite strong at times." Klaus said attempting to jog his brother's memory. The realisation washed over his face.

"Ah yes the bossy brunette, she was certainly dramatic enough to be an actress." He recalled briefly.

"Poor Katherine was quite offended that you just rebuffed her advances." Damon said wistfully. "Well that's what Elena tells me anyway." Elijah went bright red as the memory of the brunette attempting to seduce him came racing back.

"Ah looks like someone remembers Miss Gilbert now." Kol said and they all laughed at his expense.

"Are we here to play golf or not?" He stammered desperately trying to change the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 12: Dublin Ireland**

"So want to explain your little outburst before about Caroline?" Damon asked buttoning up his shirt in front of the mirror. The boys had returned from Portmarnock and were getting ready in their suite at the Four Seasons in Dublin.

"What outburst?" He replied defensively. "I hardly think you'd like it if they started talking about Elena's bedroom prowess."

"Of course not Klaus but she's my girlfriend. Last time I checked you and Caroline were just playing husband and wife."

"Maybe but it's still a fairly private thing." He stuttered.

"Do you realise in all the years we've been friends Klaus this is the first time you haven't shared all the gory details with me?"

"Are you disappointed?" He teased.

"Not at all, but why now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know I guess she's become my friend over the last few months and it feels wrong to talk about Caroline like that especially with other people."

"Okay when were you guys ever friends?" He asked confused.

"Um like now Damon, keep up."

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong Klaus but I didn't realise friends slept with each other."

"Well I happen to like it, I mean we both do. There's a lot of sexual chemistry there and last time I checked there's nothing wrong with us exploring that especially during our forced detention together."

"Yes that sounds exactly like forced detention, how horrible for you both." He joked. "So tell me more about this special friendship, it really does sound quite unique."

"It's okay Damon we're just two consenting adults having some fun while having to get through this marriage ordeal together."

"Okay so you're quite happy having meaningless sex with Caroline." Damon asked looking directly into his eyes trying to guage his friend's reaction.

"Well I'd hardly call it meaningless…"

"Ah ha! So you admit there's more to this little arrangement."

"Look we're friends Damon, it would be rude of me to call anything we have meaningless." He said trying to explain his comment

"Klaus if you tell me you're friends one more time I'm going to scream." Damon muttered his patience with his friend wearing thin. "Just admit it, you like Caroline."

"Seriously Damon I think you've been watching too much daytime television."

"Don't avoid the question Klaus."

"Well if you're the expert Dr Phil then please enlighten me?" He scoffed.

"Well whenever you talk about her you have this sickening smile on your face not to mention how jumpy you were before when we were all discussing your sex life." Klaus shook his head in disbelief it wasn't possible, I mean he'd only known her for a few months. He didn't like women in that way, it just wasn't his style.

"You like Caroline much more than just a friend." Damon's admission hit Klaus directly in the chest with a thud. His friend was right and Klaus knew it. He had been denying it for weeks but there were so many feelings he'd shoved aside in a vain attempt to cope with the unfamiliar territory he now found himself in.

"Nah you know me Damon it's just not possible I don't do relationships, unless they are fake marriages of course." He laughed awkwardly trying to cover his feelings. Until Klaus knew exactly how Caroline felt he wasn't willing to put himself out there and risk getting hurt.

"You sure are a stubborn bastard when you want to be." Damon chuckled putting his arm around his friend affectionately.

"I'm fine Damon really. Now let's go and get really drunk." Klaus said steering him away from the mirror and towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 13: Dublin Ireland**

"So in honour of my big brother's bachelor party I'd like to make a toast." Kol slurred raising his shot glass in the air then downing it in one go. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, their shot glasses still suspended in the air waiting for his supposed toast. "What?" He asked looking around at them.

"Nice one little brother." Klaus laughed downing his shot while the others followed suit.

"So anyone catch your eye boys?" Matt asked looking around the Penthouse at the trendy Morgan Hotel in central Dublin. News of the famous clientele at the popular bar that evening had spread far and wide bringing girls in their droves to try and snag a celebrity.

"Um no Matt." Klaus said taking a sip of his whiskey. "But don't let me stop you from perusing possible candidates."

"Okay this is supposed to be a bachelor party boys." Matt whined. "Why is everyone being so boring, not to mention completely whipped."

"Hey I'm the married one remember?" Klaus said. "Last time I checked these boys were still available." He said gesturing to Stefan, Elijah and Kol.

"Hey I'll be your wing-man buddy." Kol shouted struggling to get his arm around the massive quarterback.

"Well Mr Lightweight you're hardly wing-man material at the moment." He sulked. "And don't even get me started on you two." He said looking from Stefan to Elijah.

"Yeah I think the wicked witch has put a spell on Mr Broody here." Damon commented looking at Stefan, earning a scowl from the brunette in question.

"Yeah and I think given his history with insulting women Elijah might not be the best choice for a wing-man either." Klaus laughed.

"You're hilarious Niklaus." Elijah muttered.

"And we're right back where we started." Matt said rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air in defeat not noticing an attractive blonde walking past with a very full drink in her hand.

"My drink." She cried as her cosmopolitan tipped over pouring red liquid into Matt's lap which quickly began to soak into his pants.

"You really should watch where you're going sweetheart." He said inspecting the soon-to-be stain. She looked at him her big brown eyes full of surprise, Matt smirked just waiting for the recognition to register on her face.

"I should watch where I'm going? Last time I checked I wasn't the one waving my hands around in the air." She baulked in an unmistakable American accent. The boys watched on in interest enjoying the spectacle unfolding in front of them. Matt's smile disappeared quickly as he realised she had no idea who he was.

"Well I didn't mean to." He stuttered taken aback by the fuming blonde in front of him. "How about I buy you another one?"

"Don't bother just keep your clumsy arms well away from me." She said storming off to the bar for a replacement drink.

"I can't believe she just called the Eagles star quarterback clumsy." Damon said in disbelief.

"I know man that's surely got to be a first." Stefan said trying not to laugh aloud.

"Oh you two are so funny." Matt said obviously annoyed by what had just transpired. No one had ever spoken to him like that and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well I thought it was pretty funny." Elijah chuckled taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Trust the king of insults to find that amusing." Klaus teased. "Ah don't worry man there's plenty of fish in the sea." He said gesturing to all the other girls in the room who all seemed to be vying for their attention.

"Now that was hot, maybe what she needs is a real man." Kol said knowingly smoothing down his messy hair, preparing to chat up the blonde himself.

Matt looked around like a lost little boy obviously trying to come to terms with being rejected so publicly, probably for the first time in his life. He stood up a look of pure determination on his face.

"Excuse me boys I have some business to take care of with a certain bossy blonde." He growled. "And don't you even think about it." He said pointing his finger at Kol and stalking off towards the bar.

"So do you always insult complete strangers or am I just lucky?" Matt asked approaching the pretty girl who'd managed to unsettle him so much. She looked over at him in contempt.

"Nice stain."

"Yeah this crazy blonde spilled her drink all over me." He said attempting a joke, a slight smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah well I'm sure that crazy blonde had her reasons, maybe you were waving your hands around like an absolute idiot."

"Okay you got me." Matt said splaying his hands across his chest. "That's exactly what I was doing but I'd really like the chance to make amends and buy her another drink." He said extending the olive branch. "Please?" Matt had never wanted a girl's approval so much in his life.

"Fine just keep your hands by your sides and we shouldn't have a problem." She laughed her brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I'm Matt Donovan by the way." He said holding out his hand and waiting for the flicker of recognition to register in her eyes, which it never did.

"Lexi Branson, nice to meet you Matt Donovan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So no one here takes your fancy then brother?" Elijah asked coming up behind Klaus who was staring off into space thinking about a certain blonde and what she was doing at that exact moment. He hoped it had nothing to do with a stripper or any other male for that matter.

"Well I hardly think a married man like myself should be checking out other women."

"That's never stopped you before Niklaus."

"Well I don't think Bonnie would be very happy if I ruined this whole publicity plan she and Elena have so carefully put into place." Klaus said not meeting his brother's intense gaze afraid of giving too much away.

"You really have changed haven't you?" He asked in astonishment. Klaus looked away avoiding the question. For some reason Elijah was the only person able to draw things out of him and he wasn't in the mood to be psycho-analysed, least of all at his bachelor party. "I'm going to have to thank Caroline."

"I'd really appreciate it if you left Caroline out of this Elijah." Klaus said sternly afraid he might just do that.

"You know it's okay to let someone in."

"Yeah because you're such a shining example Elijah." He snorted.

"Well maybe if there was someone worthy enough, you know we can't all have a Caroline Forbes in our life." Klaus looked at his brother a hint of jealousy reflected in his eyes.

"Ah the green eyed monster yet another giveaway." He laughed.

"Fine what do you want from me Elijah?" His brother just raised his eyebrows in response. Klaus finished his drink in one gulp like he was trying to work up the courage to articulate his feelings. "Yes okay I like her, are you happy?" Elijah smirked triumphantly.

"Well I'm happy as long as you are Niklaus; I mean it's about damn time you got your life together."

"Well before you get too excited I'm not even sure she reciprocates my feelings." He said quietly.

"Well Niklaus have you ever thought about asking her?"

"Oh yeah because that's such an easy conversation to have Elijah." He muttered his gaze downward.

"Look it's the only way you'll know for sure and you can stop beating yourself up, I mean I've never seen you so forlorn before." Klaus hated that Elijah was always right, it probably came with the being the wise elder brother. He knew he had to find out but the thought she might not return his feelings was almost too scary to contemplate.

Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out looking at the caller ID. His heart lurched when he saw her name appear on the screen.

"Caroline?" He asked connecting the call hoping everything was okay.

"Hello Husband." She cried into the phone breaking into giggles. Klaus laughed he couldn't help but find a very drunk Caroline cute as hell.

"Why hello there Mrs Mikaelson to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said his face breaking into a huge smile.

"I just wanted to check you were behaving yourself."

"You know I would never misbehave Caroline." He replied surprisingly happy she was calling to check up on him.

"Yeah but Kol would." She said suspiciously

"I can handle my brother." He laughed looking over at his drunken sibling trying to chat up another poor unsuspecting girl.

"Well I hope so Klaus. I mean I would hate there to be any media leaks about half-naked girls or anything like that." She mumbled obviously pushing for further information about their activities. Klaus couldn't wipe the smile off his face; jealous Caroline was even cuter than drunken Caroline.

"What would you define as half-naked? I think we're looking more at three quarters at the moment but there's still more clothing to be shed." Klaus said trying to needle her; he really wanted to see more of jealous Caroline. She was silent for a while and Klaus kicked himself for possibly taking it too far.

"Oh really? I guess that's only fair considering we've had our fair share of strippers tonight." Klaus felt his throat go dry his worst fears confirmed.

"I'm going to kill Katherine Gilbert." He muttered as Caroline started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm just joking, although you'll be happy to know I learned some great moves tonight that I'm dying to show you." Klaus felt his cock begin to stir at her words.

"Well that certainly sounds interesting." He gulped his voice suddenly taking on a husky tone.

"Yeah it turns out I'm a natural at pole dancing." She said seductively. The sudden excitement pulsing through his body was getting too much for Klaus to handle, if only they were closer he'd be over there right now, damn Kol!

"Well I'd definitely like to see those moves." He stuttered trying to calm his growing erection.

"Oh you will." She promised sending him into an absolute spin.

"Caroline you're driving me so crazy, I want you now." He moaned the desire building inside threatening to errupt at any moment.

"I want you too baby, god I just love you so much." She groaned excitedly.

Klaus broke out of his sexual haze not sure whether he heard her right; did Caroline Forbes just say she loved him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys, thanks again for your lovely comments, especially all my regulars (you know who you are). Just a note in relation to Bonnie, I know a lot of you like her and Kol as a couple. I do too but I realised in this story it just doesn't work. Although I definitely plan to make them a couple in my next story, so stay tuned.**

**Chapter 17: Collision Course**

**12:00pm: July 13: Mayfair Hotel London **

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the morning light streaming through the hotel room window. Her head was pounding and her mouth completely parched. Ah the joy of a hangover, Caroline really was too old for this.

She attempted to sit up but the dizziness overtook her sending her reeling back onto the pillow. She thought back to all the shots and cocktails she'd consumed the previous night feeling absolutely sick. When she was actually able to move Caroline was going to kill Katherine.

She turned over slowly attempting to block out the invading sunlight that was making her headache worse. She laid there momentarily feeling sorry for herself when a particular memory from the previous night came flooding back.

She'd told Klaus she loved him and if that wasn't bad enough he'd said absolutely nothing in response. It certainly wasn't the way she wanted to tell him but the pain of his rejection had hit her hard causing her to drink her way through the bar's vodka supply in order to compensate.

She really had to remember for next time that alcohol didn't help; it just made things a lot worse, especially the morning after. Caroline groaned this latest memory making her debilitating hangover that much worse. She placed the pillow over her head trying to block everything out and willed herself to sleep, at least then she didn't have to think about him.

**July 12: Sanctuary Spa, Covent Garden London.**

"_Well that was relaxing." Caroline murmured sarcastically to Bonnie as they lay in the sauna their bodies sweating in the extreme heat. _

"_Yeah I'll say, those two just wouldn't let up." She agreed. "I think they butt heads because they're so damn similar." _

"_Don't ever tell Katherine that." Caroline laughed._

"_No I value my life thank you very much." _

_The girls were relaxing at Sanctuary Spa in Covent Garden, part one of Caroline's Bachelorette Party apparently. Although the treatments so far had been reinvigorating Katherine and Rebekah had found ways to insult each other wherever possible, Caroline was surprised they still had ammunition left to use against each other. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had long given up trying to play referee attempting to distance themselves from their petty arguments. _

_Although Caroline was far from happy about Rebekah tagging along she knew the blonde wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Rebekah was now sort of with Stefan and as much as she tried to forget, her sister-in-law, for about the next three months at least._

_Caroline's stomach dropped at the thought of her marriage ending so soon. She had only recently connected with Klaus and she wasn't ready for it to be ripped away. Caroline shook her head; she didn't want to think about that yet. She knew she loved Klaus and hoped he would return her feelings before their time together ran out. _

"_Honestly we need to get those two muzzles." Elena muttered entering the sauna. "I came in here to try and get some peace."_

"_I think the only thing we can do is get some alcohol into them, the sooner the better." Caroline said while Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement._

"_So you seem rather relaxed Care." Elena said a smile playing on her lips._

"_Well I am in a sauna; that might have something to do with it." _

"_Oh stop avoiding the subject Caroline that look on your face screams I've just had the best sex of my life." Elena said knowingly._

"_Oh really that's what my face is saying." She replied cheekily. _

"_Yep that I've been totally f***ed look." Bonnie sighed. "Thank you Caroline you've certainly made my job a whole lot easier."_

"_How is that exactly?" Elena asked._

"_Let's just say when Klaus is getting some he is happy and a happy Klaus means a happy Bonnie." They all laughed at her comment. "I'm jealous as hell by the way if you hadn't noticed, it's been way too long." _

"_Well we might need to do something about that tonight Bonnie." Elena said a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. _

"_Yeah I have this annoying thing unfortunately where I can't sleep with randoms, I have to actually like the guy which would explain the prolonged drought." _

"_Well I noticed there was a certain guy that seemed to catch your eye in Mystic Falls." Caroline said casually. Bonnie was silent, a telling sign that Caroline was right. _

"_Who in Mystic Falls?" Elena jumped in excitedly. Bonnie's already flushed cheeks turned bright red, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Oh come on Bonnie you can tell me." Caroline laughed at the awkward situation unfolding._

"_Thanks Caroline." She said rolling her eyes. _

"_Hey I'm sorry but it was pretty obvious you were into each other at the Grill that night." _

"_What you think he was in to me?" She asked suddenly interested._

"_Who was interested? Come on guys don't leave me hanging like this." Elena whined. Bonnie paused momentarily trying to work out how to tell Elena she liked her brother._

"_I sort of like Jeremy." She said quietly her gaze downward playing with her hands. _

"_Jeremy who?" Elena shot back without thinking._

"_Jeremy Gilbert Elena, how many Jeremy's do you know?" Caroline said shaking her head. Slowly their comments seemed to sink in and a look of realisation washed over Elena's face. _

"_You like my brother?" _

"_Seriously Elena don't make me say it again." Bonnie said clearly embarrassed her face beginning to turn pink again. _

"_Wow I never saw that one coming." She said in disbelief. "How did I miss all of that at the Grill?"_

"_You were too busy snogging Damon half the night remember?" Caroline said making it Elena's turn to blush. _

"_Ah yes now that was one hell of a night." She smiled. "Wow so you and my brother hey?"_

"_No there is no me and Jeremy. I just thought he was so nice and we seemed to get along really well" _

"_But you'd like there to be more and by the sounds of it Caroline thinks there could be something there." _

"_Yeah the sparks were definitely flying." Caroline nodded knowingly. _

"_Well I'll have to make sure I have a chat with my brother then and suss him out for you." _

"_No Elena, don't." Bonnie said suddenly very self-conscious about the whole situation. _

"_Okay I'll hold off for now but I'm going to have to talk to him at some stage considering he's coming to visit Katherine and me in LA next month." _

"_Jeremy is coming to visit?" Caroline asked. "Well Bonnie that sounds like perfect timing to me." _

**July 12: Arch Angel Kensington London**

"_Seriously you've never pole danced before?" Audrey their dance instructor asked Caroline her face in shock._

"_Never, although I think I'm going to have to take up pole dancing it's so much fun." She giggled sliding down the pole already slightly affected by the alcohol she'd consumed on the way to High Street Kensington for their class._

"_Trust Caroline to be the top of the class she always had this way of being annoyingly good at everything." Katherine joked. _

"_Really sounds just like Niklaus." Rebekah said drinking her martini. "He was always so competitive too." _

"_Oh he's still ultra-competitive." Caroline noted thinking about their bet. _

"_Hey you can talk Caroline." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "You had to be the best at everything you did I seem to recall."_

"_I did not." She cried petulantly even though she knew deep down it was true. _

"_Well sounds like you two are a match made in heaven." Rebekah laughed. After numerous shots in the limousine followed by some cocktails at Arch Angel, Rebekah and Katherine were beginning to thaw, albeit slowly, but Caroline figured it was progress at least. _

"_So are you going to teach any of your newfound moves to the hubby?" Bonnie asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Maybe, I actually have a feeling there was a few he'd like in particular." She smirked earning a horrified look from his sister in the process. _

"_Ew Caroline, that's my annoying brother you're talking about." She cried in disgust. _

"_She can hardly help the fact that you're related Rebekah." Elena added._

"_So how would you all feel if I started talking about Stefan and his special talents in the bedroom then hey?"_

"_Ew!" Katherine, Caroline and Elena cried. _

"_None of you are even related to Stefan and you react like that, now you know exactly how I feel." She said vindicated. "Now how about some more drinks to liven up this party?" _

"_Wow for once we agree on something Mikaelson." Katherine said shaking her head. _

"_I think that's the first time you have ever called me something other than the wicked witch or the ice princess."_

"_You're forgetting my personal favourite the blonde bitch." She snorted. "Trust me there's been a whole host of names you aren't even aware of but in the spirit of Caroline's Bachelorette Party I'm willing to go easy on you." _

"_Wow I feel so honoured Gilbert." She replied curtly. "I'm happy to agree to a détente for the night but I can't promise anything past that." Caroline rolled her eyes these girls were unbelievable and as Bonnie put it so stubbornly similar._

"_Okay I'll get the next round anyone want to help me out?" She asked as Bonnie and Elena got up and followed her to the bar. Caroline looked over at the blonde Mikaelson a budding question playing on her lips. _

"_I can't believe I'm going to ask this but why Stefan?" Caroline asked curiously. Given the fact everyone seemed more relaxed she couldn't help but ask. She had been shocked to find out they were sleeping together considering Klaus told her Rebekah's previous conquests included a Russian Count, a billionaire hotelier and an Olympic Skier amongst others. _

_She was struggling to understand their connection, considering how different they were, and was desperate for an explanation. Caroline realised it was probably because their situation brought up a lot of unanswered questions she had about her and Klaus. _

"_What do you mean why?" She asked scrunching up her nose._

"_Well I know you've gone out with some more high-profile, wealthier people in your time and I guess I'm just wondering why you chose Stefan, and please no more information about his bedroom skills." _

"_Look Caroline I think if anybody you would know the answer to that question it would be you."_

"_I don't understand." She said the confusion evident. _

"_What made you become friends with Stefan in the first place?" _

"_Well I guess for starters he's intelligent; I mean we love talking about literature and he can quote almost every classic known to man." Caroline said thinking about his tendency to use quotes and apply them to real-life situations. _

"_Oh you mean… 'What incensed him the most was the blatant jokes of the ones that passed it all off as a jest, pretending to understand everything and in reality not knowing their own minds'…" Rebekah recited dutifully._

"_Oh yes don't tell me, um that's Ulysses by James Joyce…." Caroline said recognising one of Stefan's all-time favourite quotes. _

"_Page 655." Caroline and Rebekah said in unison both falling into fits of laughter. _

"_Only Stefan would have memorised the page number as well." Caroline smiled at Rebekah. "He's also witty, not to mention pretty funny at times, but don't tell him I said that he'll just get a big head." _

"_Okay witty and charismatic I'll pay but funny remains to be seen. Have you heard his terrible dinosaur joke?" She asked her eyes wide._

"_Oh no not the one about the sleepy dinosaur?" She said not quite believing he'd tell Rebekah Mikaelson of all people that little gem. _

"_Yep the stega-snore-us." She smiled shaking her head. "Basically he's an absolute nerd but a really cute and caring one." _

"_So this isn't just an arrangement then between consenting adults?" She asked using Rebekah's terms to describe their relationship. _

"_Well yes of course it is Caroline." She stuttered._

"_Oh come on Rebekah it is so obvious you have feelings for Stefan." She said inhaling sharply. "And if he told you that stupid joke I'm thinking the feeling must be mutual."_

"_I highly doubt that I mean I'm definitely not his type." She said brushing it off. "We couldn't be more different."_

"_Truthfully I'm not really sure what Stefan's type is Rebekah because he hasn't had a serious girlfriend since I've known him." She said shrugging her shoulders._

"_I don't know sometimes I feel like he's too good for me." She said quietly almost ashamed by her admission. Caroline couldn't believe the conceited fashion model in front of her was just as insecure as everyone else on the planet. _

"_Well that's just silly Rebekah." She said dismissively. "Look the reason I was so surprised by your little arrangement is that casual sex just isn't Stefan's thing, which leads me to believe that he must like you." Rebekah's face lit up excitedly._

"_Well I think the same could be said for you and my dear brother." Caroline blushed. _

"_Oh well I think our relationship is slightly more complicated than that, I mean we are married." She laughed awkwardly. _

"_Well I don't think the fact you're married is complicating things at all you two are just using that to hide behind your true feelings." She said knowingly._

"_Oh and if you're such an expert what are our true feelings Rebekah?" _

"_You love him and as far as I can tell he's pretty close, if not already in love with you too."_

"_How do you know that? I mean you've barely spent any time with us." She choked unnerved by the blonde's boldness. _

"_I don't need to be with you every day to know this Caroline, I mean he is my brother give me some credit." She scoffed. "He's never been like this with anyone before that's why it's so damn obvious." _

"_It's really difficult to read him though." She mumbled. "I have no idea what he's thinking and to be honest it's absolutely killing me."_

"_I hear you." She said obviously referring to Stefan. "I think with Klaus you just need to give him some time to adjust, I mean this would all be pretty new to him and I know how much he hates change." She joked._

_Caroline nodded thinking how true Rebekah's words were, although she wasn't sure how long an adjustment would take. Maybe if Caroline told him how she felt it would help bring him out of his shell. It was just whether she had the nerve to do it first, rejection was tough and after everything she'd been through with Tyler, Caroline wasn't sure she was feeling that game. _

**1:00am July 13: Mahiki Bar, Mayfair London**

"_So Kitty Kat anyone take your fancy?" Caroline giggled as she finished yet another pina colada. The girls had passed their pole dancing class with flying colours, even Elena who had some interesting moves of her own, and were partying at a popular Mayfair bar called Mahiki. The bar resembled a tiki beach hut you'd find on a deserted tropical island. _

_Caroline adjusted her coconut bra that seemed to be rubbing a lot less now she'd had so many cocktails. When the girls said they had an outfit for her they hadn't been joking. At first she'd been shocked unable to comprehend going out in it publicly but after some convincing and a few tequila shots Caroline was running around quite happily in her bra and blue grass skirt. It also helped the bar was having a theme night so they fit right in, she was a little worried about what might happen if they decided to go elsewhere though. _

_Caroline looked over at her sister-in-law dressed in a green grass skirt dancing with Bonnie and Elena in matching purple and yellow outfits pleasantly surprised she had agreed to dress-up without arguing. Although if she was being truthful Rebekah was probably too drunk to object. Caroline decided she liked drunken Rebekah and wished she could visit more often. _

"_Nah there's no one." Katherine replied suddenly finding her drink very interesting. Caroline nearly laughed aloud, there was a hoard of guys waiting to try and chat up the gorgeous brunette but she seemed oblivious of the attention she was attracting._

"_How about that guy over there in the yellow Hawaiian Shirt." She said. "He's pretty cute." Katherine glanced over briefly and looked back at her friend. _

"_He's wearing a Hawaiian shirt Caroline." She said totally unimpressed. _

"_Well I guess that means none of these guys would interest you considering they're all wearing Hawaiian shirts." _

"_Well they have to be the worst thing ever invented; I mean what were they thinking?" She said rolling her eyes dramatically._

"_Katherine we're at a Tiki Bar in dress-up, I don't think they wear those shirts on a daily basis." She replied. "I mean do you usually get about in a red grass skirt?" She asked gesturing to her friend's outfit. _

"_Of course not, although there was this one guy who liked to role play and I do recall a grass skirt being involved." She said reliving the memory. _

"_Of course you had sex in a grass skirt." She said raising her eyebrows at Katherine. "Anyway not the point, tonight you are going to break your drought and from what I can see there are plenty of fine candidates to choose from." Katherine attempted to interject. "And before you say anything I'm happy to vet them first about their views on Hawaiian shirts."_

"_You're hilarious Caroline." _

"_And you're avoiding the subject." She countered. "Come on Katherine what's gotten in to you."_

"_Nothing." She said quietly. Caroline continued staring at her friend waiting for a truthful response. _

"_I told you Caroline I've lost my mojo and I really don't want to talk about it here or now for that matter." She snapped. _

"_You have not lost your mojo." She replied a little too loudly earning strange looks from some fellow club goers. _

"_Caroline did you want to say it any louder; I don't think they heard you in Chile." She shot back her face slightly pink from the unwanted attention._

"_Sorry about that." She said sincerely. "Look you have not lost anything Katherine that's just an excuse."_

"_An excuse for what?" _

"_For what happens to be the real problem. Ever since Klaus's birthday party and your little altercation with Elijah you seem to have lost all your confidence, which isn't at all like the Katherine I know." _

"_Trust me that idiot is not responsible for this." She shot back her anger rising to the surface. _

"_Oh really? So you're saying that what Elijah said had no effect on you whatsoever?" She pushed._

"_I don't know, maybe." She trailed off. "I don't think I've had anyone speak to me like that before, I guess it just hurt."_

"_If it helps I don't think it was personal Katherine, apparently Elijah has a tendency to be quite brittle with most people. I guess you could call it his natural charm." She said attempting to lighten the situation._

"_Well someone needs to teach him some manners." _

"_I'm not justifying his actions at all but honestly I think it's a bit of a defence mechanism, all the Mikaelsons seem to have it. " She said thinking about her earlier conversation with Rebekah and the way Klaus used his charms to avoid anything too personal. _

"_Ah let me guess daddy issues? Abandonment perhaps?" She asked doing her best impersonation of a psychologist. Caroline looked at Katherine, her grave expression giving her away immediately. _

"_I guess you could say all of the above."_

"_Wow really?" She asked and Caroline nodded. "Well I guess that explains something although I still think that's no excuse for lack of proper decorum." She said her face softening slightly. Caroline cleared her throat._

"_Yeah well no matter what Elijah's issues are I refuse to let him ruin your night. Hey look at the gorgeous blonde over there, notice his plain white shirt." She said pointing in his direction._

"_I take it you didn't notice his Hawaiian print shorts Caroline." She muttered taking a sip of her drink. Caroline rolled her eyes, talk about being hard to please._

**2:30am Mahiki Bar, Mayfair London**

_"Hello Husband." Caroline cried into the phone breaking into giggles. _

_"Why hello there Mrs Mikaelson to what do I owe the pleasure?" _

_"I just wanted to check you were behaving yourself."_

_"You know I would never misbehave Caroline." He replied and she could tell he was grinning when he said it. _

_"Yeah but Kol would." She said suspiciously_

_"I can handle my brother." He laughed._

_"Well I hope so Klaus. I mean I would hate there to be any media leaks about half-naked girls or anything like that." She mumbled desperately pushing for further information about their activities. The thought of a stripper near her husband was too much to bear, especially in her drunken state._

_"What would you define as half-naked? I think we're looking more at three quarters at the moment but there's still more clothing to be shed." Klaus said._

_"Oh really? I guess that's only fair considering we've had our fair share of strippers tonight." Caroline shot back jealously. _

_"I'm going to kill Katherine Gilbert." He muttered as Caroline started to laugh uncontrollably._

_"You'll be happy to know I learned some great moves tonight that I'm dying to show you." _

_"Well that certainly sounds interesting." Klaus gulped his voice suddenly taking on a husky tone._

_"Yeah it turns out I'm a natural at pole dancing." Caroline said seductively. _

_"Well I'd definitely like to see those moves." He stuttered._

_"Oh you will." She promised sending him into an absolute spin._

_"Caroline you're driving me so crazy, I want you now." He moaned and she could tell the desire was building inside him threatening to errupt at any moment._

"_I want you too baby, god I love you so much." She groaned into the phone. The resulting silence on the other end of the line from Klaus was deafening. _

_Caroline realised straight away she shouldn't have said it, especially in her intoxicated state, but the fact he hadn't responded told her more than she ever wanted to know. She was madly trying to backtrack even though she knew once something was out there it was virtually impossible to take back. __Caroline noticed Katherine motioning to her from the bar and realised that was her only way out of escaping this embarrassing predicament. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence Caroline spoke._

"_Hey I've got to get going Katherine is beckoning me over to the bar for some more shots." She said trying to sound as normal as possible but probably far from it._

"_Yeah of course, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Klaus said sounding quite rattled no doubt due to her unexpected profession of love. _

_Caroline disconnected the call and placed her head in her hands, of all the stupid things to say. She could have kicked herself for being so careless and losing control like that. Caroline meant it of course but she never imagined it would come out like that or this soon. _

_She furiously swiped at the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. She felt her stomach clench in agony, her anxiety levels skyrocketing. She realised the only thing worse than saying that to Klaus at that moment was the fact he didn't reply, his silence spoke volumes. _

_She looked over at her friends who were laughing and dancing realising she needed to pull herself together. She wiped away a few stray tears and walked towards them thinking that a few vodka shots should help numb the pain of rejection._

**2:00pm July 13: Mayfair Hotel London **

Caroline woke up with a start the sound of her mobile phone ringing loudly next to her bed, which was doing nothing at all for her persistent headache. Half asleep she grabbed her phone and checked the screen through squinted eyes.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of his name on her caller ID. What was she going to do? She couldn't ignore him because then he'd know something was wrong. Why couldn't she have made a complete fool of herself in front of a total stranger, at least she'd never have to see them ever again unlike her husband. Caroline had never been so torn but she knew what she had to do.

"Hello." She said quietly, her voice still raspy from sleep.

"You sound about as good as I feel." He replied and she could tell he was smiling slightly.

"Yeah I'm definitely way too old for a hangover like this." She moaned in pain.

"You're telling me, I have no idea how I used to be able to consume so much alcohol before."

"I hear you. There was just way too many shots not to mention the cocktails oh and the vodka." She shuddered the mention of the alcoholic beverages making her want to vomit.

"We drank so much last night, you should have seen Kol he could barely talk, let alone walk by the end of the night." He laughed.

"And here I was thinking he'd be the bad influence."

"Yeah I think Elijah and Stefan were ready to kill him he was being that annoying. I mean even the girls wouldn't go near him by the end." He said rambling away. Caroline could tell how uncomfortable he was and she knew it was because of what she said. Caroline knew she had to try and rectify the situation otherwise it was going to be a very long and extremely awkward few months ahead of them.

"Well I can definitely sympathise with your brother, I was so drunk last night as well."

"Really?" He asked the surprise evident in his voice. "I didn't think you sounded too bad on the phone."

"Yeah I was actually, you should ask the other girls I kept telling them and whoever would listen that I loved them." She lied, the guilt eating away at her.

"So you're telling me you were so drunk you were in love with everyone last night?" He asked his tone serious.

"Yeah so if I felt the need to include you in that during my drunk dial I'm sorry. People should really learn to cut me off before I start blubbering and getting way too affectionate."

"Sounds like they should." He said quietly his voice unreadable. "Um well I'm on my way back to London so I guess I'll see you back at the hotel soon."

"See you then." Caroline said quietly disconnecting the call.

Before she could stop it a flood of hot salty tears were streaming down her cheeks. How had she misread the situation between them so badly? Caroline thought she'd been upset about her break-up with Tyler but that didn't even compare to the absolute devastation she felt now.

The one and only person she wanted didn't want her back and it hurt like hell.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I never post anything at the end of my chapters but I felt the need to apologise. It wouldn't be me if there wasn't some angst but all I can say is stick with me and you won't regret it -SC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well that's the most reviews I've had for a chapter so thank you very much everyone. Unfortunately as much as I don't like it angst is necessary and it isn't realistic for everyone to be so happy all the time, especially in this story! Okay onto chapter 18 and Scotland, this is an extra long chapter for being so nice and understanding x**

**Collision Course: Chapter 18**

**July 17: Edinburgh, Scotland**

"Niklaus are you listening to me?" Kol asked waving his hands in front of his brother's face.

"What?" He growled.

"Well someone is like a bear with a sore head today." Kol chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." He said distractedly.

"Oh were you too busy indulging in nocturnal activities with sweet Caroline?" Kol said using his recently acquired nickname for the blonde.

"Not quite." He said curtly thinking about his night in front of the television, watching old movies on the couch while Caroline slept alone in their bed.

Ever since his bachelor party things had been weird between them and sex seemed to be the last thing on either of their minds. It wasn't because he didn't want to sleep with Caroline, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more, but things were so awkward between them, ever since she dropped the big L word.

Klaus shook his head in frustration trying to dislodge the memories but failing miserably. When she told him that he'd never felt so many conflicting emotions at once. There was the initial elation followed closely by the dread that had built up in his stomach making him feel sick. Surely when someone said that, especially someone you liked, it was supposed to make you feel amazing.

Klaus knew he liked Caroline, he'd admitted it to Elijah so he knew it was true. On the question of love though he wasn't so sure. Klaus had never been in love before, let alone liked someone that much, so what the hell did he know?

It wasn't just his feelings he was struggling with, it was the fear she didn't mean it. It was obvious she was quite drunk not to mention extremely horny when she uttered those words and that's why he'd faltered. After her hasty retreat off the phone he could have kicked himself for remaining silent. He realised, albeit too late, that he should have acknowledged it somehow.

After they arrived back at their Dublin hotel and Klaus had tucked his inebriated brother into bed he'd stayed up watching the sun rise in an explosion of pinks and yellows. He had so many thoughts racing through his head he was unable to sleep. Klaus knew he liked her a lot but was he really ready for that next step? He wasn't sure how to fix the situation between them either. After hours of silent contemplation on the way back to London Klaus called Caroline determined to face his feelings once and for all.

What happened next he wasn't expecting at all. Caroline told him how drunk she'd been and that apparently she loved everyone that night. Those words had been like a knife cutting deep into his heart. Klaus had just started to accept everything and was ready to tackle it head on, no matter the consequences.

"Don't tell me the honeymoon is already over Niklaus?" Kol asked earnestly. The brothers were at Bar Missoni indulging in a much needed whiskey after their arrival from London. Katherine and Caroline were at the hotel spa pampering themselves before dinner.

"Yeah you know I think it is." He muttered.

"Well I really should have known considering you barely spoke to each other on the way here."

"We talked…"

"Yeah I don't think one word answers count as conversation Niklaus." Kol rolled his eyes dramatically at his brother. "There isn't something more going on that I should know about is there?"

"No Kol there's nothing going on." He said irritably.

"Except maybe some intense sexual frustration judging by that attitude." He deduced. "Look maybe it's for the best." Klaus looked at Kol surprised by his comment.

"You knew it was only going to be a short term arrangement so maybe it's better to wean yourself off now before you get too attached."

Kol had a point and Klaus knew it. How much harder was it going to be once they reached six months, he was already struggling now. Caroline was becoming like a drug to him, highly addictive, so it was probably best he bailed now.

"Yeah well I guess all good things have to come to an end at some stage." He said sadly.

"Exactly Niklaus, look don't get me wrong I adore Caroline but since you met her all you've been focused on is her and this marriage." He said. "You seem to have completely forgotten you had a life before all this craziness started." Klaus lowered his head knowing he'd become completely consumed by his new life not to mention his conflicting feelings for Caroline.

"It's not like I can just carry on as before Kol, I'm still technically married for the next three months."

"Yes but there's no reason you can't start planning for the future now and start living your life." Klaus nodded his head thinking how much he'd actually missed his alone time and being able to do the simple things like painting.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Klaus said finally acknowledging his brother was making sense. Klaus realised this whole wedding and subsequent marriage had taken over every facet of his life. No wonder he was a complete mess. He knew he needed to take back some control and get his life back even if it meant taking some time out from his public duties as Caroline's husband.

"I should have known I'd find you two in the bar draining the whiskey stash." Elijah said disapprovingly.

"Big brother to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kol asked the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Well I was playing a round of golf with some business associates at St Andrews and thought I'd drop by on my way back to London."

"Since when do you just drop by Elijah?" Klaus asked surprised by his brother's appearance in Edinburgh.

"I can be spontaneous." He baulked.

"Yes because you have such a history of being spontaneous." Kol scoffed.

"Well thank you for making me feel so welcome brothers."

"Oh Elijah trust me we're jumping for joy on the inside." Klaus laughed putting his arm around Elijah affectionately. It was good spending time with his brothers and have something to keep his mind off his problems with Caroline. "Now how about one of Scotland's finest single malts?" Elijah nodded.

"So where's the lovely Caroline?" Elijah asked looking around. So much for taking his mind off Caroline he thought.

"She and Katherine are still getting ready for dinner; you know how long women take." Elijah looked at Kol. "Katherine Gilbert is the actress who's going to be in my next movie." He said attempting to jog his brother's memory yet again.

"Yes Kol I know who you're talking about." He snapped his face turning slightly pink at the mention of her name.

"Well you can't blame Kol for explaining given your history of forgetfulness when it comes to her." Klaus added taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Let's see Katherine Gilbert; actress, twenty-six years of age, one hundred and sixty-eight centimetres tall, overly dramatic at times. Yeah I think I've got it." He said tapping his head jokingly.

"Well someone's been doing their homework." Klaus laughed.

"You'd be amazed what you can find on the Internet these days." He said. "I actually saw a few of her films too; the girl has some talent."

"Of course she has talent Elijah; she's going to be in my next film." Kol replied knowingly. "So why the sudden interest in Katherine?"

"Well I felt bad after what everyone said at the bachelor party." He admitted. "I honestly had no idea I was that rude."

"Yeah that's just your default setting." Kol teased. "Speak of the devil." He said looking towards the door. Elijah and Klaus turned to where he was looking as a hush fell over the bar. Caroline and Katherine had brought the establishment to a complete standstill and Klaus had a feeling it wasn't only due to their celebrity status.

Both girls looked stunning as usual, Katherine in deep red and Caroline in black, their long tresses falling loosely down their backs. Klaus swallowed hard realising it was going to be difficult spending some time apart from his wife when she looked that amazing. If it was only that easy to forget Caroline Forbes.

The walked over earning admiring glances from fellow patrons smiling graciously in response. Klaus bristled with jealousy, how dare they ogle his wife like that in front of him. Klaus looked over noticing Elijah was quite taken himself.

"Ladies can I get you a drink?" Kol smiled putting his arms around them warmly.

"Vodka neat Kol and Katherine will have a whiskey." Caroline smiled. "Elijah what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"He thought he'd just drop by seeing as he was in the neighbourhood." Kol said smirking.

"Yes Caroline if you hadn't noticed Elijah is being spontaneous." Klaus said trying to keep a straight face earning a thunderous look from his brother.

"You both look wonderful." Elijah complimented not missing the confusion on both their faces. He cleared his throat nervously. "I understand from Kol you're going to see Duddingston tomorrow, it's such a pretty place." Elijah added looking towards Katherine in particular.

Katherine looked at Elijah puzzled as to why he was even talking to her considering his previous behaviour. "Yeah um Kol seems to think it will be the perfect backdrop for the film." She replied quietly. Klaus had never known Katherine Gilbert to be so meek in her life.

"Yes it will be great considering I picked it." Kol said a cheeky smile gracing his boyish features. "I've booked dinner at Rhubarb; the food is supposed to be divine. I suppose we'll let you come along brother." He teased patting Elijah on the back.

**July 18: Edinburgh, Scotland **

"Slow down Niklaus!" Elijah shouted trying to keep up with his younger brother.

"Getting a bit old are we Elijah?" Klaus panted his eyes focused on the path ahead. The brothers were running around the picturesque city on a particularly cold morning for the time of year. Klaus looked to his left, Edinburgh castle looming in the distance in all its glory. Klaus felt a twinge of sadness thinking how much Caroline would have loved it and how much he wished she was there to see it with him.

Klaus had spent another restless night unable to sleep, everything still weighing heavily on his mind. He ended up reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_, the book now not only reminding him of his mother but also the incredible person who'd given it to him.

"I'm perfectly fit thank you." Elijah snapped appearing alongside his brother. "I can't help it that you're like a man possessed this morning."

"Isn't running supposed to be a stress reliever?"

"Well yes but you seem to have more stress than most." He said his breath ragged. "I take it Caroline is responsible for your mood?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked slowing slightly and looking at his brother properly for the first time.

"I think what gave it away was the fact you were both acting like complete strangers." He replied sarcastically.

"I don't think so."

"You could have fit an entire country between the two of you at dinner last night." He said. "I thought you were supposed to be married and have feelings for the girl."

"Yeah well I think my comments to you may have been premature."

"Did you even ask her Niklaus?"

"I didn't need to Elijah." He muttered. "Caroline told me she loved me during her bachelorette party." Elijah looked at his brother his surprise evident. "But she was drunk."

"She could have still meant it Niklaus."

"Yes but the next day she clarified it by saying she was really drunk and was telling everyone she loved them." He spat. "I think that's fairly conclusive."

"Fairly conclusive of what? That you're an idiot?" He scoffed.

"Tell me what you really think Elijah." Klaus mumbled taken aback by his reaction.

"Okay I will." Klaus rolled his eyes thinking he really didn't want to know. "Niklaus when people are drunk they are usually pretty honest. Why do you think she felt the need to clarify it to you the day after if it didn't mean anything?"

Maybe Elijah was right but why would she do that? He inhaled sharply the realisation hitting him just as his brother spoke, almost like he was reading his mind.

"So what did you say to her on the phone after she said she loved you?"

"Um nothing." He responded ashamed by his response.

"Nothing?"

"I was in shock so I guess you could just say it was just a prolonged silence."

"And you wonder why she took it back Niklaus." He scolded his brother. "I thought you had feelings for her."

"Well yes I like her but I'm not so sure about love. " He stuttered.

"Even I can see that you love the girl Niklaus, you need to fix this before it goes from bad to worse."

"What do you propose I do Elijah, I mean seeing as you're the resident expert on women?" He snapped feeling completely out of his comfort zone for once in his life.

"From what I've seen she seems to feel the same way so please put us all out of our misery and just talk to her already." Elijah cried slowing down to a complete stop, his hands on his thighs attempting to get more air into his lungs.

"I'm sorry am I stressing you out?" Klaus asked stopping next to his brother. "If we're that annoying you didn't have to travel all the way to Edinburgh to witness it firsthand."

"I told you I was on my way back…"

"From St Andrews yes, a likely story." He teased. "So why were you being so nice to Katherine then?"

"I was just being civil." He panted struggling for breath.

"No you were being much more than civil Elijah." Klaus countered. "You complimented her outfit, pulled out her chair at dinner and even made small talk. I mean it was like something out of the invasion of the body snatchers."

"I may have been more courteous I suppose." He stammered. "I told you last night I felt bad about how I treated her; I was trying to make amends."

"And that's all you're doing?"

"Of course, you have such an over-active imagination Niklaus." He said rolling his eyes. "If I were you I'd concentrate on your own love life. From the looks of it you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Race you back to the hotel old man." Klaus cried sprinting off leaving a surprised Elijah in his wake.

"What are we five years old?" He muttered running after his brother's fast retreating back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**July 18: Duddingston,Edinburgh**

"I think you've chosen remarkably well little brother." Elijah said warmly taking a sip of his beer.

"Well thank you for the compliment Elijah considering I didn't actually invite you on this little trip." Kol joked a cheeky grin on his face. The group had stopped at the famous Sheep Heid Inn, the oldest pub in Scotland dating back to 1360, a popular hangout with locals and tourists.

"Yeah I agree with Elijah the countryside is so pretty in these parts not to mention all the quaint houses in the village." Caroline said. Klaus looked over at the blonde; even though she was sitting next to him she couldn't have been further away.

He thought about what Elijah had said that morning realising he should do something about it. He was desperate to touch her, to kiss her, to be with her. His heart ached at the distance between them and it wasn't helping that her familiar scent of jasmine and strawberries was wafting towards him making him dizzy with longing. What the hell was Caroline Forbes doing to him?

He shook his head roughly Klaus hated being weak and needy not to mention totally dependent on a woman for his own happiness. He realised Kol was also right he needed to start living his own life and stop obsessing over Caroline and their marriage.

Klaus was completely torn about what he should do and Elijah and Kol's differing opinions were not helping matters at all. It was like he had Elijah sitting on one shoulder and Kol on the other talking away in his ear confusing him completely.

"This place does has a certain charm about it." Katherine said straightening out the collar on her white shirt.

"You like the countryside?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Yes what's wrong with that?" She snapped defensively. "I did a lot of horseback riding when we were growing up in Mystic Falls remember Care?"

"Yeah that's right your family had an entire room devoted to all of your awards and ribbons." Caroline smiled.

"Oh this coming from the girl who thought Bangkok wasn't civilised enough." Klaus snorted. "You wouldn't last a day without a five star hotel or spa."

"Don't listen to him love I'll make sure you have everything at your disposal when we're filming." Kol added attempting to keep his star actress happy. Katherine ignored his comment too distracted by Klaus.

"I'll have you know I was a member of the Girls Scouts and spent a lot of my childhood camping Mikaelson." She said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "I'd really like to see you try and pitch a tent."

"I don't think I've ever seen Niklaus sleep in a tent, let alone pitch one." Elijah chuckled. "That is something I would definitely pay to see."

"Thanks brother." He said giving Elijah a dirty look. "I hardly think putting up a tent would be that taxing."

"Oh I smell a challenge coming on." Kol laughed devilishly.

"Fine Katherine you're on, we'll have a little campout during filming and see who the better camper is." Katherine smiled rubbing her hands together in glee, Klaus suddenly felt unsettled maybe he'd misjudged the little princess.

"I can't wait Mikaelson." She said a big grin on his face. "You might want to bring Mr Hugsy along because it could get cold." Klaus turned bright red not expecting Katherine Gilbert to know about his childhood stuffed toy.

"Caroline!" Klaus cried.

"It wasn't me." She choked out erupting into giggles. "Maybe you should ask you rather guilty looking younger brother over there."

"Kol Mikaleson how could you?" He cried hitting him on the arm. "You're determined to completely humiliate me aren't you?"

"Ouch Niklaus!" He said rubbing his arm. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh Mr Hugsy now that brings back a lot of memories." Elijah said a smile plastered on his face. "You know there was the time when…"

"Elijah you're really not helping." Klaus whined.

"Oh come Elijah tells us, I'm sure we'd all be interested in that." Katherine laughed.

"I'm glad you are all having so much fun at my expense." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" A handsome stranger said interrupting their conversation, his eyes falling on Katherine. "Sorry to disturb you but I couldn't help but notice it was you Miss Gilbert and I wanted to tell you how much I admire your work."

"Why thank you, that's always nice to hear Mr…"

"You can call me Hamish." He said shaking her hand delicately like he was afraid he might break it. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked gesturing towards the bar. Katherine seemed to falter slightly looking toward Elijah briefly. His face was serious as usual, his expression unreadable.

"Okay why not?" She replied brightly walking over to stand by his side at the bar.

"Well that was very rude." Elijah snorted.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Well he just interrupted our conversation and she barely knows him." Klaus and Caroline looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"It's okay Elijah Katherine's a big girl, I'm sure she can look after herself." Caroline chuckled nudging Klaus playfully. Klaus felt the warmth spread throughout his body realising just how much he'd missed her touch

"Someone's got it bad." She whispered in his ear, her close proximity making him light-headed. Klaus smiled thinking how nice and completely relaxed things seemed to be between for the first time in days.

"Why is she picking up and I'm still left here hanging." Kol huffed.

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't think you're his type." Caroline laughed at the youngest Mikaelson.

"Ha ha!" He drawled. "Surely there's got to be some cute locals around here I mean I am going to be filming here for a whole month."

"Oh cute blonde at nine o'clock." Klaus said quietly to his brother trying to be discreet.

"Where?" Kol asked loudly. Klaus just looked at him and shook his head, how did his brother ever manage to tell time? "Oh you mean the waitress, nice choice Niklaus." He said his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"She's okay I guess." Caroline said begrudgingly.

"Right well you know where to find me." Kol smirked stalking towards the bar and his intended prey for the evening.

"Could you have been any more discouraging?" Klaus asked turning around to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back. "I was just pointing out she was okay, sorry I didn't find her as cute as you." Klaus rolled his eyes was Caroline actually jealous?

"You know that's not what I meant Caroline." Elijah stood up desperate to get out of the firing line, he gestured towards the bar and walked away gingerly. "Oh now you've upset Elijah too."

"Yes because he looks so distraught Klaus."

"Obviously there's something bothering you Caroline, why don't you just come out and say it."

"Why would you say that? If anything it's you that's been acting weird for days." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh I'm fine love you don't need to worry about that."

"Good to know Klaus." She growled standing up and storming off towards the bathrooms. Klaus threw his hands up in the air what the hell had he done wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on have another drink with me?" Hamish pleaded. They had finished their drink and it couldn't have come any sooner for Katherine. She had only agreed because she wanted to make Elijah jealous, although it didn't seem to have worked. Yes it was juvenile but she couldn't help it, something strange came over her when Elijah was around.

"Oh look I need to get back to my friends." She said pointing towards the table noticing Klaus on his lonesome. "It was nice meeting you though."

"Surely one more drink won't matter?" He said placing his hand on her arm. Katherine felt shivers race up her spine and not the good kind either.

"I'm going to have to say no but thanks anyway." She said attempting to turn away before she felt his hand grab her arm tightly refusing to let go.

"You're hurting me." She cried beginning to get agitated.

"I think you heard the lady, you're hurting her Hamish." Elijah said through gritted teeth.

"We were having a nice drink before you interrupted." He seethed his face reddening with anger.

"Yeah that's exactly what it looks like, now would you kindly take your hands off the young lady." Katherine looked at Elijah her brown eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not sure she wants me to let go." He said tightening his grip making her gasp in pain. Elijah's normally calm face twisted in anger and within a split second he had flipped Hamish over and he was lying on the floor holding his arm and groaning in agony.

Klaus ran over immediately joined by Caroline who happened to be walking out of the bathroom at the same time. "Is everything okay here?" Klaus asked his brother a look of pure venom on Elijah's face. When he could finally move Hamish scrambled off the floor and fled from the bar, his tail between his legs. Klaus put his hand on his brother's shoulder breaking him out of his trance. "Alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Elijah said turning his attention to Katherine who was visibly affected by the experience, the tears welling in her eyes. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm going to speak to Kol and let him know we're going." Klaus said looking at Katherine sympathetically. Sensing Katherine and Elijah needed some alone time Caroline followed.

"So what was that?" She asked obviously still in shock.

"That was Aikido." Elijah said suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Let me guess you have a black belt?" She asked managing a slight smile even though her face was still ashen.

"Yeah well I have this annoying trait where I have to be the best at everything." Elijah smiled shyly. "Look I'm not a violent person I promise; Aikido is more about self-defence than anything."

"Yeah well if anyone deserved to get their butt kicked it was Hamish." She said quietly a dark shadow crossing her face.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked his voice thick with concern. Without thinking he reached out and rubbed his thumb gently over the red mark forming on her arm. Katherine shivered from his touch, they were definitely good shivers this time.

"I'll be fine." Katherine mumbled looking up at him her brown eyes gazing deeply into his. "Thank you Elijah."

"Well I suppose it's the least I could do after my behaviour the first time we met." He said ashamedly. "Hopefully now we're even."

"Yeah we're even."

**July 18: Edinburgh, Scotland**

Klaus swirled the amber liquid around his glass lost in his thoughts. When he and Caroline had returned from Duddingston she had barely spoken to him, granted she was busy comforting Katherine but once they reached their hotel room she walked straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Frustrated he went downstairs to visit the hotel bar for a night cap.

"How did I know I'd find you at the bar?" Klaus froze the familiar voice was like ice running through his veins. Klaus didn't look up almost willing him to disappear. "I'm not going anywhere so you could at least look at me."

"What are you following me now?" He spat finally meeting the icy grey eyes of his father. Klaus could smell the alcohol on his breath; some things never changed he thought.

"When your son is a celebrity and has cameras following his every move it isn't very difficult." Mikael said.

"Well you can turn around and crawl back into the hole you came from Mikael." He snarled. After all this time Klaus realised his hatred for his father hadn't faded at all it had been lying in wait and now felt more intense than ever.

"Surely after such a long time we can at least talk Niklaus." He pleaded sitting next to his son.

"What because its been ten years you suddenly think you deserve my time."

"I just thought considering it's the ten year anniversary of your…."

"Don't you even think about mentioning her name, you have no right." He cried.

"Look Niklaus I know I did so many things wrong back then and if I could take it back I would."

"Yeah well that's never going to happen is it father?" He said spitting out the last word.

"No it isn't but if you could just get past this…."

"What is this Mikael?" He shouted rising from his bar stool completely enraged. "The numerous affairs, the drinking, the way you treated mother, the way you treated us kids? How does somebody just get past that, come on tell me?"

"Look obviously it isn't going to be easy but surely we can try." Mikael implored.

"How dare you come here and ask me this knowing the anniversary is later this week?" He shouted. "Don't you think this is hard enough on me already? You haven't changed father, still the same self-absorbed son of a bitch!" Klaus stalked off trying to put as much distance between him and his father.

"Like father like son." He muttered.

"What did you say?" He asked turning around his eyes wild.

"You heard me Niklaus."

"I am nothing like you, thank god."

"You smug little bastard." Mikael snapped his eyes slowly darkening with every word. His whole demeanour had changed in the blink of an eye. Now this was the father Klaus knew.

"I was wondering when the real Mikael Mikaleson was going to come out." He said the sarcasm evident. "I have to say that whole bleeding heart routine you had going on wasn't very believable."

"Just because you are famous doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that, I am still your father." He erupted. "I did everything for you kids and look how you've repaid me."

"Excuse me? What exactly did you do besides mistreat your wife and kids then abandon them for one of your many mistresses."

"I was the reason you were fed, clothed and educated boy, how quickly you seem to forget that."

"Oh you mean the guilt money?" He cried. "We wouldn't have taken a cent if mother hadn't died."

"But you did."

"We were young and vulnerable after mother died and had no choice but to take the money, you knew that."

"Yes your older brother was very quick to take it from me even though he refuses to acknowledge me now."

"Elijah was barely eighteen at the time and saw no other choice. Not only was he grieving for his mother but he was responsible for three very young and scared siblings."

"Yes how are Kol and Rebekah, I barely hear from them these days." He snarled. "They seem to have written me off as well now that they're rich and famous, or was it something you and Elijah said to them I wonder?"

"If they did write you off it had nothing to do with me, they obviously know what an evil and manipulative bastard you can be."

"What's wrong with a father trying to spend time with his children Niklaus?"

"Oh please, you don't want to spend time with us; all you want is our money."

"Well like I said you kids do owe me." Klaus couldn't believe his father was being so blatant about his motives.

"Well as nice as this chat has been father I'm going to leave so I can get as far away from you as possible."

"You'll never escape me Niklaus." He shouted. "You're exactly like me so no matter how much you try and run away I'll always be right in here." He said pointing to his heart.

"That's not true." He stuttered.

"Well unless the tabloids are wrong you drink in excess, sleep around with multiple women and you even marry complete strangers in Vegas." Klaus was silent unable to refute what his father was saying because it was all true. "Caroline isn't it? That poor girl has no idea what she's gotten herself into."

"You leave Caroline out of this!" He cried his emotions getting the better of him.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" He said snidely. "You can't commit to anything and this marriage is going to end up exactly like everything else you do, a complete mess."

Klaus felt the tears welling up in his eyes, after all these years Mikael still knew how to press his buttons. Klaus wouldn't cry in front of his father, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He turned on his heel and walked out the tears beginning to fall freely.

He lent up against the wall of the lift his father's words echoing in his head. He had tried so hard to be nothing like his father. He hadn't committed to anyone thinking he would spare them the hurt his father had inflicted on his mother. But now he realised by trying to be the opposite of Mikael he'd actually turned out just like him.

His emotions were heightened, his breathing ragged and his heart rate soaring all he wanted was something to make it all better. Or someone. Klaus inserted his key card and pushed open the door forcefully faced with a very surprised not to mention half-dressed Caroline.

She had obviously just come out of the bath; her creamy porcelain skin was tinged pink from the hot water, her messy blonde waves cascading down her back. Her skimpy white towel was barely covering her assets; he could make out her taut nipples peeking through the thin fabric of the towel. Klaus felt himself stir at the utterly beautiful woman standing in front of him. She was just what he needed, an angel sent to soothe his pain.

"Klaus what's wrong?" She asked taking in his tear stained face and dishevelled appearance. Her big blue eyes were wide and full of concern. She walked over so that her face was within inches of his and reached up placing sweet caresses over his closed eyes and cheeks trying to kiss away his tears. Her intimate gesture was so sweet and innocent, Klaus really didn't deserve her.

He placed his hands on her cheeks, tracing invisible circles with his thumbs. Klaus leaned in closer desperate to feel her after so long. He brushed his lips with hers slowly at first but then pushing harder, deepening the kiss. Caroline moaned arching her back desperate to be closer to him. Their kisses became faster and more fervent not to mention harder than they'd ever been before. They stumbled towards the bedroom.

Klaus ripped off her towel in one swift motion and pulled her towards him roughly, the feeling of her hot and naked body sending him into a complete frenzy. He could feel his erection straining against his jeans so he pulled them off hoping to relieve some of the pressure. His briefs followed quickly, Klaus knowing the pressure would only be relieved when he had her writhing inside him, screaming his name.

He pushed her onto the bed frantic to have her then and there; she looked up at him panting heavily her face flushed and her eyes filled with pure lust. Klaus lowered himself onto the bed and looked down at his beautiful angel hoping she could ease his pain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Whew, thanks for the love you guys. This chapter was only supposed to only be one but I wrote too much so I've split it in two. Here is part one…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 19 **

**July 19: Edinburgh, Scotland**

Caroline stirred the sound of a vacuum cleaner outside the room interrupting her sweet reverie. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to familiarise herself with her surroundings. She looked toward the window realising she was still in Edinburgh. A big smile spread across her face as the memories from the previous night came flooding back.

Klaus had returned from god knows where visibly upset and they had engaged in the most heated and intense sex of her life. Caroline had never experienced something so rough and primal not to mention completely unrelenting. Klaus was like a man possessed and if she was being honest Caroline couldn't get enough. She closed her eyes thinking back to the night before.

**July 18: Edinburgh, Scotland**

_Caroline was already aroused and Klaus hadn't even properly touched her yet. She looked up at him from the bed panting heavily as the longing pulsed through her veins. Klaus stared at her like a wounded animal his face full of sadness. All Caroline wanted to do was hold him and make it better. _

_She noticed his expression change as his eyes roamed over her body taking in each and every curve. Klaus lowered himself onto the bed running his hands along the inside of her legs softly the desire slowly building inside her core. _

_Klaus stopped once he reached her upper thighs. He lingered there rubbing his fingers along her pelvis edging dangerously close to her already wet centre. She bucked her hips toward him instinctively, desperate for him to touch her. He gazed up intensely, his eyes darkened with lust a smile forming on his lips. _

_Klaus paused there a little longer his fingers entering her centre softly stroking her clitoris. Caroline moved with him ready for him to relieve the mounting pressure inside her. Just as she was about to climax he stopped. Her eyes flew open in surprise noticing a cheeky grin on his face. _

"_You're such a damn tease." She whined as he laughed devilishly. With one swift move he maneuvered himself so he was straddling her. She groaned in ecstasy as his growing erection pushed against her leg. Klaus pinned her arms above her head so that she was trapped beneath him and proceeded to move downward kissing and massaging every inch of her smooth, porcelain skin. _

_Klaus started by placing kisses along her jaw line then dipped his head nipping sharply at her neck causing her to moan loudly. He moved lower feathering kisses along her collar bone then down further caressing the swell of her creamy breasts. _

_He attached himself to her taut nipple tugging on it softly at first then biting down hard making her gasp in surprise. Her shock only spurred him on as Klaus travelled down lower nibbling her skin which was burning with his every touch; she had never wanted him more than at this very moment. _

"_Please." She moaned her breath ragged. _

"_What do you want?" He growled. _

"_You Klaus, I want you now please." She cried out in absolute desperation. That was all he needed to rally him into action. _

_Within a split second he had plunged himself into her wet centre with such force it made Caroline shiver in ecstasy. Caroline thought she might burst as he moved inside her his thrusts becoming harder, faster and more urgent. Caroline responded matching him with every thrust until they came together screaming as the pleasure coursed through their bodies. Stars filled her vision as she let the waves of desire wash over her body. _

**July 19: Edinburgh, Scotland **

Caroline broke out of her daydream reluctantly and looked over to the other side of the bed. Her stomach dropped noticing it was empty. She rubbed her hand across the sheet where he'd been sleeping not that long ago and sighed.

Caroline still had no idea what had upset him so much. She had asked numerous times but he'd avoided her questions by instigating more sex and the more questions she asked the more sex they had. Caroline knew she should have put her foot down but found herself caught up in such a delicious sexual haze she couldn't argue back.

The suite was deathly silent so she figured he'd gone somewhere. Caroline felt sick realising she had no idea what was going on his head. She thought they'd come further than this and he'd started to confide in her but he seemed to be retreating back into his shell, his classic reaction when things became too personal. She knew the anniversary of his mother's death was in a few days but there seemed to be more to it.

Caroline heard a knock at the door. She thought it might have been Klaus seeing as he regularly forgot his key. She got out of bed standing up on shaky legs and gingerly made her way towards the door. Rough sex may have been a complete turn-on but it also had its disadvantages, extreme soreness being one of them.

She slipped on her robe and shuffled over to the door looking through the peep hole noticing a rather impatient looking Katherine on the other side. She couldn't help the disappointment that welled inside her.

"Well hello sunshine." She said sarcastically noting Caroline's face. "Hey I know you're not a morning person Caroline but you could at least pretend to be happy to see me."

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She groaned hobbling back to the comfort of her bed.

"What happened to you?" She cried. "Or should I be asking who happened to you?"

"Ha ha." She said sitting on the bed delicately. "Rough sex seems like a good idea at the time but not so much the day after."

"Oooh kinky." She laughed. "Well lover boy didn't look too sore but maybe he hides it better than you."

"What you saw lover, I mean Klaus." She corrected herself slightly dazed.

"Yeah he was downstairs having breakfast with Kol and Elijah. Why?"

"I don't know I woke up and he was gone which is so unlike him."

"Well he told me he didn't want to wake you." Caroline nodded not quite believing that was the reason. He'd been so distant and she couldn't help but think it was another way for him to dodge answering her questions.

"So what were they talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Well it was a little strange." She said.

"How so?"

"Well they were deep in conversation and when I walked over they all stopped talking like they didn't want me to know what it was about." She said. "I take it you're in the dark too?"

"Yeah." She said shaking her head. "Klaus came back to the room last night really upset but he wouldn't talk about it even though I asked him what was wrong."

"So when did you ask him before or after the kinky sex?" She asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Which time?" She asked a slight smile tugging at her lips. "No I asked him a few times and the more I asked him the more he dodged my questions."

"And by dodging them I take it you mean having sex?"

"Yeah." She said blushing slightly at the memories from the previous night. "I just wish I knew so I could help him."

"Look I'm sure once he's ready he'll confide in you Care, maybe he just needs a little time." She said squeezing her friend's arm affectionately. "The Mikalesons seem to be quite shut off with their emotions."

"Oh really? Are we still taking about Klaus?" She chuckled making Katherine blush.

"I'm talking about all of them Caroline." She said rolling her eyes. "They seem to be very guarded, must have something to do with those abandonment issues you never elaborated on last week."

"Well I didn't think it was really my place." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fair enough but it must be pretty bad for them to not want to talk about it."

"It's actually the ten year anniversary of their mum's death in a few days." Katherine looked at Caroline in shock obviously not expecting that. "She was hit by a drunk driver; they were all quite young when it happened."

"So putting everything together I'm assuming their dad didn't stick around to help them through it."

"He was a piece of work apparently, cheated on their mum countless times. He'd left her for another woman just before the accident happened."

"I can't imagine what that would have been like and at such a young age." She said sadly. "Well surely that explains why he's so upset." Caroline nodded thinking about the added guilt he was carrying around, maybe that was all it was.

"So I take it the anniversary is the reason for your detour to Ealing?"

"It's called Ely." She corrected thinking about the small village in Cambridgeshire Klaus called home. "Yeah apparently Elijah and Rebekah were insistent about doing something small to mark the anniversary." Klaus had been hesitant at first but had no choice especially with Rebekah as head of the organising committee.

"Well I guess I better get going and pack my bags." Katherine said obviously sad their trip had come to an end.

"Why don't you come with us Katherine?"

"Oh I couldn't intrude on a personal family moment like that." She said quickly.

"Well I'm not family either Katherine but I'm still going." She said. "Look Stefan will be there with Rebekah so maybe you could, I don't know, go along for Elijah."

"Why would Elijah want me to be there?" She asked incredulously. "I mean we barely know each other and you'll recall things got off to a pretty rocky start between us."

"Yeah well after last night I think that's all null and void don't you? I mean he did save you."

"Hardly Caroline." She snorted.

"Oh come on Katherine he swept in like a knight in shining armor and karate chopped some guy to save his damsel in distress. It's like something out of a fairytale." She swooned.

"It was Aikido." She replied dryly.

"Karate, aikido what's the difference?"

"Apparently quite a lot." Caroline shook her head ignoring Katherine's poor attempt at a subject change.

"Elijah Mikaleson saved your arse and don't tell me it didn't make you just the teensiest bit happy." Katherine lowered her head but not before Caroline could see the blush creeping across her face. "Ah ha, I knew it!"

"You knew what?" She mumbled her head still lowered.

"You have a thing for Elijah, there's no point in denying it Miss Gilbert it's written all over your face."

"You can't see my face Caroline." She replied petulantly.

"I don't need to see your face to know what you're feeling, and if you hadn't noticed he's pretty smitten himself."

"How do you know that?" She asked looking up her interest suddenly peaked.

"Um did you forget the part about him rescuing you?"

"He would have done that for anyone." She reasoned and Caroline knew that was probably true given his chivalrous nature.

"Okay how about the small talk and all the compliments." She said. "From what I can tell that's not really Elijah's style."

"Yeah that's a pretty weak case you've got there Forbes."

"Okay well when you went to have a drink with Hamish he got really funny about it."

"Funny how?"

"Well he said how rude it was he'd interrupted and that you barely knew him. He was quite affronted; you can ask Klaus he noticed it too." Katherine smiled slightly thinking maybe she had made him jealous and for some reason it felt really good.

"Now tell me more about this amazing sex." She said changing the subject completely this time.

**July 20: Ely, Cambridgeshire, England**

Ely was a gorgeous little historical town located in Cambridgeshire with a population of around twenty thousand people. Caroline looked around the town feeling like she'd stepped into a Jane Austen novel with its quaint houses and extensive grounds built around the imposing Cathedral famous to the area.

"Damn this grass isn't really good for my high heels." Katherine muttered as she sinked deeper into the ground.

"Well maybe you should have packed some more suitable attire seeing as you're in the country Katherine." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am sorry Rebekah but this place wasn't on my original itinerary." She muttered. Caroline hoped she wouldn't have to deal with their squabbling but she had noticed Katherine had toned down her behaviour considerably, no doubt due to the impending anniversary of her mother's death.

Klaus had been AWOL since they arrived yesterday, she understood he wanted to spend some quality time with his brothers and catch up with other friends but she'd barely seen him. Caroline had tried to talk to him but he seemed to be avoiding her completely. She had decided to back off and hopefully he would come to her but she wasn't that confident. When Elijah was around Klaus seemed to gravitate towards him and she was glad he had his brother to confide in at least.

"I can't believe you grew up here, this place is beautiful."

"Yeah it is, I should probably come back more often but I never seem to have the time." Rebekah said looking around.

"I'm sure it would be tough what with all the memories this place must hold?" Caroline asked gently. She wasn't sure how much to say to Rebekah; she knew how frosty the girl could be especially if something was bordering on personal, a trait she'd picked up from Klaus no doubt.

"Yeah it's tough I suppose but it's nice to have everyone back together again." She said a slight smile gracing her features.

"So do you need any help with anything for tomorrow?" Katherine asked. Caroline couldn't believe how civil she was being to the blonde.

"Well you could start by being your usual bitchy self Katherine; I really can't take any more of this weird kindness from you." Caroline couldn't believe it but maybe bitchy was just the way these two communicated.

"Well if you say so Ice Princess."

"To answer you original question though everything is fine, we're going to have a small memorial at mother's grave then a few drinks at the local pub for friends of the family." Caroline wondered briefly whether their father was going to attend but she didn't think it was her place to ask.

"So there'll be a few people there then?" Caroline asked.

"They're mainly old friends of the family who still live in the area, so I think around twenty." She said. "Plus you two and Stefan." She said smiling as she said his name.

"So you and Stefan seem to have become more serious since we saw you last?" Caroline said curiously.

"Yeah I thought a lot about what you said then we talked and decided to try an actual relationship believe it or not."

"Wow this must be the first time you're referred to you and Stefan and I haven't wanted to vomit." Katherine laughed.

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking exactly the same thing." Katherine asked rolling her eyes at Caroline. "You did ask for bitchy." Rebekah laughed.

"Yeah I guess I did, you're one sassy bitch Gilbert and if I didn't gross you out that time I'm more than happy to elaborate on Stefan's oral skills." She said making Katherine shudder.

"Ew! Seriously I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something." Caroline said shaking her head at the two girls. She really couldn't get over the change in Rebekah's temperament, looks like they all had Stefan to thank for taming the wild beast. "So where exactly are the guys?"

"The Minister Tavern, it's one of the oldest pubs in the area." She said pointing ahead. "The guys used to hang out there all the time."

"I think your mum would be really happy to have all her kids here together." Caroline said sincerely.

"Yeah I think so too, thank god father isn't coming I'm not sure any of us could handle that on top of everything else."

"Did you speak to him about it?" Caroline asked.

"No, there are too many people he put offside in the town so I don't think he'd be brave enough to show his face. Although I have to admit after his little run-in with Nik in Scotland I was a little worried.

"What happened in Scotland?" Caroline asked her stomach dropping.

"He showed up at the hotel drunk the night before last and they had a massive argument apparently." It all made sense now, but why hadn't Klaus told her himself? Katherine looked at her obviously realising what had happened. Caroline felt her stomach clench, the thought of him not wanting to confide in her making her feel nauseous. She noticed the Minister Tavern in the distance and knew she wasn't ready to face Klaus, not yet anyway.

"Hey do you mind going on without me, I'm feeling a bit yuck so I might just take a walk."

"Care are you okay?" Katherine asked knowing exactly what had come over her friend so quickly.

"Yeah I'm okay just think I need some fresh air." She said weakly.

"Well if you're looking for a nice walk you might want to go that way." Rebekah said pointing south. "That side of the Cathedral is pretty spectacular." Caroline smiled at the blonde warmly and headed in that direction.

Her head ached, all the unanswered questions she had racing through her mind. She knew how private Klaus could be but after everything they'd been through why couldn't he tell her, especially seeing she had asked him so many times. Obviously he'd confided in his siblings after it happened but why not her?

She'd be lying if it didn't hurt; in fact it was so bad she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Why was he being like this? Caroline realised that maybe they weren't as close as she thought. She knew he didn't love her but she had hoped that maybe things would change; now they seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Caroline walked further down the road lost in thought. She looked up noticing the grand Norman Cathedral close up for the first time. She inhaled sharply it was absolutely magnificent; there weren't any other words to describe its beauty. As she walked closer she could make out the thick stone walls adorned with intricate marble detailing. Caroline walked around the outside slowly taking in everything, happy to have something to take her mind off him.

"Caroline are you okay?" She heard him ask not missing his concerned tone. She looked at Klaus noticing he was slightly pale and his breath ragged.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied curtly.

"Oh it's just Rebekah said you weren't feeling well."

"So what you ran all the way here to check up on me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah sort of. I didn't want something to happen to you while you were walking all alone in a foreign place." He said smiling at her warmly. She smiled back her heart soaring at his obvious concern; sometimes Klaus could be so considerate and sweet. She felt her smile fade knowing he could also be secretive and impersonal. The fact he didn't love her just added to her misery.

Caroline really didn't want to see him and now here he was in right front of her. She couldn't help the anger and hurt she was feeling towards him and that's why she'd avoided him earlier. As much as she wanted to give him a piece of her mind she knew what a tough time he was going through and that tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life. She realised running into his father the other night would have been weighing heavily on his mind as well. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Thanks but I'm okay Klaus." He frowned at her not believing what she was saying.

"Really you don't seem okay, what's going on?" He asked earnestly.

"I said I was okay so let's just leave it at that." She said shortly his interrogation starting to grate on her nerves. How dare he ask her questions when he wouldn't answer any of hers? She shook her head trying to stay calm.

"Well as long as you're sure." He said checking one last time. She raised her eyebrows in response not even bothering to repeat her earlier comments about being fine. "Okay great. I see you've found our little church."

"Yeah little is definitely how I'd describe it." She laughed relaxing slightly.

"Well William the Conqueror actually built this Cathedral first and then the town built itself around it, which is the reason it's so large in comparison to everything else." He said admiring the building in front of them.

"So I notice you have quite an avid interest in history. I mean first it was the museum in Spain, then the Chateau in France and now this."

"Come on I know you want to say it." He teased.

"Okay has anyone ever told you that you're a complete nerd?" She chuckled.

"Yeah Kol says it pretty regularly along with the other usual insults."

"Oh really that sounds interesting, care to share any of them with me?"

"Hey I'm not telling you anything I mean after the whole Mr Hugsy episode I think some things should be left alone." Caroline's smile faltered slightly his words taking on a whole new meaning now. If Klaus had his way he wouldn't tell her anything personal about himself. Caroline realised that as much as she tried to help him he was going to keep pushing her away. She spoke unable to stop herself.

"What like the fact you saw your dad the other night?" She asked quietly noticing the shock register on his face. "Rebekah mentioned it before."

"Of course she did." He sighed. "Look I didn't tell you because it wasn't…" He faltered momentarily.

"Let's see when you didn't tell me about your birthday you said it wasn't personal because you don't tell anyone and then when I found out about your mother you said it wasn't relevant because it happened so long ago." She said her voice rising with every word. "So what is it this time?" Calm Caroline had long left the building and all of the anger and resentment that was building up inside her erupted.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly obviously taken aback by her reaction. Caroline looked at the vulnerable little boy in front of her wanting to hold onto him and never let go. "It was so full-on I didn't want to burden you with that." Caroline nodded adding that excuse to his rapidly growing pile.

"Well I don't consider you a burden Klaus, I never have. I guess I would like to think after all this time that you felt like you could come to me with anything." She said her hurt evident.

"I do and that means more than anything to me but sometimes I just need to deal with things on my own."

"And with all your siblings?" She blurted out petulantly wishing she could have taken it back as soon as she said it.

"Well considering he's their father too I thought it made sense to tell them." He shot back obviously annoyed by her comment.

"Yeah of course I'm sorry I just want to be able to help you." She said sadly her gaze downward. She felt him place his finger under her chin and pull it upwards so her blue eyes were directly trained on his.

"You have done more than you'll ever know Caroline Forbes, trust me." He whispered searching her eyes for some sign of understanding. Caroline felt shivers, his touch reverberating through her entire body. She smiled back even though everything inside her was screaming to question him further about what happened.

He leaned in brushing a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. Caroline closed her eyes feeling the sadness overwhelm her. Rather than feel reassured by his comment she felt completely unsettled. This was yet another perfect example of how Niklaus Mikaleson used his charm to avoid personal situations and she couldn't believe he was doing it to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I'd find you here." Stefan joked approaching her at the bar. She and Klaus had walked back to the Tavern to join their friends. She couldn't handle being by herself with him anymore, afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing.

"Are you trying to say I'm an alcoholic or something?" She asked.

"Well we could revisit your drunken Vegas wedding but I won't do that to you." He joked as Caroline poked her tongue out in his direction. "Nah I meant I thought I'd find you as far away from our table as possible." Caroline looked at him confused.

"Let me rephrase, I meant as far away from Klaus as possible." He said. "Don't deny it either it's fairly obvious you're avoiding your husband."

"Don't call him that." She said quietly, the first time the word husband wasn't sitting too well with her. "To be a married couple we'd have to be honest and share things."

"What's he done Care?" He asked concerned for his friend. "Am I going to have to kick his arse?" She smiled despite everything.

"I'm trying to be there for him but he's so damn secretive about everything so it makes it really difficult."

"That sounds familiar." He said obviously speaking from experience. "Look there's no doubting the Mikaelson's are a guarded bunch when it comes to their feelings but I think you just need to give them time."

"You sound like Katherine." She muttered. "Honestly I'm sick of waiting Stefan. Why can't he just open up to me, I thought we were closer than that."

"I don't think he's ever been as close to anyone as he is with you Care, well that's what Rebekah tells me anyway."

"Well if that's the case then why can't he confide in me now?"

"I know patience has never been your greatest virtue but maybe in this case…"

"Stefan if you ask me to give him time again I will hit you." She grumbled looking at his surprised face. "Sorry I'm a little highly strung if you hadn't noticed."

"Do I need to get Katherine over here to examine your sex life in detail? Or lack of one perhaps" He replied cheekily, earning a whack from his friend.

"Ew Stefan I am not having this conversation with you and trust me Katherine is already up to speed on everything in that area." She joked. "I just couldn't believe I had to hear about his dad reappearing in Edinburgh from Rebekah."

"Yeah that was pretty full-on from what she told me."

"See you even know about what happened, according to Klaus he didn't want to burden me with it." She cried. "I don't even know what his father said or what he wanted because he hasn't elaborated on anything."

"Did you ask?"

"Yeah numerous times but he's avoiding it completely." She said. "I don't want to keep asking and risk upsetting him before tomorrow."

"Well that's fair I guess. Look maybe after tomorrow is over with he'll open up some more?"

"Yeah well I won't hold my breath." She murmured. "Anyway enough about my marital issues how are you and Rebekah getting along?"

"I feel kind of strange talking with you about this considering your feelings toward her." Stefan said quietly and Caroline immediately felt bad.

"Oh Stef I'm sorry you feel that way." She said putting her arm around him affectionately. "Look I'll admit I had my doubts in the beginning but it's obvious she makes you happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you buddy."

"Thanks Care." He replied. "I never thought I'd end up with Rebekah in a million years but I guess what they say about opposites attracting is true." He said looking pointedly at Caroline, his meaning not lost on her. She had always worried about that when it came to her and Klaus but maybe Stefan was right.

"Yeah well I don't think anyone picked that." She chuckled remembering their eventful night in Paris. "If anything I think you've been a good influence on her."

"Yeah I suppose I have." He said smiling over at his girlfriend who was talking animatedly with the waitress.

"This isn't what I ordered." She snapped loudly. "I said I wanted a chicken caesar salad hold the anchovies and bacon but add tomato with the dressing on the side. I also specified I wanted crutons without any oil." Caroline looked at Stefan unable to hold her laughter in any longer.

"Yeah maybe we spoke too soon." Caroline joked.

"Or maybe we could just put this episode down to grief?" Stefan suggested weakly.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for your reviews for part one, now onto part two. To one of my absolute favourite reviewers who told me I didn't write what they wanted last chapter I have to apologise in advance for this chapter because I did it again, so sorry mycutehamlet :) ****Please stick with me everyone, I promise you won't regret it –SC **

**Collision Course: Chapter 20 **

**July 21: Ely Cambridgeshire England **

Klaus looked in the mirror attempting to fasten his tie, his ashen face making his crimson lips look even darker. He had been trying to do up his tie for the past ten minutes but failing miserably. It probably had something to do with the fact that his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Klaus threw away his tie in frustration and sat on the bed placing his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe it had been ten years since his mother passed away. Klaus had been dreading the anniversary because of all the feelings it would dredge up and now it had finally arrived. Klaus wanted to spend the day alone preferably with a bottle of whiskey but his siblings had other plans unfortunately.

When Elijah told him about the memorial he had tried to object but apparently Rebekah was already in full planning mode so it was too late. He didn't begrudge them doing something but people had different ways of grieving and Klaus liked to do it by himself. Elijah suggested they each say something but Klaus wasn't sure what to say and if he did he didn't know if he'd be able to get through it without breaking down completely.

He grabbed his tie and stood up proceeding to try again. He looked at himself in the mirror and took some deep breaths; he was an actor so if anyone could get through today he could. Klaus was so involved in his task he didn't notice her enter the room until he felt her hands brush over his shoulders and onto his chest.

Klaus looked at his reflection noticing Caroline standing behind him her body rubbing against his back. She was so close he could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, her floral perfume filling his nostrils making him dizzy. Klaus could feel himself stirring, all it took was one touch and he was a goner when it came to Caroline. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up, lay her on the bed and completely ravish her. He closed his eyes blocking her out and trying to calm his growing erection. He felt her pull the tie out of his grasp.

"Here let me help you, turn around." She said smiling as he opened his eyes. Klaus did as he was told although having her in such close proximity, her lips within inches of his, was rattling him to no end, not to mention failing to relieve the pressure building inside him. She looked so beautiful in her simple black dress, her hair pulled into a low bun with wavy tendrils framing her face.

He closed his eyes again hoping the term out of sight out of mind would work. It didn't. Once she finished he moved away quickly trying to get some distance between them. Klaus needed to focus and didn't need any distractions, especially today.

"Um thanks Caroline." He said quietly purposely not looking at her.

"Yeah you're welcome." She said weakly. "So ah is there anything I can do or anything you need."

"No I'm fine." He replied quickly. "I should really finish getting ready." Klaus started moving towards the bathroom.

"Okay I guess I'll see you out there." She murmured before walking out, her sad tone not lost on Klaus. He turned around watching her retreating back his erection now well and truly gone. He wanted to tell her to come back and that he did need something, he needed her.

The events of the past week had made Klaus realise a few things, the most important being that he was in love with Caroline. Instead of bringing him peace however it was tormenting him. He thought back to the moment he knew she was the one.

**July 19: Edinburgh, Scotland**

_The sun was peeking through the blinds into their suite; Klaus was lying on his side watching his wife sleep soundly. Even after their excessive activity during the night Klaus was unable to sleep. He grinned as the memories of their spectacular night filled his thoughts. _

_Caroline looked angelic her blonde waves cascading over the pillow, her creamy skin flawless like porcelain. She moaned quietly scrunching up her face, her nose twitching animatedly. Klaus noticed a piece of hair had fallen over her face. He leant over and brushed it away gently soaking in her beauty. _

_He realised he could lay there forever just watching her sleep. Then it hit him, Klaus was in love with Caroline. Klaus felt his stomach flutter in the realisation that he was truly, madly and deeply in love with this amazing woman. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realise something that was in front of him the whole time. _

_He thought back to their interview with Oprah and his comments about Caroline. At the time it was just a line to make America believe their story but now Klaus knew it was true. His wife was the one. He looked up at the ceiling thinking how bittersweet that sounded. _

_Theirs wasn't a real marriage and as much as he wished it was they were living a lie. He thought back to what his father said about it ending in a complete mess scared that he was right. He hated that Mikael was still able to get into his head after all this time. _

_He rolled over in frustration, his morning reverie interrupted by his father. Klaus got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake her; he needed to get out of there. Caroline had been asking so many questions and he had no idea how to answer them._

_Klaus knew she'd want to know what Mikael said and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her just how much he'd turned out like his father. Caroline deserved to be with someone who could commit to her, someone that didn't have so many issues. He looked at her one last time before walking out of the room. _

**July 21: Ely Cambridgeshire England**

Esther Mikaelson was buried in the town's cemetery, a beautiful stretch of undulating grass dotted with tombstones of varying shapes and sizes. The Mikaleson children along with Stefan, Katherine and Caroline stood around her gravestone to pay their respects, each of the siblings taking a turn to share favourite memories of their beloved mother.

Kol regaled them with stories of his naughty childhood and that no matter how much he tested her Esther was so patient loving him no matter what he did. He recalled how Esther became good friends with his school principal because she was always in her office talking about the latest thing Kol had done wrong. There was also the time his pet mouse Monty escaped and ended up in her bed which didn't end at all well. Klaus smiled still remembering her blood-curling scream when she eventually found him.

Rebekah recounted growing up with a houseful of males and sometimes feeling left out but Esther always insisted they had weekly girl time. When she was younger they would dress-up and have tea parties where her mother played a very convincing Queen Elizabeth to her Princess Diana. They would eat cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off and sip water from little plastic cups. Even as she grew older girl time continued without fail usually involving a shopping spree or trip to the movies.

Klaus found himself smiling despite the sadness and knew his mother would have loved it, especially seeing what successful people they had grown into. Elijah opened up more than usual sharing stories about his childhood and his relationship with his mother.

"Mother was always the first to tell me when I was being too serious, which for me was quite often believe it or not." Elijah said making them all chuckle. "She'd say smile Elijah it's really not that bad, then of course that would make me smile."

"It even reached the stage where I'd smile because I could see her coming. Mother had such a sunny disposition you really couldn't help but break into a grin when she walked into a room." He paused momentarily obviously trying to gather his thoughts.

"Unfortunately I haven't smiled as much as I would have liked over the years but the one thing that never fails to make me smile is thinking about my beautiful mother." He said sincerely his face breaking into a huge grin.

"She was the most loving and caring person and mother and although she left us far too soon we were so lucky to have her in our lives at all. As Dr Seuss put it so well; _don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened_." He finished stepping backwards and signalling towards his younger brother.

Klaus felt the nerves swirling violently around his stomach knowing it was his turn to speak. He looked over at Caroline briefly a reassuring smile on her face soothing his anxiety slightly. He cleared his throat.

"I um never understood what I'd done to deserve such a wonderful mother. Our happiness was her main priortiy and she was always there for us no matter what, not to mention all the other children on our street. They'd call her their second mother because she used to care for them like they were her own. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous..." He said making them laugh.

"Mother volunteered for a number of charities and made it her life's work to care for people less privileged than us. As an immature ten year-old boy I asked her why she'd want to help people like that and I remember her scolding me saying I shouldn't be so judgemental." Klaus looked up faltering slightly his eyes meeting Caroline who mouthed her encouragement for him to continue.

"Not long after she read me _To Kill a Mockingbird _which I realise now was to teach me a valuable lesson. One particular quote; '_you never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view – until you climb into his skin and walk around in it' _has stuck with me to this day."

"I think as Atticus taught Scout in the book my mother taught me not to judge people or their circumstances because you don't know what they've been through in their lives." His voice began to shake slightly.

"We would read that book every year and every time we did that message was reinforced. It's something I've kept with me ever since her passing and thanks to her will carry around for the rest of my life." He said quietly looking at his wife noticing the tears glistening in her blue eyes. Elijah placed his arm around his brother affectionately while Klaus let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus took a sip from his hip-flask, the whiskey burning his throat. He looked at the engraved gravestone in front of him describing Esther as loving mother to Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. He just wished he could have been a good enough son to deserve her love.

Their argument before she died still haunted him and he wondered if there would ever be a point where he would stop feeling so miserable. Ten years seemed to have done nothing to dull the pain and Mikael's reappearance this week had made it that much worse.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes almost like he was waiting for a sign to help him deal with his grief. The sound of her melodic voice was like an angel speaking to him from above.

"Here you are." She murmured. "Everyone was starting to get worried when you didn't show up at the pub." Caroline said walking over to Klaus who was hunched over his mother's grave.

"Well you can tell everyone I'm fine." He said quietly refusing to open his eyes. Whenever Caroline looked at him it was like she could see right into the depths of his soul and he was terrified of what she might see at that very moment.

"Okay so if you're fine why don't you come to the pub, everyone wants to see you."

"I'm not really in the party mood Caroline."

"Well you could have fooled me what with all the whiskey you've already drunk." She replied dryly.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm finding it difficult to deal with this anniversary." He growled opening his eyes for the first time.

"Gee how mature of you to finally acknowledge me." She said raising her voice slightly. "I understand it must be difficult for you Klaus but you should be with the people who love you not sitting here all by yourself."

"Could you please stop trying to tell me what's best."

"Well someone needs to Klaus because you're doing a pretty bad job of looking after yourself." She said. "Klaus your mother knew you loved her no matter what was said in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah well sorry if I find that hard to believe. Look Caroline all I want is to be left alone." He cried in frustration.

"Yes I know that's what you want since you say it enough." She muttered. "I think considering it has been ten years and you're still this upset it's obviously not working for you Klaus."

"And what would you suggest Dr Forbes?"

"There's no need to be so rude Klaus if you hadn't noticed I'm just trying to help."

"Why do you do this Caroline?" He asked his voice lowering.

"Do what?"

"Why are you always trying to save me?"

"It's called being a concerned friend Klaus." She shot back.

"Well you really shouldn't bother. Haven't you realised yet Caroline? I'm damaged goods." He muttered.

"You are not damaged Klaus, I admit you've had a rough childhood but withstanding that look at all you've achieved." She cried shocked by his admission.

"Yeah I've turned out exactly like my father, what an achievement."

"How do you figure that Klaus, I mean from everything you've told me you are nothing like him."

"Well he'd tell you different." He spat.

"He's obviously trying to get into your head Klaus and by the looks of it, it has worked."

"Look I really don't want to get into this with you right now." He said quietly closing his eyes once again trying to shut her out.

"Fine Klaus if that's what you want." She said sadly. "You know I've been walking around on eggshells the last few days worried about upsetting you but obviously I shouldn't have bothered because you are determined to push me and everyone else away."

Klaus could hear her footsteps and slowly opened his eyes watching her stride away. The tears gathered in his eyes as Klaus wondered what the hell he'd just done. He grabbed his hip-flask and skulled the amber liquid hoping it would help to numb his pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much." Katherine said approaching Elijah at the bar.

"I haven't really felt like smiling up until now." He said shrugging his shoulders. "That probably sounds weird considering it's the anniversary today."

"I don't think so; thinking about your mum makes you smile and considering what you said I think she'd be pretty happy looking down from up there." She smiled pointing towards the heavens.

"Yeah I hope so." He said. "You know it really means a lot that you came Katherine." She coloured slightly his comment unnerving her slightly.

"Well you did swoop in and save me the other night so it's probably the least I could do." She chuckled.

"I'd hardly call it that." He mumbled bashfully his face colouring this time. Elijah looked towards her arm noticing the residual grey bruise for the first time. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"It's fine." She said smiling at his obvious concern. "Well as much as you deny it you did help me out of a pretty tough situation the other night. Although having said that it wasn't the only reason I came."

"Oh really why else did you come?" He asked curiously his voice rising with every word.

"Well I thought it was only fair. I mean Klaus has Caroline and Rebekah has Stefan. I thought it was only right I was here to help comfort Kol." Elijah inhaled sharply his forehead crossing into a deep frown.

"And you Elijah." She teased watching his face break into a smile.

"You'd better not say that to Kol, I think my brother has a little crush on you."

"Well as much as I like Kol, it's not nearly as much as I like his older brother." Elijah looked at the beautiful brunette in front of him his face softening before the realisation registered on his face.

"Oh I get it you're going to say Niklaus." He said pre-empting her next joke.

"No I wasn't actually. That time I was actually being serious." She said quietly lowering her gaze almost scared of his reaction.

"Elijah I'm glad I found you." Caroline cried walking over to them not realising she was interrupting something. He looked over at the blonde his face clouded in confusion.

"What wrong Caroline?" He asked concerned. "Oh no what has Niklaus done now?"

"He's still at your mother's grave very drunk and very angry with the world." She said sadly. "I've tried talking to him but he's being impossible." She choked. Katherine instinctively put her arm around her friend in comfort.

"Niklaus is his own worst enemy." Elijah muttered. "I take it this has something to do with father's reappearance?"

"That and the guilt of how he left things with your mother before she died." Elijah looked at her his surprise obvious. "I'm not sure what to do anymore."

"Don't worry Caroline I'll talk to him." He promised squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Be my guest Elijah because I'm done." She uttered completely defeated. "I'm going back to the hotel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Niklaus this self-depreciating act is getting really old." Elijah chided walking towards the gravesite.

"I should have known she would have sent you to annoy me." He snarled heavily intoxicated. "Just leave me alone Elijah and you can tell Caroline the same thing."

"I'm not really sure she cares anymore Niklaus considering you've done everything possible to alienate her. She's already gone back to the hotel she's that upset."

"Well good, I've had enough of her interfering."

"I can't believe you, she's not interfering. Caroline cares about you deeply Niklaus; she's just trying to help even though you're too damn stubborn to accept it."

"Well I don't need her help or anyone else's for that matter, I'm perfectly fine." He slurred.

"Yeah you seem fine." He replied sarcastically. "Niklaus why didn't you tell me you still felt guilty about the fight you and mother had over your birthday?"

"What was the point of rehashing everything Elijah?"

"Well if I'd known I could have done something. You really need to get over this guilt Niklaus otherwise it will eat you alive."

"Well that's easy for you to say Elijah." He snapped. "It's pretty hard to forget telling your mother you were ashamed of her right before she died."

"Mother knew you didn't mean it Niklaus, she told me that."

"What do you mean?" He asked his interest peaked.

"Mother told me you were just lashing out like normal teenage behaviour so she didn't take it to heart. She knew you loved her Niklaus, just as much as she loved you."

"I just wish I never said any of those things and could take it all back." He murmured.

"Well unfortunately you can't change what happened in the past Niklaus but you can at least try and change the present." He said. "Do you think mother would want you to be living like this?"

"No." He conceded.

"Exactly, she'd want you to be living your life and most of all she'd want you to be happy Niklaus. That's all she ever wanted for us kids you said it yourself earlier." He pleaded with his brother hoping to somehow get through to him.

"Yeah it was." He said smiling slightly. "I just wish it never happened if someone had to go it should have been him instead."

"Mikael had no right to speak to you like that Niklaus."

"Yeah well since when has that ever stopped him before." He growled thinking about their argument.

"He is so bitter and full of resentment he's just trying to make you as unhappy as he is obviously."

"You weren't there Elijah he was absolutely horrible and as much as I try and stop it Mikael still has this way of getting to me."

"I know but don't you see Niklaus, by letting him get to you he wins, he doesn't deserve that."

"Everything he said was so true though Elijah, I have turned out exactly like him when I vowed I would never be like him."

"You are nothing like father Niklaus." He stressed. "He is an alcoholic, you're not. He is a womaniser, you're not. I admit it has taken you a while to settle down in that department but all it took was the right girl." He said making Klaus smile. "Although if you keep pushing her away like this I'm not sure she'll stick around much longer."

Klaus felt his stomach drop realising his brother was right, as always. What had he done? Caroline was the best thing to happen to him and he wasn't prepared to lose her, he loved her too damn much to let her slip through his fingers.

"I've got somewhere I need to be." He cried ditching his hip-flask and staggering away.

"I couldn't agree more Niklaus but maybe when you're less drunk." Elijah called out but he realised it was too late, Klaus was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline!" He yelled stumbling into their dark hotel room and crashing into a chair causing it to tip over with a bang. "Are you asleep?"

"Well I was trying to sleep until you came crashing through the door." She replied into the darkness. He squinted his eyes realising it wasn't actually helping him to see her. He felt his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge swaying slightly.

"Caroline I'm so sorry about what I said; I didn't mean any of it." He pleaded with her. He heard her sigh and felt her move over in the bed and switch on the bedside lamp.

She looked beautiful even with her tousled blonde hair, patchy skin and red bloodshot eyes. He instinctively reached over and rubbed her face softly devastated that he was the cause of her tears. She winced at his touch making Klaus feel even worse for his behaviour. He lowered his hand looking downward trying to articulate the emotions racing through his head.

"I was so horrible to you and all you were trying to do was help me."

"Yeah you were horrible Klaus."

"I really am sorry Caroline." He cried. "I got so caught up with my guilt not to mention my issues with father that I took it all out on you."

"Yeah you did Klaus and you know what it hurt a lot." She replied her blue eyes beginning to water

"I know and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to be everything you deserve Caroline, I want to be a better man for you."

"You are a good man Klaus you just need to start believing that more." She replied lowering her gaze.

"If I'm a good man it's only because you've made me one Caroline." He whispered placing his finger under her chin and pulling it upwards so she was staring deeply into his eyes. Klaus leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, gently at first, then his kisses become harder and more intense his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She responded initially letting the desire wash over her but as he pushed her roughly down onto the bed Caroline pulled away.

"Okay someone's had a lot to drink today so I think it's best we stop." She said moving out of his grasp.

"But I want to do this." He slurred trying to kiss her again.

"Well I don't want to Klaus, maybe we can just talk some more or watch a movie." She suggested.

"Trust me Caroline that won't make the pain go away but this will." He said cocking his eyebrow suggestively.

"Contrary to popular demand sex doesn't fix everything Klaus." She cried obviously appalled by his behaviour.

"But it did in Scotland." He sing-songed. "You have to admit it was pretty explosive."

"Oh so that's all I am to you, an emotional outlet to use when you are upset?" She cried moving away further pulling the covers up to her chin protectively, tears welling in her eyes.

"I never said that Caroline, come on you're twisting my words." He pleaded almost falling off the bed, the alcohol making him dizzy.

"I am not your personal sex toy to use when you're feeling down." Caroline shouted as the sorrow overcame her. "I can't believe all this time I thought you liked me but you were just using me for sex." She moaned the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"That's not true Caroline I promise." He begged trying to make it all better.

"So why did we have sex in Scotland then?"

"Well I'll admit I was upset after seeing my father and needed some comfort but…"

"That's good to know Klaus." She cried. "Seriously I should have known. You were like a man possessed that night but I thought it was all okay because you lo..." She stopped herself before she could say the word.

"Loved you?" He finished looking deeply into her eyes pausing momentarily. "I do love you Caroline more than you know, you have to believe that."

"I have no idea what to believe anymore Klaus. You're so drunk at the moment you probably dont know what you feel." She hissed.

"Oh so I'm sitting here like an idiot confessing my feelings so you can just throw them back in my face." He growled his anger rising.

"Look Klaus this whole sham marriage has done nothing but play mind tricks on both of us. Maybe it's time we finally stop pretending and come back to reality."

"So what you want a divorce?"

"We'll stay married but this, whatever this weird thing we have going on, ends now." She murmured her eyes trained on the floor.

"Fine if that's what you want." He spat.

"I think it's for the best Klaus this whole thing has gotten so out of hand." She said quietly.

"Yeah what's best for you." He snarled. "I should have known considering this arrangement has always been about you, I didn't even want to be your husband." He cried trying to inflict as much hurt onto Caroline as possible. "Maybe it's time I start doing what I want for once."

"Fine if that's how you feel I suggest you start by finding somewhere else to sleep off your hangover." She said shaking her head disapprovingly.

Klaus stood up quickly ignoring the light headedness that overcame him and walked out slamming the door behind him. He didn't need Caroline Forbes, he'd survived just fine without her for this long.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone for your kind reviews even though I know it must have been difficult for you to read. Trust me it was hard to write but it's all necessary for their journey. I was feeling so inspired I wrote another chapter, I think that has to be one of my quickest updates ever! ****So onto chapter 21, we're finally back in the USA!**

**Collision Course: Chapter 21 **

**August 17: Los Angeles, California**

"I can't believe you left Chanel empty handed." Elena said in disbelief as they walked out of the boutique on Rodeo Drive. "Not to mention Dior and Roberto Cavalli."

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping I guess." She said weakly.

"That seems to be the theme with you lately." Elena mumbled. "Seriously what can I do sweetie?"

"Nothing Elena, I already told you that." She said smiling at her friend. "I've just been a bit off since my trip but I'll come good."

"You've been back almost a month Care." Elena said quietly.

"I don't know." She cried in frustration. "Maybe I'll be better once this stupid marriage is finally over, only seventy-nine days to go."

"Not that you're counting or anything." Elena said raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I am, I even have my calendar marked." She replied flippantly.

"So how have things been between you since England?"

"Well we avoid being in the same room as much as possible. It's just lucky we have to travel for work." She muttered thinking how peaceful it had been the last week because Klaus was in Australia promoting his latest film.

"Damon said he's not dealing very well with things."

"Well Elena I'm not here to hold his hand. Klaus is a big boy, even if he sometimes doesn't act like it." She cried.

"Okay Caroline there's no need to get so worked up."

"I'm not worked up." She shot back her forehead creasing into a frown.

"Yeah okay." Elena shook her head not believing her friend for a minute. "How about we could go to the spa?"

"I don't need the spa, I'm perfectly relaxed." She snapped. "Maybe we should go to Chateau Marmont tonight; I could find myself a cute guy."

"Um aren't you forgetting something?" Elena asked earning a blank stare from Caroline.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're married."

"Yeah well that's unfortunate but it doesn't mean I can't go out and find a suitable candidate for a post-divorce fling."

"Mmmm yeah speaking as your publicist I don't think that's a great idea at the moment." Elena said disapprovingly.

"Well it hasn't stopped Klaus has it? I saw photos from his publicity tour in Australia; those Aussie girls were fawning all over him and trust me he didn't seem to be complaining."

"Klaus may be many things Caroline but he's committed to seeing out this marriage, he's told Bonnie and Damon as much."

"Yeah well you didn't hear him in England; he told me it was about time he did his own things."

"Didn't you say he was drunk? I doubt he'd even remember that, not to mention everything else that happened."

Caroline wasn't sure what Klaus remembered or what he was just blocking out. He barely said two words to her the morning after, which was difficult when they had such a long trip home. Since then he'd been barely civil choosing to retreat back into his shell. Caroline had felt guilty after their fight that maybe she'd gone too far but with the childish way he'd been acting she now felt completely vindicated.

"Don't you dare try and make him out to be the good guy Elena." She said shaking her finger accusingly at her friend.

"He was grieving Caroline doesn't that count for something?"

"Since when are you his biggest fan?" She asked incredulously. "Let me guess this is all Damon's influence."

"Caroline I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself." She replied curtly. "I just think what you had is too good to let go."

"What did we have Elena? It wasn't a friendship or a relationship; it was like some weird sex arrangement."

"Okay now you're making it sound completely sordid." She said rolling her eyes dramatically. "You love him and you told me he admitted that he loved you too."

"Yeah well that was just the alcohol talking I'm sure." She muttered.

"I'm confused. Didn't you tell Klaus you loved him when you were drunk, what's the difference?"

"There's plenty of difference Elena." She scoffed desperately trying to work out what it actually was. "I mean he was practically paralytic, I definitely still had my wits about me."

"Yeah because it seemed like that at the bachelorette party, remember the coconut bra?" She said thinking back to Caroline's eagerness to wear that particular outfit.

"Why are you so determined to get us back together? If you remember it was nothing but a train wreck."

"I think you are conveniently forgetting all the good times you guys had travelling across Europe, not to mention all that amazing sex."

"Well..." She said feebly.

"Exactly, you've got nothing Forbes because it was so good you fell in love with him."

"Stop Elena!" She yelled making passersby turn around to see what all the commotion was about. "That's enough okay, me and Klaus, it's over." She said lowering her voice. Elena looked at her friend close to tears and immediately felt bad that she'd pushed her too far.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She cried. "I just hate seeing you sad."

"Yeah well I'll be fine." She replied sounding anything but fine. Elena put her arms around Caroline and pulled her into her embrace.

"Okay let's go out tonight, but just so you know I'm not condoning male window shopping of any kind." Caroline looked over her friend's shoulder trying not to break down completely, the media would just love that. They had already made a point of the couple choosing to go their separate ways for work lately. Caroline was surprised Elena hadn't commented but she realised she was too busy being her friend instead of her publicist, which Caroline had to admit was nice for a change.

"How about we get Bonnie and Jeremy to come with us tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah what is happening with them anyway? I've been in such a haze lately."

"You don't say?" Elena replied smiling at her. "Seriously don't ask! I mean it's obvious they both like each other but getting them together is like trying to pull teeth."

"I guess they're both fairly shy so it's hardly surprising. Maybe we can give them a little push tonight?" She said her eyes lighting up. Maybe some matchmaking might be just what she needed to get her out of her funk.

"Well I've tried everything in my arsenal so please be my guest." She said looking up at the shop in front of them. "Now let's hit Miu Miu and get you something hot to wear tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bonnie!" Caroline called seeing her friend as she approached their table at Mr Chow in Beverly Hills. They had decided to grab a bite to eat before venturing to Chateau Marmont in West Hollywood.

"Oh Caroline it's been way too long." She said standing up to give her a big hug then sending her a sympathetic smile. Since her fight with Klaus the two girls hadn't seen much of each other lately.

"Is that pity on your face Bonnie Bennett?" She chided. "I'm fine; in fact I couldn't be better. There's nothing like a little shopping spree to pick you up." She said indicating her new grey Prada dress and snakeskin Jimmy Choo sling-backs.

"Oooh nice." She said checking out her new designer footwear. "Sorry it's just after everything that happened I feel sort of bad."

"Why do you feel bad?" She asked curiously.

"Well I feel responsible for Klaus and know what a complete pain in the arse he can be."

"Yeah well it's not your fault he's an idiot." She muttered. "He uh seems to be having a good time in Sydney." She said attempting to extricate some information from his publicist.

"Yeah his film has been so well-received over there." She answered not going into further detail. "He'll be back tomorrow night though."

"So soon?" Caroline asked her stomach dropping at the thought of being within such close proximity of him again. At least when Klaus was over the other side of the world she could pretend he sort of didn't exist.

She hadn't admitted it to anyone but Caroline was struggling with her conflicting feelings for Klaus. She was so mad about England and his behaviour since, there was no doubting that, but she was still so attracted to him not to mention completely in love with the idiot.

She had been so angry knowing he'd used her for sex once and if she'd let him again it would have been twice. She knew he was grieving but it didn't make it right. At the end of the day Caroline had her self-respect and wasn't going to compromise it to make him feel better. His moods had been so out of control over there too, reminiscent of when they were first together. One minute he was trying to sleep with her, the next he was practically ignoring her when all she was trying to do was help him through a tough time.

Then there was the moment he told her he loved her sending her into a complete spin. Did he mean it or was it just the alcohol or another ploy to get her into bed? She had been waiting so long to hear those words but even if they were true she couldn't help feel they were somehow tainted by everything else that happened.

Once he returned she knew her insomnia would come back with a vengeance. Having him in the next room when they returned hadn't helped considering all she wanted to do was crawl into his bed and engage in mind-blowing sex. She never really missed having it in the past but she realised once you have the best sex of your life there's no turning back. Damn Klaus Mikaelson.

"Caroline are you okay?" Bonnie asked looking at her strangely.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine." She replied unconvincingly trying to rid herself of her crazy thoughts. "How about you?"

"Yeah good, work is busy but you know I like that." She laughed.

"And other things?" She asked with a sly smile on her face noticing Bonnie blush slightly. "How is Little Gilbert?"

"He's okay." She said quietly. "We've been out a few times since he's been in Los Angeles but it's all been fairly platonic."

"Why? Last time I checked you're both extremely attractive people who seem to like each other a lot."

"Yeah well liking someone is the easy part; the hard part is actually acting on it." She said shyly. Caroline nodded knowing how long it had taken her and Klaus to get together even though their attraction was completely off the charts.

"Oh come on I saw you two at the Grill that night you first met, you couldn't keep your eyes off each other not to mention all the flirting."

"Yeah well I keep waiting for him to make the first move but he doesn't so I'm not sure whether he even likes me still." She replied anxiously.

"Okay have you ever considered tequila?" She joked.

"And end up married in Vegas." She asked cocking her left eyebrow. "I think I'll pass Caroline."

"Here you are, wow this place is packed. Thank god we have you Caroline or we wouldn't have secured a booking." Elena said sitting next to her. Jeremy smiled at them taking the seat by Bonnie. They both looked at Caroline nervously, Bonnie wasn't kidding when she said things were awkward.

The waitress approached their table waiting to take their order. "So how about some wine, or you know they have some great flavoured tequila on the menu." Caroline smiled noticing Bonnie's outraged stare.

"I could have some tequila." Elena said no doubt aware of her little plan.

"Not for me, that stuff does crazy things to people." Jeremy said smiling knowingly at Caroline, his dimples accentuated. "I'll just have a Corona." She shook her head; this was going to be tough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where's Damon this evening?" Caroline asked Elena as they sat at Bar Marmont.

Jeremy was using the rest room and Bonnie had noticed an ex-boyfriend over the other side of the bar who she was talking to animatedly. She said they parted ways amicably a few years earlier and still caught up every now and again to chat. That was certainly a friendly break-up Caroline thought, she wondered how she could get one of those considering her last two disasters.

Bonnie and Jeremy were still at a stalemate and even though she'd managed to get some drinks into them her matchmaking scheme was falling flat. She figured she must have lost her magic touch, another reason she figured to blame Klaus.

"He's in Atlanta signing a new client." She said taking a sip of her drink. "He'll be back tomorrow though."

"So how are you guys going?"

"Yeah we're good actually. It's nice to be with someone who understands the industry and how everything works."

"Have you guys officially moved in yet?" She asked. They had been so busy with their jobs their domestic situation had taken a back seat.

"Sort of, half his stuff is at mine but hopefully once he gets back the other half will make the move too." She chuckled at their disorganisation. "He's actually picking up Klaus from the airport tomorrow afternoon so I guess I'll have to wait until after that."

"I know he's on his way back Elena." She said rolling her eyes at her friend's obvious attempt to bring him into the conversation.

"What he told you that?" She asked her surprise evident.

"No Bonnie did, Klaus doesn't fill me in on his schedule much these days which is hardly surprising I suppose."

"Are you going to be okay living with him for a few weeks straight? I know he doesn't have much on before he starts shooting his next film in Chicago after Labor Day."

"Well I did before so I'll suffer through it again; I don't really have much choice until this ridiculous marriage is finally over." She said sculling her vodka in one go. "Oh my god is that Tyler?"

Elena looked over her expression telling Caroline it was indeed him. She hadn't seen him since Madrid thankfully after he made such a fool of himself.

"Do you think he'll come over?" Elena asked slightly panicked.

"Surely not after his little tantrum at the EMA after-party." She said purposely looking the other way so as to avoid detection.

"Well it looks like you spoke to soon." Elena squeaked looking behind her, Caroline felt the dread building inside her.

"Caroline, Elena." He said looking at them both in turn. "How are you ladies this evening?"

"Yeah we're fine Tyler and you?" She asked sweetly trying to hide her immense hatred for the guy.

"I've been great actually; my new single was released this week so tonight we're celebrating."

"Really you have a new single? I had no idea." Elena said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well anyway." He said ignoring Elena's insult. "How are you Care? I have to admit I've been a little worried about you."

"Worried about me why?" She asked her interest suddenly peaked.

"Well considering how violent your husband is I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned for your safety."

"Oh p-uh-lease Tyler, he only hit you because you provoked him." She scoffed thinking he got exactly what he deserved.

"I'm only looking out for you Caroline; I mean I feel sort of responsible for you after all the time we were together." Caroline mentally rolled her eyes at his comment still in complete disbelief she actually went out with this loser. She wanted to say so many things but knew the place would be crawling with paparazzi looking for the perfect shot.

"Oh how sweet Tyler." Elena cooed. "So you felt responsible for her even when you were busy screwing Marcy Roberts?" She said shouting the last part so everyone could hear her. Caroline couldn't believe Elena said that and so publicly. Tyler looked around briefly before scurrying away as fast as he could.

"Elena Gilbert you are my hero." She said grinning at her friend. "I can't believe you said that, what happened to you inner publicist?"

"That guy had it coming. I really regret not outing him as the cheating and lying scumbag he is to be honest." She said shaking her head. "I would have hit him if Klaus hadn't done it first."

"Well that's probably good you didn't considering Jenny King is sitting further down the bar." Caroline said discreetly indicating the blonde journalist.

"Oh yeah I know, I said that last part just for her benefit." They both giggled. Caroline realised she hadn't laughed in what seemed like ages and it felt good.

"This place is so cool, I mean even the toilets are amazing." Jeremy chuckled sitting next to his sister, this was a whole new world for him.

"Oh I think the Grill could definitely do with some fancy toilets." Caroline said.

"Yeah I'm sure the patrons would love revolving urinals in the men's toilet." He laughed. "It's definitely given me some ideas though for my next venture." He said mysteriously, both girls looked at him curiously. "So what did I miss?"

"Well Tyler Lockwood just walked in but don't worry your big sister scared him away." Caroline joked.

"Your creepy ex?" He asked looking at Caroline who nodded in agreement. "Although I have to say I'm glad celebrities aren't completely immune to those awkward moments." He chuckled.

"No they're not but usually have the added pressure of the media around to capture every uncomfortable word." Elena said knowingly.

"Seriously I don't know how you do it Care." He said shaking his head. "So uh where is Bonnie?" He asked pretending to not care. Caroline looked over at her talking with her ex an idea coming to her.

"Well actually she was just cornered by an ex-boyfriend over there." She said gesturing to them and watching Jeremy's face fall. "Things between them ended really badly. I don't know maybe you could just go over there and lend her some moral support." Elena looked at her in confusion.

"Well she doesn't look too upset Care." Jeremy said noticing she seemed to be laughing at something.

"It's all an act Jeremy that's what girls do when an ex turns up, we pretend everything is fantastic and plaster on a fake smile like the one Bonnie has on her face right now."

Jeremy looked over at Bonnie still not entirely convinced although Caroline couldn't mistake the jealousy in his eyes. After a moment he spoke again. "What kind of moral support are we talking?"

"They type where you make her ex-boyfriend wish he never let her go; you know what I mean don't you Jer?" She asked hoping her message was getting through.

He hesitated briefly then finished his beer in one gulp, obviously gathering the courage to try and save Bonnie. He stood up and walked over purposefully, Bonnie in his sights.

"What have you done?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Trust me I haven't completely lost my touch, well I hope not anyway." She mumbled watching their interaction in anticipation.

"Hey baby I wondered where you had gone." Jeremy said sidling up to Bonnie and slinging his arm possessively around her shoulders. She looked at him her confusion obvious.

"Ah I've just been talking to James. Um James this is Jeremy he's actually…"

"Her boyfriend, yeah nice to meet you James." He replied shaking his hand briefly before looking deeply into her big brown eyes and holding her stare. "I've missed you all the way over here." Bonnie was now turning a deep crimson, not that Jeremy had noticed he was on too much of a roll.

"You have..." She stuttered unsure of what to say next.

"Yeah I have so I wanted to come over here and give you something to tie us both over." He said putting his hand on her cheek gently and leaning in, kissing her with everything he had. Shocked at first Bonnie slowly started to reciprocate, her body relaxing into his embrace. James looked at them slightly embarrassed before smiling and walking off, leaving the lovebirds to continue making out.

"Caroline you are a genius." Elena cried patting her on the back affectionately.

"Yep I've still got it." She smiled feeling better than she had in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**August 18: Los Angeles California**

Caroline was exhausted, she'd been recording her new single all day and had just returned from a big workout at the gym to try and relieve some stress. Truthfully she hated exercise in all its forms but had discovered a love of kickboxing, no doubt because she could pretend the bag was Klaus or in today's case Jenny King from _Variety Magazine_.

Thanks to its front page the media had rekindled their interest in the couple and their 'crumbling marriage' as they put it, so had been following her every move. Caroline couldn't help but think the term crumbling was a very true depiction of their marriage at the moment although for very different reasons.

The front page was split into two photos. One half was a photo of her and Tyler talking the night before and the other of Klaus surrounded by multiple girls on a yacht in Sydney Harbour. The headline screamed _"Forwood rekindle their romance as Mikaelson parties with a bevy of beauties in Sydney." _

She loved how selective the media were when it came to selling magazines. Caroline had spoken to Tyler for no more than a couple of minutes and they had conveniently cut Elena out of the picture to make it look like more than what it was. Obviously Jenny King had no interest in the facts including Tyler cheating on her.

As for Klaus Caroline had to admit that the image of him with so many gorgeous girls had rattled her somewhat but she had to trust in the promise he made. The only thing to cure her anxiety was a big bowl of gooey Mac 'n' Cheese with extra cheese. She figured she'd at least done a workout which would slightly offset the millions of calories she was about to consume.

She returned home dreading that a certain person would be there but everything seemed relatively quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief hoping she wouldn't see him, especially given the renewed media interest. After showering Caroline put on her pale blue camisole and matching shorts. If Klaus had been around she would have worn more clothing but considering he wasn't there and how hot it was she really didn't care. She walked out to the kitchen screaming in fright at the figure standing in front of the fridge.

"Seriously woman are you trying to scare me?" He growled turning around. She felt her heart thumping inside her chest knowing it wasn't so much from fright but something else entirely.

Klaus stopped short slowly perusing every curve of her body. Caroline could feel him devouring her, his eyes filled with unadulterated lust. She shook her head trying to calm the vibrations reverberating through her body. She really wished she'd worn more clothes knowing that her taut nipples would be obvious through the fabric of her sheer singlet top. She crossed her arms over her chest determined to not let him get to her. He cocked his eyebrow at her knowing exactly what she was trying to cover. She shook her head attempting to gather her thoughts.

"Um I wasn't expecting you." She said her voice shaking.

"Well it is my house." He snapped returning to his usual grumpy self.

"Yeah well don't worry I won't be imposing on your hospitality much longer."

"Good." He replied curtly shutting the fridge with a bang. He lifted the orange juice to his mouth and drank. Once he'd finished he shook the container and she could tell by the lack of noise it was empty. He turned around opened the fridge and put it back on the shelf.

"That's real mature Klaus." She uttered unable to stop herself.

"Well you know it is my house." He said his eyes roaming all over her body, making her shiver with desire.

"Yeah I got that the first time you said it Klaus." She muttered. "So I take it this means you're going to be staying in tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet, I was thinking about heading out but staying here and annoying you is quite tempting." He replied his eyes trained on her long toned legs. Caroline might as well have been naked. She wouldn't make that mistake again, even if it was 98 degrees.

"Great something to look forward to then." She replied sending him a dirty look. "I would have thought after all that partying down under you'd be pretty tired." She snapped unable to help herself, the picture from _Variety_ emblazoned on her brain.

"My partying?" He asked. "That's rich coming from the girl who was at Bar Marmont last night with her ex-boyfriend."

"Well I guess I don't need to ask if you've seen _Variety_ today."

"It's a little difficult not to have seen it when the front page is splashed across every airport from Sydney to LA." He snarled. "Not to mention the friendly media pack that greeted me at LAX."

"Not that I need to explain myself to you but we ran into him last night, it was all completely innocent." He looked at her suspiciously like he was having trouble believing her story.

"Yeah well quite frankly Caroline I don't care what you do with your private life as long as you don't make a fool out of me." He cried. "I have sacrificed a lot for this damn marriage."

"And you don't think I have as well?" She shouted. "Dealing with you on a daily basis has been a monumental task in itself."

"You're no picnic yourself sweetheart." He shot back. "Look the more we keep out of each other's way the better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well at least we agree on something." He muttered. "I think that makes my decision on what I'm doing tonight a pretty easy one." He stalked out of the kitchen but not before he brushed past her causing Caroline's skin to feel like it was on fire.

**August 19: Los Angeles California**

Caroline walked up to the modern two story townhouse and knocked loudly on the door. She had been jumpy all morning, no doubt due to her sleepless night waiting for her husband to come home which never happened. Caroline knew she didn't have to worry about Klaus anymore but she couldn't help it, she was still in love with the guy, even if he was an inconsiderate arse.

She had decided to pick up Elena and go out for coffee, not that she really needed another after the three she'd already consumed that morning. The door flung open revealing a very frazzled Damon.

"Ah Blondie to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled his green eyes flashing at her.

"Well as much as I love you Damon I actually came for Elena given this is her house." She smiled. "Although I guess congratulations are in order as it's technically your place too now."

"Why thank you. Although it's still her place, I mean she has enough junk." He muttered trying to move boxes out of the way so she could get in the door.

"Yeah I've lived with the girl and she's a complete hoarder." She said knowingly. "Don't tell me she still has all her old toys, I told her to donate those to the hospital years ago."

"Oh yeah all of her toys including her collection of one hundred My Little Ponies." He said shaking his head. "Trust me I counted."

"You never know they may be worth a lot of money one day Damon." She laughed.

"Yeah I won't hold my breath." He joked. "Can I get you a drink? Elena has just gone out to the shops but she shouldn't be long."

"How about a coffee I need something to keep me awake." She said knowing it probably wasn't the best thing for her right now.

"Sure just don't mind all the mess." He apologised as they weaved their way past the lounge room and into the spacious kitchen. "So you didn't get much sleep last night?"

"What?" She asked distractedly wondering if he knew what was wrong. "Oh yeah I mean it was so hot which didn't help matters." She mumbled nervously working out whether she should ask Damon, even though she didn't want to show she cared.

"Yeah it was terrible at least Atlanta was more pleasant."

"So did you go out last night?" She asked hoping he was with Klaus.

"No Elena made me start unpacking my stuff; apparently she's sick of my clutter." He said rolling his eyes.

"So um I take it you don't know where Klaus went then?" She asked quietly hating that she still cared so much.

"No sorry Caroline I don't. I picked him up from the airport and dropped him back at his place. He was pretty moody so I didn't stay too long." She knew exactly what he meant.

"It's just he went out and hasn't been home since." She said anxiously, beginning to feel sick. He could have been hurt and in a ditch somewhere considering how self-destructive he could be when he was angry.

"Oh Caroline don't worry." He said putting his arm around her to try and soothe her. "Klaus has been known to pull a few all-nighters in his time. He's probably just sitting at a bar somewhere, he'll be okay."

"Why doesn't that fill me with a lot of confidence?"

"Look there's no denying he's been a little down lately but he'll be fine don't worry." He said looking at Caroline. "How about I give him a call?" He asked and she nodded desperate to know he was safe.

Damon pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and waited for the phone to connect. She noticed a frown cross his face realising that it wasn't a good sign. "Hey buddy just calling to check-in, call me back ASAP." He said disconnecting the call.

"I'm sure he'll get back soon." He said reassuringly. "He's probably already back at his place passed out on the bed, believe me it has happened before. I tried calling him numerous times one day and it turned out he was fast asleep with Mr Hugsy." He said attempting a joke.

"Thanks Damon." She said weakly. "Actually maybe that coffee isn't a good idea; I've already had a couple today."

"Sure how about I get you a water instead?" He asked and she nodded. "If you don't mind me saying you seem to be awfully worried about Klaus considering everything that happened."

"Well I am, even though he can be the biggest idiot."

"I hear you Blondie; I've had to put up with him for years." He chuckled. "Oh the stories I could tell you about that one." Caroline's eyes lit up briefly happy to have something to take her mind off his current whereabouts.

"Well there was the time he…." Caroline's phone rang interrupting his story; she took it out of her handbag hoping it was Klaus. She looked at the caller ID and connected.

"Hey Katherine what's going on?" She asked wondering what her friend was doing calling so early in the morning, although she realised it was a little later on the east coast.

"I was calling to see how you're doing." She said her voice full of concern.

"What do you mean how I'm doing?" She asked curiously.

"Well when I saw it on Entertainment Tonight I couldn't believe it but I mean the footage was fairly clear." She rambled. Caroline felt light headed from all the confusion clouding her mind.

"What did you see?" She cried scared of the response. "Katherine tell me." She reiterated making Damon look over, Caroline signalled at him to turn on the television.

"They have footage of Klaus and um Jessica Sykes." She said quietly obviously finding it difficult to elaborate. The TV screen flashed on showing the co-stars looking very friendly as they walked out of the Ivy and exited in the same car. Caroline felt her blood go cold. Damon looked on in disbelief.

"Look you know how the media like to beat things up I'm sure he was just giving her a lift home. I mean you've seen him this morning right?" She asked. Caroline didn't respond immediately she was too shocked. "Caroline sweetie?"

"I um haven't seen him today, Klaus didn't come home Katherine." She said trying to keep herself calm even though her insides were churning.

"Look talk to him, I'm sure there's an explanation, you did tell me that Jessica Sykes is a piece of work." She said obviously trying to ease her mind.

"Um thanks Katherine I have to go, I'll speak to you later." She murmured disconnecting the call and looking at Damon who was also in complete shock. She cleared her throat trying to gather her thoughts.

"Tell your client I want a divorce." She hissed her anger and sadness threatening to erupt at any moment. She walked out the door ignoring Damon's pleas to come back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it wouldn't be me without a few of those! Thanks again for your support even through the tough times. To answer AmandaSophia yes Jessica Sykes is completely made-up, I didn't think it was nice to slander any real actresses. Now chapter 22…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 22 **

**August 19: Los Angeles, California**

Klaus was lying on the golden sand, the clear blue waves lapping at his feet. He could see palm trees above him swaying gently in the breeze. He looked around the deserted island feeling completely at peace, he only wished there was something else to complete this perfect picture.

He looked further down the beach his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of her. Caroline was walking towards him her feet ankle deep in the water. She was wearing a skimpy white bikini her skin glistening in the sunlight, her blonde waves swinging by her sides. Klaus gulped nervously, impatiently waiting for her to reach him. He felt himself stirring knowing just how close she was to making all his wet dreams come true.

Caroline stopped before him in all her perfection. She looked him over slowly with her big blue eyes sending shivers of anticipation up his spine. She bent down slowly her eyes not leaving his. He leaned over running his hands softly through her blonde hair then moving downward slowly caressing every inch of her creamy skin. She moaned in delight at his touch.

Klaus pulled her towards him greedily needing to have her lips on his. He closed his eyes feeling her soft lips brushing against him and groaned desperate to have more than just her lips on him. She began peppering kisses over his face then started to lick him slowly.

"Comet!" He heard a loud voice calling. He wondered who the hell Comet was and what he was doing on this deserted island with him and Caroline. "Comet stop that!" He heard that name again. Her licking became faster not to mention wetter; Klaus suddenly came to realising that it wasn't Caroline at all but a very excited canine.

He jumped up scaring Comet in the process. The Labrador started to bark animatedly thinking it was some sort of a game. He wiped his wet face as Comet's owner came racing over.

"I'm so sorry." She cried in absolute embarrassment. He noticed a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Do I know you?" She asked slowly.

"I don't think so." Klaus mumbled standing up quickly and walking off before she realised just who he was. He looked in the distance at the Santa Monica Pier in all its glory remembering just how he'd ended up there. He wiped the residual sand from his shirt and patted down his hair self-consciously. He knew he needed to make a call but wasn't looking forward to it.

He grabbed his phone noticing numerous missed calls wondering what had happened. He put the phone to his ear waiting for the call to connect. After a few rings he answered.

"Well how nice of you to finally call me back." He fumed.

"Damon I'm really not in the mood." He growled rubbing his throbbing head. "Can you just come and pick me up, I'm near the Santa Monica Pier."

"What the hell are you doing there?" He hollered. "Actually no don't tell me. I'm on my way but only because I don't want you making a scene." He disconnected before Klaus could say anything else. What the hell had come over him this morning? Klaus shook his head and sat back down on the sand his hangover well and truly setting in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get in." Damon snarled as he pulled up alongside his dishevelled client.

"Nice to see you too Damon." He muttered making himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"What have you done Klaus?" Damon asked almost scared of the answer.

"Well I got drunk and passed out at the beach dad." He grumbled feeling like he was talking to an angry parent and not his manager.

"Please tell me sleeping with Jessica Sykes wasn't part of that."

"Uh no, how stupid do you think I am Damon?"

"Very stupid Klaus considering you were seen leaving the Ivy together in the same car." He shot back. "It was all captured on film; Entertainment Tonight and TMZ are having a field day with that footage."

Klaus felt sick realising just what he'd done. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid, not to mention so drunk. He was so angry when he left home and was determined to write himself off, he just never thought it would end this way.

When Klaus had seen the cover of _Variety_ at the airport he had struggled to contain his jealousy. He had never felt overcome by so many emotions at once; ranging from anger to bitterness then ending with a large dose of hurt. He knew it was probably just a coincidence but Klaus couldn't help feeling like Tyler was who she wanted all this time and he'd just been a fleeting distraction.

His confidence had taken a nose dive since England. He had put himself out there only to get it thrown back in his face. Klaus had never told anyone he loved them and probably never would again considering her adverse reaction. He knew he was drunk and had been an idiot but he hoped she would forgive him. Klaus could barely look in her eyes the next day he was that humiliated. He wanted to apologise but he was still so hurt from her rejection that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Klaus knew it was immature but his immediate reaction was to act out defensively.

He left his house the night before choosing to hit the hotel bar at the Roosevelt then headed to the Ivy where he'd run into Jessica. Klaus knew she had a thing for him and he should have just walked away, but she made him feel wanted. It was childish but it was something he hadn't felt in a long time and wanted desperately to feel it again, even if she was the wrong person.

She had flirted mercilessly the whole time unable to keep her claws off him. He entertained her for a while but she started to grate on his nerves so he attempted to leave. Jessica offered to give him a lift home, an offer he wished he'd never taken her up on, but he did. If he'd been more with it Klaus would have declined knowing it was just a publicity disaster waiting to happen.

"Okay yes I was very drunk and very stupid and my judgement was clearly off but I didn't do anything, you have to believe me Damon." He pleaded with his friend.

"Okay fine but how did you end up with Jessica of all people?" He asked dubiously.

"I ran into her at the Ivy, we had a few drinks then she started to get all touchy feely." He shivered at the memory. "I told her I was leaving then she offered to give me a lift home."

"Well that was stupid but it doesn't explain how you ended up at the beach and not home where you should be right now." He growled trying to ascertain just what happened.

"As we were driving she started trying to, um, instigate things. " Klaus winced thinking about her tasteless attempts to massage his crotch. "I told her no, yet again, then she started to get really upset."

"Upset?"

"She was hysterical saying how much she loved me and all she wanted to do was make me happy." He said his eyes wide. "I tried to calm her down then she starting ranting about what a bitch Caroline is and how she doesn't deserve me."

"Woah, I always thought Jessica Sykes had that crazy stalker bitch vibe going on." Damon said knowingly.

"Yeah well anyway she got so upset and began driving erratically. I tried to take hold of the steering wheel but it was too late and we ended up veering off the road." He said pausing momentarily.

"And? Come on don't keep me in suspense." Damon cried impatiently.

"Well I tried to talk some sense into her but she shouted at me to get out." He said shaking his head. "Then she screamed off in her car leaving me stranded at the beach."

"So why the hell didn't you go home?"

"Her behaviour really sobered me up and I realised if I tried to get a taxi or flag down a passing car I'd be tomorrow's news." He said realising he was exactly that. "I just sat on the beach to try and clear my head then I must have passed out."

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting to hear." Damon muttered. His phone rang loudly interrupting the moment; he looked at the caller ID and connected. "Bonnie."

"Have you got that arse in the car yet?" She seethed into the speaker.

"Yes the arse is present." Klaus said meekly.

"Niklaus how could you?" She cried angrily, yep he was in big trouble. "Of all the absolute brain dead and immature things you've ever done this takes the cake and I thought your drunken Vegas wedding was your limit."

"Bonnie I didn't do it." He whined. "Does nobody believe me?"

"Well excuse me if I just assumed considering your colourful history of doing really stupid things." Bonnie hissed.

"Look long story short Bonnie." Damon interrupted. "Klaus ran into psycho Jessica at the Ivy she got touchy feely so he went to leave then she offered him a lift home which we all know he shouldn't have taken then on the way home she tried to um attack him then they ran off the road and she kicked him out of the car and left him stranded at the beach the end." Damon said catching his breath.

"Wow I usually hate it when people omit punctuation, but that was nice work Damon." Bonnie said obviously impressed. "Psycho Jessica hey?"

"Yep that's what I'm calling her now." Damon chuckled.

"Yeah I've always hated that bitch." She snapped. "This doesn't mean you are forgiven Klaus."

"I know Bonnie." He muttered she never let him off that easily.

"Klaus you're still an idiot and even if this was innocent the media are out for blood." Klaus nodded dreading the onslaught.

"Well he can't go home; the media are already camped outside." Damon said. Klaus felt his stomach clench realising poor Caroline was probably trapped inside and it was all his fault. "I'd offer to take you to my house Klaus but the media aren't the only ones wanting blood." Klaus nodded fearing the wrath of a very feisty brunette publicist.

"Drop him here Damon, the media haven't appeared on my doorstop, well not yet anyway." Bonnie sighed. "Although I'll warn you I have a very mad Gilbert here too." Klaus shook his head was everyone angry with him?

"Okay will do." Bonnie disconnected quickly obviously busy trying to work out her next move to repair his latest disaster.

"I really should go home Damon, I need to see Caroline."

"No Klaus the media can't see you like that. Speaking of which I've got a change of clothes in the back; you're definitely going to need them." He said taking in his friend's bedraggled appearance.

"Damon I mean it." He growled.

"No Klaus you can't." He cried. "Look I was with Caroline when we first saw the footage and she was pretty upset and said some things."

"What did she say?" He asked inhaling sharply.

"I'm sure it was just in the heat of the moment but…"

"Just say it."

"She said she wanted a divorce." Klaus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He knew she would be angry but never to this extent.

"Fine take me to Bonnie." He hissed feeling completely devastated by what he'd just heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe these people have nothing better to do with their time." Klaus yelled standing up unable to watch the television anymore.

"Of course you can believe it." Bonnie said shaking her head. "How quickly you've forgotten the aftermath of your little drunken Vegas wedding."

"No need to be quite so sarcastic Bonnie." He sniped. "If you remember this time I actually did nothing wrong."

"That's debatable Niklaus." She snapped using his full name again and Klaus knew it was probably best just to shut his mouth.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Jeremy asked from the couch watching the two of them spar back and forth. He had relaxed considerably since Bonnie explained the whole situation.

"Yeah Bonnie what's the plan?" Klaus asked helplessly.

"We need to nip this in the bud." She said pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I'm going to get straight onto Jessica's publicist so we can issue a joint statement and hose down any further speculation."

"Oh yeah because I'm sure she'd be willing to admit she attacked me in a fit of lustful rage." Klaus muttered.

"Well of course she won't but I happen to know a few things about sweet little Jessica that she wouldn't want the media to know about." Bonnie said her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Oh really what is it?" Jeremy asked eagerly.

"Well if I told you that would ruin my plan but let's just say it involved a kinky threesome in a sleazy Russian motel. There may have also been a duck involved." She said her face serious.

"What!" They both cried in utter amazement.

"It was a joke you gullible idiots." Bonnie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Although what she did is still pretty sordid." She said smiling devilishly.

"Come on you can't leave us hanging like that." Klaus whined looking to Jeremy for support.

"Hey if you want this to work you have to trust me and that means I can't reveal all the juicy details."

"Maybe you could, you know, have a chat with her Jeremy and let me know later." Klaus whispered to the brunette next to him.

"I heard that Niklaus, don't think you're even close to being off the hook." She scolded. "Now just leave it to me boys." She said charging out of the room like a woman on a mission.

"God she's hot when she's blackmailing people." Jeremy said shaking his head in wonder.

"Yuck Jeremy she's like my sister." Klaus moaned in disgust. "Am I going to have to give you the talk?"

"I hardly think you're the best person for that job considering this recent display of fine behaviour."

"Yeah you're right, I'm pretty certain everyone hates me at the moment." He murmured. "I have about ten voicemails from Elijah that I'm too scared to check; Matt sent me a rather descriptive text message with about a million expletives and god knows what your sisters are going to do when they get their hands on me." He shuddered.

"Oh Katherine apparently wants to start by ripping…"

"No please stop, I can't take it." He cried in horror. "Your sisters scare the hell out of me if you hadn't noticed."

"They scare me too Klaus but really deep down their completely harmless."

"Really?" He asked.

"Nah they're absolutely terrifying. I just hope you live long enough to tell the tale."

"Great and they aren't even my biggest problem." He mumbled thinking about his angry wife and how hurt she was.

He wanted nothing more than to explain things to her himself but she hadn't been answering her phone and there was no way he was getting to his house anytime soon given all the media interest. He felt sick thinking about how much he'd upset her, enough to want a divorce. Even though the eventual plan was to divorce Klaus never thought it was actually real, until now.

"Look at least Damon has set my sisters straight which means everyone else should know by now, including Caroline." Jeremy said like he was reading his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. They looked at each other unsure of what to do; Bonnie rushed past in full publicist mode to see who was there. Klaus felt his heart racing wondering who was at the door.

"Pizza's here." Bonnie called out and Klaus smiled in relief, before he had a chance to look up he felt something hard knock him backwards and onto the floor. He laid there unable to move at first he was in such shock.

"I've wanted to do that for years." She cried triumphantly. His vision slowly righted itself revealing a very satisfied Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I should have known." Klaus growled still slightly dazed as Jeremy helped him up from the floor.

"Well I was actually going to punch you but Bonnie wouldn't let me." Stefan said frowning in his direction. Klaus looked at her hopefully maybe she wasn't that mad anymore.

"Yeah I suggested Rebekah should do it instead so as not to leave a mark, we can't have the media seeing that." She teased.

"This is just great, I did nothing wrong people, how many times do I have to say it." He huffed.

"Yeah well we didn't know that straight away so it was all the pent up anger from before." Stefan growled.

"Plus that felt so damn good." Rebekah said rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Thanks little sister." He snarled. "Bonnie why the hell did you have to invite her?"

"Well I needed an experienced bitch and who better than Rebekah Mikaelson?" The blonde beamed at what she deemed to be the highest compliment.

"I heard the words Jessica Sykes and blackmail and really couldn't resist. I've always hated that bitch."

"Okay then girls let's get this plan in motion, I would like to stop being the most hated person in the world."

"No need to be so bossy Niklaus." Rebekah drawled. "Come on Bonnie let's get down to some dirty work."

"Jeremy can you come and help us, we might need someone not quite so vindictive to balance us out." Bonnie said smiling at her boyfriend who followed them out of the room.

"Remember Jeremy I want all the details." Klaus called out referring to Jessica's indiscretion.

"What did Jessica Sykes do anyway?" Stefan asked curiously.

"That's the million dollar question Stefan." He muttered. "So um I guess thanks for not beating me up."

"I came this close Mikaleson." Stefan shot back obviously still slightly upset. "Then when I found out what happened I calmed down, albeit slowly."

"Have you spoken to her yet?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah she's pretty upset Klaus."

"I know Stefan; I just want to be able to explain myself." He said in frustration. "I hate being locked up here when I should be with her right now."

"If it's any consolation she hasn't totally given up on you."

"How do you know that?" He asked his voice rising, maybe there was still hope.

"Well I called her straight after it happened and tried to completely hammer you but she wouldn't let me." He said. "I wasn't sure why at the time but maybe she has more faith in you than you think." Klaus felt his heart soar hoping that maybe he was right and he still had a chance to redeem himself. The one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want a divorce and he had to tell her that right now.

"I have to get out of here." He said urgently. "Tell Bonnie I'm sorry but I have to speak to Caroline."

"Klaus stop you can't go out there the media will crucify you." He said placing his hand firmly on his chest so he couldn't go any further.

"Stefan surely you understand how important this is, I mean it's Caroline."

"I know man but right now you have to stay put and let the experts handle it." He said signalling towards the war room where Jeremy, Bonnie and Rebekah were holed up.

"I can't believe my professional reputation is in the hands of my little sister." He muttered earning a whack from Stefan.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about buddy." He said puffing his chest out proudly.

"Now that is something I will never understand." He uttered in disbelief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked in the door quickly slamming it shut before the media could take any more photos. He never understood why one wasn't enough and they had to keep snapping away incessantly. He was hoping their reaction from his latest stunt would discourage him from acting out again, but he wouldn't hold his breath. The house was deathly silent and Klaus wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Their joint statement had been released. He hoped it would put the rumours to rest but knowing the media they wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Klaus had a feeling he wouldn't be starring in any movies with Jessica Sykes again, not that he minded. He wasn't sure if she had agreed to the statement because of blackmail or if she was just deeply embarrassed by her behaviour the previous night.

Klaus knew Elena had been with Caroline most of the day and had kept her informed about what was happening, at least it meant he didn't have to repeat himself for the hundredth time but he had no idea what he could say to make everything right. He walked into the kitchen, the silence really starting to bother him. He looked out the large bay window and into the backyard noticing a lone figure swimming in the pool. He gulped nervously, this was it. He closed the door behind him and approached the pool, his stomach in knots. He picked up her towel almost as a peace offering.

Caroline surfaced and wiped the water from her eyes before finding herself face to face with him. She was clearly unsettled not expecting him to be waiting there. She swam over to the edge and pulled herself from the water.

Klaus felt his jaw drop as she walked over towards him a strange sense of déjà vu coming over him. Caroline's white bikini was barely covering her creamy breasts, the water droplets were running down her cleavage, over her toned stomach and dipping towards her pelvis. He swallowed nervously too scared to follow them any further downward.

She looked at him strangely, obviously waiting for him to relinquish her towel. Klaus smiled sheepishly and handed her the red fluffy red towel wishing he could be the one to wrap it around her amazing body.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So." He said feebly. He was struggling with what to say anyway and having her standing before him in that bikini was doing him no favours. She frowned at him obviously confused by his weird behaviour.

"I'm sorry." He finally bit out. "I never meant to hurt you." He noticed a dark shadow cross her beautiful face.

"Yeah well I guess it's too late for that, and you thought I was going to make a fool of you." She murmured knotting the towel around her tightly.

"I wanted to be here hours ago so I could explain everything myself but Bonnie had me under house arrest." He rambled. "I did try calling but I guess you didn't feel much like talking to me." She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"I was stupid and drunk last night and with me that seems to be a common combination of late." He continued to ramble while she stayed silent. "I wasn't interested in her and as soon as she became too friendly I cut her off." He shivered at the unpleasant memories. Caroline still wouldn't look at him which was throwing him off.

"I was stupid to let her give me a lift." Caroline nodded in agreement continuing to look at the ground. The Caroline Forbes he knew would be screaming at him by now. He placed his finger under her chin and noticed her wince at his touch. He retracted his hand immediately.

"Caroline, please talk to me." He pleaded as she began to walk away towards the house. "Oh come on can we please talk about this." He cried in pure desperation. She finally stopped obviously trying to work out what to say.

"What so we can just have the same discussion all over again?" She asked. "You were drunk and angry and stupid. Klaus that's all I ever seem to hear from you."

"I was but I didn't do anything wrong Caroline."

"Klaus it isn't always about right or wrong sometimes it's just about being mature and dealing with things like an adult."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning maybe if you didn't get so angry and hold onto so much bitterness and resentment you wouldn't end up in situations like this."

"I'm not really in the mood to be psycho-analysed right now." He baulked.

"There it is the typical Klaus Mikaleson response. I'm not psycho-analysing you." She cried. "God you're so bloody defensive, it's like your automatic reaction when things get too personal."

"I'm sorry I don't like sharing my business with everyone Caroline." He shouted. "We can't all be as perfect as you."

"I'm far from it, trust me, but at least I deal with my problems not just head to the nearest bar to drink away my troubles." She said the tears welling in her eyes.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That there are other ways of dealing with your problems that don't involve alcohol or sex." She cried her tears threatening to fall. He could tell she was referring to what happened in England.

"Like what? You know seeing as you seem to be the expert on this."

"I don't know Klaus maybe talking things through with someone might be a good start." She shot back in utter frustration.

"And who would I talk to Caroline?"

"Elijah, Kol, Damon, Stefan or I don't know maybe me." She said whispering the last part.

"Since when do you care about me so much?"

"Since always you idiot." She cried in desperation. "I was so worried about you last night; I thought you were hurt and lying in a ditch somewhere." Her tears finally broke free streaming down her cheeks. Klaus looked at the amazing woman in front of him not believing how much he'd put her through.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured sadly wanting to gather her in his arms and hold onto her forever. "I've been so caught up in my issues I didn't realise how much it was affecting you."

"Yeah well now you know." She mumbled.

"God I've been such an idiot." He groaned.

"Finally." She said wiping her tears. "I've only been waiting three and half months for that admission."

"So what do we do now?" He asked nervously.

"Honestly I have no idea; I've been struggling with that all day."

"Um I heard you wanted a divorce, is that still the case?" He asked hesitantly his voice breaking slightly. She paused momentarily obviously trying to gather her thoughts.

"No." She said quietly and he released the breath he was holding. "I admit it was the first thing that ran through my mind when I saw that footage though."

"I can understand that considering how damning it all seemed."

"Then after a while I realised I was judging you just like you judged me about those photos with Tyler."

"Yeah the media certainly have a way of twisting things for their benefit."

"So I think if we're going to stay married for now it's important we stop judging each other before we know the whole story. You know I think there might have been a book about that." She smiled slightly watching his face light up at the mention of his mother's favourite book.

"You've got yourself a deal." He replied smiling genuinely for the first time all day.

"So friends?" She asked hopefully. Klaus felt his stomach sink thinking he wanted to be a lot more than friends with Caroline but after everything he'd put her through that day it was all he could really hope for.

"Friends."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone including my amazing regulars, you know who you are. Special thanks to thexlittlexlisa for your comments, you are a sweetheart.**

**I received quite a few reviews for chapter 21 which is hardly surprising given the content, I don't mind because everyone has a right to their own opinion. All I can say is I hope those people read chapter 22 and feel better now. Klaus was never going to cheat on Caroline; it was actually more about media manipulation and making judgements before knowing the real story. I also love a good cliff hanger if you hadn't noticed!**

**My characters are largely based on the show where technically Klaus is bad and Caroline good (even though I don't see it as that black and white.) I like this dynamic and I think it is the reason their chemistry is so electric. I think having different outlooks on life allows them to learn from each other which is a good basis for any relationship. **

**Phew okay now back to the story. I felt like some fun after all the drama so things are going to be somewhat 'happy' this chapter, keep reading and you'll find out what I mean…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 23**

**August 26: Los Angeles, California**

"Okay this has gone on far too long people we need to intervene." Elena said in frustration. "This latest debacle was the perfect example of why these two need to be back together."

Elena had been livid with Klaus and what he'd done to Caroline but given her friend had forgiven him she couldn't be too angry anymore. She realised their strong feelings for each other, not to mention their extreme jealousy, was driving them apart resulting in them doing stupid things, the Jessica Sykes affair being the prime example.

Elena had to admit she had never seen Caroline as happy as when she was with Klaus and she was determined to make her friend feel that way again soon, whatever it took.

"You're telling me, I am so sick of seeing Klaus's pathetic sad face." Damon moaned.

"I can't believe Klaus Mikaelson has a sad face." Matt chuckled.

"Niklaus has been terribly moody as well, I've spoken to him a few times this week and he's been a different person each time." Elijah said.

"Well Caroline's spacey attitude isn't any better; I had to repeat myself four times the other day." Katherine complained.

"At least you didn't have to sit through a business meeting with her not answering any of your questions." Stefan growled. "It makes it a little difficult to get any work done."

"I had to yell at Nik on the phone so he'd respond." Rebekah said. "Although on second thought that's just normal."

"I sat through an entire lunch with Caroline and she barely picked at her salad; I mean that girl eats like a horse normally." Bonnie joked.

"I needed girl advice and Niklaus said he had no idea how to help me, I mean what the hell is going on?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Honestly I have no idea why we're having a teleconference to discuss Caroline and Klaus." Jeremy uttered in confusion.

Elena had called an urgent meeting of the group but given their busy schedules getting them all in the same place at the same time had proven difficult, hence the teleconference.

"Because little brother we're all very busy people with busy lives so this was the only way." Elena chided.

"Well maybe you should all concentrate on those busy lives and let Caroline and Klaus work things out themselves." Jeremy said.

"Ah never going to happen Little Gilbert they are completely hopeless." Damon muttered and they could all tell he was rolling his green eyes.

"So maybe we could get to the point, you know I do have a game in half an hour." Matt sighed impatiently.

"Yeah I'm with Matt, some of us are big time celebrities and have places to be." Kol joked. "So what are we going to do then?"

"I vote we lock them in a room together and don't give them any food or water until they make-up." Rebekah suggested.

"Mmmm I think that might be a little harsh not to mention against the law princess." Katherine snapped.

"Plus I wouldn't want to be poor Klaus trapped in there with a hungry Caroline; she may just eat him alive." Stefan shuddered.

"Okay there's no denying their reputations have taken a battering of late so how about a little publicity mission to force them together and get them back on track." Elijah suggested.

"I do agree with you Elijah but for once I'm really not interested in their publicity." Elena said and there was a collective gasp from the rest of the group. "Hey I'm not that obsessed I just think Caroline's happiness should take priority for once."

"I think Elijah has a point though we make it look like we're trying to repair their reputation but it's really just a cover for us getting them back together." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Operation Damage Control." Damon said and they all fell silent. "Well we need a name for this little plan don't we?"

"Seriously who invited him on this teleconference?" Rebekah asked.

"So you're thinking of sending them to more premieres and award shows and what hope they get together?" Kol asked dubiously.

"I think we can come up with something more original than that between the ten of us, I mean we are all smart and successful people." Katherine said noticing them all go quiet again. "Right?"

"I was invited to open a club recently; I mean there's this new one in Vegas..." Kol suggested.

"No." They all chimed in at once.

"Okay how about another trip abroad that got them together last time didn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah I think they need to be on home soil to really make a go of this." Elena said. "I don't know they need somewhere familiar, somewhere comforting, somewhere happy..."

"Well how about the happiest place on earth then?" Matt joked. They were all quiet for a moment pondering his unusual suggestion.

"What do you mean a strip club?" Kol asked seriously.

"No I think he means San Luis Opisbo in California." Elijah said with authority. "I read all about it in _National Geographic_."

"Trust the Brits to not understand." Stefan muttered.

"Hey just because my brothers are clueless doesn't mean I am." Rebekah barked. "I've always loved Snow White and the cute grotto in Fantasyland."

"And here I was thinking you'd relate more to her wicked stepmother." Katherine shot back.

"You know Matt that's not a bad idea, surprisingly." Bonnie said a slew of ideas already coming to her. "The media would never expect this and this way they'll have no choice but to be happy given where they are."

"Okay I was actually only joking but happy to be of assistance." Matt laughed.

"I have absolutely no idea how Snow White factors into this little plan but whatever gets them back together works for me." Elijah replied in confusion.

"I have to get going but I'll text you guys the plan." Elena said hurriedly. They all agreed and disconnected.

"Wait so you're saying it's not a strip club?" Kol asked but no one was there to answer his question.

**August 27: Los Angeles California**

"I know that you've kept a relatively low profile this past week but we really need to get you back out there showing everyone just how happily married you are." The couple gave each other anxious glances worried what Bonnie was about to propose.

"Given the recent media interest in you two we need to act quickly." Elena reiterated.

"I'm so over this publicity crap, I thought we did all this already." Klaus whined in frustration.

"Yeah then you went and ruined all that good work. Need I remind you what a mess you made of everything?" Elena snapped still annoyed he ruined all of their well-made plans.

"So what is this great idea?" Caroline asked without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"You two are going to the happiest place on earth." Bonnie announced. Klaus's eyes lit up excitedly.

"You mean we're going to the Victoria Secret Fashion Parade?" He asked his eyes as wide as saucers. Caroline whacked him instinctively. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Sorry must be my nervous tick." She shot back with a dirty look.

"What is it with you Brits?" Elena asked obviously puzzled. "Disneyland is the happiest place on earth." Klaus's face fell.

"What with all the screaming kids and angry parents, yeah that sounds really happy Elena."

"You haven't even been there before Klaus." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"So you're telling me there aren't screaming kids and angry parents at Disneyland?"

"There's no need to be smart Klaus." Elena muttered. "Look you guys need to fix this now, the media is still sniffing around trying to find any crack in this relationship so they can expose you."

"Trust me they won't stop until they do so you both need to act like the happy couple you are and where better than the happiest place on earth?" Bonnie added.

"Seriously who came up with that name?" Klaus asked. "I think that's just false advertising."

"Hey don't judge until you've been there buddy." Caroline said poking him in the chest. "Why wouldn't you love Disneyland? I mean everything you could ever want is right there."

"What do you mean a whole host of infectious diseases, calorie laden food and don't even get me started on Mickey Mouse."

"Woah leave Mickey Mouse alone!" Elena cried.

"Yeah what's Mickey ever done to you?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He creeps me out I mean what's with that annoying high pitched voice and don't get me started on how god damn happy he is all the time." The three of them looked at him in shock.

"You have some serious problems Klaus, have you ever thought of seeing a psychologist for your mouse issues?" Elena teased.

"Ha ha Elena, have you ever considered seeing someone for your obsessive compulsive issues?" He replied sarcastically as she poked her tongue at him.

"Enough you two." Bonnie shouted trying to calm the children.

"Well Klaus you're already acting like the average age of someone at Disneyland so you should fit right in." Caroline quipped earning a playful nudge from Klaus. She felt her whole body warm from his touch and wished he didn't have that effect on her still.

Ever since the incident Caroline had been determined to move on with her life and start focusing more on her career. She had been so preoccupied with this marriage and publicity tour she had been neglecting her singing. So she had thrown herself into work notching up quite a few hours in the recording studio. If she was being honest it was also a good way of avoiding Klaus.

Although Caroline had technically forgiven Klaus she couldn't forget how upset she'd been after what happened with Jessica. Caroline realised the only way she could avoid feeling that hurt again was to be friends. She had to admit she and Klaus had never been just friends before but the safety of a friendship seemed to ease her fears slightly.

The only problem with this weird friendship was all the intense feelings she still had towards Klaus, including all her of R rated thoughts not to mention the small detail of still being very much in love with him. As a result Caroline had been a mess, her appetite had completely disappeared and she had been somewhat vague and distracted.

Caroline had tried to shake him but was having no luck so far, she hoped that during the final two months of their marriage she'd succeed and then could move on with her life. She just hoped her heart could make the move as well otherwise she was in big trouble.

Klaus had been keeping quite busy himself but when they did cross paths Caroline noticed he was quite moody. He could probably tell she was trying to avoid him but she wasn't sure what else she could do given her feelings were so out of control.

"Fine but surely the media will see through this little stunt." Klaus said knowingly.

"That's why you need to make sure you act very happy and in love. Surely that's part of your acting repertoire?" Elena joked.

"Believe it or not it is." He replied the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"If only you did happy as well as sarcastic." Bonnie teased.

"Is this gang up on Klaus day or something?" He muttered.

**August 28: Just outside Anaheim, California**

"Seriously who picked this music?" Damon asked looking accusingly at Caroline.

"Why are you looking at me?" She scoffed.

"Well Justin Timberlake certainly wasn't my first choice Blondie."

"It was mine Damon." Elena muttered slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"Oh well that's okay then."

"Yeah it's okay now that your girlfriend picked it!" Caroline cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey kids can we leave the childish behaviour until we get into the theme park at least?" Jeremy asked. The youngest of the group he was also the most mature.

Caroline looked around not quite sure how she ended up in a limousine going to Disneyland with not only Klaus but Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Damon. She was secretly relieved she didn't have to go by herself with Klaus given her strong feelings towards him.

"I thought we agreed never to get in a car with them again?" Klaus asked whispering in her ear causing shivers to reverberate throughout her body. She could smell his aftershave and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts racing through her head.

"Oi I heard that Mikaelson." Elena said narrowing her eyes at him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Caroline coughed nervously trying to change the subject.

"What besides being happy?" Bonnie joked. "By the way that frown better turn itself upside down by the time we arrive Klaus."

"This forced happiness thing is not really working for me."

"Exactly why we are here as your chaperones, god knows what would happen if we left it up to you Niklaus." Klaus rolled his eyes at her use of his full name again.

"I still don't understand how going to Disneyland is going to suddenly improve our publicity."

"Going to Disneyland is completely out of character Caroline which will make the media even more interested." Bonnie said. "Plus it will be a good way to show a different side to you both."

"Does anyone know we're even going to be there?" Klaus asked.

"I may have mentioned this little excursion to a few people in media circles and you know how people in Hollywood love to talk." Elena said mischieviously.

"And if all else fails we've bought in a few other celebrities as reinforcements." Bonnie added mysteriously.

"Angelina Jolie?" Klaus asked excitedly as Caroline hit him again. "Ouch Caroline."

"Sorry must be that nervous tick again."

"This is going to be an absolute circus if you ask me." Klaus muttered.

"Well it is Disneyland Klaus what else do you expect?" Damon laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If it isn't the happy couple." Matt said grinning at them; Katherine was by his side wearing her obligatory Mickey Mouse ears. The six of them had entered the park and had already garnered considerable attention as they walked up Main Street USA.

"If it isn't our celebrity buddies." Caroline laughed hugging her friends.

"Seriously is this the best you could do?" Klaus joked slapping Matt playfully on the arm.

"We came all the way from the east coast for this little excursion Mikaelson, you should be grateful." Katherine said accusingly. "I still haven't fully forgiven you for your little adventure the other night, even though I've always hated that bitch."

"Yeah and my text message threat still stands if you mess up again." Matt said hugging Caroline tightly to his broad chest.

"Yeah I know, I've certainly been threatened enough times recently." He said looking over at Elena in particular. "Okay while I've got you all here I would like to say something. I, Klaus Mikaleson, was a complete and utter idiot last week and for that I'm very sorry." He recited solemnly.

"Wow that's like music to my ears; it's only taken you what three months to admit that?" Katherine laughed.

"Yeah well that's what I said." Caroline said. "So now we've gotten that out of the way where to first?"

"Well we're actually waiting on one more celebrity guest." Bonnie said.

"Please don't say Rebekah." Klaus said anxiously.

"Nice to see you too Niklaus." She drawled walking up behind him.

"You hit me the last time I saw you Rebekah, what makes you think I'd be rushing to see you again?"

"Seriously man get over it, you had it coming." Stefan laughed patting him on the back.

"Okay now you've all picked on me let's get this show on the road."

"I want to go to Fantasyland." Rebekah piped up.

"Isn't that all fairies and princesses and stuff?" Klaus asked a look of disdain on his face. "I think we need to go somewhere more manly, how about we head to Tomorrow land and ride Space Mountain?"

"Sounds like someone has been doing their research." Caroline laughed.

"Well if I'm going to be forced into coming here I am determined to at least try and enjoy myself and what better way than a rollercoaster?"

"I want to go on Pirates of the Caribbean." Damon said excitedly like a little child.

"We definitely need to go to Toontown and see Mickey Mouse." Elena said especially for Klaus's benefit.

"Okay this is going to be harder than I thought." Bonnie said. "Let's see, how about the Haunted Mansion?"

They all nodded given its relative popularity and headed to New Orleans Square. They figured they could ride Pirates of the Caribbean afterwards.

Caroline lagged behind secretly scared about the impending ride. She had been on it years ago and it scared her then, she wasn't sure how she was going to cope this time. Most people wouldn't have considered the Haunted Mansion at all scary but Caroline obviously wasn't most people. Klaus noticed her falling behind and stopped so she could catch up to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the concern reflected in his eyes. Caroline felt her stomach drop, why did he have to go and be so sweet like that, it wasn't doing anything for her willpower.

"Yeah fine." She said quietly.

"Really because it doesn't seem like it." He said a small grin on his face. "You're not scared are you?"

"No of course not." She scoffed. "I've been in the haunted mansion before, trust me it isn't scary at all." She bluffed trying to sound brave.

"Oh really so ghosts don't scare you?" Klaus asked curiously.

"No, not at all." She said quivering slightly knowing that ghosts scared the hell out of her.

"If you say so." Klaus said unconvinced.

They entered the queuing area through a pair of ornate gates, and found themselves in the mansion's gardens. As they walked past the pet cemetery Caroline shivered involuntarily, the nerves building inside her stomach.

They stepped onto the porch, where they were led into the mansion's foyer by a somber looking butler. As he ushered them into the octagonal portrait gallery Caroline breathed in deeply trying to steal her nerves as the wall panel slid closed. She felt something graze her shoulder and jumped in fright. Klaus laughed heartily as his attempt to scare her succeeded.

"Klaus!" She cried hitting him on the arm. "That's not funny."

"Well I thought it was very funny considering you said you weren't scared love." He laughed as she scowled at him. "I'm sorry I promise I'll be good." He said holding his hands up so she could see them.

The room looked like it was stretching as the portraits on the walls began to elongate, Caroline knew there was no turning back now. Caroline heard a sudden clap of thunder then the lights went out and a bloodcurdling scream rang out. Instinctively she grabbed onto Klaus in fright. She felt her whole body tingle as his arm immediately fastened around her waist pulling her body flush to him. Caroline had never felt so comforted and safe as she did at that exact moment.

After the wall of portraits they were all loaded into doom buggies, Caroline scooted over so that she could be as near to Klaus as possible. They moved throughout the mansion continuing down a corridor lined with doors. The sounds of pounding, screeching cries for help and maniacal laughter could be heard from behind the doors. Caroline buried her face in his shirt not wanting to look at what was next.

After passing through a ghostly birthday party in the ballroom, a séance scene and an attic they reached the ground floor and entered through the gate of the graveyard as ghouls popped up from behind tombstones. Caroline had calmed down considerably by then but she still managed to squeeze herself even closer to Klaus loving the feeling of his arms around her.

After the ghostly tea party they entered the crypt and noticed a hitchhiking ghost in the reflection of the ornately framed mirrors, she jumped in fright hearing Klaus chuckle at her reaction. As they exited their carriages Caroline could hear an evil voice saying _"Hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been 'dying' to have you."_

As they walked out into the daylight Caroline noticed her arm was still firmly tied around his waist. Klaus looked down at her curiously and she coloured obviously embarrassed by her current hold on him. She moved out of his grasp reluctantly feeling almost lost not to have him so close anymore. Caroline knew she really needed to snap out of it.

"Alright love?" He asked a cheeky smile on his face knowing exactly what effect he was having on her. Damn him she thought trying not to blush further. "I thought you weren't scared of ghosts?"

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled unable to argue after acting like a bundle of nerves.

"Unless it was just an excuse of course." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"An excuse for what?"

"An excuse to get closer to me." He smirked at her. "I can totally understand if it was, I mean it is me we're talking about."

"Just when I think you're getting better that massive ego of yours has to go and rear its ugly head again."

"Oh come on admit it you love my massive ego sweetheart." He teased.

"Well I guess we have become a lot closer these past three months." She admitted thinking it wasn't just his ego she was closer with. As they headed to Pirates of the Caribbean she decided it was best not to be seated anywhere near him, who knows what she'd do this time given the chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had my doubts but this is working out better than I ever imagined." Katherine smiled broadly. "I forgot how scared Caroline is on rides."

"I know first the haunted mansion then Space Mountain, I couldn't have planned it better myself. I mean she couldn't keep her hands off him." Bonnie said rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Klaus loved every minute of it too, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face." Matt added.

"Oh yeah, although I think the best moment of the day was when we rode Splash Mountain and her top was completely soaked, I think Klaus thought all his Christmases had come at once." Damon laughed.

"Or how about when she had cotton candy on her face and he wiped it off for her? I think that was the most sexually charged moment of the day." Rebekah said smiling.

"Ew Rebekah, that's just way too much information." Stefan said not wanting to think about his best friend like that.

"Well I have another trick up my sleeve." Elena said mysteriously. They were all seated at the House of Blues in the Downtown Disney District enjoying some food and live music. It had been an enjoyable day and highly successful if you asked their friends.

Klaus was on a phone call and Caroline in the bathroom so they'd taken the opportunity to debrief about their day at the happiest place on earth. They weren't in each other's arms yet but they all knew it was only a matter of time. There was no way two people that attracted to each other could stay apart much longer.

"So what is it?" Jeremy asked his interest peaked.

"Well I'm thinking a serenade is in order." She said cryptically as Caroline and Klaus returned to the table.

"I'm so glad we came here they have some of the best acts at this place." Caroline said excitedly looking around. She loved blues music and this was definitely a treat for her. The song finished and the after a round of applause the crowd went quiet.

"I understand we have a special guest in the house tonight." The announcer said into the microphone, Caroline looked around wondering who he was talking about. "So I would like to take the opportunity to welcome Caroline Forbes to our little establishment." Everyone applauded as the spotlight landed on her. She blushed slightly as she waved to the crowd.

"So Caroline sweetie would you do us the honour of coming up to the stage and singing with the band?" He asked. She felt nervous not expecting the request but secretly excited to sing some blues for a bit of a change. She got up slowly thinking about what she was going to sing. She had something in mind but wasn't entirely sure if she had the courage to sing it.

Caroline walked onto the stage and after conferring with the band took her place at the microphone. She looked into the crowd her eyes falling on Klaus, his crimson lips curving into an encouraging smile. The music began and she closed her eyes momentarily to calm herself.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

As Caroline immersed herself in the Etta James song she couldn't help but find herself drawn to him again. Klaus was staring at her like he was in a deep trance and she found herself unable to look away his steady gaze almost hypnotizing her as well.

_And I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

She felt a few tears spring to her eyes as she sang. In hindsight she probably shouldn't have chosen such a romantic song with such an obvious meaning but she couldn't turn back now. She could feel his blue eyes tracking her every move making Caroline feel like her insides were on fire.

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last_

Caroline closed her eyes as the music faded and the crowd began to cheer. She could feel hot water on her cheeks and immediately wiped them trying to hide her obvious display of emotion. She always loved that song but it never held as much meaning until that very moment.

No matter how much she tried to move on with her life Caroline knew it was impossible because Klaus was the one and no one was ever going to come close in her heart. She loved him so much but had no idea what the hell she was going to do about it.

"That was just beautiful honey." The announcer said breaking into Caroline's reverie. She smiled at him and looked back into the crowd noticing Klaus wasn't at their table. Her heart sank, maybe her song choice had upset him so much he'd walked out.

"Now I think we all know who you were singing that number for." He said breaking into a huge grin. "Where is that lucky husband of yours?" He asked looking around the room. Caroline panicked thinking how bad it would look that he wasn't there.

She smiled uncomfortably about to make an excuse when she heard some loud cheers from the crowd as Klaus jumped onto the stage. Caroline looked at him in complete shock not sure what he was doing. She didn't have to wait too long as he walked towards her his eyes filled with lust and something else she couldn't fully recognise.

He placed one arm on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head pulling her downwards into a dip position. He smiled briefly at her before planting a firm kiss on her lips; Caroline reacted immediately throwing her arms around his neck.

The crowd went wild clapping and wolf whistling at their very public display of affection. Caroline was completely oblivious immersing herself in his kisses, wishing it would never end. The announcer eventually coughed slightly attempting to break up their kiss. Klaus pulled away reluctantly his eyes looking over her longingly before bringing her back up to a standing position.

Caroline knew her face was flushed, her breathing ragged and her hair slightly disheveled but she didn't care as the lingering sensations from his kiss pulsed through every part of her body. She shook her head slightly to break her out of the trance.

"Now that ladies and gentleman is most definitely a couple in love." The announcer said smiling warmly at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I'm very happy to eat my words and say I was wrong about Disneyland." Klaus said as they walked inside the house.

"Really?" She said her surprise evident.

"No need to sound so shocked Caroline." He laughed. "There is definitely something about that place its so…"

"Happy?"

"Yes very happy but I don't know it's almost magical."

"Wow I never thought Klaus Mikaelson would ever embrace Disneyland not to mention use the term magical." She teased.

"Yeah well don't let that get out; I do have a reputation to protect."

"So you've decided to give poor old Mickey Mouse a chance then?" She asked a cheeky grin etched on her face.

"Well I'm not completely sold but after meeting him today I have to say my opinion is improving." He laughed.

"Well speaking of Mickey I actually got you something." She said timidly handing him a wrapped package in a Disneyland bag. He inhaled sharply obviously touched by her kind gesture. He opened it carefully revealing a pair of personalised Mickey Mouse Ears with his name stitched on the back.

"You knew I'd warm to him didn't you?"

"I had a hunch, I mean everyone does eventually."

"Thank you Caroline." He said quietly. She nodded slowly her gaze downward suddenly embarrassed and not quite sure what to do next.

To say his kiss had knocked her around would be an understatement. She had spent the entire trip home absorbed in her thoughts. Why had he kissed her? Was it for the publicity or was it something more than that? Caroline hoped it was the latter but given everything they'd been through she couldn't be so sure.

Caroline wanted to ask him but she was almost scared to broach the subject. She was so torn by the conflicting feelings swirling violently around her stomach. Caroline decided she wasn't up for that much drama, not tonight anyway. She smiled briefly and walked away towards her room.

"Caroline." He called. She turned around not quite meeting his gaze, scared of what he might see in her eyes. "Why did you pick that song?" She blushed slightly knowing that question may come up. She was still questioning why she sang it given its meaning.

"_At Last_ is one of my all-time favourite songs. I mean you can't sing at a blues club and not sing Etta James, now that would be a crime." She chuckled trying to keep things light. He looked at her carefully obviously sensing her discomfort.

"It has such a strong message; I guess I was just curious if it meant anything to you." He asked quietly. She paused momentarily her throat dry with nerves.

"Yeah I guess it does." She replied her voice raspy.

"Well just so you know it meant a lot to me, more than you'll ever know." Caroline's eyes widened not expecting that response.

"Is that why you kissed me?" She asked finally gathering the courage.

"Of course, why else would I have kissed you?"

"I don't know I thought maybe it was a publicity stunt or something." She mumbled. She noticed his eyes narrow at her comment.

"Since when have I ever cared about publicity?" He asked incredulously. "Every time I've kissed you I meant it." She looked at him shocked.

"You didn't." She scoffed. "I mean outside the Palms in Vegas you barely knew me."

"Trust me Caroline I wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you on that plane and believe it or not I still do."

"Why?"

"Why do you think Caroline? It may have taken me a while to realise but I've only ever wanted to be with you." Caroline felt tears spring to her eyes wishing that his words could alleviate her fears.

"After what Tyler did and everything that happened with you in England and last week it's all just been so hard." She cried. "I'm scared to death of getting hurt again."

"I know I've been an idiot lately and I hurt you so much but I'm willing to do anything to try and make it up to you." He pleaded looking deeply into her eyes.

"I need some time Klaus, please just give me that." She said through bleary eyes. He looked at her sadly but nodded slowly acknowledging her request. "Thanks." She whispered walking back down the hall to the safety of her bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and my description of Disneyland was okay. I've only had the chance to go there twice in my life so I didn't remember too much. And yes to answer your question Bright645 I had to do a bit of research to jog my memory last chapter! It's just made me want to go back there again. **

**I write about places I've been so all of the ones they travel to during this story I have visited at some point in my life. Makes it easier that way.**

**I would like to take the opportunity to thank my new friend and committed reviewer mycutehamlet for all her local knowledge. I would also like to thank Dorina, my newest reader, for the lovely review **

**I hoped to post this chapter in time for the real Labor Day for you guys but unfortunately time got away from me and it's about a week late. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway, this is part one of the Labor Day weekend…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 24**

**August 28: Anaheim, California**

_Klaus heard the melodic sound of her laugh before he saw her. He turned slightly to his left and watched as she walked towards him, a massive cloud of pink cotton candy in her hand. Her face lit up and her blues eyes dancing animatedly as she laughed at something Bonnie said. __Klaus was in deep trouble and he knew it. Although she had only left ten minutes earlier to buy some food he realised that he already missed her. After their tumultuous week he had barely spent a few hours with her and now being able to spend an entire day together had made him greedy for more. _

_The feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him during their ride through the Haunted Mansion had felt incredible. It brought him back to the memories of their time together in Paris and Italy when they weren't apart for more than a few minutes. _

"_Where are we going to go now?" Elena asked looking around. They all put forward a variety of suggestions and hardly surprising to Klaus, Rebekah managed to get her way. They headed to Fantasyland and found themselves at Snow White's grotto. _

_Klaus looked around feeling extremely out of place, not only was he a male he was also over the age of ten. The girls fawned over the white statues of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs sitting atop the rocks overlooking the water while Klaus rolled his eyes wondering what all the fuss was about. __Klaus looked around spying a wishing well and walked over curiously. He looked inside seeing coins of every size and colour scattered throughout the water. He didn't really believe in making wishes they were just a waste of time. _

"_Don't even think about it mister that money is for charity." Caroline teased walked up beside him still munching on her cotton candy. _

"_Way to ruin my fun Caroline." He whined jokingly. "I was just curious that's all."_

"_What are you thinking of making a wish?" She asked admiring the pattern the coins had made on the floor of the well. _

"_No that's not really my thing." _

"_What making wishes?" She asked incredulously. "Surely you've thrown money into a wishing well before?" _

"_Never actually, I didn't really see the point. I mean it's not like your wishes come true or anything." _

"_Sounds like someone is slightly bitter." _

"_Well you would be too if you blew out the candles on your fourth birthday cake and your wish didn't come true." _

"_Let me guess you wished for a pet dinosaur and never got one?" She teased._

"_Close I actually wished I could fly." She broke out into giggles unable to stop herself._

"_Yeah I can see how that must have been a rough blow for you." _

"_Trust me it was pretty hard to handle when I was four." He said. "I was so determined to fly; I even tried to jump off the roof the next day to see if it had worked."_

"_You didn't!" She cried. _

"_I did and managed to get a broken leg for my trouble." He said shaking his head at the memory. _

"_Wow now I can understand why you're so scarred by the experience." She joked. "Although I think it's about time you got over it and made a wish." _

"_Okay fine but if I fall off the roof tomorrow I'm blaming you." He said nudging her playfully. _

"_Fair enough, although this time you might want to try and wish for something that is actually possible." Klaus realised he knew exactly what he wanted. She was standing right in front of him but he wasn't sure if it was too much to hope for. _

"_Well I know what I want I'm just not sure if it's possible." He murmured looking deeply into her eyes trying to gauge exactly what she was thinking. Her eyes widened obviously realising his meaning. _

"_Well you never know until you try." She said her voice slightly husky. That was enough for him and within an instant he pulled a coin from his pocket and threw it into the well, his eyes never leaving hers. _

"_Did you want to make a wish?" He asked softly handing her a quarter. He felt his body tingle all over as she took it from him grazing his palm in the process. His eyes remained on her as he heard the coin break the surface of the water. "That was quick."_

"_Well I already knew what I wanted." She said her face colouring slightly, she held her cotton candy closer to her face no doubt trying to hide her deepening blush. _

"_I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." He said smiling at her noticing she had a smudge of cotton candy on her cheek. _

_He reached up instinctively and placed his hand on her cheek brushing his thumb slowly over the spot; only Caroline Forbes could still look that beautiful with pink sticky stuff on her face. His eyes searched hers hoping for a sign that he still had a chance. _

_Klaus could feel his heart racing wanting nothing more than to lean down and gently place his lips on hers. He was desperate to feel her touch again. He wiped the cotton candy from her cheek and lowered his hand realising she was holding her breath, almost like she was unsure of what he was going to do next. _

_Klaus realised if he did kiss Caroline he'd never want to stop because it wouldn't be enough for him, it never was. Caroline was his drug of choice and he had no idea how to cure himself of his addiction. He coughed nervously attempting to break the sexual tension. _

"_We couldn't have you walking around like that love." _

"_Yeah thanks it would be just my luck to end up in Variety Magazine with that on my face." She chuckled nervously. "So um where to next?"_

"_Well I did happen to hear about this big castle around the place, apparently it's fit for a Princess." _

"_What you'd go to Sleeping Beauty's castle, I thought it wasn't manly enough for you?" She asked referring to his earlier comment to Rebekah. _

"_Well you see there's this girl I know who absolutely loves castles and I would really hate to disappoint her." He said watching her face light __up. _

"_Well she's very flattered you're willing to risk your manly reputation for her."_

"_I'd do anything for her." He whispered in her ear as they walked towards the rest of the group."Now unfortunately I can't tell you any facts about this particular castle but I'm sure you'll survive without my historical commentary this one time." _

"_Niklaus!" He heard a loud male voice not sure where it was coming from. "Niklaus!"_

**August 31: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

"Niklaus!" He could feel someone shaking him and opened one eye ready to kill whoever was interrupting his favourite memory from their trip to Disneyland.

"Elijah." He growled. "What could possibly be that important you had to wake me?"

"Well the captain just put on the fasten seatbelt sign and considering we're about to crash I thought you'd like to know." He said his face deathly serious.

"What?" He cried scrambling up in his seat and clasping the seatbelt firmly around his waist.

"Just joking." He teased.

"Seriously I much preferred it when you had no sense of humour." He muttered. "So what's the emergency then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Caroline." Klaus shook his head dreading yet another lecture from his brother.

"Elijah I'm not in the mood for another pep talk." He scowled.

"Niklaus this has gone on long enough, you two need to sort this out."

"Look Elijah I understand you're just looking out for me but I've done everything possible. It's really up to Caroline now."

"Why, what happened?" He asked curiously. Being in England Elijah had been largely left out of their little plan and was only catching up on everything now.

"Well after Disneyland I put everything on the line and she said she was scared of getting hurt again."

"I guess I can understand that after your little incident last week." He said disapprovingly.

"Caroline said she needed time and Elijah I really need to give her that. The last thing I want to do is scare her off completely."

"Well you know what you need to do now then." He said and Klaus shook his head. "You need to be Caroline's friend and earn back her trust."

"How do you propose I do that Elijah?" He asked. "I wouldn't know how to be her friend."

"It's not that difficult Niklaus; take her out, show her a good time just make sure you keep your hands off."

"When it comes to Caroline I don't have much willpower. I could think of nothing worse than being alone with her and not being able to touch her."

"I think you are going to have to start getting used to some cold showers brother."

"Okay what have you done with the real Elijah?" Klaus asked curiously. "You're starting to freak me out with all of these jokes."

"There's nothing wrong; I'm getting into holiday mode that's all. It's been a while since I actually had one of those."

The Mikaelson brothers were on their way to Hawaii to celebrate Labor Day with some of their friends. Caroline, Elena, Katherine and Damon had headed over the previous day but Klaus had a meeting he couldn't miss so was going over today with Elijah who had decided to make the trip at the last minute.

"Yeah exactly my point, why are taking a holiday all of a sudden? It's not like you at all."

"Can't a man have a holiday without the third degree?" He baulked.

"No not when it's you." Klaus shot back. "I asked you about coming along earlier and you said no but then you get a call from Katherine and suddenly you're sitting on a plane annoying me." Elijah's face slightly reddened at the mention of the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about Niklaus." He said obviously flustered. "Besides aren't siblings supposed to annoy each other?"

"Don't try and change the subject Elijah." He said. "As much as she scares me at times I think you two would actually make a good couple."

"I think you're getting slightly ahead of yourself." He murmured.

"I don't think so and as much as I like to give you a hard time I think she'd be pretty lucky to have someone like you." Elijah dropped his gaze obviously embarrassed by the compliment.

"Same goes for Caroline brother, you just need to hang in there."

**August 31: Oahu, Hawaii **

"Now this is the life, I could certainly get used to this." Damon murmured lying on his sun lounger beside the pool. The group had hired a private villa on the North Shore called O Kekai. The property had five large bedrooms, three dining areas, an infinity pool and a small stretch of private beach.

"Yeah I vote we live here forever." Katherine said from underneath her over-sized sunhat.

Klaus and Elijah had arrived a few hours earlier and settled themselves by the pool with the rest of the group soaking up the warm afternoon sun.

"If only everyone had been able to make it." Caroline said thinking about the rest of their group.

"Maybe not everyone." Elijah said and Klaus understood his meaning straight away.

"I second that." Klaus said lazily. "There's only so much of Rebekah's screeching I can take. It's a shame poor Stefan has to put up with her." He chuckled.

"I can't believe they're in Chicago and she's meeting his family already." Elena said.

"What about Bonnie and Jeremy in Mystic Falls?" Katherine said. "I only hope our folks are going easy on her."

"Well they should be giving her the grilling she deserves; he is their baby boy after all." Damon cried obviously remembering his difficult first encounter with the Gilberts.

"I hardly think they'll do that Damon." Katherine replied dryly. "You took away one of dad's little girls so he was a lot tougher on you for obvious reasons."

"I take pity on whoever dates you Katherine after what Damon had to go through." Elena chuckled. They were all silent obviously thinking about the possibilities with a certain Mikaleson.

"So um what's on for tonight?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

"Well Matt should be here soon." Katherine said. "He was waiting at the airport for Lexi's flight to arrive from London."

"So it's getting serious then?" Klaus asked interested. "I can't believe Matt Donovan has a girlfriend."

"Well she certainly made an impression after he spilled that drink on her." Elijah said relieving the memory from the bachelor party.

"I still can't get over her calling the star quarterback clumsy." Damon laughed.

"Are you serious? I didn't know about that one, I like this girl already." Katherine joked.

"So they'll have the room nearest to the pool and Elijah can go into the room next to them." Elena instructed taking charge as always.

"Um so where am I supposed to sleep Elena?" Klaus asked curiously. "As comfortable as this sun lounger is I don't fancy sleeping on it for the next three nights."

"Well considering there's only five bedrooms you can take your pick between sleeping with Elijah or Caroline."

"I thought I was going to move into your room tonight Katherine?" Caroline asked quietly obviously uncomfortable with the proposed sleeping arrangements.

"As much as I love you Care I don't love your sleep talking. If I'm going to get any beauty sleep whatsoever I can't have you in my room."

"Yeah it's actually pretty cute." Klaus said aloud unable to stop himself as all the memories from their time together flooded back. Damon raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Well on that note I'm not having Niklaus sharing with me either." Elijah said.

"Why what's wrong with me?" Klaus cried deeply offended.

"Well unless you've changed since we were younger you have an annoying habit of thrashing around in the bed especially when you're dreaming." He said. "I recall getting quite a few bruises from you kicking me."

"Yeah he still does that a little but the secret is that you…" Caroline said but paused when she realised exactly what she was saying. She blushed slightly as they all looked at her curiously.

"Oh don't stop love I'm interested in hearing about how you placate me in bed." Klaus said a cheeky grin on his face. Caroline looked away obviously quite embarrassed by the situation.

"So it's settled considering Klaus and Caroline know just how to handle each other they can share." Katherine said matter-of-factly a smile playing on her lips.

Klaus certainly wasn't going to object, Caroline hadn't been in his bed for a few months and he was desperate to have her near him, even if he couldn't technically do anything. Elijah was right, he needed to show her that she could trust him and controlling himself in bed was a good way of proving that to her, he just hoped all his body parts were going to cooperate fully.

"Well now the party can really start." Matt hollered as he walked outside to the pool area with Lexi in tow.

"Always one to make an entrance." Katherine said shaking her head.

"Yeah well I've got to make my presence known." He argued. "Elena, Katherine, and Caroline this is Lexi; you already know Elijah, Damon and Klaus." Matt said pointing them each out individually.

"Hey Lexi, you deserve an award for putting up with this one." Caroline joked poking her tongue out at Matt.

"Well it hasn't been too bad so far since I'm still based in Dublin, working at the local hospital, but once I return to the States it could all change." She teased nudging him in the side.

"Yeah well consider this your prior warning." Katherine said knowingly.

"I have to agree with the others given he's one of my clients and I have to put up with him on a daily basis." Elena chimed in to the conversation.

"Hey, I thought you girls were my oldest friends but you're completely selling me out." He cried thumping his chest pretending to be hurt. "You know there are other publicists Elena."

"You wouldn't be able to cope without me Donovan and you know it." She laughed.

"It's alright ladies consider me well-warned, if I'm being honest the footballer thing sort of threw me off at first."

"Surprisingly Lexi didn't know much about football when we met." Matt scoffed. "I recall having to explain quite a lot including all the rules."

"Yeah I know." She said rolling her eyes. "You guys score runs there's no need to explain it all again." Matt looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Um I think you mean touchdowns Lexi." Damon said.

"Yeah I know I was just kidding."

"Well now that we've got that straight let's have some fun." Matt said as Lexi pushed him into the pool causing such a big splash the water overflowed onto the terrace.

"Now that's what I call fun." Lexi cried. They all laughed as Matt resurfaced a look of shock on his face, maybe he'd finally met his match.

**September 1: Oahu Hawaii**

"So what's happening with you and Caroline?" Matt asked looking over at Klaus as he steered their golf buggy. The boys were playing an early round at the nearby Koolau Golf Club.

"Nothing, I mean we're just friends."

"But you don't just want to be friends do you?"

"Well no but that's not up to me." Klaus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look I've known Caroline for years and she's a very cautious person by nature." He said. "She thinks with her head and doesn't jump into things easily."

"Tell me about it."

"She can be quite guarded with her feelings but once she takes that leap there's no looking back."

"Are you talking about Tyler?" He asked his stomach in knots at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"No not that loser, I'm talking about you Klaus; I'd never seen her like that with anyone until you swooped in and married her in a drunken fit." He chuckled. "She may be taking things slow now but trust me you've already won her heart."

"So if that's true what are you suggesting I do?"

"Just hang in there mate."

"You sound just like Elijah." He laughed thinking about their conversation on the plane.

"Who sounds like me?" His brother asked as he and Damon drove up beside them in another golf buggy.

"Matt surprisingly, have you guys been plotting about me behind my back?" He joked not knowing how true his words were. They were both silent for a moment until Damon interrupted.

"Yeah because we have nothing better to do, now are we here to play golf or what?" He said attempting to hit his ball of the tee. "I don't know why people find this fun."

"Well if you were actually good and possessed some patience Damon it might help." Elijah said wisely.

"Patience is definitely not Damon's strong suit." Klaus teased. "Remember how frustrated you were with Elena?"

"Oh yeah and he'd moan about it to anyone that would listen." Matt laughed.

"You're all so hilarious. Anyway it doesn't matter because I got the girl." He beamed thinking about his girlfriend. "Speaking of Gilbert women, how are things going with Katherine Elijah?" Elijah blushed as he often did when she was mentioned.

"Oh look now you've gone and embarrassed him." Klaus joked.

"Yeah what is going on Elijah?" Matt asked. "I mean you need to get your act together, Katherine Gilbert is one of the most sought after women in this country and for some unknown reason she only seems to like you."

"What makes you say that?" He asked curiously a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh come on it isn't half obvious Elijah." Damon said. "From what Elena tells me she hasn't been with anyone since your outburst at Klaus's birthday party." Elijah looked on in shock.

"You must have been pretty memorable that night because for Katherine Gilbert that is completely unheard of man." Matt said knowingly.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I just don't really understand what she sees in me." He stuttered.

"Granted you don't seem to be her usual type but I think that's why she likes you Elijah." Klaus said.

"I think you need to get moving otherwise you might lose her for good." Matt said and Elijah nodded obviously trying to work out his next move.

"Well someone's been hit by the love bug judging by all this romantic advice." Damon joked.

"I know all it takes is the right girl."

"You two seem very cosy considering she doesn't even live in the States yet." Klaus commented.

"I don't know it was just one of those things. I thought after I got back from Dublin I'd go back to my normal life but I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"Yeah tell me about it." Klaus murmured thinking about the beautiful blonde who filled his every waking thought not to mention all his dreams.

Sleeping next to Caroline the previous night had been excruciating, not only had he struggled to keep his hands to himself he hadn't slept at all. Klaus was wondering how he was going to get through the next two nights sleeping with her in such close proximity.

If only he could forget she was so near but as he lay in the dark looking up at the ceiling he knew that was impossible. Klaus could feel the heat emanating from her amazing body while her intoxicating scent of strawberries and jasmine filled his nostrils making him dizzy with longing.

He heard small noises coming from Caroline as she dreamed wanting nothing but to caress her soft skin and calm her down. He gave up sleeping after a few hours and spent the rest of the night just watching her noticing the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Klaus knew without a doubt that he wanted to do this forever.

"So what are you going to do about it buddy?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'm going to spend some time with her and show her what she's missing."

"I think you might be onto something brother." Elijah said obviously thinking about someone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elijah seriously where are we going?" Katherine asked as he led her from the car his hands over her eyes.

"All will be revealed shortly." He said mysteriously.

"You know patience isn't really one of my better traits." She joked trying to see through his hands.

When Elijah had come to her that afternoon and asked her out she had been so excited. He was usually so shy and reserved and if she was being honest Katherine had given up hope of anything happening between them.

After spending more time with him in the United Kingdom Katherine had seen a whole new side to Elijah and she really liked what she saw. He was so different to anyone she'd ever met. After their disastrous first meeting Katherine had felt so upset, she thought it was just because of his rude behaviour but as time passed she knew it was something more. Katherine Gilbert actually liked a guy and it scared the hell out of her.

Katherine knew she could be difficult and had a reputation for playing the field but if anything it was just a defence mechanism she used to stop herself from getting hurt. She met so many people in the industry and had become accustomed to their typical superficial personalities but Elijah was so refreshing. All he needed to do was gaze at her with those big brown eyes and her insides turned into a big pile of mush.

She had finally decided to take the plunge and ask him to Hawaii after Caroline informed her he'd declined Klaus's offer. She had been so nervous but when he said yes it had given her hope.

"Yes I'm very aware of that but trust me it will all be worth it." He laughed. "Okay stop and turn around." He instructed and she did as she was told. Elijah pulled his hands off her eyes. She blinked a few times to get used to the sun.

"I thought you might like to do something special." He said smiling at the surprise on her face. Katherine reached up and stroked the beautiful chestnut horse in front of her. "This is Coco."

"I can't believe you did this for me." She squealed as Coco nuzzled her nose into Katherine's neck affectionately.

"Well I knew you loved horses and were quite the rider so I thought you'd enjoy a ride along the beach." He said quietly his gaze downward and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I can't believe you remembered that." She said thinking about her fleeting comment in Scotland.

"I remember everything." Elijah said his voice slightly husky as he gazed at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Katherine inhaled sharply realising this was his way of showing how he felt. She grinned at him her whole body tingling with happiness not to mention the desire that was building inside.

"What are we waiting for then?" Katherine laughed as she mounted her horse noticing Elijah looking like quite the professional. "Let me guess you're an equestrian champion too." She joked thinking about his many talents. They started to trot slowly, Katherine loving the feeling of being on a horse again.

"No I'm not actually, but I do dabble in a bit of polo." He said expertly pulling on the reins and speeding up to a canter.

"I think someone's being slightly modest." She laughed catching up to him.

"Well maybe I do more than dabble." He said thinking about his multiple national polo titles. "Come on let's see what you can do Miss Gilbert." Never one to turn down a challenge Katherine pulled on her reins feeling her horse speed into a gallop the wind blowing through her hair.

Elijah laughed coming up beside her a smile plastered on his face. Katherine realised it couldn't get much better than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on lazy bones we're going out." Klaus said approaching her lying stationary by the pool. His eyes roamed over Caroline, her black and white polka dot bikini accentuating her amazing curves and toned physique. He felt himself stir and looked up at her face trying to distract himself from his impure thoughts.

"But it's so nice in the sun." She moaned obviously in a slight daze from the heat.

"Yeah but there's somewhere I want to take you, please?" He begged sending a big smile her way for extra affect. She sat up and removed her straw hat regarding him closely.

"I'm almost too scared to ask."

"Come on I promise you won't regret it." He pleaded.

"Fine but I'm going to have to change." She said lazily looking down at her bikini.

"Trust me you don't need anything else on where you're going." He said and she gave him a curious look.

"Why am I suddenly a little worried?"

"Caroline we're in Hawaii most activities require a bathing suit and not much else which you are already wearing. If you're that worried just put that dress over the top." He said indicating the garment by her side. She rolled her eyes and stood up pulling the dress over her shoulders and slipping into her flip-flops.

"Happy?" She asked her hands on her hips. Very Klaus thought. Caroline's simple white sundress was contrasting against her lightly tanned skin; her messy blonde waves cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face, a cute smattering of freckles already appearing across the bridge of her nose. Klaus had come to the conclusion that it was impossible for Caroline to ever look bad.

He took her hand instinctively feeling the electricity shooting up his arm; by the look on her face she felt it too. He let go worried he might be coming on too strong and smiled reassuringly ushering her towards the beach. They walked towards the edge of their private stretch of beach where he'd set up a number of coloured buckets of different sizes and shapes as well as some spades and shovels. She looked at him curiously.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked.

"Well I thought today we'd build a castle since you love them so much."

"Really?" She asked kneeling on the golden sand.

"Well I figured this way you could design your own castle from the sand up." He said shrugging his shoulders self-consciously still unsure of what she thought.

"So it's my castle?" She smiled at him warmly obviously touched by his sweet gesture.

"Yes Princess Caroline it's all yours, I am just here to lend a helping hand and do all the required heavy lifting." He said saluting her jokingly.

"Well I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this." She cried her excitement obvious as she ran her hands through the sand. "Now fill up those two buckets with water and I'm going to need some very pretty seashells for decoratation." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed picking up the buckets dutifully and running towards the waves. He looked back briefly noticing her beaming smile and realised maybe he'd done something right for once.

**To be continued…..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed but I really want to thank my awesome regular reviewers who give me positive comments just about, if not every chapter and who are the reason I keep writing. I'm enjoying writing all this fluff if you hadn't noticed I love my Kalijah almost as much as my Klaroline. **

**Now onto part two of the Labor Day weekend…**

**Collision Course: Chapter 25**.

**September 1: Oahu Hawaii**

"So what do you think?" Caroline asked excitedly looking at her sand creation. Klaus walked around its perimeter studying it carefully. "Well come on Klaus don't keep me in suspense!"

"It's kind of crooked." He said biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

"Oh it is not." She argued checking it from every angle.

"Ah yeah it kind of is."

"Well even if it's slightly wonky you helped so that must have been part of your handy work."

"Hey I was just assisting and if I do say so myself that selection of shells is magnificent." He said admiring the colourful decoration around the top.

"Yeah there's that ego I love so much again." She muttered.

"Are you saying my sea shells aren't pretty?"

"Fine Klaus yes your shells are pretty but that doesn't change the fact you still have the biggest ego." She scoffed.

"Hey there's no need to get so huffy with me because you can't build a stable sand castle. I mean we're all good at different things Caroline, maybe this just isn't your thing love." He said a cheeky smile etched on his face.

"Yeah maybe you're right." She said quietly walking around towards him. "I should probably just stick to singing I suppose."

"That's probably for the best." Before he could react Caroline picked up a full bucket of water and dumped it all over him. He coughed and spluttered as the salty water ran over his face and down his broad chest.

Caroline looked on unable to control her laughter. To be honest she'd never seen someone look that gorgeous soaking wet. To say she had been distracted since he arrived in Hawaii wearing nothing but his swimming shorts would have been an understatement. Klaus had an incredible body thanks to his strict fitness regime but Caroline wasn't used to having it displayed so publicly.

Since England she hadn't had the opportunity to see his muscular physique let alone run her hands all over it. She felt herself getting aroused by the memories of their time together and just what she'd do to him if she had the chance. Before she knew it she felt him pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and run towards the water.

"Klaus put me down!" She squealed.

"No way Caroline you deserve some payback."

"How does a bucket of water compare to an entire ocean?"

"It doesn't love but you should know by now I always like to go one better." He laughed as he ran through the ankle deep water and plunged them both into the cool ocean. She felt herself being pulled further under the water by a wave just as two strong arms pulled her back to the safety of the surface.

"Thanks for that Klaus." She shouted wiping the salt water from her eyes and hitting him on the chest.

"And you thought you were going to be underdressed for our little activity." He chuckled referring to her earlier comments. "Lucky you took that dress off before it was completely soaked."

He had such a tight grasp on her that she could feel her bare skin rubbing up against his. They hadn't been this close for a while and it was unnerving, not to mention the fact that all the memories from their little frolic in the Italian sea were flooding back. She looked at Klaus noticing his crimson lips curving into a smile, the memories obviously fresh in his mind as well.

She coughed nervously realising that as much as she wanted to make love to him then and there she wasn't ready, not yet. She regretted how they rushed into things and wanted to do things right this time. They hadn't even been on a real date yet and she wanted the chance to experience those special moments first-hand with him if they were going to give things a chance. She moved away self-consciously scared of what might happen if they remained that close for much longer.

"Thanks." She said finding it difficult to look directly into his eyes without blushing.

"What for?"

"For this afternoon. I had a really good time with you, even if you did insult my castle."

"Maybe I was a little harsh." He conceded.

"A little?" She cried.

"Okay I admit I could have been a little more constructive with my criticism but I'm prepared to make it up by helping you repair that wonky wall."

"You've got yourself a deal Mikaelson." She replied as they emerged from the water matching smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm fairly certain horses don't like bread." Elijah said watching Katherine feed Coco the remains of her lunch. They had ridden up to the far end of the beach and were seated next to each other on the sand eating a picnic Elijah had organised. Their horses Coco and Moses were standing nearby tied up to a tree.

He couldn't believe how much he'd enjoyed spending time with Katherine. Elijah had to admit he was slightly worried about what they would talk about. He wasn't sure what he would have in common with a famous Hollywood actress but apparently they shared many interests, horses being just one of them.

Katherine was so easy to talk to as well. Even with her celebrity status she was just like the girl next door once her defences were down. He loved the melodic sound of her laugh and the dimple in her right cheek that was only accentuated when she smiled. Elijah knew he was in danger of falling head-over-heels with Katherine Gilbert, he just hoped he wasn't alone.

Coco snatched the bread eagerly and chomped down on it obviously enjoying the taste.

"What was that you were saying?" She teased.

"Okay just this one time I'm willing to admit I was wrong."

"You don't admit you're wrong very often do you?" She asked arching her left eyebrow at him.

"Well no because I'm always right Katherine, surely you should know that by now."

"Oh now I can see the Mikaelson family resemblance." She said throwing her head back and laughing.

"I have a feeling that wasn't a compliment." He said shaking his head. "Trust me I have no idea where those three came from."

"So why didn't you pursue a career in the spotlight, I mean by the looks of it you have many talents of your own."

"I suppose but I'm not the sort of person that seeks out attention. I much prefer being in the background and getting on with my work."

"That's refreshing to hear." She said smiling at him warmly. "So many people these days are so caught up in trying to be somebody they miss the whole point."

"So what is the point Miss Gilbert?"

"I think it's just about doing something you love. All the other superficial crap that goes with being a celebrity means nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So I take it you're living a fulfilled life then?"

"To a certain degree." She said pausing momentarily. "I love my job but sometimes it gets a bit lonely when you've got no one to share it all with." Katherine dropped her gaze and began to busy herself raking her hands through the sand.

"I know what you mean." He said his voice slightly breaking. Elijah knew this was his moment to show Katherine just how much he cared for her.

He leaned over and placed his finger under her chin pulling it upwards so her brown eyes were locked with his. Elijah could feel his heart begin to race as his lips moved within inches of hers. Katherine closed the short distance between them brushing her lips softly over his. Their kiss eventually deepened, the months of pent up emotion boiling to the surface. Elijah moaned instinctively against her lips realising just what he'd been missing.

Suddenly Coco neighed startling the pair and making them jump apart in fright. Katherine couldn't help herself and giggled despite the interruption. Elijah just shook his head his lips still burning from her touch.

"Okay there are no animals allowed on our next date." He joked smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him.

**September 2: (Labor Day) Oahu Hawaii**

"Gotcha!" Caroline cried as she watched Katherine skulking out of Elijah's bedroom the following morning. Katherine jumped back obviously not expecting someone to be up so early. She turned around a guilty look over her face.

When Katherine and Elijah had returned from their date yesterday unable to wipe the smiles of their faces the group had their suspicions and had tried to get the truth out of them but they had kept relatively quiet. They had been shocked mainly because Katherine was usually so outspoken when it came to her personal life.

When they had retired to bed Katherine was definitely in her room and Elijah in his but obviously something had happened during the night. If Caroline knew they were together she could have slept elsewhere and actually had a full night's rest.

She had spent the majority of the night gazing up at the ceiling slightly anxious not to mention deep in thought, her only means of comfort was the sound of his steady breathing. During the early hours of the morning he rolled over and slung his arm across her chest and nuzzled into her neck. Caroline froze at first unsure of what to do but after a few moments realised just how amazing it felt and finally nodded off to sleep content in his embrace.

"Caroline what a surprise."

"Yeah isn't it?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. "Okay come on spill, I want all the gory details."

"But I'm so tired Caroline." She whined.

"You better tell me or I'll wake up the whole house and tell them exactly what you've been doing."

"You sure do play nasty Caroline; I think someone's just jealous." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah okay I'm jealous as hell so please let me live vicariously through you just this once." She pleaded making them both laugh.

"Fine but you're making the coffee." She said linking her arm through Caroline's and walking towards the spacious kitchen.

"So was it amazing?" She asked wanting to get straight down to the intimate details.

"I wouldn't know." She said vaguely wiping at an invisible spot on the kitchen bench.

"You wouldn't know, are you telling me Katherine Gilbert spent the night with a guy and nothing happened?"

"Believe it or not nothing happened." She said quietly. "It was really nice; we just talked and kissed for hours."

"I think someone's in trouble." Caroline said watching the blush spread across Katherine's face. "Is someone in love?" Katherine was silent for a moment contemplating what Caroline was suggesting.

"Am I?" She asked her eyes slowly widening in realisation. "Oh I don't know. Surely not I mean it hasn't been long enough and you know I barely know him." She rambled.

"I think that rambling reaction just confirmed it Kitty Kat."

"Maybe I mean I've certainly never felt like this about anyone before." She whispered her anxious expression finally turning itself into a big smile. "He's just so different."

"Elijah is a true original that's for sure." Caroline beamed overjoyed for her friend. "I couldn't think of two people more suited."

"We are complete opposites though."

"Yes but I think that's what makes you so perfect for each other, I mean take Stefan and Rebekah for example."

"Ew I'd rather not be compared to that creepy relationship thank you very much." She cried scrunching up her face.

"You know what I mean Katherine." She said. "The saying is true, opposites do attract."

"Okay I know where you're going with this; I suppose that explains you and Klaus as well."

"Oh well I'm not so sure about that." She said uncomfortable that the conversation had suddenly turned to her relationship with Klaus.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." She said placing her hands over her best friends. "You guys are made for each other now all you need to do is get past some of those trust issues so you can move forward."

"I've been thinking about that all night and honestly whatever trust issues I had seem to have just disappeared for whatever reason." Katherine raised her eyebrows not expecting that response. "I mean he's been so well-behaved this weekend, I can really tell he's making an effort."

"So what's stopping you then Care?" She asked curiously. "I know love isn't the issue, I mean anyone can see how much you both feel about each other."

"You know I'm not so sure." She said and Katherine tried to object. "Before you say anything I know that's what it looks like but I'd really like to hear it for myself."

"He told you he loved you though, in England."

"When he was so drunk he could barely stand up and before you say it I know I wasn't any better letting it slip out at my bachelorette party."

"So what are you going to do about it then?"

"I don't know that's the problem." She sighed. "I don't want to rush into things like we did last time I just want to start over again."

"That makes it pretty difficult when you're already married; I mean you're not talking divorce are you?"

"If this were a perfect world I probably would get a divorce just so we could start from scratch but unfortunately we have the media watching our every move." She said shaking her head in dismay. "Although I guess that doesn't mean we can't still have some firsts together."

"Well I think that has well and truly passed given what rabbits you two were." She chuckled and Caroline hit her friend on the arm.

"I didn't mean that Katherine." She cried. "I mean look at you and Elijah, you've already been on a romantic first date and stayed up all night just talking and snuggling. I want that too, we just let our hormones get in the way and rushed into everything."

"So what you're saying is you want to be romanced by your husband?"

"It's probably old fashioned but yes that's exactly what I want." She said. "Do you think it's too much to ask?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders thinking if that's what Caroline wanted she was going to make damn sure it happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is Matt hogging the barbeque?" Damon whined.

"Because sweetie Matt can actually cook." Elena said matter-of-factly.

"You heard your girlfriend Damon, I can cook." Matt said proudly puffing out his chest while he turned over the sizzling pieces of meat on the barbeque.

"Well I'd hardly call barbequing difficult Matt." Lexi teased patting his arm.

"I thought this was Labor Day not pick on your boyfriend day Lexi." Matt pouted.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more." Damon muttered.

"Where is Katherine with those salads?" Lexi asked looking around the villa.

"Well I notice Elijah is missing too so I'm guessing that's not a coincidence." Matt laughed.

"Okay I've set the table and we've got the bread and drinks." Caroline smiled walking over to the barbeque. "Here's a tray for the meat Matt then I think we're all set."

"Only we're missing a few salads." Elena added. "Any idea where Katherine went?"

"Um yeah don't go into the kitchen, I just made that mistake and think I've lost my appetite." Klaus said screwing up his nose.

"Oh I think it's sweet." Caroline cooed.

"Not if you walked in on your brother making out with his girlfriend."

"On that note I'm just going to stay out here." Elena replied not thrilled to see her sister making out either. "I'm willing to live without salad."

"Did someone mention salad?" Katherine chirped walking out to the terrace with Elijah by her side a goofy grin on his face.

"Finally." Damon muttered. "Now let's eat I'm starving."

After Matt had plated the meat they sat down inhaling all the beautiful aromas. The table was filled with a delicious array of food including carne asada, grilled corn on the cob, chicken skewers, potato salad and hamburgers.

Caroline's mouth watered at the feast that lay in front of her, already looking forward to the dessert course. Strangely enough her appetite had returned with a vengeance although she wasn't completely sure why but she certainly wasn't complaining.

After stuffing themselves with the mountain of food on the table they all sat back their stomachs completely full. "This has been pretty good for our first Labor Day together." Elena said rubbing her full belly.

"Well it's certainly not our first Labor day together Elena." Matt said. "Remember all the cool things we used to get up to in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh yeah now that was fun." Katherine recalled. "Remember those big water balloon fights we used to have when it was really hot."

"There was this one time we ambushed Matt and Jeremy. It was hilarious they had no idea what hit them." Caroline laughed mischievously.

"Oh you mean like this?" Matt said pulling out a red balloon from under the table and throwing it directly at her.

"You did not just do that." She cried in complete shock as the water from the broken balloon started to run down her chest.

"I think I just did." He laughed. "I've wanted to get you girls back for years."

"Here Katherine catch." Damon cried throwing a blue balloon her way watching it explode in her long hair. She let out a piercing scream and jumped up from the table in fright.

"You are dead Damon." She cried running after him. Elena and Caroline jumped up from the table sensing a mutiny was occuring as the boys looked at them devilishly. Caroline couldn't believe they'd been planning this all along.

Klaus took his opportunity and hurled a white balloon at a retreating Elena managing to hit her on the back. She shrieked loudly as the water dripped down her back and onto her shorts.

"You've messed with the wrong girl Donovan." Caroline threatened.

"Oh what's little Caroline going to do to me." He teased not noticing Lexi had run to the other side of the terrace and was standing nearby with the garden hose. She turned it on and proceeded to soak him with it. Caroline started to laugh not realising Elijah had crept up beside her with a water balloon in hand.

"Elijah come on I thought we were friends, not to mention brother and sister." She begged trying to appeal to his good side.

"Well consider this a welcome to the family present." He chuckled throwing it at her. She squealed as the yellow balloon hit her splashing all the way up her leg.

"Right I was going to let you off but you've just taken it too far." Matt cried running over to try and stop Lexi while Elena finally cornered Klaus by the pool.

"Come on Elena what do you think you can possibly do to me?" She looked over at Caroline briefly who had snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool while he wasn't looking.

"As usual I am the master." Damon boasted running clear of Katherine just as Lexi turned the hose on him drenching him completely. Matt had long given up trying to wrestle the hose from his girlfriend and was sitting defeatedly in a pool of water. Elijah was still completely dry at this point and gulped loudly as the twins surrounded him. Elena motioned to Katherine who walked up to him slowly.

"No one's touching Elijah." She said smiling sweetly at him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Typical Elijah is always the golden boy." Klaus muttered from the pool, Elijah smiled confidently and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend but before he could follow through he felt himself being pushed back into the water joining his brother.

"What was that you were saying Niklaus?" He groaned as the four girls descended into laughter at the carnage in front of them. They were definitely claiming victory this round.

**September 3: Oahu Hawaii**

"Caroline." She heard her name being whispered. "Caroline". There it was again, it was like the gods were against her getting any sleep this weekend. She felt someone shaking her softly and finally opened her eyes ready to tell whoever it was exactly what she thought of them.

"Klaus?" She asked groggy with sleep unsure if she was dreaming or not.

"Yeah it's me, I need you to get up and go somewhere with me." He asked gently.

"Are you serious?" She moaned looking over at the bedside clock. "It's 5am."

"Yeah there's somewhere we need to be."

"Yeah Klaus that place is bed."

"Oh really? Well if you'd like to stay in bed I'm sure I can think of some ways to keep us occupied love." He said and even in the darkness she could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She sat bolt upright his comment making her wide awake. "This better be good Mikaelson." She muttered dragging herself out of bed. After changing still partially asleep Caroline followed him outside and into the car wondering what the hell they would be doing at 5am.

It was dark not to mention quiet and the air was still and thick with humidity as they made their way down the road. It really was a nice time of day pity she was too sleepy to enjoy it properly.

"Where are we going?" She asked him for the tenth time.

"Patience Caroline, we'll be there soon."

"But I want to know now Klaus." She whined.

"You must have been one annoying kid during family road trips." He joked as she poked her tongue in his direction. "Yeah that's real mature Caroline."

They pulled off the road and onto a large green field. Caroline inhaled sharply at the sight in front of her. Even though it was still dark Caroline could easily make out the large object in front of her.

"Wow." She murmured open-mouthed looking upwards.

"I thought it might be worth that early morning wake-up call."

"Why are we doing this?"

"I wanted to take you on a proper first date and thought what better way to spend it than high above the ground." They got out of the car and walked towards the intimidating green hot air balloon. Caroline was so overwhelmed she didn't know where to look.

"Have you been speaking to a certain nosey actress by any chance?" She asked curiously thinking about what a coincidence it was she mentioned it to Katherine and now suddenly she was on a date with Klaus.

"Well it was actually my interfering brother who mentioned it to me after hearing it from that nosey actress." He said. "Honestly I'm kind of ashamed I never thought of it myself."

"That doesn't matter Klaus. I kind of think this amazing surprise makes up for it." She said trying to reassure him. "Even if you did wake me up at 5am."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"No unless you completely blow me away on this first date."

"Gee no pressure or anything Caroline." He mumbled. "Come on what are we waiting for." He took her hand feeling that same jolt of electricity but this time he had no intention of letting go.

After climbing into the basket the balloon ascended into the early morning sky. Caroline watched the ground inch further away as they floated higher. She smiled happily at Klaus and placed her hand over his. They drifted over the crystal blue ocean just as the sun began to rise in brilliant pinks and oranges. Caroline felt completely at ease as she watched the stunning scenery pass.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Caroline sighed happily feeling the stress of the last month melt away.

The balloon eventually landed and they walked over to a secluded spot on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. Caroline could feel the salty air tickling the hairs on the back of her neck as she sat down taking in the spectacular view before her.

"I guess this picnic sort of beats my New York City rooftop."

"I wouldn't say that, it's just different that's all." He said pouring her a glass of champagne. "I can't believe how long ago that was now."

"Our one month anniversary to be exact." She said. "Which means that tomorrow is technically four months."

"Well Happy Anniversary for tomorrow then." He said clinking his glass with hers.

"We've had some good anniversaries over the last few months." Caroline said looking at the charm bracelet on her wrist; she'd barely taken it off since he gave it to her two months earlier.

"I guess time does fly when you're having fun."

"Except maybe last month." She mumbled as a dark shadow crossed her face.

"Caroline I know I've messed up and it hasn't been all roses and sunshine but honestly I wouldn't change any of it." Klaus said surprising her. "All of those difficult times of getting to know each other over the past four months have brought us here to this very moment."

"I guess that's what happens when you marry a complete stranger." She laughed. "You have to spend your honeymoon period actually getting to know each other."

"I definitely regret not having a proper honeymoon period with you." He said sincerely gazing deeply into her eyes. "Although I guess if you're going to be drunk and stupid you have to pay the price somehow."

"I can't help but think how different it might have been it we'd met under different circumstances."

"Honestly I think we would have just had an argument and then gone our separate ways."

"Really? I suppose we're both pretty fiery when we want to be."

"Speak for yourself Caroline." He joked nudging her playfully. "I think being forced together and made to get along really worked in our favour.

"I suppose we should be thanking Elena for that."

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it Elena was right." He said shaking his head. "Don't tell her I said that though, I don't want her getting a big head or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I never thought in a million years that I would end up married."

"Yeah I never thought you would either." She teased.

"And look how well it turned out not only is my wife the most beautiful, caring and intelligent person I know, she also turned out to be the one." He said the last part quietly his blue eyes never leaving hers. Caroline looked at him a big smile spreading across her face.

"I'm the one am I?"

"Didn't I just say that?" He muttered his face turning pink. "While I'm embarrassing myself I might as well tell you that I love you Caroline Forbes, I always have. I was just too stupid to see it at first."

"I guess that works out quite well considering I love you too husband." She murmured looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"You realise this means you're stuck with me now don't you?" He said moving closer so that he was within an inch of her lips and softly rubbed his nose up against hers.

"I don't know we might need to reassess after the second date because I'm not sure how you're going to top this Mr Mikaleson." She teased capturing her lips with his. Caroline realised just how long it had been since their last kiss and was determined to make up for lost time.


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you had a great weekend. Thanks again for your lovely comments, I had a feeling you might like the fluffy stuff.**

**I would like to thank mycutehamlet again, not just for her lovely reviews but giving me some ideas about what people get up to on Labor Day. That inspired water balloon fight was all thanks to her.**

**Okay w****e're finally on the home stretch you'll be happy to know...**

**Collision Course: Chapter 26**

**September 26: Chicago, Illinois**

"Okay slowly peel off your red lacy bra." Klaus murmured softly.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to tell you I'm taking my bra off?" Caroline asked giggling uncontrollably. "And just so you know my bra is not red or lace for that matter."

"Caroline you're not very good at this." He muttered. "You just need to use your imagination and please for the love of god stop asking questions."

"I'm sorry I've never had phone sex before in my life." She cried. "We're not all phone whores like some people obviously."

"Hey I'm no whore." He objected. "I just happened to have a better grasp on this concept and quite frankly Caroline you're ruining whatever erection I had."

"I'm sorry it's just funny." She said beginning to laugh again. "Not to mention completely embarrassing."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed love, I mean I'm only your husband."

"Why can't you just come visit me in New York and then we can have real sex like normal people."

"There's nothing more I want to do sweetheart but there's this thing called work and unfortunately I have a movie to shoot." He muttered. "Why can't you come here again?"

"Yeah I have this thing called work too and I need to finish recording my album." She sighed. "Why the hell did I decide waiting would be a good thing?"

"Exactly what I'm asking myself love."

"Yeah well when I said I wanted to start again I meant it and that included not jumping into bed straight away." She mumbled.

"I bet you're regretting that now."

"There's no need to rub it in Klaus." She scoffed. "I'm already kicking myself for that bright idea."

"Do I need to remind you just how long it's been since we last had sex Caroline?" Klaus asked his frustration reaching boiling point. Klaus knew exactly how long it had been. It was in London right before his bachelor party and was exactly seventy-seven days ago. It was the longest he'd gone without sex and Klaus was feeling the pain.

"No you don't need to Klaus." She snapped. "Look at it this way when we do get around to having sex you have to admit it will be pretty awesome."

"If I can hold out that long." He muttered. There was only so much self-pleasuring he could do, Klaus just wanted Caroline naked and in his bed right now.

"When will you be back anyway?" She asked curiously obviously wondering how long she would have to hold out.

"About another month." He groaned. "The weather has been so temperamental that the shoot is taking longer than expected.

"Yeah that just isn't going to do." She said with a sudden urgency. "Okay how about this weekend, I could just fly in for the night?"

"Damn, I have Kol staying with me and we're going to Matt's game with Stefan on Saturday night."

"Seriously the boys are more important than your own wife?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh come on Caroline surely it's far too early in our marriage to be nagging me about spending time with the boys."

"Fine let me rephrase that, are the boys more important than sex with your wife?" She asked and he could tell she was smiling suggestively.

"Hell no but unless you want Kol interrupting us I don't think it's going to happen, this weekend anyway." He said shaking his head.

"Surely we can just go about our business quietly."

"Um Caroline since when have you ever been quiet?" He asked. "Do I need to remind you about the beach in Italy?" He laughed knowing she was blushing profusely.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Never, I love bringing that one out because it always makes you blush." He smiled. "And we both know that wasn't the only time, remember when we were…"

"There's no need to rehash our past sexual experiences." She cried obviously mortified.

"But it's so much fun and I'm certainly not complaining. I love it when you scream my name especially when you're on top of me." He said his voice becoming husky.

"Oh you like that do you?" She murmured. "Well just so you know I've slipped off my red lacy bra." Klaus felt his erection slowly returning. "I'm going to straddle you now and hold your arms above your head."

"But I want to touch you sweetheart." He groaned.

"Oh you can touch me but only with your mouth, you know how much I love it when you suck my nipples don't you baby?" She purred.

"Mmmmm I can almost hear you moaning already." Klaus could feel his heart beginning to race, the thought of his wife writhing above him topless sending him into an absolute frenzy. "Now bend down so I can suck you."

He could hear her shiver with delight and knew she was finally getting the hang of this phone sex. She always was a quick learner.

**September 27: Chicago, Illinois**

"So I told Kelly she was missing out and get this she said that was okay. I mean why would she say that? I'm Kol frickin Mikaelson for heaven's sake." He huffed.

Klaus rolled his eyes not quite believing he gave up sex with Caroline to listen to his neurotic brother dissect his love life, piece by piece. When Kol heard Klaus was shooting a film in Chicago he flew over immediately to hang out with his brother. According to Kol Chicago was one of the best places in the world, not only for its spectacular night life but its amazing women. Two factors that would have excited Klaus back in the day but meant absolutely nothing to him now.

The brothers were at the Hotel Peninsula's Terrace Bar grazing on Asian tapas and drinking their finest Glenfiddich whiskey. Klaus had to admit the atmosphere, not to mention the imposing skyline, was spectacular. The bar reminded him of Caroline's roof top in New York and their picnic all those months ago. Klaus wondered where she was right now his heart constricting at the mere thought of her and the fact she was so many miles away.

Klaus took a sip of his whiskey and shook his head trying to stay awake while his brother continued to ramble. Filming had been hectic with a number of night shoots and had included some stunt work. He was bruised, slightly battered, tired and sexually frustrated. Not really the best combination.

Klaus understood that Caroline wanted to start again and he was more than happy to take things slow if it meant they could be together. When they returned from Hawaii the couple had been on a number of dates but hadn't gone past second base and the last few shreds of his willpower were fading fast.

If he didn't know how phenomenal sex with Caroline was he probably could have waited but he knew for a fact it was mind-blowing and it just made him want her more. After their phone conversation Klaus couldn't help but laugh that Caroline's willpower was also waning and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"So why do you think she did it?" He asked. Klaus shook his head unsure of what Kol was talking about.

"Sorry what did she do again?"

"Niklaus the least you could do is listen to me when I'm pouring my heart out to you." He cried. "This girl may have been the one but I guess I'll never know." Klaus looked at his little brother dubiously.

"Yeah I'm sure she was the one Kol." He scoffed. "Since when do you care about what one girl thinks? I mean you're always going on about there being plenty of girls to choose from."

"Well maybe I've changed." He objected flashing Klaus a devilish smile. "Okay probably not but you never know one day I might grow up."

"Yeah I won't be holding my breath."

"Hey if Niklaus Mikaleson can change his spots you never know maybe I can be saved from myself."

"Hardly bloody likely." He teased.

"So how is sweet Caroline?" He asked noticing his brother's pained face. "Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already?"

"No it's nothing like that.' He muttered. "We're just taking things slowly and I'm talking snail's pace slow."

"Sorry I'm so rarely without female company that I don't recognise the signs of sexual frustration." He said laughing loudly earning a scowl from his brother.

"Well if it wasn't for you I would be enjoying some quality time with my wife right now."

"Way to make me feel welcome big brother." Kol muttered and Klaus immediately regretted saying it. Since his Vegas wedding he'd become so preoccupied with Caroline he hadn't much time for his little brother and Klaus felt bad about that.

"Oh you know I don't really mean it Kol." He joked. "Trust me it's just the withdrawals that are making me so…."

"So grouchy, so distracted, so annoying, so…."

"I get the message Kol."

"Remind me never to get married if it's at all like this."

"Oh it's not all that bad Kol." Klaus said his smile widening at the thought of his wife. "In fact it's pretty amazing when you find the right person."

"Except for that whole lack of sex part." Kol chuckled.

"We're taking things slow at the moment; trust me once we have sex there'll be no more of these long droughts if I have anything to say about it."

"Well I think you need to see to that sooner rather than later because sexual frustration isn't the best look for you." He said patting his brother affectionately on the back. "So let's get back to me." Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother thinking he'd better try and listen this time or he'd never hear the end of it.

**September 28: Chicago, Illinois**

"So who's winning?" Kol asked looking between Stefan and Klaus. Soldier Field Stadium was bursting at the seams and the home crowd wasn't happy their beloved Bears were trailing the Eagles.

"I would have thought by the sounds of the crowd you might have guessed." Stefan said shaking his head. "Look over at that big screen over there, funnily enough it's called a score board and you see those numbers they tell you who's winning."

"Hey we can't all be NFL aficionados Stefan." Kol replied. "In England we actually have our own game of football which is far …"

"Which is far superior than your little game." Stefan mimicked. "Yes I know Klaus loves to tell me that constantly."

"I can't believe I'm at a football game when I could be at a bar chatting up some hot local women." Kol muttered.

"I can't believe I'm at a football game listening to you both bickering when I could be having earth-shattering sex with my wife." Klaus growled.

"Yuck Klaus, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak about Caroline like that." Stefan cried.

"Hey if you were as sexually frustrated as I am right now you'd understand."

"Well you're not the only one Klaus. Rebekah's far away in Hong Kong and I'm stuck here with you idiots."

"Now who's stepping over boundaries?" Kol shuddered in disgust. "We don't need to hear about you and our annoying sister and what you get up to behind closed doors."

"Anyway." Stefan said shooting Kol a dirty look. "I thought you and Caroline were taking things slowly."

"Yeah well we've been doing that for almost a month now and it's starting to wear a little thin."

"Take it from me man when a woman says she wants to take things slow she wants romance not just a quick roll in the hay." Stefan said knowingly.

"You didn't hear Caroline on the phone Stefan; she wanted it just as much as me."

"Oh she was so testing you Klaus." Stefan cried.

"How would you know Stefan?" He asked curiously.

"Just think about it women always say one thing and mean something completely different." Stefan said. "I do date Rebekah after all so I should know."

"I wouldn't be so sure Stefan, I mean it's true women do like to play games but from what I've heard Caroline is just as horny as Niklaus." Kol said thoughtfully. Klaus looked at him obviously taking in what his brother was saying.

"No trust me man." Stefan said shaking his head at Kol. "Women love nothing more than keeping us on our toes."

"Okay I'm just so confused now; I thought we were past all these games."

"It's only just begun." Stefan said ominously.

"Okay so if that's the case what should I do?" He asked helplessly throwing his hands up in the air. He took her in a hot air balloon on their first date; he didn't think it could get more romantic than that.

Klaus thought he was getting the hang of things after almost five months of marriage but he was starting to realise he had no idea what women, or Caroline in this case, wanted. Klaus realised he must have hit rock bottom to be asking not only his clueless and single brother for advice but also Rebekah's boyfriend of all people.

"She needs to be romanced Klaus." Stefan said seriously. "Fly back to New York, buy her some roses, take her out for a romantic dinner then on a carriage ride around Central Park. Maybe then you'll finally get lucky."

"No he's got it all wrong." Kol countered. "Even if she's testing you, which I highly doubt, the sheer effort of flying back to New York will be enough to seal the deal but if you're worried just book a suite at the Plaza. It doesn't require much planning and you have a bed there all ready for action."

"Maybe I should call Elijah." He murmured not trusting either of their suggestions.

"Nice Niklaus, glad to see you have faith in our abilities with women." Kol baulked.

"Well do you blame me?" He asked. "Kol you've never had a girlfriend in your life and Stefan well you go out with my sister, enough said." Kol laughed loudly earning a whack from Stefan.

"You are both right about something, I need to fly back to New York and that's what I plan on doing tomorrow morning." He said excitedly. "All I need to do now is work out exactly what I'm going to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Philadelphia Eagles won 36-11 and the boys headed to Amli Cocktail Bar for some post match drinks. Now that he'd decided to go to New York the next morning Klaus had been slightly distracted trying to plan his impromptu trip to sweep Caroline off her feet. He didn't want to be hung over on the flight to New York so he'd stopped drinking earlier much to Kol's chagrin. Klaus wanted to be fresh for Caroline, not to mention energetic for their ensuing activities. Matt had arrived right before he was going to leave so he decided to stay on a little longer.

"So what did you think of the game fellas?" Matt asked a big grin on his face after the Eagles convincing win. "And I don't want to hear how great soccer is again." He said pre-empting both Mikaelson brothers.

"It's actually called football Matt." Kol shot back.

"It was great, you guys are right on track for the finals." Stefan said ignoring Kol and patting Matt on the back affectionately.

"I thought maybe Lexi would be here by now?" Klaus asked.

"Not until next month, just in time for Halloween. I'm planning a big party in New Orleans to celebrate, so I expect you all to be there."

"There's not going to be a lot of ghosts is there?" Klaus asked. "I mean Caroline will probably lose it if that's the case."

"She's always been an absolute scaredy cat on Halloween. I mean we all expect that from her, I like to tell her she just adds to the entertainment." Stefan laughed.

"Speaking of Caroline, how are you guys going?" Matt asked.

"Don't ask." Kol muttered. "He's sexually frustrated and that's all I've heard about the past few days."

"Wow when Elena told me you guys were taking things slow she really meant it." Matt laughed. "Labor day was weeks ago, I have no idea how you're holding up man."

"Well you're in a long distance relationship surely you of all people would understand."

"Yeah well we visit back and forth as much as possible not to mention the incredible phone sex." Klaus smiled thinking about their phone call the other day. "You two are at least in the same country, I mean that's got to be rough."

"Well I'm going to New York tomorrow; I just can't wait any longer."

"I told Klaus he needs to romance her properly if he wants to get lucky." Stefan said. "Klaus seems to think Caroline wants it as much as him but I think she's testing him."

"Yeah Stefan is right, she's completely testing you." Matt said knowingly. "I've known her for years and it's just another ploy women use to make us jump through hoops for them."

"Okay so if you're such an expert what do you think I should do?" He asked considering a third opinion wouldn't hurt.

"Do something sweet like take her to the zoo, then for a picnic in Central Park. After that she'll be putty in your hands."

"Are you serious?" Kol cried. "There's no need to put yourself through all of that cutesy nonsense. Just knock on her door, throw her over your shoulder and carry her to the bedroom, no mucking around."

"He's not a caveman Kol." Stefan said rolling his eyes. "I think Matt is onto something, I mean girls see those little fairy penguins and they can't help but get all mushy." Klaus nodded thinking he might as well give it a shot.

"Okay boys I think that's what I'm going to do."

"I can't believe you're not even considering my idea." Kol cried obviously offended his advice had been ignored.

"Well who's he going to listen to Kol? Two men in steady relationships or a boy who's never had one." Matt teased.

Klaus had long since blocked out their arguing tying to work out exactly what he was going to do for Caroline. If his wife wanted romance that was exactly what she was going to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked inside his Chicago apartment thinking through his plan of attack for the next day. He had left the boys seeking a good night's rest in readiness for his trip to New York. Matt and Stefan had moved on to another bar to celebrate the team's win while Kol had disappeared after receiving a phone call from a mystery woman telling his brother not to expect him home. Klaus realised Caroline could have come to Chicago after all but he decided surprising her was the best way of guaranteeing a successful outcome.

Klaus had never been a romantic person; he had been so used to getting any girl he wanted he never needed to make any real effort. That was until he met the love of his life and she turned his world completely upside down. Klaus smiled thinking about the blonde tornado who'd crashed into his life and changed the way he thought about everything, including love.

He moved into his bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt thinking about how much his life had changed for the better since meeting Caroline. Klaus decided he was going to have to start making an effort to hold onto this amazing woman who, for some crazy reason, had chosen to stay married to him. Klaus was going to be so romantic tomorrow she wouldn't know what hit her.

Klaus removed his shoes and was about to undo his belt when he heard a loud knocking on the door. Kol had no doubt forgotten his key; Klaus shook his head at his brother's forgetfulness and opened the door. His jaw dropped noticing his wife standing on the other side of the door, a cheeky grin on her face.

Caroline looked absolutely beautiful as usual, her blonde hair was curled perfectly cascading over her shoulders. She was dressed in a plain beige trench coat which for some reason was turning him on, although she could have been wearing a sack and that would happen. Klaus continued to stare his mouth agape, was he dreaming? He'd imagined this scenario in his head so many times he wasn't quite sure.

"I'll just let myself in then shall I?" She asked walking past him and into the apartment. Klaus looked her over noticing for the first time her sexy-as-hell red stilettos as they clicked on the tiled floor. His mouth felt completely dry and his pulse began to race, Klaus couldn't have been any more turned on if he tried.

"So are you going to say anything?" She asked curiously. He cleared his throat not even sure the words would come out he was in that much shock from her sudden appearance on his door step.

"Um yeah sorry." He said coughing nervously; he really needed to get his act together. "I wasn't expecting you that's all."

"Well desperate times and all of that…."

"Yeah I'll say." He murmured trying to clear his head. If Stefan and Matt were right this was all part of her test and he was determined not to fail even if it killed him in the process. He felt himself stirring hoping he could keep the lid on his growing erection. "So um would you like a drink?" She looked at him raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Ah no I'm all good."

"Well how about some food, I have some leftovers in the fridge." He stammered walking towards the kitchen.

"No I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, I mean we can go out and get a bite to eat if you'd like. There's a cosy little trattoria down the Magnificent Mile with cute red chequered tablecloths and soft candle light." She looked at him strangely.

"Yeah um I'm not hungry, well for food anyway." She said arching her left eyebrow. He felt his erection strain against his jeans and had to physically stop himself from picking her up and dragging her to his bedroom. She was playing hard ball that's for sure and Klaus wasn't going to fall for it no matter how much he wanted her.

"How about we watch a movie?" Caroline walked over towards him slowly her eyes trained on him. He could feel himself weakening with every step she took.

"I didn't come all the way to Chicago to eat, drink or watch a movie for that matter."

"Well I was just about to go to bed."

"Now you're talking." She said her blue eyes lighting up excitedly. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying to hold onto the last tiny shred of his willpower. He gulped loudly and opened his eyes noticing she had moved even closer.

"Well I guess we can snuggle." He said weakly shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay seriously what have you done with my husband?" She cried throwing her hands up in the air in absolute desperation.

"I'm taking things slow like you wanted."

"Like I wanted?" She repeated the confusion clouding her features. "I admit I did at first but I thought after our phone conversation the other day we were on the same page."

"Yeah well that's not what Matt or Stefan said." He mumbled realising how stupid that sounded out loud.

"I can't believe you would take advice from either of those knuckleheads, they wouldn't know what a woman wanted if it bit them on the arse."

"Well I'm sorry Caroline." He cried. "I was having trouble deciphering the signs if you must know."

"What signs? I told you how much I wanted you then engaged in phone sex, which if you recall was just for you."

"Seriously you just want to have sex?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" She said shaking her head. "I can't believe I came all this way and even bribed one of my friends to show your brother a good time." Klaus had been surprised when his brother scurried off so quickly after his mystery phone call but now it was all starting to make sense.

"You organised a booty call for my brother?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes Klaus." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes for added effect. Klaus thought he might burst and not just from wanting his wife so badly.

"I couldn't be more proud of you as I am right now love."

"Well as sweet as that is Klaus I came here for something and quite frankly you're not delivering the goods."

"So you're definitely sure?"

"Okay if you ask me that one more time I'm just going to walk out the door." She threatened. "Now given your weird behaviour how about I help you along and start off the proceedings?"

Caroline began to unbutton the trench coat slowly her eyes never leaving his, no doubt wanting to capture every single moment of his reaction to her little striptease. Klaus thought he might have an attack his heart was beating that fast. He swallowed attempting to moisten his parched throat. It was almost like time was moving in slow motion.

She undid the last button and pulled the coat apart slowly causing Klaus to groan in absolute ecstasy. Caroline slipped the coat over her shoulders and discarded it on the floor in one quick movement. Klaus felt like he was going to faint at the sight in front of him. She smirked his reaction obviously everything she imagined it would be.

His wife stood there in nothing but red lacy lingerie. If you could call it lingerie that is, the small scraps of lacy fabric were barely covering her creamy breasts that were threatening to spill over the top in all their glory.

Klaus was motionless for a moment his head clouding with all the possibilities that lay in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to lay her on the floor pull off her G-string and plunge himself deep inside her core; thrusting in and out as she screamed his name.

Klaus also considered ripping off her lingerie and taking her from behind cupping her soft breasts and tweaking her hard nipples while moving inside her as she moaned with delight. The thought of pulling her on top so she was straddling him from above also crossed his increasingly crowded mind. He really needed to decide on one thing and stick with it but he was like a kid in a candy store and all the options were teasing him beyond breaking point.

"Hello? Seriously I must be losing my touch. Why am I still standing here fully clothed?" She said breaking him out of his trance. "I thought you would have thrown me over your shoulder and taken me to the bedroom by now." Klaus smiled despite his rather urgent and pressing needs thinking maybe Kol knew more about women than he thought.

That encouragement from his wife was all Klaus needed to rally him into action. He strode over like a lion hunting its prey and picked her up in one swift move her cry of surprise only spurring him on more. The feeling of her bare skin was like fire on his bare chest sending shockwaves reverberating throughout his body. Klaus felt her legs wrap around his waist pulling him flush to her so that his swelling erection was rubbing against her making him moan.

Klaus roughly pulled at his belt and undid his button one-handed, his pants falling in a puddle around his ankles. His briefs followed quickly sliding down his legs. Caroline looked down her eyes widening at his impressive erection. She was so busy admiring Klaus she didn't notice him unsnapping her bra and gasped in surprise as her breasts sprung free from all restraint. Klaus smirked noticing her rosebud nipples were taut and just waiting to be sucked. He shrugged off his pants and walked towards the nearby wall his needs too great.

"I think the wall's going to have to do for now." He groaned panting heavily from all the excitement. He leaned forward and began to suck on her nipples the sound of her guttural moans almost tipping him over the edge. He pulled her G-string aside roughly as he continued to suck on her, his pace increasing with each and every noise escaping from her mouth.

Klaus stopped and looked up at Caroline momentarily, her hair splayed out across the wall, her skin flushed with excitement obviously struggling for breath. She looked down at him her chest heaving and her eyes filled with unadulterated lust pleading with him to take her. Within an instant Klaus had plunged himself inside her wet centre, the sheer force knocking her back against the wall. She cried out as he began to thrust deep inside her.

Caroline cried out as the longing that had been building inside her for months began to break free. Sensing her climax was near his thrusts became faster and harder. Klaus felt her tighten around him as she came with full force, her screams of pleasure echoing around the room. Klaus felt the pressure finally release and shouted her name throwing his head back as the waves of desire coursed through his body.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity as the remnants of desire pulsed through their bodies. Klaus looked up at Caroline a sated smile plastered on both their faces.

"I can't believe you made me wait so long love."

"Neither can I." She panted heavily. "Now take me to the bedroom so I can make it up to you some more." Klaus smiled devilishly at Caroline dutifully carrying her to the bedroom to continue what they'd started.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone, I hope you're still enjoying the story, please feel free to send me through any comments you might have about it. To answer a question I had, no we're not quite finished yet! **

**Collision Course: Chapter 27**

**September 29: Chicago Illinois**

_Caroline stirred as the light streamed into the bedroom through a crack in the blinds. Her eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the brightness. The bedside clock read 6:17 am and Caroline knew she should try and sleep considering their overly active night. She surveyed the room noticing pillows, bed sheets and pieces of clothing strewn about the room, it looked like a tornado had hit. _

_Caroline smiled thinking back to their explosive reunion. Even though it was a long wait Caroline realised it had been well worth it. She knew sex with Klaus was amazing but last night was an entirely new experience for her. Caroline realised they weren't just having sex anymore they were making love. __She looked over at her husband fast asleep, a slight smile on his face. Caroline planned on starting every day of her life just like this, nestled in bed with Klaus and listening to his steady breathing._

_After about fifteen minutes Caroline realised she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Thoughts of the previous night were racing through her head arousing her considerably and she was struggling to control her urges. She looked over at Klaus wondering whether he would enjoy an early morning ambush. _

_As much as she wanted to and thought he would happily oblige Caroline knew how tired he'd been from his movie shoot. She decided if she was going to get any sleep a cold shower was in order. Caroline wasn't even sure if it would work but she was willing to give anything a try. She got up slowly careful not to wake him and crept quietly into the bathroom and started the shower. _

_She stepped into the shower trying not to shriek as the cold water hit her warm skin. She breathed in and closed her eyes trying to acclimatise herself to the freezing temperature. _

"_I thought we discussed this before love." Klaus said his voice thick with sleep. She jumped startled by his sudden appearance on the other side of the glass shower screen. He looked so adorable standing there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his hair standing up all over the place. Caroline realised she was going to need the water a lot colder. _

"_Discussed what?" _

"_You escaping from bed without my permission." He said his eyes roaming all over her naked body taking in each and every curve. Caroline shivered with longing, all it took was one look and she was a complete mess. __Her eyes wandered over his broad chest and travelled further downwards noticing his growing erection. She inhaled sharply not expecting him to be equally as aroused. _

"_Well um I needed a shower." She said quietly struggling to keep control. He opened the shower door his eyes never leaving hers and stepped in cursing loudly as the cold water hit him squarely on the chest._

"_God Caroline!" He cried not expecting the cold surprise reaching past her to turn on the hot water. She eventually stopped quivering as the warm water washed over her. "Oh I get it now." He said whispering in her ear sending shivers reverberating through her body._

"_I read in_ _Womens Health Magazine that cold showers are good for you." She said unconvincingly trying to calm herself. _

"_Oh really?" He whispered pulling her flush against his body so that her back was right up against his hard chest. Caroline could feel his erection pushing into the back of her leg "Next time you're horny please wake me up." _

"_You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." She said through ragged breath. The desire was pulsing through every cell in her body and she was struggling to contain herself. _

"_If it's a choice between sleep and sex you know which one I'd pick love." He pushed her hair aside and began to place kisses down the length of her neck. "And you should see just how peaceful sex makes me." He growled as his hands roamed over her shoulders and then moved downwards cupping her firm breasts. Caroline groaned the feeling of his hands over her body making her feel like she was on fire._

_He rubbed his fingers softly over her nipples slowly gaining speed. She threw her head back as the sensations raced through her body, her moans echoing throughout the bathroom. Caroline felt him gently nudge her downwards so she was bending over slightly and pushed himself inside her as he started to tweak her nipples. Caroline cried out as the pressure inside her intensified, the combination of both actions sending her into a complete frenzy. _

_She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he panted heavily obviously just as turned on as she was. Caroline felt herself let go their cries of pleasure intermingling as they climaxed together, the waves of desire washing over her body. She leaned back his support the only thing keeping her from falling into a satisfied heap on the floor. _

"_Now that's the way to have a shower love." He teased and even from behind she could tell he was smirking._

**October 25****: ****New York City**

"Caroline are you listening to me?" Katherine asked waving her hands in front of her friend's face.

Caroline shook her head trying to break free from her Klaus trance. She found the only way to bear the distance between them was to replay memories of their time together. Although she realised those thoughts were quite distracting, all you needed to do was ask Stefan or Katherine.

"Sorry sweetie." She said squeezing her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Seriously Klaus needs to get home pronto so I don't have to endure more of these little moments." She said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Caroline had been busy the past week rehearsing for a benefit concert that was being held in a few days at the Radio City Music Hall. She had taken some time out to meet Katherine for coffee and a quick shop around Soho.

She couldn't believe Klaus had been gone so long but was excited for his impending return just in time for the concert. They had managed a few brief visits over the last few weeks knowing their willpower wouldn't last but Caroline was busting with excitement knowing they wouldn't be apart any longer.

"Well you'll be happy to know he's due back in a few days." She said smiling at her friend. "Anyway you were the one who helped me plan my surprise attack in Chicago and for that I am eternally grateful."

Caroline had given up on visiting Klaus in Chicago considering it was all too difficult when Katherine had intervened helping to organise a little blonde distraction for Kol and assisting with every aspect of Caroline's sexy wardrobe.

"That reminds me I want my red Louboutins back for some fun of my own." Katherine laughed. "Those shoes are my lucky charm, if they won't get a man into bed I don't know what will."

"Speaking of getting a man into bed how is the eldest Mikaelson? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Elijah is good he's just not here with me unfortunately." She pouted. "I think I'm having a closer relationship with my phone and computer considering the amount of time we spend on Skype not to mention all the emails and texts."

"Tell me he's coming back for Halloween in New Orleans though?" She asked and Katherine nodded eagerly her eyes lighting up at the prospect. Caroline smiled happy for her friend but also pleased there would be a few of them going to this party, safety in numbers and all that.

"I can't wait Caroline; I have missed him so much." She sighed. "Plus I have a killer costume planned, Elijah won't know what hit him."

"Well considering you always look amazing on Halloween Kitty Kat I'm not expecting anything less this year, especially with your new boyfriend in attendance."

"Yes it's definitely something to look forward to then." She beamed. "Elijah is actually considering moving to the States full-time."

"So we've been together for a few hours and you only decide to tell me this now?" She cried.

"Hey it was a little difficult considering you've been so busy mooning over Klaus."

"That's so great Kat." She said smiling sincerely at her friend. "So when's this all going to happen? I know Klaus will be happy to have Elijah closer."

"Nothing is definite yet but if he doesn't hurry up and get his arse over here I may kill him." She said. "Sorry I must be more sexually frustrated than I thought."

"Wow looks like the end of this month couldn't come quicker for both of us."

"You're telling me. It will be good to get everyone back together for Halloween."

"Do you realise that none of this would have happened if it weren't for Klaus and I getting married in Vegas six months ago." She chuckled thinking about the chain of events that had occurred since their drunken wedding. Caroline realised not only had she and Klaus helped to facilitate Katherine and Elijah's relationship they'd also been instrumental in the unions of all their friends.

"Honestly first Elena then Stefan, Matt, Jeremy and now you. I should really start my own dating agency I'm that good."

"Um Caroline I hate to break it to you but that was all by chance. It wasn't like you or Klaus orchestrated any of this on purpose."

"Way to burst my bubble Katherine." She laughed. "Fine although there's a lot to be said for fate and being in the right place at the right time."

"Definitely, I can't believe that was almost six months ago now." She said as Caroline raised her eyebrows in amazement. "So what are you planning for the occasion, and I don't mean in the bedroom."

"Come on Katherine it's not like you to not want all the juicy details."

"Yeah well when you are as sexually frustrated as me that really doesn't help things."

"I don't know actually, I have to be honest celebrating something that I don't even remember happening is kind of strange." She said shaking her head.

"I couldn't agree more sweetie. Did you ever think of maybe having a real wedding so you can make some memories of your own?"

"I have to admit it's crossed my mind, but I'm not sure whether Klaus would go for it."

"Why not he's obviously crazy about you Care."

"I know that but if we have a wedding the media are going to be hovering and it will most probably turn into a circus." She despaired. "Plus call me old fashioned but as much as I'd like it I don't really want to be the one doing the proposing."

"That's hardly old fashioned Caroline. You want the whole bending down on one knee thing right?"

"Well no, it doesn't have to be exactly like that but it'd be nice just to be asked."

"Well the anniversary is approaching fast and who knows what he'll have planned for you." Caroline nodded hoping that his plans for the day included a surprise proposal.

**October 26: New York City**

Caroline woke up with a start at the sound of loud and persistent buzzing from her intercom. She looked out the window noticing it was still dark outside, who the hell would want her at this god forsaken hour?

She jumped up the buzzing obviously not going to stop anytime soon and stumbled towards the front door half-asleep. This better be good she thought. She looked at the security screen her stomach dropping at who was impatiently waiting downstairs. Trust Rebekah bloody Mikaleson to wake her up, she was dressed in sweats no doubt out for her morning jog. Caroline considered ignoring it but she knew Rebekah was far too tenacious to stop.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Caroline I'm so glad I got hold of you." Caroline just shook her head. "Fancy joining me on my morning run?" No Caroline thought the last thing she wanted to do was run least of all with her annoying sister-in-law.

"Maybe another time Rebekah I'm still half asleep given it's only 5:30am." She muttered.

"Well it sounds like you're awake to me." She chirped. For someone so bitchy Caroline found it absolutely amazing that she was this cheerful in the mornings. Stefan was definitely not a morning person so she wondered how he handled her.

"Yes but I'm not really the running type."

"Nonsense Caroline everyone can run, now get your butt down here." Caroline noted she wasn't asking anymore she was demanding.

"Fine." She muttered stalking off to her bedroom to change. Rebekah Mikaleson was going to be the death of her. Ten minutes later Caroline emerged dressed in her best electric blue work-out gear. She always had good intentions when it came to exercise but she much preferred eating to any sort of physical activity.

"Finally." Rebekah drawled before turning around and beginning to race away. Caroline had to rush to keep up she certainly was fit, although being a top fashion model it was hardly surprising. "Come on keep up." Caroline shook her head regretting ever answering her intercom. The girls ran towards the entrance into Central Park on East 81st Street. Even though it was early Caroline had to admit it was a nice time of the day for a run in the park.

"So how's that idiot brother of mine?" She asked barely breaking a sweat. Caroline couldn't say the same unfortunately.

"He's still an idiot but that's just to be expected." She joked earning a smile from his sister. "No he's fine Rebekah; he'll be back in New York tomorrow."

"So have you two got any plans for your upcoming anniversary?"

"Not yet we haven't really spoken about it to be honest. He's been busy shooting his movie in Chicago and I've been rehearsing for my concert." She said slightly out of breath.

"Did Stefan tell you we'll be at the concert?"

"He did actually; I never really took you for a fan."

"Well I wasn't always, I'll admit, but now I know you I'm willing to open myself up to some other musical genres." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That's so generous of you Rebekah."

"Yes isn't it." She replied obviously missing the sarcasm in Caroline's tone. "I just thought it would be good for us to catch up and discuss the future." Caroline looked at her curiously.

"The future?"

"Yes I mean now that you and Niklaus are finally together decisions need to be made." She said matter-of-factly. Caroline had no idea what she was talking about.

"What decisions?" She stuttered taken aback by the whole conversation. Caroline had assumed whatever decisions they made would be between them not by anyone else, least of all Rebekah.

"Well for starters we need a better wedding than that farce you two had in Las Vegas." She said a look of disdain on her face. "I would be more than happy to act as wedding planner, I mean you've seen first-hand how well I plan a party." Caroline was shocked and unable to speak. Although Caroline knew she wanted another wedding the last person she would ever want as a wedding planner would be Rebekah. Caroline would be lucky if she had any input into the arrangements.

"That's nice of you Rebekah but Klaus and I haven't really discussed that yet."

"Well tell Niklaus he needs to get his act together." She snapped. "Every girl deserves her dream wedding and you won't be disappointed with what I have planned." Caroline rolled her eyes realising she was right Rebekah already had everything organised. She was trying to work out a nice way to decline before Rebekah spoke again.

"Then there's the question of children. I mean I need to know I'm going to be an aunt sooner rather than later." She rambled. "I also think that I should be godmother given my nurturing and maternal nature." Caroline nearly laughed aloud the thought of Rebekah being maternal slightly disturbing. She continued to talk but Caroline had long since stopped listening.

Caroline realised she and Klaus had never really talked about anything, including whether they wanted a family in the future. As much as she hated to admit it Rebekah was right they needed to work out where they stood before moving on further. She was beginning to see that being in love wasn't nearly enough to make a marriage work.

Caroline wanted children more than ever, although she was still relatively young and had only been married for a short period so it wasn't an urgent consideration. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Klaus surrounded by their gaggle of children.

She needed to know that was something he could envisage in the future because if it wasn't they were going to have a serious problem. Caroline suddenly felt sick the thought of him not wanting the same thing weighing heavily on her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stefan seriously you need to keep control of your girlfriend."

"Okay what did Rebekah do now?" He asked rolling his eyes at her.

"She woke me up at 5:30am to go for a run."

"That may have sort of been my fault." He admitted sheepishly. Caroline placed her hands on her hips waiting for his explanation.

"Well she gets up so early all the time and I needed a break." Caroline raised her eyebrows obviously guessing the rest of the story. "So I might have told her that you liked to run in the mornings too. Ouch Caroline!" He cried as she hit him firmly on the chest.

"Well you deserve that." She cried. "You know full well I don't like early mornings or running for that matter and the combination of the two is something out of my worst nightmares."

"Sorry I just thought maybe since you two are going to be related forever you should get to know each other."

"You did not Stefan you just wanted a sleep-in." She cried. "And I know she's your girlfriend but please don't remind me that we're related forever, it will just make me feel sick again."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I mean the concert is tomorrow night, are you going to be okay for that?"

"Don't worry Stefan I'll be fine, it's just a little upset stomach." Caroline said realising it had been hanging around all day, ever since she started thinking about Klaus and children.

"Are you sure Care?" He asked coming closer so that he was gazing directly into her eyes. "I can tell something's not right and I don't think it's just your early wake up call." Caroline looked up at the stage checking if anyone was listening to their conversation. Her band were currently on break from rehearsal and it looked like she and Stefan were the only ones still inside.

"Well if you must know it was something your girlfriend said after she woke me up." She growled.

"Oh no do I want to hear this?"

"Well apparently Rebekah is going to plan my wedding."

"Your wedding? Why am I only hearing about this now?" He asked the confusion registering over his face.

"Don't worry I didn't leave you off the invitation list, although after what you did I may reconsider." She said going off track while Stefan continued to look at her bewildered. "There is no wedding although Rebekah thinks there should be and apparently she has it all planned out for me." Stefan's face broke into a smile and he started to laugh earning another whack from Caroline.

"Sorry just the thought of Rebekah planning your wedding is hilarious." He said shaking his head. "You do realise that's just Rebekah's way of being nice though don't you?"

"Yes I know but she can be so full-on. If I do happen to have another wedding it's your job to break the bad news to your girlfriend, I figure it's the least you could do after this morning."

"Fine." He said closing his eyes briefly obviously imagining her ensuing wrath. "So are you telling me you want to get married again?"

"Maybe, I mean it would be nice to have a better story to tell our kids. I hardly think getting wasted and having Elvis marry us in Las Vegas is very child friendly."

"Yeah that's a very good point." He agreed. "So kids hey, you two are moving fast now if you're already discussing children." Caroline felt her stomach churn not even noticing her slip. She still had no idea if he even wanted kids or not.

"No we haven't discussed it yet, knowing my luck he probably hates children."

"I don't really take Klaus as the ogre type." He teased. "Look obviously you need to ask him but he loves you so much Care. I honestly think you having his children would make him the happiest man alive." He said pulling his friend into a hug trying to alleviate her fears. They stood there for a while just enjoying the moment before she pulled back.

"Thanks Stef, have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

"Yes but feel free to tell me again." He joked. "Everything will be fine I know it."

"Well if that's the case Rebekah has insisted on being godmother." She said. "Apparently she's quite maternal when she wants to be." She laughed taking a sip from her water bottle. Caroline heard some noise from the stage signalling the band's return, knowing her break was over. She stood up just as dizzy feeling overcame her; she stumbled back briefly before Stefan reached out and caught her.

"Hey Care I don't think you're okay at all." He said sitting her back down. "I think I should call the doctor so he can look you over." Caroline shook her head, Stefan was always so dramatic.

"I'm fine Stefan; I just stood up too fast." She said taking a few more sips of water. He looked at her unconvinced. "Trust me I'm okay but if you're worried stay around until we finish and then you can take me home." Stefan relented finally as Caroline walk back on stage to continue the rehearsal.

"Okay everyone; let's take it from the top." She said smiling at her band. She heard the music start up and felt the familiar vibrations from the surrounding speakers. She put the microphone up to her lips about to sing when everything went completely black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Caroline heard when she woke up was Katherine and Stefan squabbling which wasn't doing much for her pounding headache. She looked around briefly noticing she was lying in what looked like a hospital room.

"Well maybe if you'd taken her to the doctors she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed Stefan." She cried emphasising his name.

"You of all people should know just how stubborn she can be Katherine."

"It's nice to see nothing changes even when I'm unconscious." Caroline joked her voice slightly raspy, they both flew over to her bedside their faces etched with concern.

"Care I'm so glad you're okay." Stefan said squeezing her hand tightly. "I was so worried when you fainted."

"How are you feeling honey?" Katherine asked gently pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Mmmm yeah I feel all right, a bit tired and thirsty." Stefan poured a glass of water and held it up to her mouth so she could drink. "How long have I been out?"

"You came to not long after you fainted but we called an ambulance just in case and they brought you here. You've been sleeping ever since." Stefan said the relief on his face evident. "The doctor seems to think because you weren't out that long you should be okay."

"I'm not surprised, I mean I'm fine." She replied rolling her eyes. "Actually I really need to get back to rehearsals." She said attempting to get out of bed only to have Katherine and Stefan hold her down.

"Woah what do you think you're doing Caroline?" Katherine cried placing the blanket over her. "Seriously you would have to be the worst patient I know."

"He said I was fine though."

"No he said it was encouraging you weren't out long but he's done some tests and should be back with the results soon." Stefan said his face deathly serious.

"Okay Dr Stefan what's wrong with me then?" She teased poking her tongue out.

"Well the Doctor said it might be low blood sugar or possibly an ear infection but he won't know for sure until he gets all the results back."

"Oh and Elena wanted me to tell you not to worry and that she has everything under control if the media start to sniff around." Katherine said.

"Well I hardly think an ear infection is newsworthy."

"Yeah well this is the media we're talking about, apparently everything is interesting." She rolled her eyes. "Last week they printed a story about me eating eggs for breakfast."

"I spoke to Klaus as well, which reminds me he's this close to hopping on a plane." Stefan said his forehead creasing into a frown. "You should probably give him a call; I don't think I've ever heard him this upset before." Caroline immediately felt terrible that she'd worried him for something so minor; she knew she had to catch him before he rushed back for no reason.

"I might give him a call then." She said gingerly propping herself up in the bed with Stefan's help and taking her phone from Katherine's outstretched hand. They both stepped out of the room obviously wanting to give the couple their privacy.

"Caroline?" He cried picking up after half a ring, she realised he must have been sitting on his phone to answer it that quickly.

"Yeah it's me." She said her heart going out to her obviously worried husband.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I've been going crazy ever since I heard about what happened." He said his voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine Klaus, really." She replied trying to reassure him.

"You fainted Caroline I would hardly call that being alright." He snapped anxiously. "Sorry I don't mean to take it out on you I'm just so worried that's all."

"I know baby but I'm going to be fine."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He's done some tests just in case but seems to think it's just an ear infection or low blood sugar."

"Well even so I'm still coming back today." He replied. "I'm booked on the next flight out of Chicago."

"No Klaus there's no point really." She implored "You only have another day of filming and then you're finished."

"That doesn't matter; I'd rather see that you're okay."

"Look if you come here now you'll just have to go back again." She said. "Then I know I would have serious problems in letting you go."

"Yeah you're telling me." He murmured. "I hate being this far away from you and not able to hold you in my arms and make you feel better." Caroline felt tears springing to her eyes realising she'd never heard such strong emotion in his voice before.

"Trust me you can do that all you like when you get back." She promised.

"Good." He said quietly obviously overcome by the moment. "Look even if I can't be there to look after you tonight I'm going to make sure someone is."

"Fine." She conceded. "Just don't make it both Stefan and Katherine, they haven't stopped arguing and it's doing my head in." He laughed despite everything.

"Okay will do." Caroline looked up noticing the doctor had arrived flashing his pearly white smile in her direction.

"The doctor's back so I should probably speak to him." She said hesistant to get off the phone. "But I'll call you later."

"Yeah let me know what the doctor says." He added. "I'll call Katherine, I figure that way you won't have Rebekah forced on you while you're sick." She smiled thinking how he'd read her mind. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too husband." She murmured softly and disconnected the call. Caroline looked up slightly embarrassed the doctor had to hear their heartfelt exchange.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem Ms Forbes or is it Mrs Mikaleson?" Caroline realised she'd never thought about her name because up until now their marriage wasn't real but she was starting to think Caroline Mikaelson had a nice ring to it. She broke out of her trance deciding she needed to deal with one thing at a time.

"It's Caroline. So what's up Doc?" She laughed unable to stop herself. "Sorry I couldn't help myself, I've always wanted to say that."

"Yeah you and everyone else." He laughed shaking his head. "Although you recovered fairly quickly Caroline it's standard practice for us to do some different tests just to check everything is okay.

"What's wrong? Is it my ears because honestly when I was younger I had this horrible cream I had to put in them and it wasn't at all pleasant." She rambled not noticing the doctor was trying to interrupt.

"No Caroline it's not your ears." He said slowly. "The tests we did included some blood work and the results came back positive."

"Positive for what?" She asked inhaling sharply like he was going to tell her she had the Ebola virus or something equally as deadly.

"You're pregnant." Caroline looked at the doctor unable to comprehend what he was saying at first. Did he just tell her she was pregnant? She realised she must have been imagining it but thought she should check just in case.

"Pregnant?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes pregnant." He reiterated. "There's nothing to be worried about Caroline. During pregnancy the blood vessels are dilated meaning that blood pressure decreases and can sometimes restrict the flow of blood to your head which can cause fainting spells like the one you experienced today. Thankfully yours didn't last very long so there's nothing to be worried about."

Caroline had stopped listening after he uttered the work pregnant for the second time. Strangely enough the idea didn't upset her; in fact she was slightly excited at the prospect of becoming a mother. Maybe she hadn't planned for it but however it happened it was a blessing nonetheless.

She felt her stomach lurch realising Klaus may not be as overjoyed by the news as she was. Caroline still had no idea whether he wanted to have children but it was too late now. Klaus was having a child whether he liked it or not.


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow that was a great response (and so quick), thanks very much. My aim is to reach more reviews than Never the Bride and it looks like I've just about made it : ) New Orleans is the only place I haven't been so I had to do some research (and now I really want to go) so let's hope it turned out okay.**

**Collision Course: Chapter 28**

**October 29: New York City**

"Mr Mikaleson?" Klaus turned around at the sound of his name, flashing a brief smile in the older man's direction. "My name is Thomas and I'll be assisting you this evening."

"Thank you Thomas but please call me Klaus. It's the least I can do after you offered to do this; you don't know how much I appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure." He smiled broadly. "Well if you'll just follow me we can begin." He said gesturing up the hallway. Klaus felt the nerves suddenly flutter in his stomach not quite sure why he was so anxious.

"Sorry I'm just waiting on a couple of people before we start." Klaus said consulting his watch, knowing them they'd be too busy fighting to actually notice the time.

"If you could actually drive Katherine we might have been here on time." Elena grumbled as the twins finally arrived.

"Well considering you wouldn't stop telling me what to do Elena are you surprised?" Katherine muttered as they approached Klaus.

"Thanks for making an appearance this century ladies." He drawled sarcastically. "Now we can begin, thanks Thomas." The four of them walked down the dimly lit hallway stopping while Thomas unlocked the door at the end.

"Okay this is the difficult part." Thomas said as the lights above them flickered on illuminating the room. Klaus looked around completely taken aback by all the sparkling jewels housed in the numerous cabinets scattered around the room. He breathed in deeply knowing Thomas was right he had a hard task ahead of him.

Klaus looked around Tiffany & Co in awe. Although he'd shopped at Tiffany's before he'd never been there after-hours. Given the media interest Bonnie had organised a private shopping trip so he could buy Caroline a real engagement ring not the prop she currently wore in case the media questioned the validity of their marriage.

Klaus wanted to buy Caroline a new ring to signify their new start. Caroline didn't get to have her dream wedding and he was determined to make it happen. If there was something Klaus knew it was how long girls spent planning their special day. He only had to think back to Rebekah walking around the backyard draped in their mother's lace tablecloth holding a bunch of daisies and promising to love their family cat for eternity.

He was fairly certain Caroline's ideal wedding didn't consist of Sin City, copious amounts of alcohol and Elvis. Klaus was going to give Caroline everything she deserved, starting with a romantic proposal; he just needed to find the perfect engagement ring first. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and had called in some experts, although he was beginning to regret asking the twins given their penchant for bickering.

"Wow so this is what this place looks like after dark?" Elena said in amazement as she looked around.

"Now this is my kind of shopping." Katherine said walking around admiring the different pieces of jewellery. "Oh how cute do you have this in my size?" She asked Thomas pointing into one of the cabinets.

"Katherine for once this isn't actually about you." Klaus muttered wondering why he brought the twins along again, he must have been desperate.

"Yeah Katherine not everything revolves around you." Elena mimicked nudging her twin in the side.

"Well what do you expect when you let a girl loose in Tiffany's." She shot back. "Oh Elena this would look amazing on you." Elena walked over and started to swoon over the gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Okay right that's it, you two out." He cried as they looked up in astonishment.

"Klaus." They yelled in unison making him do a double take. "We'll be good we promise." Elena added dutifully.

"Yeah we'll only look for ourselves after we help find you a ring for Caroline." Katherine said.

"How considerate of you Katherine." He replied rolling his eyes. "Now concentrate we need to find the most amazing ring in this place."

"That might be difficult considering they're all stunning." Elena said earning a frustrated look from Klaus. "But we're on it aren't we Katherine?" She nodded as the girls walked around the various displays. Klaus was completely overwhelmed; he had never in a million years thought he'd be hunting around Tiffany & Co for an engagement ring, maybe Niklaus Mikaleson had finally grown up.

"Klaus come and see this one." Katherine squealed gesturing at a white gold diamond ring over in one of the far cabinets. He walked over and Thomas pulled the ring from its security case and presented it to Klaus as it shimmered in the light. He breathed in sharply realising he could actually imagine it on Caroline's finger.

"A beautiful choice Miss." Thomas smiled warmly at Katherine. "Now this one is a 3.22 carat cushion cut platinum ring."

"Elena can you try it on?" Klaus asked as she nodded excitedly.

"What about me? I picked it after all." Katherine objected not wanting to be left out as usual.

"You know I really don't mind who tries it." He muttered trying to hold onto his last shred of patience.

"Actually you can do it." Elena said quickly. "I've heard it's bad luck to put a ring on that finger before you're engaged." Katherine retracted her hand almost like she'd been stung.

"Well I don't want to do it either then." Thomas looked at Klaus a slight smile playing on his lips.

"How about you put it on your right hand." He said looking at Elena. "Here's another pretty one you might like to try Miss Gilbert." Katherine nodded eagerly. Klaus realised Thomas must earn his salary having to deal with neurotic women like this all day. As the ring was placed on Elena's finger he knew it was the one. He closed his eyes briefly imagining his proposal a smile breaking out on his face.

"I think that smile says it all." Katherine grinned looking at Elena. Klaus felt relieved like he was that much closer to re-marrying the woman of his dreams. He nodded at Thomas confirming his choice.

"So now we've seen the ring are you going to tell us when this proposal is going to happen?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's going to be on your six month anniversary right, November 4?" Katherine asked.

"I'll only tell you if you both promise to keep it a secret." He looked at them sternly. "I was going to but I can't wait so I'm proposing in New Orleans."

"You're going to propose on Halloween?" Elena asked. "You do realise Caroline doesn't like Halloween right?"

"Yeah only because she's scared of pretty much everything." Katherine added.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it so she'll have some good memories of the day for a change." He said. "Plus there's no way she'll be expecting it."

"Well she certainly won't forget that in a hurry." Elena said.

"I just think the timing couldn't be better after everything she's gone through the past week with the concert and then ending up in hospital."

"Yeah I think you're right she's certainly been distracted the past few days." Katherine said.

"So I wasn't imagining it then?" Klaus asked surprised she'd noticed it as well. "I thought when I got back things would go back to what they were but she's been so quiet lately not to mention tired."

"Well she's been so busy working and the doctor said she had low blood sugar so the combination of the two can't be good." Elena reasoned.

"Yeah she'll be fine Klaus, especially if there's a proposal coming her way." Katherine winked at him knowingly. "So how are you going to do it then?"

"I think I've told you both enough, I have to keep some things secret." He laughed taking the blue bag from Thomas's outstretched arm. "Now I can tick ring off my to-do list."

"Aren't you glad you brought us along?" Katherine asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well after we got over the initial fighting yes I was glad." He joked earning a whack from Katherine. "No thank you I mean who better to help pick out Caroline's ring than her best friends."

"Yeah that was quite a bright idea on your part." Elena laughed. "I think you've actually earned some IQ points since we first met Klaus."

"Well thanks Elena." He uttered sarcastically. "It's definitely a move up since your initial reaction to me in that hotel room, I think I still have a mark from when you hit me."

"Oh the memories." She giggled. "I admit I thought you were a complete idiot at first but now you only do stupid things every now and again."

"Plus you do have this way of slowly growing on people Klaus kind of like mould." Katherine joked.

"You girls are full of compliments aren't you, just like really annoying sisters."

"Be careful what you wish for." Katherine replied a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Klaus sighed wondering what possessed him to introduce her to Elijah not to mention Elena to Damon.

"You do realise you're both indebted to me now seeing as I'm the reason you have boyfriends?"

"Yeah good try Mikaleson." Katherine said shaking her head. "Oh Elena have a look at this don't you think it would look gorgeous on me?" Klaus just rolled his eyes thinking it was going to be a long night.

**October 30: New York City**

"You know Caroline you could at least pretend to be interested." Klaus said leading her by the hand around the never-ending aisles of costumes.

"I'm sorry but you know how I feel about Halloween." She snapped a frown crossing across her beautiful features. "Sorry I just get a little worked up this time of year."

Klaus looked at Caroline thinking just how worked up she seemed, in fact this had been going on for the past few days. Surely her fear of Halloween wasn't enough to put her in this much of a bad mood.

Her strange behaviour had started after she'd been hospitalised. Although he'd been worried Caroline told him the doctor had diagnosed low blood sugar and recommended plenty of rest. As much as they all tried to convince her she'd gone ahead with her concert on Sunday not wanting to cancel on her fans.

Since then he'd played nurse making her rest and not allowing her to lift a finger around the house. Klaus wasn't sure if maybe he'd suffocated her but he couldn't help it, when it concerned Caroline his over protectiveness just took over. He hoped a few days away from everything would help clear her mind and that his proposal would have the desired effect.

"Come on cheer up grumpy pants just think of New Orleans and Matt's party."

"Yeah great, you know Matt's main aim every Halloween is to scare me to death." She scowled.

"Well don't worry about that right now just pick a costume, I mean there's more than enough to choose from." He said gesturing around the shop.

"Yeah that's the problem." She moaned sounding defeated already. "I would have no idea where to start."

"What did you dress as last year?"

"A mermaid." Klaus felt himself stir at the thought of his wife half-dressed writhing around the dance floor at one of the many celebrity parties. He really wished he'd been at that party. Ever since her stint in hospital Caroline had been so tired they hadn't engaged in his favourite activity much to his frustration. Given she'd been unwell he totally understood but it didn't stop his intense sexual cravings. He felt a whack on the chest breaking him out of his trance.

"Maybe you should save your sexual fantasies for another time lover boy." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well just say the word baby and I'm all yours." He said huskily pulling her in for a quick kiss. He felt slightly hurt feeling her pull away.

"Klaus we're in the middle of a shop." She said looking around self-consciously. "I mean there are innocent children in here."

"Oh come on just let them watch, I mean they need to grow up sometime." He joked carelessly refusing to let her out of his grasp.

"That's real mature Klaus." She muttered.

"Hey who needs a child when you have me? I mean my childish nature is what made you fall in love with me right?" He joked noticing her face fall slightly. "Are you okay love?" He asked quietly moving a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

"Mmmm yeah I'm fine." She murmured. "Just really hungry."

"Oh now I understand." He replied the realisation sweeping over him. "Although you did just eat a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and a side of bacon, all mixed together I might add." He said a grimace on his face.

"Are you saying I'm a pig?" She accused squinting her blue eyes in his direction.

"Not at all love. I know you love your food I just didn't think bacon and pancakes were meant to be consumed together but you showed me." He laughed. "Look I'm willing to stop for something after we finish here though if it'll make you feel better." Caroline's face softened and she leaned up placing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Well now that you mention it I could go for some peanut butter and ice cream." Klaus just shook his head thinking that was disgusting but wasn't brave enough to tell her that.

"Great but we can't leave here without what we came for." He said steering her towards the front of the shop.

"I really don't want anything too um fitted or skimpy Klaus." She moaned placing her hand on her stomach. Klaus noticed her gesture thinking weight gain was the last thing she needed to worry about given she usually ate big amounts and never had a problem.

"Well I actually had an idea that I think you'll love." He said smiling mysteriously at her.

**October 31: New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Hey are you okay?" Klaus asked earnestly looking over at Caroline. They were travelling to the Roosevelt hotel, their home for the next few nights.

Matt had organised a private party at one of the oldest places on Bourbon Street, Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop, which was apparently the most haunted bar in the French Quarter. He had invited a number of well-known celebrities. New Orleans was already the place to be during Halloween because of their annual street parade through the French Quarter, this party was only going to add to the festive atmosphere.

"Yeah I'm fine seriously." She said breaking out of her trance and squeezing his hand affectionately. Klaus looked at her curiously still not entirely convinced. Caroline's rollercoaster of emotions was in full swing, yesterday she'd been grumpy and today she was back to being quiet and distracted. He really hoped this trip was going to have the desired effect.

"You know it's okay love you can admit Halloween frightens you I won't laugh." He joked happy to notice a genuine smile cross her features.

"Yeah you've got me." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well don't worry; I'll be there right by your side in case anything remotely scary happens." He said puffing out his chest. She laughed and Klaus realised how long it had been since he'd heard that sweet melodic sound.

"How brave and manly of you to rush to my rescue." She teased. "Maybe you should be dressing up as Superman instead; I think some tights would look pretty sexy."

"Well I'd hardly call my outfit overly manly anyway."

"Hey you suggested it; I had nothing to do with it." She said holding her hands up feigning innocence. Klaus had decided to organise some costumes that would complement his surprise proposal and Caroline was happily surprised with his idea. It certainly wasn't his first choice but he wanted to make this night memorable.

"Yes and you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"I think you're slightly biased." She said raking her fingers through his curls. "So I assume you were a big Halloween fan growing up?"

"In England we don't really celebrate like you do." He murmured. "I only really noticed how much of a big deal it was when I came to America."

"Where Halloween is just an excuse for girls to dress up in their sexiest and most skimpy outfits." She joked.

"Yes that and those annoying trick-or-treating kids." He said feeling Caroline pull away from him slightly.

"Oh come on Klaus they're just little kids having some fun." She mumbled.

"Yeah well I think some of them need to be taught proper manners." Klaus looked over at Caroline who had an unreadable expression on her face. Her mood seemed to have changed completely; he spoke again trying to lift the mood.

"I think it's going to be a big night if Kol has anything to do with it, apparently this place does amazing cocktails."

"Yeah um I don't think I'll be drinking very much, you know doctor's orders and all." She replied quietly.

"Of course to be honest it doesn't bother me as long as I have you with me." He said brushing her hair down attempting to ease the tension that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah me too." She murmured giving him a weak smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well look who we have here." Damon laughed as Klaus approached. "I can see Caroline has you well and truly whipped." Klaus shook his head taking in his friend's appearance.

"I'm the one that's whipped?" He asked in disbelief. "At least I'm not the tin man." Elijah and Klaus laughed at him dressed head to toe in silver.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled. "I told Elena I wanted something manly, you know like Elijah, and this is what I got." He said gesturing to the oldest Mikaelson dressed as a strapping Mark Antony.

"Yeah I have to admit dress-up is not my thing but Katherine certainly had the right idea." Elijah said looking down at his gladiatorial outfit. "You look dashing Niklaus, don't listen to Damon he's just jealous."

Klaus looked down at his outfit thinking he didn't look too bad after all for Prince Charming. Yes it was hardly manly but he knew how much Caroline wanted to be a Princess and was determined to make her dream come true. He only wished he could see what she looked like but the girls had all insisted on getting ready together, no men allowed. The boys were relaxing over a couple of drinks at the Roosevelt's famous roof top pool bar, soaking in the atmosphere as the sun set lazily over the Big Easy.

"I still can't believe I'm actually wearing this." He said shaking his head.

"When you love someone all common sense goes out the window trust me." Damon said gesturing to his outfit.

"Yeah I know what you mean this time last year I was dressed as a fireman, completely wasted and making out with one of the Kardashians, I'm still not sure which one it was to this day." Klaus laughed.

"Hopefully not Khloe." Elijah said obviously without thinking earning some curious looks from them. "Hey ever since Vegas I've realised the best way to keep up with your antics is to watch ET, I may have also picked up some other information along the way." He stuttered attempting to explain himself.

"I was doing shots with Ian Somerhalder at a party in the Hollywood Hills; I think that would have to be one of the worst hangovers of my life." Damon said shuddering for effect.

"I was working last Halloween believe it or not." Elijah added taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah that's not hard to believe at all Elijah." Damon muttered.

"And look where we are now." He replied looking around the roof top bar as the sun was slowly slipping from view in a bright streak of orange.

"Yeah you're dating one of the most famous actresses in the world." Damon said.

"And you're dating her bossy twin sister." Klaus laughed.

"And our little Niklaus is about to propose so he can get married for the second time." Elijah teased.

"Yeah I think you definitely take the title for the most growth in a year." Damon Laughed. "Even if it did start with a drunken wedding in Las Vegas."

"So are you all prepared for the big proposal?" Elijah asked looking at Klaus.

"I suppose, well as much as anyone can be prepared." He said his nerves beginning to flutter again. "I don't know why I'm so nervous I mean we are already married."

"Probably because you don't remember proposing the first time." Damon joked. "Don't worry man it's not like she's going to say no."

"I hope not but she's been so distracted and moody lately." He mumbled suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"You said it yourself Niklaus she's been working hard not to mention being admitted to hospital, Caroline probably just needs to relax and what better way than spending Halloween in New Orleans." Elijah said.

"Not to mention being proposed to on top of all that." Damon smiled. "So is the plan all set?"

"Yeah I sneaked out this afternoon and set everything up." He said feeling slightly apprehensive, hoping everything would run smoothly.

"So is there anything we can do?" Elijah asked.

"Not that I can think of although you might need to keep an eye on Kol." He said and Elijah nodded knowingly.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Damon asked.

"Kol couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, combine that with alcohol and nothing is a surprise anymore." Elijah said. "It's okay we're on it."

"Just what I felt like doing tonight babysitting Kol." He joked. "Ah here are the rest of the boys now." They looked up as Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and Kol came out of the lift obviously laughing at each other's outfits.

"Looking good fellas." Klaus laughed taking in each of their costumes. "Tell me the girls are on their way."

"Not anytime soon, I mean we're talking Rebekah Mikaleson here." Kol said rolling his eyes. "Ouch Stefan."

"Well that's my girlfriend you're talking about. You just wait until you find someone then I won't hold back."

"You might be waiting a while Stefan." Elijah laughed shaking his head at his brother. True to form Kol hadn't held back tonight, dressed in head to toe red with a pitchfork and his usual mischievous smile he was epitome of Satan. Stefan on the other hand was channelling his inner mobster dressed in a vintage 1920s pinstripe suit and hat.

"Now that is a cool costume." Damon muttered enviously.

"Yeah I was scared about what Rebekah was going to pick but she certainly came through and what better characters to portray than Bonnie and Clyde."

"You're looking very hairy this evening Jeremy." Klaus said unable to hold in his laughter as he shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah typical women. I mean Bonnie gets to look pretty while I have to look like this." He scoffed from behind his wolf mask. "Not to mention it's itching me in all the wrong places."

"I hear you man." Damon agreed. "It's almost like they don't want you to look better and outshine them."

"Well of course that's what it's all about." Elijah laughed obviously thinking he'd lucked out in the costume department.

"I have to say this is going to be an amazing night I can just tell." Matt said smiling at Klaus in particular.

"Says the guy who's wearing a leopard print loincloth." Kol laughed tugging on it for extra affect.

"Hey it was Lexi's idea to go as Tarzan and Jane." He said. "I'm not complaining either because I think her costume is going to be pretty hot."

"If only they'd get their pretty little butts down here so we could get going." Stefan said looking at his watch.

"Well speak of the devil." Matt said watching them all giggling as they approach. "Wow, I think we're probably the luckiest bastards in the world at this very moment."

Klaus felt the breath hitch in his throat; they did all look amazing but he couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. Dressed as classic Cinderella in her long pale blue gown that only accentuated her big eyes with her blonde waves gathered in a bun she looked every bit the princess. If he could have gotten down on one knee then and there he would. He felt around in his pocket breathing a sigh of relief that the ring was still safely tucked inside. She looked down blushing slightly his intense gaze obviously affecting her.

"Boys." Katherine said sidling over to Elijah who was having trouble forming words. If anyone could pull off Cleopatra it was Katherine Gilbert. Her glossy dark hair fell straight down her back and her fitted gold costume was slit dangerously high leaving very little to the imagination.

Speaking of leaving little to the imagination Lexi's daring leopard print dress hugged every curve, if you could call it that, it looked more like jagged scraps of fabric that had been sewn together barely covering her body.

"Honey maybe you should go up and put a jacket on." Matt said regretting his decision to let his girlfriend out wearing so little.

"Wow you're really getting into the role of Tarzan aren't you sweetie." She said rolling her brown eyes.

"Well aren't you all going to tell me how beautiful I look?" Rebekah demanded as she primped and preened in front of them.

"Here we go again." Kol muttered.

"Yes honey you look stunning." Stefan said pulling her closer and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple. Rebekah's 1920's flapper style dress complete with pearls really suited her.

"Well Elena you certainly make up for your boyfriend here." Matt joked. Elena was doing Dorothy proud with her cute blue gingham dress, messy pigtails and bright ruby red shoes.

"Oh don't be mean Matthew I think Damon looks cute." She said throwing her arms around her tin man.

"Well I'm glad someone does." Rebekah muttered.

"Unfortunately the same can't be said for your date Bonnie." Klaus joked earning a whack from his publicist. "I have to say though I'm loving you in red it certainly matches your temper." Bonnie was the perfect red riding hood to her less than impressed boyfriend, the big bad wolf.

"Says the guy dressed as Prince Charming that's certainly one word I would have never used to describe you Niklaus." Bonnie joked her use of his full name not lost on Klaus.

"How about we get this party started?" Matt said to cheers from the rest of the group as they walked towards the elevator bound for Bourbon Street.

"May I escort you to the ball Princess?" Klaus said holding his hand out to Caroline. She smiled as he kissed the top of her hand and pulled her closer so their arms were linked. He inhaled deeply thinking about their night ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay why does it feel like we're on an end of season football trip?" Katherine asked looking around the room which was filled with a lot of burly looking footballers. Matt had invited plenty of celebrities although the majority seemed to be buff sportsmen.

"Because we are Katherine." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "I swear I can just feel all the testosterone in this room."

"Hey I'm happy to have all these big strong men around especially given it's Halloween." Caroline joked. Klaus looked at her noticing she seemed to have relaxed somewhat which he was happy about.

"I thought I was supposed to be protecting you?" Klaus asked slinging his arm around her shoulders and pretending to be offended.

"No offense Klaus but I'd choose the entire Philadelphia Eagles back line any day." Elena said sipping her cocktail.

"Well now you've completely bruised my ego ladies I'm going to find some other men to be manly with." He teased squeezing Caroline's shoulder and walking off to find Matt and check his plan was all set.

Lafitte's Blacksmith Bar was exactly that when it was built in 1761. The place hadn't changed much since then apparently with its exposed brick walls and open fireplace. There were no lights only various candles scattered around the room which certainly added to the scary Halloween vibe. Klaus walked through a doorway feeling bits of spider web tickle his face. He was so busy wiping it off he ran into Matt in the process.

"You've got to watch those webs Klaus." He laughed. "I've been trying to get Caroline into one of those traps all night but she's not falling for it."

"Hey leave my wife alone, you know how much Halloween scares her."

"Exactly why I need to do it man it's like our annual tradition." He joked. "So everything's sorted on this end, are you all set?"

"I sure hope so." He replied his hands shaking slightly.

**To Be Continued….**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks you guys I'm really feeling the love and thanks to everyone I've reached 500 reviews, not to mention almost 400 follows and 200 favourites. ****And yes Natalie Roman I am a terrible tease : ) So for all your patience and love, I'm going to reward you with a new and extra-long chapter.**

**Collision Course: Chapter 29**

**_October 29: New York City_**

"_Stefan to what do I owe the pleasure." Caroline said as she opened the front door. "And don't give me that annoying sympathetic look either." _

"_Well I'm just worried about you." He said sincerely closing the door behind him. _

"_There's no need I told you it's nothing some rest can't fix, and trust me Klaus is seeing to that." She said rolling her eyes. As much as she loved him in comforting husband mode she was about to scream if he told her to rest again. _

"_Where is Klaus anyway? I thought he wouldn't let you out of his sight." He asked looking around the apartment curiously. _

"_I know but believe it or not he had some things to do tonight and I certainly wasn't going to stop him." She said. "He just keeps hovering and asking me if I'm okay like every minute."_

"_Well last time I checked I thought that was what they call being nice." _

"_Yes of course it is but he just keeps hanging around me and if I have to hear any more of those little disapproving noises he makes when we watch movies I'll scream." _

"_Well Caroline some of the ones you've made me sit through have been horrendous." He said thinking about some of her so-called romantic comedies. _

"_Thanks Stefan." She muttered. "Look maybe they're not going to win an Oscar anytime soon but it doesn't mean they're not entertaining." _

"_Entertaining certainly isn't the word I'd use." _

"_Well lucky you don't have to sit through any of them isn't it?" She snapped. "So was there a point to this little visit besides showering me with witty gibes." _

"_Oh sorry didn't mean to get you all worked up." He said holding up his hands. _

"_I am not worked up."_

"_Oh yes you are. Come on what's really the matter Caroline?" He asked as she attempted to intervene. "And before you try to interrupt I know it's not low blood sugar." She looked at him unsure of how to respond. _

"_I don't know what you mean." _

"_Oh you know exactly what I mean Forbes. Did you really think I was going to fall for that lame excuse?" He countered. "Please I'm not like Katherine; I can't be deflected with compliments about my shiny hair." Caroline nearly laughed aloud at how true that actually was. _

"_Look the Doctor told me something and I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it if you must know." _

"_You know you can tell me anything Caroline, I mean maybe I can help." He implored. "How about I sit here and guess, I mean I did watch every season of ER so I have extensive medical knowledge." _

"_Now why doesn't that surprise me?" _

"_Hey I actually watched it to learn some things, unlike other people who only watched it to drool over George Clooney." _

"_Yes and that's the exact reason I stopped watching, it was never the same after he left." She sighed. _

"_Okay I see what you're doing here; you're trying to change the subject." He said shaking his head at her. "Okay let's see you have Addison's disease." _

"_I have what now?" _

"_Okay considering you've never heard of it I can cross that off my list." He said mentally discarding it on the pile. "How about Diabetes." She shook her head. "Arrhythmia?"_

"_Okay enough with the weird and unrecognisable terms Stefan."_

"_Mmmm how about being pregnant?" She looked up at him her mouth agape not expecting him to just blurt it out. "I'm right aren't I?" _

"_What do you want an award or something." She muttered. _

"_Naming rights will do." He replied a smirk on his face. _

"_There's no way in hell I'd leave the baby naming up to you." She scoffed._

"_Why not I think Stefan Junior has a nice ring to it." He quipped. "Seriously though Caroline why haven't you told anyone yet? I mean it's obvious you're not dealing with it on your own."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence." She mumbled. "Okay maybe I'm not but I just don't know what to do." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean I have no idea if Klaus even wants kids, which makes it pretty difficult to tell him it's too late and I'm already having his baby." She said sitting down on the couch placing her head in her hands. Stefan walked over and sat down next to her._

"_It's not your fault Caroline and you shouldn't have to carry all of this on your own." He soothed rubbing his hand in circles over her back slowly. "Some things just happen for whatever reason." _

"_Yeah well why now?" She cried sitting back up so he could see the tears in her eyes. "We were just finding some stable ground and now this has to happen and disrupt everything." _

"_Why does it have to be a disruption Care?"_

"_Oh I didn't mean it like that." She said wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm actually looking forward to being a mother, believe it or not, but I have no idea what Klaus is going to think and that scares me more than anything."_

"_So why don't you ask him then Care, what's stopping you?" _

"_I suppose I thought after everything he went through during his childhood he might be reluctant to become a parent." She said shrugging her shoulders._

"_Did you ever think that maybe he would embrace a child because of what happened? I mean he not only had to deal with losing his mother but having a horrible absentee father as well."_

"_Surely that would deter you more than anything."_

"_Well I don't think so. Have you ever thought maybe he'd like the chance to do things the right way and make up for all his father's mistakes?" Caroline realised she had never thought about it like that. _

"_Maybe you're right Stef." She whispered._

"_Aren't I always right?" He joked pulling her into his embrace. _

**October 31: New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Earth to Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking curiously at the blonde. She broke out of her trance sending Bonnie an apologetic smile.

'Sorry Bonnie, I must have been miles away."

"Yeah you've seen a bit like that all night." She observed. "I hope everything is okay, I mean I heard about your trip to hospital but that's all fine now right?"

"Um yeah all good." She said quickly brushing it aside. "How's everything with Jeremy? I know the long commute must be difficult."

"It's not easy that's for sure." She said frowning slightly. "Although we really want to make it work so I guess we'll see what happens."

"I'm glad Bonnie you two make such a great couple it would be a waste not to see where it could go."

"Speaking of perfect couples how's married life?" Caroline looked down briefly, trying to work out just how to answer the question.

Caroline knew married life should have been amazing but the past week hadn't felt like it. Finding out she was pregnant had thrown everything out of whack and she wasn't just talking about her moods. She should have been celebrating with her husband about the impending birth but instead she'd kept it to herself frightened of his reaction. She knew Klaus had noticed her erratic behaviour and was desperately trying to act like everything was okay and not just with him either. Katherine and Elena had been asking questions and now it seemed like Bonnie was catching on too. It didn't help that she was the worst liar either.

Caroline was judging Klaus and it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark because of her insecurities. She had every intention of telling him but each time she went to say it she clammed up; her voice unable to utter those two simple words. She decided to wait until after their trip to relay the news. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him on Halloween of all days. Yes it was a stalling tactic but she figured this way she could work out exactly how she was going to break the news and do some detective work in the meantime.

Unfortunately his comments the past two days about children hadn't filled her with much confidence. She knew they were just throwaway lines which probably didn't mean much but she was so sensitive to the issue she was jumping on anything. It probably didn't matter what he thought at the end of the day because she still had to tell him and sooner rather than later.

"Yeah it's good; I mean everything has been so crazy but I hope it's all going to settle down now." Caroline said realising just how much she wanted it to be true.

"Well if anyone can make things work it's you two." She said. "Ever since you met it's like you've been on this rollercoaster ride and I think if anything it's just made you that much stronger to deal with whatever life throws at you."

Caroline looked at Bonnie realising just how right she was, they had been through an enormous amount that might have torn some people apart but yet they were still together making things work somehow.

"Yeah I suppose it has." She said smiling at Bonnie; she always knew the right thing to say.

"Honestly Caroline you've changed him for the better; I think I need to get some tips to use on my other clients."

"Oh I'm not sure I deserve that much praise." She said modestly. "I mean we've only really been married for a couple of months now."

"Trust me it will be a lot longer than that." She smiled. "Before you know it you'll be married for twenty years and have like ten kids or something." Caroline looked at Bonnie surprised by her comment.

"I'm not sure Bonnie, I mean Klaus with kids?"

"Oh yeah you should see him with my nephews." She smiled. "They absolutely love him and the feeling is mutual, Klaus always makes sure he visits them at least a few times a year."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah without fail." She smiled. "He told me once that when he has kids he wants them to be just like them."

"You've spoken with him about having kids before?"

"I must admit I was surprised he felt that way given his thoughts about marriage back then, but kids were something he said he wanted." Caroline stood there unable to speak shocked by what Bonnie was saying.

"That's interesting I mean when he talks about kids sometimes you'd think they were a burden more than anything."

"Look I know he finds badly behaved kids annoying sometimes, like we all do, but I know when it comes to his own kids he'll love them no matter what." She said. "Sorry I hope I haven't freaked you out by telling you he wants like ten kids."

"He wants ten?" She asked incredulously.

"For what it's worth I'm sure ten was an exaggeration but I think the more kids he has the more excuse he thinks he's got for acting like a kid himself."

"Doesn't he already though?" Caroline replied a big grin starting to form on her face suddenly feeling so much better.

"Oh yeah and that's exactly what I told him too." She laughed.

"Actually I need to find Klaus, do you know here he went?"

"I don't and you may have trouble finding him given the light in this place is basically non-existent."

"Oh well I'll see how I go." She laughed about to walk off before turning back around. "Thanks Bonnie you have no idea how helpful you've been." She hugged Bonnie briefly then walked away not noticing the absolute confusion on her friend's face. Caroline was on a mission to find her husband and set things straight.

After five minutes of aimless wandering she was beginning to get frustrated. Everything Bonnie said had made Caroline realise what an idiot she'd been and she needed to find him now. Completely distracted by her thoughts she felt herself run straight into someone.

"Caroline!" She looked up into Stefan's concerned brown eyes. "You really need to look after yourself more now that, well you know."

"Sorry Clyde." She said rubbing his arm. "I'm trying to find Klaus you haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

"Why so you can tell him about the, you know what." He said whispering the last part. "I still can't believe you haven't already."

"I know I'm sorry there just hasn't been time with everything that's been going on but..."

"There's no excuse for this Caroline." He chided. "I thought after our talk you'd changed your mind."

"I know I thought I had too but then the fear got to me again and I decided to put it off until after this trip but now..." She explained about to keep talking when he interrupted.

"Caroline I really think this has gone on too long and delaying it a few days isn't going to make it go away." He said sternly but before she could speak again he kept going. "You need to put yourself out of this misery; I mean all this worrying can't be good for the baby."

"Are you going to let me talk now Stefan?" She asked placing her hand on her hips. "I'm going to tell him which is exactly why I asked you where he was." He was about to speak when she held up her finger. "And before you interrupt me again you were right I was being stupid letting all my issues get in the way of what was really important."

"Of course I was right." He agreed puffing out his chest. "Oh sorry was I allowed to talk?" He joked playfully poking her in the ribs.

"Anyway that still doesn't answer my question." She said trying to make out all of the figures in the darkened room. "This is hopeless."

"Well if it helps I saw him over there with Matt about ten minutes ago." Stefan said pointing towards the corner.

"You know Stefan that might have been useful, oh I don't know, at the start of this little conversation." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah but this way I was able to give you a lecture and hear you tell me I was right again." He replied smugly. She just shook her head and moved towards the corner of the room. She walked through the doorway the sticky feeling of cobwebs all over her face. "Ew yuck!" She squealed in fright trying to remove them as quickly as possible.

"Ah ha!" Matt cried triumphantly coming up to her. "Finally you've walked into my trap."

"Yeah yeah I should have known you were responsible." She muttered. "Don't think this is the last of this mister." She said poking him on the chest.

"I was actually just coming to find you." He said pulling out what looked like a card from his loincloth and handing it to her.

"I'm almost too scared to touch it."

"It's nothing frightening trust me." He promised.

"No I was referring to where it came from." She said looking at the brief piece of clothing tied around his waist.

"You don't have to worry Caroline I'm wearing underwear."

"Thank god for that." She murmured turning her attention to the card. Up close she noticed it was a postcard with a picture of the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas on the front. She felt all the memories from their first meeting flood back at once. She looked at Matt curiously before turning it over.

"_I love the sound of your laugh and the way your whole face lights up when you smile."_ She said reading it aloud knowing she was doing just that at this very moment. His neat cursive was unmistakable. She looked at Matt jokingly. "Wow I had no idea Matt." She chuckled.

"Yeah can you really see me writing that mush?" He scoffed.

"So where is Klaus anyway?" She asked curiously looking around the room.

"Just follow the pathway." He said gesturing towards an illuminated hallway at the back of the building. "And make sure you look at the walls." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay I'm not falling for that, I know you're just trying to scare me Donovan."

"No I'm not, I promise Care. Elijah come over here." He yelled at the passing Gladiator.

"Tarzan, Cinderella." He said smiling warmly at Caroline.

"Tell Caroline she has to follow that path and that it has nothing to do with me trying to scare her." He said his face deathly serious, obviously worried about ruining Klaus's well-laid plans.

"Do you really think this one is smart enough to pull off anything remotely scary?" Elijah asked pointing towards Matt. "Go Caroline, just trust me on this."

"Okay fine." She said taking a deep breath. "I'll go but if I don't come back in ten minutes someone better call the police." She said only half joking.

Caroline walked down the hallway tentatively still not sure she should be doing this on Halloween of all nights. She looked at the postcard in her hand knowing Klaus had to be somewhere around here. Tea light candles on each side of the hallway flickered as she walked over red rose petals that were scattered over the floor. She made sure to look at the walls as instructed noticing various postcards like the one she was holding.

Caroline pulled one off the wall smiling at the familiar New York City skyline she saw every time she was on her rooftop. She breathed in slightly excited about what was written on this one. She turned it over tears springing to her eyes as she read it. _"I love that I'm looking forward to my birthday because of you." _She realised just how far they'd come if Klaus was looking forward to his birthday.

She walked further feeling a twinge of homesickness noticing the stately Lockwood Mansion; she turned the card over in anticipation. _"I love that I can tell you anything."_ She thought back to the night he confided in her about his mother and how the walls he'd built up began to slowly come down.

The next postcard was the Prado Museum in Madrid. She smiled thinking about him trying to introduce her to some culture although she'd been too distracted. _"I love how you're always hungry."_ Caroline laughed aloud thinking how true it was.

She saw a photo of Chateau de Colombieres thinking back to the amazing castle where they stayed in France that would always hold so many intimate memories. _"I love that you believe in fairy tales."_

The beautiful pastel coloured houses of the Amalfi coast were captured on the next card. She closed her eyes briefly remembering their glorious Italian honeymoon. _"I love lying next to you and just watching you sleep." _She thought back to all the times when they were wrapped up in their own little world.

"_I love how you always need to have the last word."_ She smiled slightly thinking about their little fight in the same Scottish pub that was depicted on the postcard.

She recognised the large Cathedral in his hometown of Ely wondering what he'd have to say on this one. _"I love how you tell me when I'm being an idiot." _Caroline shook her head thinking it was actually rather fitting given everything that transpired there.

She smiled coming across Mickey Mouse. _"I love making wishes because you've made them all come true." _She remembered their conversation at the wishing well, the tears gathered in her eyes were close to overflowing at this point.

"_I love how you make me feel like I can fly."_ She read looking at the beautiful Hawaiian Islands on the front thinking about their hot air balloon ride.

Chicago's amazing architecture was next remindng her of their spectacular reunion. She was curious to know exactly what it would say. _"I love how you feel close even when we're miles apart." _She felt her stomach flutter at his beautiful words.

Caroline neared the end of the long hallway noticing she was walking out towards the back car park. She was almost disappointed to find a card of the famous St Louis Cathedral in the French Quarter knowing she was coming to the end of her journey.

She turned it over realising all the good work she'd done to keep her face mascara free had been in vain. The tears that had so far been contained broke free streaming down her cheeks. _"I love that even though we haven't known each other long you're already my whole world." _Caroline sobbed openly knowing that wherever Klaus was she wanted to find him and tell him she felt exactly the same way.

"Miss Forbes?" She heard a gentle male voice say. She looked up noticing an older looking man holding out a handkerchief. "Mr Mikaleson said you might need this." He added and she laughed thinking just how well he knew her.

"Thanks." She said dabbing at her face. "I take it you know where that husband of mine is then?"

"I might." He replied winking at her knowingly. "I'll take you to him; I'm Vincent by the way." He said opening the car door. She walked towards him noticing a post card in his outstretched hand. She grinned excitedly seeing a photo of the Little Elvis Wedding Chapel where their story had begun. _"I love how you call me husband."_ Caroline started to cry again, damn these stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Sorry." She said looking at Vincent through bleary eyes.

"As long as they're happy tears it's all okay." He smiled as she got into the back seat. "Enjoy your reading." As he closed the door Caroline realised she had no idea what he meant. She looked around noticing the backseat was full of postcards. Although Caroline was probably going to bawl like a baby, she knew this was going to be one car ride she'd never forget. Plus it would help keep her occupied in anticipation of seeing him, no doubt he planned it that way knowing just how impatient she was. As they drove away she didn't notice where they were going because she was too busy reading about why he loved her.

She rifled through the postcards from places they'd visited together, all the memories from their travels overwhelming her. _"I love the way you roll your eyes at my bad jokes" _he wrote as she thought about his lame attempts to ease the tension when they were holed up in their Las Vegas hotel room.

"_I love when you sing to me" _was another conjuring up memories of Mystic Falls and her heartfelt Etta James serenade at the House of Blues. Then there was _"I love your wonky sand castles"_ and _"I love how you talk in your sleep" _which just made her laugh.

The fact he'd put into words all of the reasons he loved her meant so much to Caroline. She read through more laughing hysterically at some while tearing up at others. Caroline realised once she actually reached Klaus she would probably look like a complete mess after her emotional outburst.

She turned her attention away from the cards and looked out the car window for the first time. Although it was dark she could make out a body of water on her left hand side but not much else, there didn't seem to be another building or house in sight. She suddenly felt like she was in the middle of a horror film; I mean it was Halloween after all.

"You're not going to kill me are you Vincent?" She asked curiously leaning forward in her seat.

"That might have been a good question to ask before you got in the car don't you think Miss Forbes?" He teased from the front seat.

"Yeah you're probably right.' She laughed. "I'd probably be the perfect candidate for one of those horror films."

"Maybe you've missed your calling." He joked. "Oh look Halloween isn't so bad as long as you get to share it with the one you love."

"Well I hear you Vincent but that's up to you at this point, not me." She laughed. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Mr Mikaleson said you'd ask lots of questions and told me to ignore you." She laughed picking up the postcard of the Champs-Elysees which read _"I love how you ask so many questions_."

"He certainly knows me that's for sure." She giggled. "So you can't even tell me how long till we get there?"

"Okay don't tell him I told you but we're only about five minutes away."

"Where are we anyway?" She asked making him laugh because it was yet another question. "Hey I'm a tourist to these parts the least you could do is give me some information."

"This area of East New Orleans is called the Irish Bayou and on your left is Lake Pontchartrain. It's primarily used as a local fishing spot with very few permanent residents." He said and Caroline wondered what on earth she was doing here of all places.

"Yeah it's certainly very desolate out here." She murmured.

"This area was one of the worst affected when Hurricane Katrina hit." Caroline couldn't miss the sombre tone in his voice.

"That is so sad." She murmured thinking about all the people who lost their lives and were displaced from their homes after the tragedy.

"It is but one thing New Orleans folk are known for is their resilience and no matter what happens we just get back up again." He said proudly. "Here this one must have slipped into the front seat." He said passing her a postcard of Central Park.

"_I love that I love you."_ She felt her insides turn to mush counting down the final minutes until she could see him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are, Fisherman's Castle." Vincent said as they pulled up. Caroline leaned forward not quite expecting what she saw. The small white castle was perched on the water's edge in what looked like the middle of nowhere. The fact he'd managed to find her a castle even out here was astounding.

Vincent opened the door and helped her out slowly her eyes still trained on the castle. She noticed a lone figure illuminated in the light standing on top. Even from down below she could see his smiling face. She felt her stomach flip anxious about finally telling him her news.

Upon entering Caroline looked around marvelling at all of the medieval furnishings. She walked to the top her excitement and nerves building with each stair. As she reached the roof she breathed in absolutely amazed at the sight before her. Klaus was standing in the middle surrounded by rose petals and hundreds of white candles in varying shapes and sizes emitting a soft glow.

She walked over slowly smiling coyly unable to meet his gaze at first, the moment completely overwhelming her. He placed his finger on her chin and pulled it up so she could see his beautiful blue eyes and crimson lips.

"So um did you get my postcard?" He asked with a wicked smile knowing one was a conservative estimate.

"I did actually and given the content I really think you should have started writing me months ago."

"Maybe I should have." He chuckled. "Actually there's one more." He said retrieving it from his jacket pocket and holding out for her. She took it noticing a picture of the very white castle they were standing on. He placed his hand gently over hers before she could turn it over.

"Now it wouldn't be me if I didn't give you a brief history of this castle." He said as she raised her eyebrows jokingly. "Even though this area was one of the worst affected Fisherman's Castle survived both Hurricane Katrina and Isaac and is the only structure left standing in this entire place." He took a deep breath pausing momentarily.

"These past six months with you have been some of the most tumultuous, emotional and unpredictable times of my life, yet here we are still standing just like this little castle. We've been through some tough times but we've come out on the other side unscathed because of the enduring love we share." He murmured through watery eyes as he removed his hands from hers.

Caroline glanced down turning the postcard over slowly her breath hitching in her throat at what was written on it. _"I will always love you. Marry me?"_ She lifted her gaze noticing he was now bending on the ground a ring in his outstretched hand. She felt her tears rush back with full force.

"So how about it sweetheart, will you do me the honour of marrying me, again?" He said his voice slightly husky, his tears beginning to fall freely. She put her hands up to her mouth looking at the amazing man who was offering her the world. She wanted to answer but suddenly felt overcome with guilt about keeping her pregnancy secret.

Klaus looked at her obviously waiting for her response which at the moment wasn't forthcoming. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now and she was struggling to speak. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"These are happy tears so that's okay." She finally bit out then went back into shock momentarily.

"Okay so does that mean yes?" He asked hopefully. "I really hope so because my knee is killing me love." She shook her head breaking out of her trance a big smile on her face.

"I would love to be your wife again." He stood up gingerly and placed the beautiful ring on her finger which she admired as it shimmered in the light. He leaned in closer, placed his hand on her cheek and slowly captured her lips with his. Caroline closed her eyes feeling herself being swept up in the moment, never wanting to let him go. Although she knew she had to be honest and broke away abruptly noticing the confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry as much as I want to kiss you forever there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait." She said her nerves starting to build again.

"You realise it's too late if you've changed your mind because you already said yes." He teased.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind there's just something you need to know before you marry me."

"Well considering we've been married six months don't you think it's a bit too late for that love?"

"Okay Klaus notice my eyes rolling?" She said thinking back to his postcard about his bad jokes.

"I'm sorry you know I can't help myself." He joked. "It's just my inner child trying to come out."

"Yeah well considering you're about to be a father I think that inner child needs to stay exactly there, I mean you are going to be a role model for this child which quite frankly scares me sometimes but at the same time…." She rambled having long lost her point.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked his face deathly serious. She finally stopped and looked up at him and nodded, her breath held in anticipation of his reaction.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked his gaze downward obviously not quite believing what he was hearing. She almost laughed thinking this was exactly how she reacted.

"Yes you're going to be a dad." She murmured raising her hand and cupping his face so that he was looking directly in her eyes. His face suddenly broke out into a huge smile his dimples only accentuated. Caroline finally released the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm going to be a dad." His blinked as a few more tears ran down his cheeks. Caroline instinctively brushed them away. "It's okay these are happy tears." He joked.

"Good to hear." She murmured as her happy tears continued to run down her face. He placed his hand on her stomach gently and Caroline realised she'd never get tired of that feeling.

"So when did you find out?" He asked his eyes still focused on her stomach like he was trying to see the baby through her dress. She felt her stomach drop at his question and was unable to answer straight away knowing how difficult this was going to be. "The fainting." He whispered as the realisation dawned on him.

"Yeah that was the reason I fainted." She said slowly trying to gauge his reaction.

"But that happened last weekend and you told me it was low blood sugar."

"I know that's what I told you but I needed some time to deal with things before I said anything."

"Deal with what?" He asked curiously. "I mean we're having a baby, that's unbelievable."

"I know and that's how I felt but to be honest I was sort of worried about your reaction." She mumbled ashamed of her fears given his response.

"Why Caroline?"

"We'd never discussed having children and I had no idea whether you wanted them at all and before I got a chance to ask you I was pregnant." She stuttered waiting for him to erupt. "We were so happy finally and I guess I was worried I might lose you."

"Have you been worrying about this all week?" He asked caressing her cheek as she nodded slowly. "Oh sweetheart you realise you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." She launched herself onto him feeling his strong arms envelop her.

"I'm sorry." She cried nuzzling into his neck. "I shouldn't have let my insecurities get in the way."

"I really wish you'd told me and not worried yourself so much, but I guess I can understand how scared you must have been." She snuggled into him her fears well and truly alleviated. Caroline knew she was wrong to doubt him and should have just trusted in their love. It was a mistake she would never make again.

"So I take it this week is a sign of things to come?"

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling back and looking at his mischievous expression.

"Oh you know the mood swings and all those weird food cravings." He said scrunching up his nose at the memories. "I really should have known thinking back."

"I have not been moody." She exclaimed hitting him on the chest and he just gave her a look. "Well okay maybe a little."

"Well even when you're moody and eat like a horse I still love you." He said rubbing his nose against hers playfully.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a card with that written on it."

"Yeah the aim was to get you to say yes love I didn't think writing that would help my cause." He laughed.

"So what else do you love about me hey?" She asked pulling him closer so her lips were within inches of his.

"Seriously Caroline I thought I'd already given you numerous reasons."

"How about I give you some more reasons then husband." She said placing kisses up his neck slowly making him moan. He suddenly pulled back.

"You're pregnant Caroline I'm not sure we should be doing this."

"Um Klaus sex is allowed during pregnancy." He raised his eyebrows obviously surprised by her response.

"Thank god I had no idea how I was going to wait that long." He sighed in relief picking her up in his arms and brushing his lips against hers looking forward to the night ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks you guys, that last chapter took a while to write but your reviews really made it all worth it. Thanks especially to Edw123, your review nearly made me cry! Also to the guest who suggested I write a Shakespeare inspired story, as much as I love both the Taming of the Shrew and Twelfth Night I already have my next story planned, although I haven't ruled it out in the future. **

**I'm in the mood for some mindless fluff so here is some Thanksgiving love. We're almost done now, only two chapters left after this one. **

**Collision Course: Chapter 30**

**November 27: Los Angeles, California**

"Seriously Caroline just don't touch anything." Klaus said looking around the kitchen.

"Why the hell not, last time I checked this was my kitchen." She said standing there waving a large kitchen knife in his direction. Although she was pointing a deadly weapon at him Klaus couldn't help but smile at Caroline referring to it as her kitchen.

"I know love but you don't understand Rebekah usually does everything on Thanksgiving."

"I don't care if Rebekah usually does things last time I checked I was the woman of this house." She cried the knife still firmly grasped in her hand. Klaus couldn't believe he'd chosen now to tell her given the sharp object in her hand.

"Sweetheart I understand what you're saying." He said edging closer so he could try and disarm her before continuing. Realising exactly what he was trying to doing she slammed it down on the bench.

"No you don't understand Klaus because if you did I would be organising Thanksgiving, not Rebekah." She pouted.

"Yeah about that have you, um, ever cooked a Thanksgiving dinner before?" She faltered and he knew by her reaction that was a definite no.

"Well usually Elena or my mum does it but how hard can it really be?" She asked looking around the kitchen. "I mean all you need is to put the turkey in the oven and cook some yams."

"Yeah there's a bit more to it than that love."

"Hey you were both British last time I checked, so what the hell would either of you know?" She scoffed.

"Actually quite a bit surprisingly, we've been having Thanksgiving for a few years since coming to the States and I have to say Rebekah does quite a good job for a foreigner."

"Unlike your wife who has no idea." She said her lower lip trembling and within an instant tears started to run down her cheeks. Klaus pulled her into his arms immediately waiting for the torrent of tears to dry up. Just when he thought he was beginning to get used to her crazy hormones.

"I didn't mean that baby, shhhh." He soothed "Look Rebekah already had this all organised so maybe you could just do it together." Klaus suggested.

"Us working together? I don't think so."

"Look Caroline you're going to be the hostess so it's going to be difficult for you to be entertaining the guests and cooking at the same time. Why don't you just relax and let Rebekah do all the dirty work?" She looked at him closely obviously considering his suggestion.

"Fine but tell your sister I expect the best quality food so I'll be personally taste testing every dish coming out of this kitchen tomorrow." Klaus had to physically stop himself from laughing knowing that it was just another excuse for Caroline to eat. Not that she really needed any considering she ate all the time anyway.

"How about I organise it so you can lick the dessert bowl too." He teased unable to help himself.

"Good idea, I mean we can't have bad dessert, that's the best part of the whole meal." She said not picking up on his joke.

The last month had been a learning experience for Klaus. He was just getting to know normal Caroline and now he was faced with her pregnant alter-ego. Caroline had been moody, hungry and completely horny. Not that he was complaining about the last thing. He was never quite sure where he stood or what mood she was going to be in and Klaus had to admit it was damn hard work.

Not that he'd change anything of course. Caroline and he were due to be remarried in about a month and she was having his baby in seven. Both of those things the main reason for the stupid grin permanently plastered on his face. They were currently in Los Angeles where Klaus was shooting his next movie and Caroline had just released her new album to rave reviews.

Everyone was travelling to LA for Thanksgiving at the Mikaelsons. Klaus just hoped the day wouldn't be a complete disaster. Rebekah expected to be in charge so was going to be her usual bossy self and Caroline was moody and pregnant, enough said. He also wasn't sure about throwing Katherine into that extremely volatile mix either. He had to remember to have some of his best whiskey on hand just in case things got hairy.

He broke out of his trance hearing the refrigerator beeping something that happened when the door was open too long. He looked over noticing his wife rummaging around inside for yet another snack. He'd just made her bacon, eggs and waffles for breakfast but as usual it wasn't enough.

"Why don't we have any food?" He could hear her muffled cries from inside the fridge.

"I went shopping yesterday Caroline." He said rolling his eyes. "I got you some of your favourite swiss cheese and that chocolate you love so much." She pulled her head out of the door a guilty look crossing her face.

"Um I sort of ate those already." She mumbled sheepishly.

"What? When?"

"Last night when you were sleeping, which reminds me I also finished the pickles and strawberry ice cream. Seriously that combination is to die for; you should really try it some time." His stomach felt queasy at the thought.

"Yeah as tempting as that sounds I have my suit fitting soon not to mention having to revisit the shop for some more refills." He muttered still in shock. Caroline's cravings knew no bounds and were getting more disgusting by the day. She walked over and looped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. He grinned feeling her slight baby bump graze his stomach. Klaus couldn't believe he was going to be a father and it couldn't come soon enough.

"Thank you baby." She said placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Although I think that can wait for now." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Klaus couldn't get over her mood swings, first a tantrum then a fridge raid and now sex, all within five minutes. Not that he was complaining about the sex part of course.

"Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of a pregnant woman and her food." He teased slowly capturing her lips.

"Well if that's what you want." She said eventually extracting herself from his grasp. "I was just thinking it might be time we try that thing you suggested." His eyes lit up and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Well I'm willing to forgo shopping just this once." He smiled deviously bending down to nip at her neck; he felt her moan instinctively and knew it was too late to turn back now. He lifted her up in one sweeping action making her giggle.

"Klaus put me down, I'm so heavy." She said obviously self-conscious at her growing size.

"You are not heavy, you're beautiful sweetheart." He smiled brushing his lips against hers. He felt Caroline wrap her legs around his waist and draw him in making him shiver at the imminent pleasure coming his way.

"Well what are you waiting for take me to the bedroom husband." She whispered huskily in his ear. Klaus raced off not needing to be asked twice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I look fat in this?" Kol asked turning around in the mirror.

"Yes because this wedding is all about you Kol." Elijah drawled doing up his tie. The brothers were trying on their suits for the upcoming nuptials given that Elijah and Kol wouldn't be back in the country until just before their New Year's Eve Ceremony.

"Hey I need to look my best; I wouldn't want to disappoint the bridesmaids."

"I hate to break it to you little brother but all the bridesmaids are taken." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Don't remind me. Are there at least going to be some single women at this wedding?"

"Not unless you count Caroline's mother." He said earning a dirty look from his brother.

"Seriously what good is a wedding if you can't pick up a hot woman for the evening?" He cried dramatically. "This will be the first New Year's Eve I haven't scored in years."

"Charming Kol." Elijah muttered.

"Look Caroline and I want this wedding to be small and intimate." Klaus said thinking what a circus their previous wedding had been. "At least that way we should be able to minimise the media interest."

Caroline and Klaus had decided on a small, simple wedding for their close family and friends in Mystic Falls. Klaus had worried that Caroline really wanted something bigger, no doubt involving a castle, but she had been adamant all she wanted was an intimate ceremony that symbolised their love.

Klaus was having his brothers and Damon as Groomsmen while Caroline had appointed Elena, Katherine and Stefan to be bridesmaids. Yes Stefan was going to be an honorary bridesmaid, upon hearing the news he had been slightly worried about ending up in some kind of pastel chiffon but Caroline assured him a suit would be sufficient. She told Klaus she couldn't imagine her wedding day without Stefan standing beside her.

"So you're telling me the media has no idea it's happening?" Kol asked dubiously.

"Well we're already married and given it's going to be New Year's Eve in Mystic Falls Elena is fairly confident that should limit any attention." He said. "Although Perez Hilton has started a baby bump watch on his blog, so if they're interested in something it certainly won't be the wedding."

"Really that's quick considering you haven't even confirmed anything. How's Caroline taking it?" Elijah asked curiously still fussing with his tie.

"Not well. I caught her reading a copy of People the other day bawling her eyes out about how fat she looked." He said shaking his head. "I told her she wasn't but I'm realising moody Caroline has selective hearing when it comes to those things."

"Seriously I don't know how you deal with that every day Niklaus." Kol said disapprovingly.

"It's called pregnancy Kol and is a perfectly natural and wonderful thing." Elijah scolded. "Maybe one day when you grow up and are in an actual relationship you might understand."

"Oh like you and Katherine." He shot back.

"Well yes." He said his smile brightening at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Can you imagine Katherine Gilbert in pregnancy mode?" Kol and Klaus broke down unable to control their laughter. "How is that all going long distance?"

"Not for much longer thankfully." He smiled ignoring their joke. "My New York office should be functional by early next year."

"Meaning no more lectures for me." Kol teased.

"Don't worry Kol there's still the phone and email for that." Elijah joked. "I give you six months before you miss us."

"Well I'll have Klaus over to shoot my movie in January and no doubt you'll be loitering around Katherine so I don't think I'll miss you that much."

"I can't believe how quickly that has come around." Klaus said shaking his head thinking back to how much things had changed in such a short time.

"Yeah time flies when you're busy impregnating and remarrying people." Kol chuckled.

"Speaking of pregnant people I better get to the shop and replace all that food." Klaus said urgently. "I wouldn't be surprised if Caroline has eaten all the furniture while we've been gone."

"She can't be that bad." Elijah reasoned.

"Trust me Elijah she is that bad." He said patting his brother on the back. "Her appetite is normally very healthy but honestly pregnancy has turned her into a little pig, albeit a cute one."

"Sounds horrendous." Kol said shaking his head.

"You have no idea; her favourite food at the moment is pickles with strawberry ice cream." They looked at him in horror. "I'm just warning you before Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"I'm just glad Rebekah is doing the cooking for once. Who knows what we'd have eaten if Caroline was doing the catering." Elijah said his face slightly green at the thought of that particular food combination.

"You and me both." Klaus laughed. "Just don't tell her I said any of this, I would like to live to see my unborn child."

"So do I look fat?" Kol asked bringing the subject back to him.

**November 28: Los Angeles, California**

"I can't even have an alcoholic drink to deal with Rebekah being in my kitchen." Caroline whined looking at her husband who was happily enjoying his whiskey.

"Just pretend she's not there love." Klaus said slinging his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "Put your feet up. The girls will be here soon and you can have a gossip, I know how much you love doing that."

"No I can't Klaus I need to see what she's doing in there." He rolled his eyes as she stomped off angrily.

The girls had been bitching at each other all morning. Rebekah, because she was still slightly annoyed not to be wedding planner, and Caroline just because she was pregnant. Klaus had decided the safest place for him was in the living room with Stefan, where things were much less tense.

"Seriously man I'm looking forward to becoming a dad but if this is only two months, what's it going to be like at six or even nine?" He asked his eyes wide thinking about the monumental task ahead of him.

"Yeah I definitely don't envy you." Stefan laughed putting his feet on the coffee table and switching on the television. "I love being able to just relax, put my feet up and watch the game."

"Stefan!" He heard Caroline shout from the kitchen. "Get your feet off my coffee table." Stefan pulled them off quickly making Klaus erupt in laughter.

"Stefan you're not watching football are you?" Rebekah bellowed. He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote turning down the volume.

"Seriously they could be sisters, I mean they have both love to nag me." They could hear the faint beginnings of yet another argument knowing it was best to stay well clear.

"I hear you man but don't ever tell Caroline that." Klaus warned noting the rising volume of their voices.

"I wouldn't dare." He muttered. "She may still put me in pink satin or something and no one wants to see that."

"I still can't believe you're going to be a bridesmaid."

"You and me both." Stefan said shaking his head. "Why can't I be the MC or walk her down the aisle?" He whined. "Damn Matt and Jeremy for getting the manly jobs."

"I guess you're just lucky." Klaus laughed. "I just can't wait to see Kol's face when he realises you're his partner for the day. He's already upset because he assumes it's Bonnie and she's not single."

"He doesn't know yet?"

"No I thought if I told him too soon he'd back out, this way it will be a nice surprise for him on the day."

"Something to look forward to then." Stefan murmured his face slowly turning into a smile. "Seriously I can't believe how much has happened over the last seven months, I mean I wanted to kill you that day in Vegas."

"Oh don't remind me." Klaus said. "I'm just glad Caroline took pity on me and let me stick around."

"And now the newest little Mikaelson is on his way." He smiled. "So are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"We're both so happy to be having a baby the sex doesn't really matter." He beamed. "The ultrasound is next month and honestly all I care about is that he or she is healthy."

"Wow Klaus Mikaleson sure is a changed man." Stefan said patting his friend on the back affectionately. They suddenly heard the loud clattering of pans and cutlery coming from the kitchen.

"Oh my god they've actually killed each other." Klaus cried as they ran into the kitchen not expecting the sight that met them. It looked like a tornado had hit with pans, cutlery and broken plates scattered all over the floor. Caroline and Rebekah stood amongst the mess covered in cranberry sauce, mashed potato and flour in absolute hysterics.

"What the hell happened here?" Klaus cried.

"We discovered that breaking plates and throwing food can be a great stress reliever didn't we Caroline." Rebekah smiled at her sister-in-law. "You guys should really try it sometime."

"Yeah that's great girls; I just hope we have enough plates to actually eat off." Stefan said looking at the little pieces of crockery on the floor.

"Oh Stefan where's your sense of adventure." Caroline said enveloping him in a hug and rubbing flour in his hair struggling to contain her laughter.

"Don't even think about it little sister." Klaus cried as she walked towards him a mischievous look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rebekah I have to give it you this spread looks fantastic." Elena said shaking her head in amazement.

"I know." She agreed taking her seat at the table next to Stefan. Dozens of hot steaming plates were laid out sending heavenly aromas around the room. After their fight Klaus was amazed there was still food to eat not to mention plates to eat off. Who knew a food fight and a few smashed plates would help ease the tension. Klaus made a mental note to employ that tactic next year if things got rough.

"I can definitely attest to its delicious taste." Caroline said rubbing her stomach with one hand and scooping up a large pile of mashed potatoes and dumping it on her plate with the other. The entire table, bar Klaus, watched on in horror as she produced a large jar of peanut butter and slathered the thick spread over the top then added some cranberry sauce to finish it all off. Klaus realised just how scary it was that it all seemed so normal to him now. She raised her fork about to eat when he interrupted.

"Um Caroline aren't you forgetting something?" Klaus asked breaking the prolonged silence. She looked at him the realisation sweeping over her face torn between proper Thanksgiving protocol and the mound of enticing food on her plate.

"Okay before Caroline completely pigs out." Katherine said getting a poked out tongue in her direction. "We need to say what we're thankful for this year."

"Seriously we may never eat by the time you all ramble on." Caroline whined noticing them stare at her in shock. "Oh come on like you don't all agree with me, I mean you don't want the food to get cold now do you?"

"Okay I've got one that will probably cover everything and save Caroline from starvation." Damon joked standing up from his seat. "I think it's safe to say as a group we're all thankful for the events of May 4 when two complete strangers got raucously drunk on a flight and subsequently married each other in Las Vegas. Their actions not only ingrained them in each other's lives but their friends and family too." Damon raised his glass and the rest of them followed suit. "So thank you Klaus and Caroline without your drunken stupidity we wouldn't have found each other and all be sitting here together today."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered agreeing wholeheartedly with Damon's sentiments.

"Wow Damon who knew you could be so sentimental." Bonnie teased nudging him playfully.

"Well um just a slight amendment to that lovely speech honey." Elena said placing her hand over Damon's. "If you remember that day all those months ago everyone wanted an annulment but I was the one that suggested staying married."

"Yes Elena you were right, there I've said it." Klaus admitted rolling his eyes at the brunette.

"Finally, I've only been waiting like seven months for some kind of recognition." She cried a triumphant smile on her face. Klaus stood up earning a thunderous look from his hungry wife.

"I promise I won't take long Caroline." He said placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard our wedding mentioned in such a positive way and like Damon said it was definitely a means to bringing everyone together like this. I'm happy though we're finally going to get married the conventional way and actually have some cohesive memories this time." He joked paused momentarily to collect his thoughts while they all laughed.

"Ever since I met Caroline I knew she was the one, it just took me a while to convince her of that. So with our wedding fast approaching not to mention the birth of our first child I think I would have to be one of the most thankful people here today. I can't wait until we have our very own baby and make our family complete." Klaus said tears springing to his eyes as he looked down at the beautiful blonde that had turned his world upside down. "So on behalf of my family we are just so thankful to have you here in our lives as we move onto this next stage."

They all cheered in unison and began helping themselves to the large smorgasbord of food. Klaus looked over at Caroline who hadn't touched her plate yet. She was gazing at him a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked leaning in closer.

"I'm more than alright." She said cupping his face affectionately. "I love you husband." His face softened at hearing her call him that. He leaned in further placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Ew yuck we're actually trying to eat here." Kol muttered pretending to shield his eyes.

"Yeah would you just get a room already?" Matt laughed.

"Gladly." Caroline murmured whispering in his ear, her hot breath tickling his earlobe in the process. "So what do you think?' Klaus couldn't believe she was propositioning him at the dinner table with all their friends present. He could feel himself stir wishing everyone would just magically disappear. Damn Caroline and her pregnancy hormones. She licked her lips and rubbed her hand slowly along his upper thigh. He gulped loudly, she was really playing hardball.

"Niklaus?" He broke out of his trance eventually shifting his gaze from his lap to Elijah's curious smile. "Can you pass the salt?" Klaus coughed nervously trying to calm himself down.

"Um sure." He said passing it along then shooting Caroline a cautionary look. She just shrugged her shoulders and began to hoe into her mashed potato concoction.

"Oh yum." She moaned the noise only making him more aroused. He wished he could just turn it off like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See you later guys." Klaus smiled as he walked the last few stragglers to the front door.

Thanksgiving had been a surprising success except for him being completely distracted by his wife's antics at the dinner table. He wanted nothing more than to get her alone and have his way with her but instead had to endure the long and painful wait until their guests finally decided to leave.

He walked back inside watching her clearing the dishes off the table. She gave him a lazy smile obviously exhausted by the day's events and the abundance of food she'd consumed. Klaus shook his head there was no way she was going to get away with sleeping after the agony she put him through.

He stalked over knowing exactly what he was going to do now they were finally alone, he'd certainly had enough time to think about it after all. He leaned over the dining table and swept everything onto the floor. Caroline squealed in fright watching the pile of dishes shatter into one big mess on the tiles.

He picked her up in one go and sat her on the dining table pulling her legs apart so he could stand between them. He noticed her eyes darken with lust as he rubbed up against her. He placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards him into a searing kiss. He could feel himself straining against his pants as her soft pink mouth molded over his.

The sound of her moans against his lips was all he needed to rally him into action. Klaus continued to assault her mouth as his hands roamed down over her white shirt. He was desperate to feel her bare skin against his and ripped open her shirt too impatient to deal with buttons. She cried out surprised by his bold gesture then smiled devilishly and returned the favour throwing his ripped shirt away and pulling him flush to her.

Klaus groaned in response quickly unzipping her jeans and pulling them down over her hips, his eyes never leaving hers. He then moved his attention to her top half unsnapping her lace bra, and pulling it off in one swift move. He lowered her slowly onto the table trying to contain his excitement as he watched his wife laid out for him in all her glory. He undressed at a rapid rate worried he might peak too early given his state.

He leaned over capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss while his hands roamed over her soft porcelain skin. He lowered his face caressing her neck agonisingly slow then feathering light kisses over the swell of her breasts. He rubbed his finger softly over both nipples, her soft whimpers driving him absolutely crazy. He moved his hand further downwards stopping briefly to lovingly stroke her protruding belly.

He continued on his journey pulling down her underwear his erection only growing as he watched her writhe around in anticipation of what was about to happen. Once he'd removed them he slowly pushed himself into her unable to wait any longer.

She bucked her hips upwards as they moved together in perfect rhythm, their speed only increasing as they neared their climax. Klaus leaned over fastening his mouth over one taut nipple while he rubbed the other between his thumb and forefinger to really tip her over the edge. Klaus felt her stiffen and dove into her one last time as she screamed his name shuddering as the orgasm overtook her entire body. He cried out feeling the pressure that had been building up inside him for hours finally melt away in a delicious sexual haze.

They stood there panting unable to talk, the encounter had been so spontaneous not to mention completely overwhelming at the same time. She finally opened her eyes a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

"I've always wanted to do that although we'll definitely need new plates now." He laughed his breath ragged looking down at the mess of broken crockery beneath them.

"Yeah well don't think just because you gave me an orgasm you get out of cleaning this up mister." Caroline teased pulling him in for another kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry for delay its been a busy week what with work and the TVD and Originals Season Premieres, what did you think? Okay now onto the wedding. Just a quick question do you have any baby name ideas? Let me know if you do, I'm struggling to do this baby justice!**

**Thanks to Addicted to Klaroline for your review, once you read the chapter you'll know exactly what I mean!**

**Also thanks so much to mycutehamlet who is always full of amazing ideas and helped me so much with this wedding including the beautiful song choice. I don't own it, it's called 'Make Me Whole' by Amel** **Larrieux if you're interested.**

**Also just one last note to warn you about all the fluff you're about to read, but it's all good fluff I promise!**

**Chapter 31: Collision Course**

**December 30: Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Ooooh that's cold." Caroline shrieked as the gel was rubbed onto her protruding belly.

"Oh toughen up Princess." Klaus joked.

"You're more than welcome to swap places with me." She fumed. Caroline thought after three months Klaus should have known better than to mess with a pregnant woman but obviously not. He leaned down and dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead. Caroline smiled immediately; he certainly had that calming effect on her.

"Now Caroline this isn't going to hurt we're just going to have a look at your baby and see how she or he is doing." Dr Wilson said smiling at her. Given their wedding coincided with the first trimester of her pregnancy she had decided she wanted her childhood doctor to perform her first ultrasound.

"I can't believe I delivered you all those years ago and now you're going to be a mother yourself." Dr Wilson said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Please don't say that you're making me feel really old Dr Wilson." She cried.

"You feel old?" He laughed. "Okay now we're just going to check everything is developing just as it should." Caroline looked over at the monitor suddenly feeling apprehensive. She knew there was probably no reason to be nervous but there was something niggling at the back of her mind. Klaus seemed to sense her unrest and placed his hand inside hers sending Caroline a reassuring smile. She looked back at the monitor trying to pick out her baby within the grainy black image on screen.

"So how does everything look Doctor?" Klaus asked.

"Yes it all looks about right." He murmured his attention fixed on something on the screen.

"Why doesn't that fill me with a lot of confidence?" Caroline said quietly.

"Oh sorry Caroline it's fine I promise, see there's the embryo." He said pointing at the monitor.

"Where?" Klaus asked squinting his eyes trying to see what he was referring to. "Seriously it's like one of those 3D pictures; I can never see them either."

"There." He said pointing at the image again. "But what you'll notice is there's actually more than one embryo if you look closely."

"What!" Caroline cried squeezing Klaus's hand really tightly without noticing.

"Ouch honey." He moaned pulling his hand away to try and gain back some of his circulation. "So what exactly are you saying Doctor Wilson."

"There's two embryos in the womb which means you're having twins Caroline."

Caroline was in shock, the thought of having one baby was overwhelming, how the hell was she going to deal with two of them at the same time? She turned to look at Klaus to see how he was dealing with the news noticing him swaying slightly his face ashen.

"Oh my god Klaus!" She cried as he keeled over onto the floor. Doctor Wilson walked over to check on him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes Caroline he'll be fine, honestly this happens a lot." He said gesturing to the nurse to come over and assist. "He's just fainted, we'll get some smelling salts and he should wake up shortly."

"Great I find out I'm having twins and he faints." She muttered. "I mean I'm the one who has to get two babies out of me somehow." She could feel her heart racing trying to process the news she was having twins. Doctor Wilson laughed.

"If anyone can do it I know you can Caroline. A lot of it actually comes down to the breathing and given you're an accomplished singer I don't think you'll have any problems with that."

"Yeah well maybe but I'm not holding out much hope for my birthing partner here." She cried gesturing towards her passed out husband. "I mean this is only the ultrasound, imagine what he's going to be like during labour." She heard some groaning sounds noticing her husband was rousing. The nurse helped him up and he stumbled towards her rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked suddenly overcome with emotion, he really did look adorable with his messy hair and dazed expression.

"Yeah I just had this weird dream that we were having twins, crazy hey?" He said looking between her and the doctor. "Why are you both looking at me like that?" Doctor Wilson shook his head and continued with the ultrasound running the probe over her stomach slowly. Caroline could hear some loud thumping noises.

"Is that the?" She asked in shock tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes that's their heartbeats." Caroline looked up at Klaus noticing his teary eyes and squeezed his hand. Caroline couldn't believe she was having twins. What started as a bit of a shock had become the best day of her life, she was truly blessed not just with one baby but two.

"Did you want to know the sex?" He asked curiously. They both looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking.

"No." They said in unison. "I think one surprise is enough for today." Klaus laughed.

"Right well I'll get these pictures organised for you and then you can go." He said walking out of the room.

"Ouch." Klaus cried as Caroline punched him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Well one for giving me two babies and two for fainting on me back there."

"I can't help it my sperm is superhuman." He joked. "Anyway it's pretty obvious you're happy with how it all turned out, we both are."

"I know it was mainly for your interesting reaction upon hearing the news." She teased. "If I'm going to be having two babies there is no way you're fainting again."

"I'll be fine." He said slightly unsure of himself. "Maybe we could have Rebekah on standby, if anyone can get those babies out it would be her. "

"I'd prefer bossy Elena I think." She said thoughtfully. "I'm going to have enough labour pains to deal with; I don't think I could take your sister on top of all that."

"You've got a deal, although I don't plan on missing out on a single second of my babies being born." He smiled sitting down next to her and placing his hand lovingly on her belly. "It sounds so strange saying babies now doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind."

"I'll be right there every step of the way." He soothed tracing invisible circles on her stomach. "Little Roger and Gertrude will be the most loved kids in the world."

"You know it could be two little girls." She said her eyes brightening at the possibilities as she raked her fingers through his curls.

"I'm not sure I could take being outnumbered by three women." He scoffed. "Now two boys on the other hand..." He smiled excitedly thinking about the future.

"Your very own boys club." She joked. "You know I don't really care, I'm just glad we have another six months to come up with some good names."

"What you don't like Gertrude?" He joked. "Yeah I think we're going to have to work on that, it's going to be hard to beat Niklaus that's for sure." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about Niklaus Junior either." She threatened.

"Why not, I'll let you name our daughter Caroline Junior if you like?"

"Yeah I can just imagine how confusing that would get." She laughed. "I suppose we should really get going so we can make it to the Grill." She said lazily not wanting to move an inch from their current position. She loved lying there with Klaus gently stroking her stomach. Elena had organised a pre-wedding get together that night at the Grill and she knew better than to be late.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I checked this was our wedding wasn't it?"

"Yes well unfortunately when your friend is also your publicist things like this tend to happen." She joked. "You can talk anyway; your publicist has had us on media lockdown the past week."

"Well it seems to have worked, so far anyway." He sighed wishing things could be normal just this once.

"Okay let's go." Caroline said hearing him groan as she pulled him up so that his eyes were looking straight into hers. "Elena will be out for blood and I'd like to live to see my wedding."

"Not to mention our babies." He grinned taking one last look at her stomach before getting up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like a whiskey neat, thanks love." Kol said eyeing up the beautiful bar tender at the grill. The pre-wedding party was in full swing and he was trying to pick up for tonight at least, he had ruled out any action at the wedding.

"There's your whiskey." She replied dryly. "And don't call me love." She drawled.

"Oh come on love there's no need to be so wound up." He chuckled. Kol Mikaelson had seen many beautiful women in his lifetime but this girl was unlike any other. She had long glossy chestnut hair that fell in waves down her back, smooth olive skin and penetrating blue eyes.

"I'm not wound up; I just don't like being called names."

"Well maybe if you told me your name we wouldn't have this problem." He said sending her his best cheeky smile. She proceeded to ignore him, something Kol definitely wasn't used to. "Okay I'll help you out I'm Kol Mikaleson, although you probably knew that already." He replied puffing out his chest.

"Who?" She shot back her face completely blank. Kol couldn't believe this girl had no idea who he was. He put it down to the fact that she was from a small town and probably hadn't seen any good movies.

"Kol and you are?" He said quietly his ego well and truly deflated.

"Is there anyone you won't chat up Kol?" Bonnie asked sitting down next to him at the bar and sending an apologetic smile to the bartender.

"Well I don't recall ever chatting you up Bonnie." He said rolling his eyes. "Now do you actually want something or can I keep talking to…" He said helplessly giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Seriously just tell him your name otherwise he'll keep calling you love." Bonnie said.

"Davina." She said simply then walked off to serve another customer, Kol smiled thinking how much it suited her.

"Well thanks Bonnie." He said sarcastically. "Now that you've ruined any chance I had is there a point to this little conversation."

"Yeah I ruined your chance." She replied sarcastically. "I just wanted to check you were okay with the arrangements for tomorrow. We have to make sure everything goes off without incident. I mean there's been no media sightings, well except for the local paper who are more than happy to be getting an exclusive, but I want to know you won't make a scene."

"What because I'm always the centre of attention." He smirked. "I can't really help that now can I?"

"Oh please." She moaned. "Look I know Stefan wouldn't be your first choice as a wedding partner but surely you can see the funny side of this." Kol stared at her in disbelief obviously hearing the news for the first time.

"I thought you were my partner Bonnie." He whined.

"Ah no that would be Stefan; I thought my idiot client would have told you that by now." She grumbled.

"Did I hear my name?" Klaus asked wandering over with Caroline in tow looking at them both curiously.

"Stefan is going to be my partner!" He exploded unable to hold it on any longer, they all looked at each other not expecting that response.

"Well I was going to tell you..." Klaus mumbled.

"When Niklaus?" He cried. "Just before I had to walk down the aisle arm-in-arm with him?"

"Well actually now that you mention it…"

"I'm sorry Kol but I wanted Stefan to be up there with me and the only way to do it was to make him an honorary bridesmaid. Don't worry you don't have to link arms or anything."

"Oh how kind of you." He muttered.

"Behave yourself little brother." Klaus said. "This is our wedding day and how it's going to be."

"Fine." He replied shortly. He would never want to ruin their wedding day, it had taken so long for them to get to this point and he didn't want to get in the way of their happiness, even if he was partnered with another guy. Kol suddenly looked up to them a cheeky grin plastered on his face realising he could get some mileage out of this. "I'm happy to do that for you guys but how about something in return?"

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus said already dreading his request.

"I want to take a guest to the wedding."

"Okay it's a little short notice." Bonnie interrupted. "I mean what with the table settings, the bonbonniere and not to mention the possible media issues with inviting an outsider."

"That's fine Kol." Caroline said. "I mean this is all my doing so I'm more than happy to agree to that. Although I'm not sure where you're going to get a date at such short notice."

"Davina?" Kol called watching the brunette beauty approaching.

"Well at least you're calling me something other than love now."

"Would you come to my brother's wedding with me?" He pleaded.

"I hardly know you and what I do know so far isn't really that appealing to me."

"Ouch hit a guy where it hurts." Klaus said trying to not to laugh at his brother's very public rejection.

"I like her already." Caroline chuckled. As much as she loved Kol his ego was enormous and she realised he needed a girl that was going to make him work for it and Davina seemed like the perfect candidate.

"Okay well how about we look past that for now and focus on the benefits should you decide to escort me to this wedding." She looked at him her arms crossed across her chest defiantly.

"I look great in a suit, I'm extremely funny not to mention a very talented dancer."

"Yeah I'll back him up on the dancing." Klaus interrupted.

"And there's no one I know that's more loyal than Kol." Elijah said interrupting their conversation. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

"He's also quite charming when he wants to be, trust me." Katherine said recalling his attempts to woo her.

"And even though he doesn't stop talking he can actually say some thoughtful things amongst the rest of the rubbish." Rebekah said appearing from nowhere. They all looked at her. "Hey that was the best compliment you're going to get out of me."

"Seriously talk about pressure." Davina said her eyes wide at all the attention. "I'm not sure I'm completely convinced yet."

"Okay forget about me, how about all the free food, drinks and entertainment you could ask for?" Kol said hopefully. She looked at him thoughtfully her face eventually breaking out into a smile.

"Well I'm big sucker for dessert." She started. "I hope there's going to be cake."

"Oh honey there's going to be cake don't worry about that not to mention the rest of the dessert buffet." Caroline cried her mouth watering, she could feel the cravings coming on thinking how good some ice cream and pickles would be right now.

"Fine I'll come but no calling me love, got it?" She said poking him playfully in the chest.

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I'm going to like this Davina." Caroline said as they walked home his arm slung over her shoulders.

"Yeah anyone who can keep Kol on his toes definitely has my tick of approval." He laughed. "Although knowing Kol this will be short lived like the rest of them."

"You never know all it takes is the right woman." She said arching her eyebrows at him.

"You are right about that Mrs Mikaleson." He said pulling her closer and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "Mmmm I say we head straight to bed when we get back to the hotel."

"Klaus." She cried pushing him away slightly. "The groom can't see the bride before the wedding, hence why I'm going over to my mum's for the night."

"Caroline I hate to break it to you but we're already married." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I sort of knew that Klaus." She growled. "Look this time we're doing it for real which means honouring all the traditions mister."

"Okay fine but you're mine come the wedding night." He murmured stopping still so that he could look into her eyes. He placed his hands over her head and ran them through her hair almost like he was taking in every last memory before they were separated.

"I'm glad to see you're embracing one tradition." She said leaning up to feather kisses up his neck.

"Yeah well that's a tradition I think we should observe every night." He moaned her kisses beginning to arouse him. "Hey you need to stop that or I'll pick you up, take you back to my cave and never let you go."

"Fine." She said withdrawing her lips reluctantly. "It just makes it all that more exciting come tomorrow night."

"Yes it does." He said. "Actually I have one more item of business with you before we part ways." She looked at him not sure what he meant. He pulled out a blue box from his chest pocket and gave it to her. She looked at him her eyes wide wondering what was inside. One thing she knew was that Tiffany's was certainly doing well out of him. She breathed in sharply feeling the tears spring to her eyes as she peeked inside.

"I thought it was time for a new charm." He said smiling at her. She pulled it out admiring the white gold locket charm with the word _'mum'_ engraved on the front. She opened it up noticing the two empty places where pictures of their children would sit.

She leaned up, looped her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Caroline really had to pinch herself because if anyone had told her she'd be here at this very moment with Klaus eight months ago she would have laughed in their face. Not only were they going to profess their love in front of their family and friends but they were going to be parents of twins.

"I know my record on presents isn't particularly impressive but surprisingly I do have something for you. Although I left it for you to open in the morning." She said. "Well that's the tradition after all."

"Oh really so why did you just open yours if it's tradition to do it tomorrow."

"I'm going to blame it on baby brain."

"Yeah I'm sure that was it." He joked. "Anyway I wanted to see your face when you opened it and you certainly didn't disappoint." He said pulling her in for another searing kiss. They finally parted their eyes still trained on each other trying to extend the moment.

"How about Joseph for a boy? I personally think that is a spectacular name." He said after a moment's silence.

"Ah no, I think it's back to the drawing board." She laughed taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards their destination.

**December 31: Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Oh Caroline you look beautiful honey." Her mum said bursting into tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh mum stop you're going to make me cry and this make-up took long enough to do." She said smiling at her mum. Liz embraced her daughter struggling to contain her emotions.

"Yeah Liz you're going to make us all cry and trust me for Katherine that is completely unheard of, well unless she's in front of a camera." Elena said nudging her twin.

"Well don't look now but I think it's already started." Katherine quipped pointing at a dewy eyed Stefan. "Seriously who invited him?"

"Care you're so beautiful." He cried taking his turn to embrace the bride. Caroline looked back in the mirror turning around inspecting her dress from different angles. She wanted something timeless and her specially designed Vera Wang original was exactly that.

Her ivory dress was fitted to the waist skimming lightly over her baby bump then flaring out slightly into a small train at the back. The main feature was a sheer lace overlay that ran from her neck, across the top of her back and sleeves and sat over her dress. She had accessorised with simple pearl studs, her charm bracelet and Jimmy Choo shoes in matching ivory. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, wavy tendrils framing her face.

"Well I guess we should get this show on the road." She said feeling the nerves starting to flutter in her stomach, although she had no idea why.

"We just need to do a check before we go." Elena said. "Something old?"

"The earrings." She said gesturing to the pearl studs that belonged to her great grandma.

"Well I'm assuming the something new is the dress." Liz said and Caroline nodded.

"Something blue?" Katherine asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well you would know considering you gave me the blue lingerie I'm wearing." Caroline laughed.

"Ew something I didn't need to know." Stefan piped up.

"Seriously that's what you get for asking a boy to be a bridesmaid Care." Katherine said shaking her head.

"Okay how about borrowed?" Stefan asked earning curious looks from the other women. "Hey I was very serious about this role and made sure I studied up." He scoffed.

"Well that's actually a good point Stefan." Elena said frantically searching the bride for something fitting that description.

"Here you go sweetie." Her mum said producing a small pearl hair clip. "When I got married I had this in my hair and so did your grandma, it's your turn now." She said starting to cry again.

"Oh mum that's beautiful." Caroline blubbered the tears threatening to erupt.

"Okay no tears people, not until after the photos at least." Katherine cried going into damage control mode. Caroline took a few deep breaths and with everyone's help fastened the clip in the back of her hair.

"Come on ladies let's go and get me married, properly this time." She said her whole face lighting up at what was awaiting her. "Oh you too Stefan." She chuckled linking her arm through his as they made their way downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small old church looked charming as the sun lazily set in the sky above them. Although it had been a clear day the residual snow from the last few days was blanketing the street and surrounding gardens in a white haze. She felt the nerves that had been lingering all day finally dissipate, the reality of the moment hitting her for the first time. She stepped out of the car smiling at a patient Jeremy who would have been waiting there for a while considering they were twenty minutes late.

"Care you look amazing." He grinned. "I think I've definitely got the most beautiful woman on my arm, just don't tell Bonnie I said that." Katherine and Elena fussed around her making sure her dress was sitting correctly.

"Well see you in there." Stefan said smiling at his best friend and taking her mother's outstretched arm to escort her inside.

"This is it." She cried looking at her stunning bridesmaids in their floor length navy chiffon dresses the only difference was their hair, Katherine choosing flowing curls over Elena's straightened locks.

"You look amazing Care." Elena said pulling a stray piece of hair out of her friend's eyes.

"I can't wait to see Klaus's eyes bulge out of his head when he sees you walking towards him." Katherine laughed.

They took their places giving Caroline one last smile before taking their turns walking down the aisle. Caroline positioned herself at the entrance, her face breaking out into a big smile as she laid eyes on her groom from a distance. She felt her heart swell knowing that the gorgeous man waiting for her in the black tuxedo was hers for life.

The string quartet in the corner slowed its tempo, the opening strains of Ava Maria echoing around the small church. Jeremy gave her a warm smile as they started to make their way down the aisle. The whole church was glowing, the only light emanating from hundreds of candles scattered around the room.

She breathed in deeply the smell of fresh roses scattered throughout the room filling her nostrils, the same flowers that were in her bouquet. She had been nervous unable to look towards the end of the aisle and into his eyes, afraid of the emotions it would stir-up, but as Caroline finally looked up she was so glad she did. Klaus was staring at her his blue eyes full of tears as she approached. She knew she had to be strong and not cry but he was making it very difficult. She looked across to his groomsmen briefly trying to keep her composure.

Damon and Elijah were smiling at her while she noticed Kol whispering in his brother's ear making his face brighten considerably. She'd have to remember to ask what he'd said. Kol turned back and poked out his tongue in her direction making her giggle. She'd always be thankful to her brother-in-law for helping lighten the moment.

The music faded out as she gave Jeremy a quick kiss and stood up next to her husband. He flashed her the cufflinks she gave him with the word _'dad'_ engraved on them. She couldn't believe they had similar ideas for wedding presents.

"You are so beautiful." He mouthed only making her smile wider.

"Dearly beloved..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for that beautiful reading Rebekah." The priest said smiling at her as she stepped down from the Pulpit. "Now it is time for the vows and Klaus and Caroline have written their own. Klaus?"

"I never thought I'd ever be here today until of course the right woman came crashing into my life on that fateful plane flight eight months ago. Caroline you turned my world upside down and made me question everything I thought I knew about love. Turns out I knew absolutely nothing." He joked making everyone laugh.

"But with your love and support, not to mention your incredible persistence, I have been able to learn how to love. You have made me the happiest man alive and I can't wait to start my life with you and our babies." He said touching her stomach affectionately too emotionally affected to notice his slip. A low hum from the guests sounded out obviously speculating about his meaning. Caroline was also too busy to notice caught up in a trance the tears she had tried so hard to contain making their way slowly down her cheeks.

"Someone famous once said _'life is not measured by the breaths we take; but the moments that take our breath away'_ and you've been doing that to me ever since we met sweetheart." The tears started to come down thick and fast at this point his words touching her deeply.

"Oh and while I'm here I promise not to leave the toilet seat up and throw empty containers out and not put them back in the fridge." He smiled making her laugh through her tears. Caroline cleared her throat nervously realising the enormity of trying to put into a couple of minutes just how she felt about him.

"I'd had a pretty rough time in the past but it wasn't until I met you that I truly realised just what true love is. You say I taught you about loving but you taught me just as much husband." She paused momentarily trying to collect her thoughts.

"You may not have realised it during our time together but you have shown me more affection, more kindness and more love than I could have ever imagined. You are constantly surprising me with your beautiful gestures and each day I wake up wondering just what you are going to do next." She smiled at him though bleary eyes.

"I have never felt so loved and protected as I do with you and I look forward to spending my life with you and our children. They are going to be so blessed to have such a wonderful father. " She had long given up caring about her make-up at this point. He looked at her and instinctively reached up to wipe away her tears, yet another reason she loved him.

"I also promise not to get crumbs in the bed during my midnight snacking and stop switching television channels so quickly." She laughed along with their other guests.

After they exchanged rings the Priest smiled at the both. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said looking at Klaus expectantly.

Klaus surprised Caroline by picking her up so she was in his arms and placed his lips over hers. Caroline closed her eyes savouring what was probably the happiest moment of her life until now. He finally leaned back grinning at her and twirled her around obviously just as content. They walked down the aisle thanking everyone for their kind wishes and stepped out onto the threshold surrounded by their bridal party.

"Um what's this about babies?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yeah and your reference to children?" Katherine added.

"Well we were going to wait until our speech at the reception to announce it but we're having twins." Caroline smiled her whole face lighting up with happiness.

"Twins?" They both cried in unison. They all looked at them and laughed.

"Please don't let it be two girls, not sure I could handle another two like you." Klaus joked earning a whack from Katherine.

"That's amazing Niklaus." Elijah said enveloping his brother in a hug while Damon and Kol looked on with smiles on their faces. Stefan and the twins wrapped their arms affectionately around Caroline. Life really couldn't get better than this she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Round tables dressed in white linens with antique candelabras and rose petals were scattered throughout the stately front room of the Lockwood Mansion. Lanterns were suspended from the ceiling provided extra light complimenting the glow from the open fireplace. A lone guitarist strummed away in the corner adding to the ambience.

The atmosphere was warm and intimate just like their wedding has been. Guests were seated at the surrounding tables eating, drinking and laughing merrily. Matt stood up his duties as MC not over quite yet.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked tapping his glass. "The Bride has a special surprise for the groom and no we're not talking about the fact they're having twins which by the way was the worst kept secret." He said and they all erupted in laughter. After their slip during the vows everyone had been asking so Klaus and Caroline had to break the news earlier than planned.

Caroline squeezed his hand and stood up walking towards the corner of the room gesturing to the guitar player. He started to play the opening chords and she began to sing to her husband, her heavenly voice floating around the room.

_Darling I want you to listen_  
_I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right_  
_And I don't think there's anything missing_  
_Cause a person like you, made it easy to do_  
_I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song_

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven_  
_Your smile could heal a million souls_  
_Your love completes my existence_  
_You're the other half that makes me whole_  
_You're the only other half that makes me whole_

_I think the angels are your brothers_  
_They told you about me, said you're just what she needs_  
_And I find myself thanking your mother_  
_For giving birth to a saint_  
_My spirit flies when I say your name_  
_If there's one thing that's true_  
_It's that I was born to love you_

_You make my dreams_  
_Come true over and, over again_  
_And I honestly truly believe_  
_You and me are written in the stars_  
_I live my whole life through_  
_To giving thanks to you_

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven_  
_Your smile could heal a million souls_  
_Your love completes my existence_  
_You're the other half that makes me whole_  
_You're the only other half that makes me whole_

She finished the song her voice slightly husky from all the emotion the song had evoked within her. She looked over at Klaus noticing his watery eyes realising her song had the desired effect. In fact the rest of the room seemed to be crying too.

"Okay I think we've all cried enough for today." She chuckled wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "Let's get this party started." She laughed as extra members of the band filtered in ready to play something more upbeat.

Klaus came up behind her wrapping his arms around her expanding waist. "Just when I think I couldn't be more in love with you, you go and do that." He whispered brushing his lips across her cheek. She turned around pulling him flush to her their kisses becoming deeper with every touch and taste as the emotion from the day flooded over them.

"Klaus we have to stop." She said her face flushed from the excitement.

"Seriously this is our party; I think that means we can do what we want." He laughed kissing her again. Caroline felt herself being swept up again in the tornado that was Klaus Mikaleson.

"Mmmm no." She said reluctantly pulling away. "Later husband, I have some amazing lingerie that I think you'll like." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriously Caroline you know just how to get a guy worked up." He growled.

"It will be worth the wait I promise."

"It always is with you Mrs Mikaelson." He said finally tearing his lips away from her and looking over towards his brother talking animatedly with his date. "It looks like Kol's date is going well."

"Yeah it does." She smiled hoping Kol could find happiness like the rest of them. "I'm curious what was it your brother said to you when I was walking down the aisle?" Klaus's face lit up.

"He said you looked smoking hot and I was a lucky son-of-a-bitch."

"Damn straight you are. Just wait until later you won't know what hit you." She said kinking her left eyebrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks guys for all your lovely comments over the duration of this story. I know I always say it but your reviews keep me writing. I'd especially like to thank you for the baby name ideas, there were some great ones in there. I guess you'll have to keep reading to see what I decided. This will be my longest not to mention my final chapter, so please enjoy : )**

**Chapter 32: Collision Course**

**June 27: New York City**

"Okay does everyone know the plan?" Elena asked pacing back and forth in front of them. "Well?" She reiterated finally coming to a standstill.

"Yes Elena." They all replied in unison like they were in a classroom.

"Bonnie Bennett are you laughing?"

"No Elena, I'm actually very serious." She replied a smile tugging on her lips.

"This is not funny, we don't have much time and need to have a plan of attack in place." She cried. "The media are already making a meal of this pregnancy and you haven't even given birth yet."

"Tell me about it?" Caroline moaned looking down at her huge belly, her due date was in a few days but she felt like it was forever.

"For once it would be nice to actually be able to do this the normal way." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Well that's what you get for being famous buddy, every facet of your life is in our hands." Damon smiled rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Okay back to the topic at hand." Elena interrupted.

"What was the question again?" Stefan asked earning a dirty look from Elena. "Yes Elena we are all across the plan."

"Well if that's the case then humour me."

"As soon as Caroline's water breaks we call downstairs where a car will be waiting in the parking garage to take us to the Lennox Hill Hospital." Klaus replied in a monotone voice.

"Exactly so this way you'll be able to slip out without alerting the media."

"The hospital has organised entry via their underground car park so you'll be able to arrive without your usual media escort." Bonnie added.

"Great so if that's all sorted I think Caroline needs to have a rest." Klaus said trying to get rid of them.

"Yeah because that's exactly what I need." She whined. "I'm so sick of being locked up in this prison without any entertainment."

"Hey we had fun playing poker didn't we?" Stefan cried.

"No Stefan fun would have been if you were actually good." She scoffed. "I won all your money after like only three hands."

"How about all those chick flicks I sat through with you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I can't believe I'm going to say this but I wouldn't care if I never saw one again."

"Hallelujah." Klaus proclaimed having to sit through a few himself. "Hey it's not like we never go out I mean we went to your last Lamaze class yesterday."

"Oh and that was so thrilling." She drawled. "Seriously if our instructor told me to relax one more time I was going to…"

"Okay on that note I think we should leave Klaus and Caroline to it." Damon said not sure he could handle any more of pregnant Caroline. He was just glad there were only a few days to go. They all left their brainstorming session finally over. Klaus exhaled glad they could go back to acting like a normal expectant married couple even though he knew they weren't.

The last six months had been a learning curve that was for sure. It wasn't just about getting to know his wife, it was dealing with all the emotions that pregnancy brought with it. He loved Caroline but she had definitely been a challenge what with her mood swings and cravings shifting into high gear as the months passed. He wouldn't change it for anything but he'd be lying if he said he couldn't wait for things to go back to normal, for a little while at least.

It didn't help that being in the public eye meant they had to constantly dodge the paparazzi. Since publicly announcing the impending birth the media had been out of control. The overly protective husband in him was so worried about all the unwanted attention he had recently put a ban on all media interviews and placed his own wife under house arrest, something she wasn't very happy about. He looked over at her the frown on her face becoming a permanent feature. He walked over pulling her towards him and enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry baby; you know I'm only doing this because I love you and our babies." He murmured in her ear. He finally felt her melt into his arms knowing he had placated her slightly.

"I know but I'm going stir crazy being locked up in here, all I want to do is go to Central Park and have a romantic picnic with my husband." She said nuzzling into his neck.

"Well I don't think Central Park would fit in with Elena's plan do you?"

"No, but since when did you and Elena agree on anything?" She grumbled.

"Since we both care and want what's best for you and our babies." He soothed rubbing circles over her back.

"I know." She relented snuggling into him further. "I've been a brat haven't I?"

"I'm not falling into that trap." He chuckled. "I know better than to mess with my hormonal pregnant wife."

"How diplomatic of you husband." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "You know maybe there's another way we can occupy ourselves?"

"Oh really? You know I'm always up for suggestions."

"You, me and a hot bath."

"I like where you're going with this Mrs Mikaelson. I mean research has found that a hot bath is a good way to bring on labour."

"Yeah well as much as I want our children to arrive I wasn't really thinking about it for that particular reason."

"You don't need to ask me twice." He smiled leading her towards the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus woke up and looked out the window noticing the sun was beginning to set over Manhattan. He and Caroline had been so busy bathing then engaging in bedroom activities they had drifted off to sleep. Klaus didn't mind being under house arrest as long as he had a very horny Caroline to distract him.

He placed his elbows on the bed and pulled himself up taking a moment to watch his wife sleeping peacefully. She looked so angelic laying there her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow and her chest rising with every breath she took. Klaus was continually amazed at how she seemed to get more beautiful every day, pregnancy definitely agreed with her. He got up careful not to wake her, an idea suddenly coming to him. If Caroline wanted a picnic that's exactly what she was going to get.

After about an hour of preparing things he walked back into the bedroom, she was still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her but knew she'd never sleep that night if he didn't. He leant down rousing her by placing butterfly kisses over her face, loving the feeling of her soft skin on his lips. She resisted at first her nose scrunching up from his touch, he continued on his journey placing kisses along her jawline and down to her neck. He knew there was no way she could resist him now. She began to moan her eyes finally fluttering open.

"Mmmm now this is much better than any alarm clock." She murmured. He reluctantly pulled back realising if he continued along this path he'd never stop.

"I have a surprise for you." Her eyes lit up excited by the prospect. "But you'll have to come with me." He helped her out of bed trying not to get too distracted by her beautiful pregnant physique. She haphazardly threw on some clothes and they walked towards the front door.

"I can't believe we're going outside for a change." They went in the elevator and as soon as he pressed the R button she knew their destination.

"I know it isn't Central Park but this is the best I can do." They reached the roof where he'd set up a picnic rug filled with an assortment of food. She inhaled sharply at the sight of her all her favourite and downright weird foods.

"Fried chicken." She cried. Klaus laughed wondering what he was so worried about, all he needed to do was provide her favourite foods and she was more than satisfied. "Oooh peanut butter, bananas, pickles and ice cream cake." They sat down as Caroline began to hoe into the food. Klaus could only watch as she shovelled into her mouth thinking most people would find this utterly unattractive but for some reason it just made him love her more.

"You know I am eating for three." She said mid-mouthful obviously slightly self-conscious of her behaviour.

"I know baby." He smiled positioning himself so he was sitting behind her, Caroline's back up against his chest. He loved this position because he could wrap his arms around her and stroke her belly. She finally finished eating, obviously full for now, and snuggled into him further

"I can't believe our babies will be here soon and we don't have names yet." Klaus said shaking his head. They had spent the past six months consulting every baby book, the internet and even asking friends their opinions. However they couldn't come up with something they both agreed on.

"Well if you weren't being so stubborn and would just let me name them we wouldn't have this problem." She sighed.

"If I wasn't being so stubborn?" He cried. "I'm sorry if I don't want to call my children River or Rainbow."

"Hey it worked for the Phoenix family didn't it?"

"Yeah well they were hippies and last time I checked we're not." He argued.

"Well I hardly think John and Jane are going to light the world on fire, not that I have anything against those names of course."

"At least they won't get teased unlike Moonchild or Star."

"I never suggested them, now you're just teasing me." She said. "Anyway we're famous it would be strange if we didn't have an Apple or a Bronx in the family."

"Yeah because naming your child after a fruit is so normal Caroline." He laughed. "Look I think once we finally meet them it will come to us. You can't name a child until you see that is suits them anyway."

"Yeah you're right." She murmured watching the sun set over the New York skyline. Klaus continued to stroke her belly excited for the impending arrival of his babies whatever their names were. He suddenly felt a big kick from inside her belly making him jump slightly in fright. Although Caroline had felt some movement and kicking since around the five month mark there had never been anything that forceful until now.

"Wow someone's impatient." Caroline cried. Klaus felt the joy welling inside him as he felt some more persistent kicking. "I'm glad you can laugh while I'm being assaulted here."

"Oh it's not hurting is it?"

"No I'm just joking with you, although it would have to be one of the weirdest feelings I've ever experienced."

"If that isn't a sign they're ready to come out I don't know what is." Klaus said closing his eyes and savouring the moment. "I think our son is going to be a famous footballer with a kick like that."

"You realise that could be our daughter kicking in there?" She said. "The boys just better watch out then if they get on her wrong side."

"My daughter will not be dating any boys, well not in my lifetime." He said his over protectiveness kicking in. "There's to be no make-up or revealing clothes of any kind either."

"Wow I'm glad one of us will be reasonable." She teased as the kicking continued. "See that's our daughters objecting to your strict rules dad."

"Oh no there could be two of them I never thought about that. Laugh now but when it happens you'll feel exactly the same way." He threatened.

"I suppose if the boys are all like you then there might be a reason to worry." She teased as the kicking eventually stopped. She interlaced her fingers with his pulling his arms so they were completely encircling her waist.

"Exactly why I'm freaking out here love." He murmured placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well it won't be long now hopefully." She said lazily. Klaus noticed her eyes drooping realising all that kicking not to mention the abundance of food must have tired her out.

"Come on baby let's go and get you into bed." He whispered in her ear wishing he could stay with her in that position forever. She moaned loudly finally giving in as he helped her to her feet.

"Okay if I have to go to bed again I'm picking the movie."

"You always pick the movie." He said rolling his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Well if you're not complaining I'm definitely in the mood for _Legally Blonde_." Klaus had to look away to hide his pained face.

"Great something to look forward to then."

**4:30am June 29: New York City**

Klaus woke to the sound of his mobile phone buzzing loudly in his ear. He opened his eyes disorientated for a moment trying to get his bearings, one of the downsides to being famous and travelling constantly. In the darkness he could just make out the bedroom furniture in their apartment and the bedside clock that read 4:30am. Who the hell would be calling him in the middle of the night?

He quickly answered it not bothering to look at the screen just wanting it to stop so it didn't wake up his heavily pregnant wife.

"What?" He hissed.

"Um honey it's me." His stomach sank why was Caroline calling him, she was supposed to be asleep next to him. He turned over realising her side of the bed was empty.

"Where are you?" He cried frantically looking around the room, hoping she was in the bathroom or something.

"Um well here's the thing, and don't get mad." She started. Every time she told him to not get mad his first instinct was to do exactly that.

"Caroline?" He growled trying to keep his calm but struggling.

"Well you see I was really hungry and I didn't want to wake you so I, um, decided to go out and get some ice cream." She stuttered.

"You did what?" He cried jumping out of bed in one swift move and started pacing around the room. "You realise we have lots of ice cream, unless you ate it all in the last few hours of course."

"I know we do but I wanted chunky monkey and we didn't have that particular flavour." He felt the anger boiling inside him, of course the ten flavours they did have wouldn't be right.

"Okay fine so where exactly are you then? I'm coming down to get you." He said trying to keep his voice even.

"I'm at the 7-Eleven on the corner." He shook his head, how did he miss his very pregnant wife creeping out of bed. The doorman was going to get an earful that's for sure. "And don't you dare yell at Henry." She said obviously reading his thoughts.

"Fine, I'll be there soon, don't move." He instructed pulling on his jeans. Not only was this risking her health but who knows what strange people had been lurking outside when she went to get her ice cream fix, not to mention all the interested media.

"Yeah okay there's actually one other thing."

"What let me guess you forgot your purse?" He said digging into his pockets to retrieve some notes. This wasn't the first time Caroline had forgotten to take money with her.

"Um no I actually remembered that this time. You see the thing is my um water sort of broke." She cried. "I mean how embarrassing right and it had to happen in the dairy section which of course is the busiest aisle." He felt his stomach drop, his very famous wife had gone into Labour in a 7-Eleven, could things get any worse right now?

"Shit Caroline, just stay there. Don't move!" He yelled racing to the front door and into the elevator.

"Well I hardly think I'm in the state to go anywhere." She muttered sarcastically as he ended the call reluctantly. He couldn't believe she was mad at him now. He watched the numbers count down on the lift willing them to go faster. Thoughts of Elena's ensuing wrath making his journey even more unpleasant, so much for her full proof plan.

"Elena?" He said as she finally answered her voice groggy from sleep. "Um we have a little problem on our hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4:40am…**

Klaus ran towards the 7-Eleven his heart racing; he noticed a few stray people loitering with cameras outside their apartment building. He figured they were on the early watch but by the looks of it they hadn't noticed Caroline leave earlier. He had no choice but to walk past to get Caroline so there was no way they wouldn't see him. They began to snap photos as he walked past; he smiled slightly trying to remain discreet.

"I think someone has been sent out to attend to the morning cravings." They all laughed. He ran inside and spotted Caroline in the dairy aisle as promised. People were gathering not to mention taking photos with their phones. Seriously did people have no shame? At least they'd found her a seat.

"Hey buddy." He said to the cashier who seemed to be mesmerised by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson." He exclaimed going into shock.

"We're about to have a media stampede in here, could you possibly lock the front door for us?" He pleaded completely relieved to see the young guy rush to the front of the store.

"Honey you're here." She said cheerfully although he knew that wouldn't last long. "Everyone has been so helpful." He looked around realising they were all probably on the verge of selling their stories to the media.

"That's great." He replied trying to smile so as not to put anyone off side. "Now we need to get you out of here love so I'm just going to help you up."

"But it's so much more comfortable here; I mean I have all the food I can eat." He rolled his eyes of course this would be like heaven to her.

"Yeah but from what I can tell there's no one actually qualified to deliver a baby in the 7-Eleven Caroline."

"Well actually." A brunette woman replied walking towards them. "I'm a mid-wife so it's not a completely dire situation, I'm Sarah." She said shaking his hand.

"Seriously you meet all different types of people in the 7-Eleven this time of the morning." Caroline laughed obviously not quite grasping the reality of the situation yet. "I'm Caroline and this is my husband Klaus."

"Thanks Sarah." He said sending her a nervous smile. "It doesn't change the fact that we need to move her now though."

"Well where's the car?" Caroline asked. "You know Klaus, the plan?"

"Well honey when you decided to sneak out for ice cream it sort of threw the plan into disarray." He said trying to stay calm. "The car is at the apartment and Elena has called the driver but he's not here yet."

"Oh no Elena's mad with me isn't she?"

"Oh no her anger is strictly focused on me at the moment." He said thinking back to their conversation where she berated him for letting her friend escape. Apparently he was supposed to have tied her to the bed.

"Well it's not like the media have picked up on it or anything." She said oblivious to the pack that had started to gather outside the store waiting for Klaus to emerge with pregnancy snacks.

"Yeah about that." He started just as she doubled over and began to groan her contraction appearing without warning. Sarah immediately ran to her side ordering the inquisitive bystanders around them to disperse. Klaus was in shock almost like it was a movie that was playing out in front of him.

"Klaus!" Sarah called bringing him back to reality. "You go and see to that problem and I'll wait here with Caroline." His heart went out to his wife wanting to rub her back and make her feel better. He ran over to the front desk. The casher didn't notice him he was too distracted by the camera flashes from the media pack that seemed to only be expanding.

"Do you have a back entrance?" He asked and they guy nodded pointing to a door at the rear end of the store. "Thanks." He dialled Elena.

"Elena, we're locked in the store but the media are crowded out the front." He said not taking a breath. "There is a back entrance though which may be our only option."

"Okay I'll tell the driver to go there, is Caroline okay?"

"Well if you call having a contraction okay."

"Just try and move her toward the entrance because the car should be there any minute." She instructed. "It's going to be okay." She said obviously trying to reassure him.

"I really hope so Elena."

"It's fine Klaus just concentrate on Caroline, I'm running interference." She said a back-up plan obviously in place. He disconnected running back to his wife who seemed to have calmed considerably.

"I am never doing that again, you hear me?" She cried. "They are just going to have stay in there forever."

"Sweetheart it's all going to be okay, I'll be right there for you, I'm not going to leave your side." He murmured brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"I'm just scared."

"It's okay to be scared but just think about how much you want to meet these babies." He smiled placing a reassuring hand on her stomach. She smiled leaning into his embrace. "Now we need to get to the back door and into the car." He got her up with Sarah's help and they slowly walked towards the door.

"Actually I think I'm more scared of Elena right now." She murmured. "What did she say anyway?"

"Something along the lines of interference." He said still unsure of what that meant exactly. They opened the back door into the alley, relieved there was no media, well not yet anyway. Caroline doubled over again crying out as the next contraction coursed through her body.

"Just breath it's going to okay Caroline." Sarah said her voice calm. She continued to moan loudly Klaus rubbed her back slowly wishing there was something he could do to stop the pain. He also knew their escape wasn't going to be an easy one given they had a very loud Caroline on their hands. If the car didn't arrive soon the media certainly would.

She eventually stopped as the pain subsided. "Okay the contractions are only lasting around ten seconds so it's still only the early stages of labour. You'll get to the hospital in plenty of time."

"Yeah if only the car would get here." He muttered looking down the alley. They heard the sound of an engine as the four wheel drive slowly approached. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, helping Caroline into the car. "Thanks Sarah you have no idea how helpful you've been."

"Good luck." She smiled as they shut the door and headed to Lennox Hill their hands intertwined. It was only as they rounded the corner and drove past the front of the 7-Eleven and the media pack that they noticed Katherine Gilbert smiling and laughing with the media.

So that was what interference looked like he thought with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1:30pm….**

"I thought once we got to the hospital I would get some drugs." Caroline cried. Her labour pains had increased and so too their duration and she wasn't happy.

"I thought you said you didn't want any drugs sweetheart, what happened to being just as strong as Miranda Kerr?"

"Seriously you're going to bring up the fact that I'm weaker than a bloody Victoria Secret model?" She hollered. Klaus shrunk away realising it was probably best to say nothing at this point; he valued his life after all.

It had only been nine hours but it felt like thirty-nine. Apparently first born children took longer so his hopes of a fast birth were fading fast. He looked at his wife hot and sweaty from the contractions thinking that even in her demonic state she still looked beautiful, not to mention incredibly strong.

"You are strong baby, more than you'll ever know." He said wiping a damp face cloth over her forehead.

"Yeah well as soon as the doctor comes back it's epidural time." She cried as another contraction took over.

"Now remember breathe in and out." He said trying to emulate their Lamaze instructor.

"You realise how much I hated that bitch right?" She panted through the pain. He shut his mouth knowing silence was his only ally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7:30pm…**

"Is that better now?" He asked as she looked at him with a dreamy expression.

"Oh much better, god these drugs are so good." She drawled making him laugh. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well I think after you told Katherine she needed a haircut, Damon that his jokes weren't funny and Elijah that he was boring you, they thought it would be better to leave you alone."

"Wow they're weak; I mean I think I've thrown everything at you and you're still here."

"Yeah unfortunately being both the husband and father means I'm stuck here for the long haul."

"Someone's getting braver." She laughed.

"Well you're high on drugs now so just how scary can you be?"

"Ask me later when they wear off." She drawled. "At which point you have to ask them for more." He squeezed her hand as she drifted off into what he knew would be a brief sleep. He stood up desperate to stretch out his muscles, he felt like he'd been in the same position for hours; actually he probably had now that he thought about it.

Surprisingly her labour had managed to take his mind off the fact that he was on the precipice of becoming a father. Klaus Mikaelson was going to have two very real babies in his arms; as much as it filled him with happiness it also scared the hell out of him.

What was he going to do with two babies? Given his father did such a stellar job he wasn't sure he was up to the task. Caroline would look at him with that beautiful smile and assure him he was going to be a wonderful father, he just hoped he could live up to her expectations.

"Pssst." He heard coming from the door to their room. He looked around noticing Elijah peeking his head around no doubt checking if the coast was clear. Klaus walked over and after one last glance at Caroline he stepped out of the room. The nurse was in there and once the contractions started he'd no doubt hear her she was that loud.

"Don't worry the crazy pregnant woman is sedated, well for now." He joked making Elijah laugh.

"Yeah I didn't want to come back in and disturb her." Elijah mumbled.

"You were scared she was going to call you boring again weren't you?" Klaus laughed thinking back to her turning on him before.

"Well yes, your wife is pretty scary during labour."

"Oh you're telling me." He cried. "I'm seriously considering no more children if she's going to be like this."

"You are not."

"Of course not." He laughed thinking about the tribe he wanted them to have, well that's if he had his way.

"So are you holding up alright?" He asked a concerned look on his face. "You look like hell by the way."

"Well gee thanks Elijah." He muttered. "Like I'm not nervous enough without you insulting my appearance."

"I was joking Niklaus." He laughed. "You know I still can't get over the fact that my little brother is going to be a father and to twins no less."

"Yeah you and me both, I just hope I'm up to it."

"Of course you are Niklaus. I mean sure it will be daunting at first but you and Caroline will get the hang of it in no time."

"Of course Caroline will be fine, she's good at everything she does. It's me that I'm more worried about, I mean look who I had as a role model."

"You are nothing like Mikael." He chided. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Niklaus."

"I know but sometimes these niggling doubts get into my head and it's pretty hard to remove them." He said. "I mean I'd never leave Caroline or our children, I love them too much."

"Well there's your answer." Elijah replied wisely. "As much as you like to think you are like Mikael I've always thought you resembled our mother more." Klaus looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"I'm serious you are so protective and caring just like she was only wanting the best for us. I think your children are going to be pretty lucky to have you like we were to have mother." Klaus pulled his brother in for a hug his words just what he needed at that moment.

Suddenly a loud moan erupted from the room. He sent an apologetic glance to his brother and scurried off to tend to his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9:37pm…**

"Push Caroline!" The doctor cried. Klaus smiled at her encouraging her to keep pushing.

"Come on baby you can do it." He said reassuringly. She continued to puff and pant her face flushed from the effort, her forehead beaded with sweat. She let out one last push, the sound of a baby's cry piercing the air.

"It's a baby boy." The doctor said handing him to the mid-wife to be checked over and cleaned up.

Klaus squeezed her hand tightly as they both looked down at their baby squirming around with his wrinkled red skin, smattering of fair hair and screaming at the top of his lungs. Klaus felt the tears spring to his eyes realising he had a son.

"You did it Caroline." He said placing a kiss on her head. "We have a beautiful little boy." She smiled at him obviously too tired to speak at that moment. "You can do this, I mean you've already done it once, how hard can it be?" He joked earning a whack from his wife.

"Men have it way too easy." She puffed closing her eyes enjoying the short rest before she had to start pushing again.

**9:49pm…... **

Caroline was totally exhausted barely able to push she was that weak and tired after seventeen long hours of labour. The baby was crowning that much they knew but it was all up to her now.

"Okay Caroline listen to me, you can do this sweetheart." Klaus said looking deeply into her eyes willing her to finish what she'd started.

"Seriously if you say that one more time I might have to hit you." She puffed the stress of the situation obviously becoming too much to bear.

"Well hitting me will only waste the energy you need to have our baby." He shot back hoping she'd react.

"That's great Klaus I'm glad you are so sympathetic to me during my time of need." She growled her anger making her push one last time. A second cry rang out intermingling with their son as another beautiful little baby emerged, this time with a mop of slightly darker blonde hair.

"It's a girl." The Doctor cried joyously. Klaus felt the tears that had been building since his son's birth break free rolling down his face. He pulled his wife into his embrace as she wept, the emotion overwhelming them both. After a while they parted both completely exhausted from their day.

"Those better be happy tears husband." She whispered tiredly as they both looked down at their children.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they are." He chuckled holding her close. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are sweetheart?"

"Well not lately so feel free to keep on telling me." She murmured struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Well I think our son certainly takes after you with those lungs." He laughed noticing he was still whimpering a little, unlike their daughter who was already quietening down.

The nurse wrapped them both in blankets and walked over passing their son to Caroline and their daughter to Klaus. The feeling of a baby in his arms was so foreign although at the same time completely amazing. He held on tight determined not to break his most prized possession, well one of them at least. They cradled their babies eventually tearing their eyes away to look at each other again, matching smiles on their faces.

"I think you're right about naming them based on their looks." She said unable to stop looking at her son. "What do you think of Noah?" He nodded thinking how much he liked the sound of that.

"Noah William Mikaelson?" He asked thinking about Caroline's late father, she smiled happily as she rocked him in her arms.

"This little Princess looks like a Lily I think." He said looking to Caroline.

"Lily Esther Mikaelson." She murmured thinking about his mother. He looked up at Caroline fresh tears forming in his eyes at the thought of how much his mother would love that.

"What a beautiful family we have." Klaus said smiling at his wife unsure of how life could get any better than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10:29pm...**

"They're beautiful Care." Stefan said looking at them both wriggling around in their cribs at the end of the bed. Caroline yawned in response completely exhausted. She had insisted on seeing her friends, who had been patiently waiting outside for a glimpse of their new niece and nephew, even though she could barely keep her eyes open. They had filed into her room and were busy fawning over the newest members of the Mikaelson family.

"Yeah they look nothing like their father that must be why." Katherine joked poking her tongue out at him.

"Hey I resent that." Elijah cried feeling like he was being insulted as well. "Lilly has darker hair just like her father and Noah is more like his mother. They all have the same blue eyes though."

"Yeah they're a perfect combination of you two." Elena cooed letting Lilly hold onto her little finger.

"Oh no someone's clucky." Damon replied sarcastically. "Thanks a lot you guys."

"You're welcome." Klaus laughed thinking clucky wasn't all that bad.

"Jeremy says to send his love." Bonnie said looking at Noah closely. "He wishes he could be here but unfortunately work got in the way."

"Rebekah is upset she couldn't be here to see the twins too." Stefan said. "She's stuck working on a photo shoot in the Bahamas; I mean what a tough life."

"Speaking of those who are absent." Katherine said. "Matt and Lexi are going to be in New York next week for his game against the Giants so they'll call in and visit the twins then." Klaus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to check who was messaging him since most of his friends and family were in the room with them.

"_Dear Niklaus (and Ball and Chain) congratulations on the munchkins. I look forward to the day I can babysit them, pry them with an abundance of sugar and leave you to pick up the pieces."_

Klaus laughed aloud not expecting anything less from his brother. They all looked at him wondering what was so funny. "Um Kol sends his best." His phone beeped again and he read the next message. _"P.S. Davina wants to distance herself from what she calls my immature message and sends her love." T_hey all looked at him again. "Oh and Davina."

"Well the media are certainly having a field day with today's events." Elena sighed. "I still can't believe you nearly had a baby at a 7-Eleven."

"I'm sorry Elena; obviously the pregnancy cravings were just too strong for any sort of common sense." Caroline cried. "Hey at least it saved you from having to put out a statement given everyone already knew."

"Yeah that's definitely the upside in all of this." She teased.

"Look at it this way at least we'll have an interesting story to tell Oprah next time we see her." Klaus chuckled.

"Honestly I can handle the media I'm just glad you're all okay."

"Me too." Bonnie agreed squeezing her hand. "I think it's time we got started on a joint statement announcing the arrival of little Noah and Lily." She smiled walking towards the door with Elena, Damon and the others in tow.

"We'll be back tomorrow when you're more awake." Katherine said kissing her friend.

"I can't believe my little Care Bear is all grown up." Stefan joked giving her a hug. "Sleep tight."

After they'd all left Klaus maneuvered himself onto the bed so they were lying side by side staring down at their babies as they watched them sleeping peacefully. "How did we get so lucky?" Klaus asked stroking her hair softly.

"I have no idea." She said placing her head on his chest. "It's probably not very romantic to put it down to dumb luck and tequila is it?"

"Probably not but without it we wouldn't be where we are today." He smiled placing a sweet kiss on her head thinking at that very moment he was the happiest guy alive.

**The End! **

**A/N Thanks again you guys for sticking with me through 32 chapters it has been a fun ride. Special thanks to Chelseab95 and mycutehamlet for the baby names, very fitting I think. I may consider a shorter epilogue if it's something you guys would be interested in, so let me know what you think. Ciao : )**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well you asked for it so here is my epilogue! It was so nice to hear from so many other readers (as well as my amazing regulars) and know you enjoyed it too. It was meant to be shorter and has became a monster chapter but I wanted to do all the characters justice. I actually had something in mind and looks like HotHybridSex knew exactly what that was, cherishcherie102 came close too.**

**I do switch around the dates/times a bit but you don't need to follow them. As usual all flashbacks are in italics. Thanks again for your lovely thoughts and reviews during this story. **

**Epilogue: Collision Course**

**May 5 2018 (4 years, 10 months later): Los Angeles, California**

"Well I have to say in the five years since I saw you last you've definitely proven me wrong Klaus."

"I think I even proved myself wrong Oprah." He grinned. "Who knew I'd be almost thirty-two, married for five years with children and still doing a job I absolutely love."

"Well I don't think anyone saw that coming after your little drunken wedding all those years ago but you've certainly grown up."

"Awww thanks Oprah." He smiled. "I think having a family definitely helps to put things into perspective and makes you realise just what's important."

"So when you talk about family we're obviously referring to Caroline Forbes, multiple Grammy Award Winner and also your wife." He smirked the thought of his blonde beauty always seemed to have that affect.

"Yes seven Grammy Awards as of last month." He boasted thinking back to her haul at the recent awards ceremony. "Not to mention her latest album is now number one on the Billboard Charts so I think you all need to go out and buy it."

"Who needs a publicist when she has you?" Oprah laughed. Klaus nodded thinking how different life would be without a certain publicist, it would be a lot less quiet without her bossing everyone around, including his Manager.

_**May 31 2015: Los Angeles, California**_

"_Damon seriously you need to stop pacing everything's going to be okay." Klaus said surprised that he of all people was the voice of reason for a change. He figured that's what fatherhood must have done._

"_I can't man I'm just so nervous." He mumbled continuing to pace. Klaus stopped him placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him directly in the eye._

"_Stop, you're not helping Elena or your child by acting like this." He said sternly._

"That's_ easy for you to say you've been through this Klaus, I mean this is our first child it's a pretty big deal."_

"_Of course it's a big deal but let me put things into perspective for you." He motioned for his best friend to sit down. "My wife almost gave birth in a 7-Eleven swarming with media, and do I have to remind you that she had twins?"_

"_You love to throw the twin thing back at me don't you?" He laughed beginning to calm slightly. "I know what you're saying I guess I just need to get my act together before I step foot in that hospital room."_

"_Take your time, trust me there's a long way to go yet." He said knowingly. "Caroline is in there with Elena she'll be fine."_

"_Seriously after seeing Caroline in labour I thought it couldn't get worse but Elena is pure…"_

"_Psycho?" He laughed. "Trust me once you hold that baby in your arms it will all be worth it." He smiled thinking about Lily and Noah, the lights of his life. Getting used to their crying and all the sleepless nights had certainly taken its toll on them both but they'd come out the other side happier and more resilient for it._

_Lily was the spitting image of him, dark blonde curls, blue eyes and those famous crimson lips. Everyone kept telling him she was going to be a heartbreaker one day, a fact that scared the hell out of him. Klaus just hoped she stayed daddy's little girl for a few more years before he had to let her go._

_Noah on the other hand was all his mother, fair hair, blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. He had discovered a love for music and it wasn't uncommon to find him and Caroline dancing around the living room together while he and Lily sat back and took it all in._

_"Damon you better get your arse back in here!" Elena hollered making them both jump with fright_.

_"Okay wish me luck I'm going back in." Damon muttered trying desperately to find his last shred of courage._

"_Good luck." He laughed as Damon began to walk away. "Oh and Damon you'll be a great father, seriously if I can do it anyone can."_

_Four hours later their little bundle of joy entered the world, her name was Olivia Grace and she had the same olive skin and dark hair as her mother but those penetrating eyes were from her father. Damon was beside himself and as expected went on to become a great father. Motherhood even had a calming influence on Elena, albeit only slightly._

**May 5 2018: Los Angeles, California**

Klaus realised he hadn't thought back to that day in the hospital for years, almost three to be exact when little Olivia arrived happy and healthy. They'd gone on to do it all again giving her a six month-old sister, Isobel Eve. Between the birth of their daughters Damon and Elena married in Nappa Valley with little Olivia their flower girl.

"Yeah well I guess I'm Caroline's biggest fan, which is hardly surprising." He chuckled thinking how much he'd grown to love her music in the years they'd been together.

"So tell me what Caroline means to you?" She asked curiously.

"Everything Oprah." He sighed happily. "I mean how long have you got because I could do this all day." The audience swooned his answer definitely the right one for his legion of female admirers.

"Well you love her that much is obvious." She giggled. "So why exactly do you love her?"

"She's kind, caring, beautiful, supportive, intelligent, a loving mother and honestly she just makes every day that much better." He smiled. "Is that a short enough summary for you?"

"You say she's a loving mother which doesn't surprise me at all. While we're on that I have to revisit the birth of your twins Noah and Lily." Klaus nodded knowing it was coming given it was one of the most popular questions he was asked.

"Yes well Caroline was having these enormous cravings and decided to go out at 4:30 am and buy some chunky monkey from the 7-Eleven where she subsequently almost had our children." He said as the audience erupted in laughter.

"Okay I need to interrupt there; I can't believe you didn't have Chunky Monkey. I mean that's hands down the best flavour."

"Yeah so everyone keeps telling me." He muttered rolling his eyes. "I'll have you know that we had ten different flavours in the freezer that night but it still wasn't enough."

"So the 7-Eleven?"

"Yeah she almost gave birth in a 7-Eleven which would have been slightly uncomfortable. I don't think we would have made it if it weren't for Nick the cashier and Sarah our mid-wife who were so helpful during the ordeal." He laughed. "I guess that would have been an interesting story to tell them when they're older but luckily we made it to the hospital in plenty of time and after seventeen long hours the twins came into the world."

"So Noah and Lily they're how old now?"

"They're going to be four next month." He said shaking his head in disbelief at how much they'd grown.

"So what's the plan for their birthday?"

"Well let me tell you trying to coordinate a joint birthday party for a boy and girl isn't easy Oprah, but I think I've managed to come up with a compromise."

_**April 11 2018: New York City**_

"_It's almost your birthday Lily Belle." He said lifting her into his arms and smoothing down her messy curls. "How old are you going to be?" She lifted her hand sticking three fingers in the air. He chuckled at her lack of arithmetic skills, just like her mother. He kissed her on the nose and pulled another finger up making her giggle._

_They were walking to the park, Noah loved the slippery slide and Lily the swings. Caroline walked beside them one hand in Noah's and the other in his as they leisurely strolled along the street._

"_So what do you guys want to do for your birthday then?" Caroline asked looking at them both._

_"I want a birthday cake." Lily cried. Klaus smiled thinking she had also inherited her mother's sweet tooth._

_"Great idea Lily." Caroline said smiling at the mention of dessert. "So do you guys want a party as well?"_

"_Yay!" Noah cried a smile lighting up his little face. "Can we play games daddy?"_

_"I think we can organise that buddy, how about some pin the tail on the donkey or pass the parcel?" He asked making Noah smile excitedly._

_"Well I want to play fairy princesses." Lily said. Klaus looked at Caroline curiously wondering exactly how one played fairy princesses._

_"Of course you can sweetie, you'll be the prettiest fairy princess in all of the land."_

"_Daddy I'm going to be a fairy and wear a pink fru-fru." Lily said wrapping her arms around him. Klaus would never get sick of that feeling. He nuzzled into her neck making her laugh as his whiskers tickled her face. "Daddy!"_

"_No Lily pink is yucky, I want to be spiderman." Noah cried looking to his mum for support._

"_Well there's no reason spider man and a fairy princess can't be at the same party." Klaus stuttered wondering what they were going to do. He'd never really had to deal with this type of problem before. His children looked at him quizzically, even they could see through his inexperience. Kids really were that intuitive._

**May 5 2018: Los Angeles, California**

"So how exactly are you going to accommodate both fairies and superheros?"

"Well I was reading up and had the idea of creating a joint party with a pink grotto for our fairy guests at one end of the yard and then turn our tree house into a superhero lair." He shared earning a hum of approval from the audience.

"Sounds like you're a natural Klaus and the twins are going to have a great birthday party."

"Well my wife likes to laugh at my nerd-like tendencies but they come in handy every now and again." He laughed thinking about all the nights he spent researching the perfect party.

"So we've talked briefly about Caroline and the twins but there's another member of the Mikaelson clan."

"Yeah can't forget little Ava Elizabeth can we?"

"So there's no crazy labour stories to share from her birth?"

"I think Caroline learned her lesson from the twins, plus I made sure to have some chunky monkey on hand just in case she decided to sneak out again." He said. "She was born here at Cedars-Sinai and I couldn't believe how easy it seemed, although I guess it helped that it was only six hours this time."

"Yeah easy for you to say Klaus." Oprah joked. "You realise Caroline is out the back listening to everything you're saying."

"Damn Oprah I thought you said you were going to put her in a sound proof booth or something."

"No this isn't Miss America Klaus. So Ava, what's she like?"

"Completely mischievous already and she's not even two yet. I swear she gets this look in her eye and I know she's about to do something really naughty. Now that she's walking around it makes it that much worse."

"Sounds just like her father."

'Yeah you're probably right poor thing she's doomed for life."

"So does she look like her daddy too?"

"No actually she doesn't really look like either of us which is strange, maybe I should look into a paternity test." He quipped. "Sorry honey just joking." He laughed into the camera for Caroline's benefit.

Ava was going to be two in September and with her dark mop of hair and big brown doe eyes she looked just like her Uncle Elijah. His brother of course had been thrilled at their resemblance and bonded with the little girl straight away. He'd never seen him so happy at that point, well except for his wedding day almost three years earlier.

_**September 5 2015: Oahu, Hawaii**_

"_Wow it's a beautiful day for a wedding." Klaus said looking around the private beach. The guests were still arriving seating themselves in the rows of white chairs facing the white floral canopy above them._

"_Seriously could it be any hotter?" Kol complained._

"_You know I did say your presence was optional dear brother." Elijah drawled._

"_Yeah but where is the fun in that?" He laughed waving at his girlfriend seated in the front row. Davina Claire had turned out to be his complete undoing and they had been dating seriously for over a year now. Something everyone was still in shock about._

"_Are you okay?" Klaus asked ignoring Kol and turning towards Elijah and straightening his collar._

"Well _the most beautiful woman in the world wants to marry me so of course I'm okay." He said his face breaking into a slight smile. He figured with Elijah that was the best he was probably going to get._

_He noticed the bridal party had arrived and looked down the end of the sandy aisle at his wife in a short blush coloured dress and bare feet, her creamy skin glistening in the sun. Caroline was definitely the most beautiful woman in the world but he wasn't going to argue about semantics with Elijah given it was his wedding day and all._

_It was their second anniversary and so fitting they were getting married in the same place they fell in love. Elijah had proposed six months earlier when they were holidaying in Cabo San Lucas and had organised a small beach wedding for their family and friends._

_As much as the twins were like annoying sisters to him the love between Katherine and his brother was hard to ignore especially given how unlikely it had all seemed at the beginning. Another case of opposites attracting just like him and Caroline. Klaus had never seen his brother this happy, he was always caring for him and their siblings, and if anyone deserved a love like that it was Elijah._

_Caroline walked towards him filling Klaus with memories of their own wedding which seemed like only yesterday. It was unbelievable that was almost two years ago now and they had two very adorable children. He felt a pang in his chest realising how much he missed them and it had only been an hour. Liz was on babysitting duty back at their hotel but Klaus couldn't wait to take them to the beach and make a sandcastle; it was only fitting given that tradition started in Hawaii._

_After Elena made her way up to the front the music changed tempo and in came Katherine from further down the beach riding a horse. Klaus had to chuckle she did always like to make a grand entrance. Elijah's face lit up as she dismounted and the love of his life came towards him in a strapless white Monique LHuillier creation. Klaus squeezed his brother's shoulder affectionately so happy for him at that moment._

**May 5 2018: Los Angeles, California**

"Really she doesn't resemble anyone in the family?" Oprah asked curiously.

"Well she's actually a lot like her Uncle Elijah if I'm being honest." He said. "They have really bonded and he loves spending time with his niece."

"Ah Katherine Gilbert's husband, who also happens to be your wife's best friend too."

"Yeah we're an incestuous little bunch." He joked. "Elijah married Katherine almost three years ago now."

"I remember seeing all the photos from their Hawaiian wedding in _Okay_ Magazine, it looked absolutely spectacular." Oprah said. "So how are they doing?"

"Great, Katherine had Aiden James about two years ago now and he's the apple of their eyes. He and Ava are already the best of friends given how close they are in age."

"So speaking of brothers I have to congratulate Kol on that Oscar win a few months ago."

"Yeah little brother did good." He laughed thinking just how proud of him he was. "We knew it would happen one day he's always been the most ambitious in the family and I'll tell you we're a very ambitious family."

"Well I have to say I saw his film and it moved me to tears, he certainly deserved that Oscar." Oprah said. "It was so romantic, so tell me really is that what Kol Mikaleson is like?"

"Well he certainly has his moments." Klaus said thinking back to one particular time.

_**October 17 2015: Los Angeles, California**_

"_What are you doing?" Klaus asked looking around at all the displaced furniture in Kol's newly acquired house in the Hollywood Hills._

"_I'm trying to organise a surprise if you must know."_

"_Kol Mikaleson is surprising a girl?" He asked completely shocked._

"_Seriously why is it so hard for all my interfering siblings to understand that I am actually in a relationship and have been, oh, for about eighteen months now?"_

"_Yes Kol we're aware and you know how much we all love Davina, although I'm not too sure what she sees in your sorry arse."_

"_Funny Niklaus." He replied sarcastically. "Now make yourself useful and help me rearrange the couch." They moved it out of the way so there was plenty of space in front of the fireplace where Kol had laid out a picnic rug and scattered it with rose petals._

"_So what exactly is this surprise for then?" He asked. "Oh no you're not going to...?"_

"_Stop right there before you run off to Elijah, Caroline and Rebekah I am not going to propose to my girlfriend." He clarified._

"_Okay so what's it for then, I mean her birthday is in February right?"_

"_If you must know I have a question to ask and I figure if I do all the right things she might just say yes." Klaus looked at him waiting for a proper answer. "I'm going to ask her to move in with me, I mean now I'm living full time in the States it makes perfect sense."_

"_Little brother is finally getting serious." He teased earning a dirty look from his younger sibling. "Well that's great man."_

"_I just hope she says yes." He replied nervously, something Kol never was. Klaus had noticed him change considerably since he'd been dating Davina. He'd let his guard down and fallen in love with a girl that constantly challenged him. If he was being honest he thought Davina and Kol were just like him and Caroline so he knew it was going to work._

"_Of course she will mate." He laughed. "I mean you're Kol Mikaleson."_

"_Yeah that doesn't seem to matter much to Davina." He chuckled thinking about how unmoved she was by all things celebrity._

_Although they'd been dating eighteen months they had spent a lot of their time apart due to his work in London and her college course at NYU. Kol was happy she had his sisters-in-law to spend time with during his absence but he decided he wanted her all to himself which meant making the big move. Now that she was settled in her job at a local school things were finally looking up. He'd waited so long for this moment Kol knew it had to be perfect._

"_Yeah well she's been with you long enough; surely she's oblivious to your faults by now." He laughed. "Sorry look there is no way she'll say no because she loves you little brother."_

_"Let's hope."_ _He replied._ "_So I've ordered in from Spago, bought a bottle of her favourite Californian red and even put her whiny chick music on my IPod to play. All I need to do is light the fire and it's all good to go."_

"_Well how can she say no to that then?"_

"_Well I admit I do have a back-up plan which will make it almost impossible for her to refuse." He replied a mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_I'm not sure I want to hear this." Klaus said dreading what he was going to say next._

"_Tully, come here girl." He called opening his back sliding door and in came bounding the cutest labrador puppy he'd ever seen complete with a big red bow around her neck. Klaus bent down and started to pat the raucous ball of energy._

"_You are good man I'll give you that." Klaus said shaking his head, his brother really was a genius. Maybe he needed to ask him for advice on Caroline more often._

**May 5 2018: Los Angeles, California**

"His girlfriend looked absolutely stunning on his arm at the Oscars." Oprah commented. "Anything you want to tell us about Davina Claire?"

"Davina and Kol have been together for about three years now and are very happy. Let's just say she's really great for my brother."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning she tells him when he's being an idiot, which for Kol is quite often." He teased. "Nah they really do make a great couple."

"I think maybe we should hear your wife's take on things now." She said to the audience. "What do you all think, should we bring out Caroline?" They all cheered enthusiastically. She walked out onto the stage waving at the audience. Klaus looked at his wife dressed in a flowing cobalt dress that only accentuated her big blue eyes. She gave Oprah a hug and sat down sending him a cute wink.

"So Caroline." Oprah said ominously.

"So Oprah." She replied breaking out into giggles her whole face lighting up.

"Five years is a long time, you've been well obviously." She said and Caroline nodded. "Klaus has been telling us about the children. They must keep you busy, I mean three children under five years old."

"I know it's crazy but for some reason I can't get enough." She smiled placing her hand affectionately over her husbands. "Plus it's nice to have the help."

"So do you have it all?"

"Wow do I have it all?" She asked slowly repeating the question obviously trying to work out an answer. "It certainly feels like I do what with the kids, my career…"

"Not to mention that gorgeous strapping husband of yours." Klaus interrupted raising his eyebrows at the crowd earning some wolf whistles.

"Who's doing the interview here?" Oprah asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah Klaus." She replied rolling her eyes. "And if you'd waited long enough I would have mentioned you honey."

"So what do you love about this man?" Caroline gazed into his eyes her cheeks now tinged pink having to share something so intimate with the world.

"I can't even begin to put into words what he has come to mean to me over the past five years." She said her eyes filling with tears. "He's protective and kind, gorgeous and sweet, he's my rock Oprah. Not to mention the most wonderful father."

"Not that you're biased of course." Oprah joked.

"Oh yeah not at all." She chuckled. "Honestly you can see it on my kids' faces when he walks in the room or comes home from work, they just light up and are so excited to see him." She thought back to one particular moment she'd never forget.

_**January 23 2017: New York City**_

"_Ava darling you need to go to sleep for daddy." He murmured sitting by her cot and cradling her in his arms. She had woken earlier and Klaus went to find out what was bothering their newest daughter."What is it that your mum does to calm you."_

_Caroline rolled over in bed hearing his voice floating through the baby monitor on the bedside table._

_"She sings to you doesn't she sweetie." He said. "Now what's that song, let me think of the words." Caroline was wide awake now a big smile on her face thinking about how cute it was her husband was singing to their daughter._

_"Okay twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder..." He paused obviously trying to work out what came next._

_"How I wonder what you are dad." Caroline recognised Noah's little voice as it came through the intercom._

_"Is that what it is, thanks mate." He murmured. "Come over here and sit on my knee and we can sing to Ava together buddy."_

_"Don't forget me." Lily cried never wanting to be left out of anything. Caroline got up not wanting to miss this moment with her family. She crept down the hall and stuck her head around the corner remaining hidden in the shadows. The scene playing out in front of her made Caroline's heart melt. Her husband was gently rocking their baby girl with the twins perched on each knee singing away with Lily doing the obligatory hand actions._

_"Twinke Twinkle Little Star_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky."_

_Caroline slowly walked in the room noting the bright smiles on their faces at seeing her._

_"Mum." Liliy cried running over to her letting Caroline scoop her up in her arms. Klaus smiled lazily looking adorable with his hair messy and his eyes full of sleep._

_"I heard some Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and you know how much I love a good sing-a-long." She smiled taking a seat next to her husband as Liliy snuggled into her arms. Ava was still whimpering slightly her tiny arms waving about. "Now let's take it from the top."_

**May 5 2018: Los Angeles, California**

"Well now that's we've established just how in love you are with each other and your children." Oprah chuckled. "Let's talk more about you friends and family. You two are responsible for quite a few relationships, we've already talked about Katherine and Elijah but how about your sister and famous fashion model Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Yes Rebekah married Caroline's manager Stefan Salvatore about two and a half years ago." Klaus laughed. "I told you it was incestuous."

"Their wedding was certainly one that was hard to forget." Caroline smiled thinking that was exactly the way Rebekah wanted it given how much she enjoyed being the centre of attention. They had married in her hometown of Ely with the grand cathedral as the perfect backdrop for their nuptials. Months of detailed planning had gone into the wedding and even though it was much more extravagant than Caroline liked it was certainly Rebekah Mikaleson to a tee.

Stefan being the laid-back type had let her have whatever she wanted knowing that even if he did object she wouldn't listen to him anyway. One part of the festivities Rebekah couldn't control however was her Bachelorette Party and that was definitely one crazy night.

_**December 7 2015: Ely, Cambridgeshire England **_

"_How many tequila shots did you give her Katherine?" Caroline asked her head buzzing from the copious amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Since having children she'd slowed right down in the drinking department and was definitely feeling it now. _

"_Just enough for her to do that." Katherine replied mischievously pointing towards the top of the bar. Caroline couldn't help but giggle her sister-in-law writhing around with a near naked stripper and waving a feather boa around in the air. _

"_She's going to kill you for that tomorrow." Elena said knowingly. _

"_I don't think so Elena, she probably won't even remember it she's had that much to drink." Lexi laughed._

"_Yeah Lexi's right anyway I needed to get her back after all her bridezilla moments these past six months." Katherine said. Caroline nodded Rebekah was usually painful but she'd been beyond difficult planning her wedding and they'd all felt it._

"_Bonnie you're a publicist, what would be the quickest way to get these incriminating photos on the net?" Katherine laughed snapping away with her cell phone. _

"_Katherine Gilbert behave yourself." Bonnie chided. "Although if I was going to do it I'd suggest going straight to Perez Hilton he's a ruthless bitch when it comes to celebrities." Caroline looked at her friend in complete shock. _

"_Hey you're not the one who has to be bridesmaid Caroline." She said rolling her eyes. Not having many friends the girls were slightly worried they'd end up with that job and Bonnie was the one who lucked out. _

"_So let me guess you have to wear pink taffeta or something just as hideous?" Lexi asked obviously slightly amused by her misfortune. _

"_Something just as hideous." She muttered obviously either really drunk or just past the point of caring. They heard a few cheers erupt around the bar as Rebekah's skirt came flying off. Caroline thought how lucky they were at that moment that it was a private party._

"_Oh this is not good." Elena murmured in shock unable to look away from the strip show unfolding in front of her. _

"_Oh dear god." Caroline moaned realising this had gone too far. She reached up trying to get Rebekah's attention. "Rebekah honey he does the stripping it's okay you can keep your clothes on." _

"_Where's your sense of adventure Caroline." She yelled. "Since you became a mother you're just so boring, I mean what happened to the drunken hussy that married my brother in Vegas?" _

"_I'm not boring am I?" She cried suddenly very self-conscious. The other four looked down suddenly finding their drinks very interesting. Right that was it Caroline Forbes was anything but boring and she was going to prove it to them. She climbed onto the bar, the tequila giving her the extra courage she needed kicking off her shoes and dancing with Rebekah. The others looked at her in shock obviously not expecting her to do that._

"_Well come on who's boring now?" She teased raising her eyebrows at them. Never one to refuse a challenge Lexi and Katherine joined them on the bar eventually followed by Bonnie and Elena after a few extra shots of tequila._

**May 5: 2018 Los Angeles, California**

"I read some reports the other day that Rebekah and Stefan are expecting their first child."

"Yes in about three months actually." Caroline smiled thinking about poor Stefan having to deal with a very pregnant Rebekah. She thought she was bad with the twins but nothing compared to her sister-in-law.

"That baby is going to be gorgeous with those genes." Oprah commented. "Do they have any idea on the sex?"

"That is a closely guarded secret Oprah. I think she didn't tell me because I have this habit of not keeping secrets."

"Yeah that much is true don't ever tell him anything unless you want everyone to know about it." Caroline quipped.

"And here I was thinking that's why you married me." He joked.

"Speaking of your marriage, how is Matt Donovan these days? I mean he was the reason all of this came about." Oprah asked. They both smiled at each other knowing the real turn of events.

"Matt is great, still playing phenomenal football even at his old age." Klaus joked.

"So he plays with New England now right?"

"Yeah Matt's been with them for a couple of seasons now." Caroline said thinking back to his eventful first game with the Patriots.

**March 27 2016 Foxborough, Massachusetts**

_Caroline rubbed her hands together wishing she'd remembered her gloves it was that freezing. It had been a while since she'd been to a game because her morning sickness had been giving her a hard time but she was glad to be there for Matt's first game with the Patriots. Actually all their friends had made the trip in recognition of this momentous occasion, even Katherine who was almost five months into her pregnancy._

"_This is so exciting." She said looking at Lexi who couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "And to think you knew nothing about football before." _

"_I know I couldn't imagine life without it now." She laughed. "Matt's been so nervous this week, I know it's a new team but he's been doing this for years." _

"_It's so unlike Matt to be nervous about anything, well unless he just hides it really well usually." Elena said. _

_The game was due to start in under a half hour and after the cheerleaders had done their routine the big screen flashed on with a picture of Matt's smiling face. They looked at it curiously not sure why it was on there. The crowd suddenly erupted into rapturous applause as the man in question ran out onto the field all by himself. He looked around a big grin on his face seeking out a certain blonde in the crowd._

_He ran over to the boundary where they were all seated. The camera followed his every move as he approached Lexi capturing the moment on the big screen for everyone to see. She was looking at him in shock unsure of what he was doing. Caroline smiled at Klaus knowingly as Matt presented her with a diamond ring his face breaking out into the biggest grin._

"_Lexi Branson I love you so much babe, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked his voice slightly shaking with nerves and that's when she froze unable to speak. He continued to hold out the ring almost willing her to respond with his eyes. Still nothing. Knowing all about the shock a proposal caused Caroline nudged her discreetly trying to break her out of the trance. _

_She finally thawed a big smile gracing her features and nodded at him enthusiastically._

"_Yes yes yes I'll marry you." She cried tears streaming down her face. Matt let out a huge sigh of relief and placed the sparkling ring on her finger kissing her on her lips. The entire crowd erupted in cheers and whistles as the kiss deepened. After what seemed like a long time they broke apart matching grins on their faces. _

"_Oh shit I have a game to play." He said making the crowd laugh. With one lingering glance in Lexi's direction he ran off towards the change rooms. _

_**May 5 2018: Los Angeles California **_

"I'm no football fan but I have to admit I tuned in that night." Oprah laughed. "That would have to be one of the bravest proposals I've ever seen."

"I know just imagine if he'd been turned down in front of that many people." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Well luckily that never happened." Caroline said nudging him. "Matt and Lexi have been married for about eighteen months now."

"I read an interview they did after they returned from a trip to Africa and Lexi mentioned they were thinking about adopting from Africa."

"Yeah Lexi is a nurse and has done a lot of volunteer work over there so they've decided to adopt a child from Mozambique." Caroline smiled thinking what an amazing thing they were doing.

"That is wonderful." She agreed. "He's been quite successful and not just with his football. I've heard his bar in Manhattan is doing great business."

"Matt and our friend Jeremy went in to business together actually. Jeremy already owns a bar in Mystic Falls but he and Matt opened up Ruby in New York and it's been doing well, there's long queues out the front most nights." She smiled thinking that the opening night of their bar in New York wasn't the only reason for the celebrations that night.

_**July 3 2016: New York City**_

"_So as co-owner of this little establishment I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and celebrating with us." Matt said to the sound of loud cheers."This however would not have been possible without the hard work of Jeremy here." He gestured towards his partner who was now deeply embarrassed by all the attention. _

"_Oh shucks man you're making me blush." He joked. _

"_Seriously Jeremy has done everything including finding the site, all the fantastic outfitting not to mention creating all the menus." He said looking at his friend. "All I did was swan around and look pretty." Everyone roared with laughter._

"_You certainly look very pretty when you swan around honey." Lexi joked ruffling his hair. _

"_Yes he does Lexi but he really did much more including coming up with a name for our bar which wasn't an easy task I'll tell you that." Jeremy said pointing to the sign that read Ruby in big red letters. Caroline nodded remembering all the nights they'd stayed up trying to brainstorm a name without success until Matt accidentally stumbled upon one. _

"_Honestly it has been a long time coming but it's so good to see it finally come together." He said tears springing to his eyes as Bonnie pulled him in closer. "__Bonnie Bennett you have been my absolute rock and without you this wouldn't have been possible." He smiled at his girlfriend of almost three years. "We actually have some of our own news don't we sweetie?"_

"_Yeah we're actually having a baby, so I guess you could say this is a double celebration." She smiled broadly as the small crowd erupted again. _

"_I'm going to be an Auntie." Elena beamed next to Caroline._

"_Wow when did little Gilbert get all grown up?" Klaus asked nudging her from the other side. _

"_A long time before you did honey." She teased kissing him on the cheek thinking how Jeremy always seemed to be the voice of reason, even when they were back in high school. _

"_Hey I resent that I'm completely mature." _

"_Yeah that's debatable." She joked thinking about how much he enjoyed playing with the twins a little too much. "That's okay though I wouldn't have you any other way." _

"_Do you think now that Bonnie is pregnant she's going to give me an even harder time?" He asked hesitantly. _

"_Oh yeah, you thought I was bad but I wasn't your publicist." Klaus shook his head worried for his own sanity._

"_I guess we should congratulate the parents to be then." He said as they walked over to join the well-wishers. _

**May 5: 2018 Los Angeles, California.**

Jeremy and Bonnie had a little boy they named Hudson and he was gorgeous what with those dimples from his dad and gorgeous skin tone from his mother. Bonnie had been busy with the baby while Jeremy had been hard at work opening a sister bar to Ruby in Los Angeles called Onyx which was going to be just as successful as its predecessor, if not more.

"So in regards to your careers, anything we need to watch out for this year?"

"Did I happen to mention Caroline's album is number one on the charts?" Klaus joked.

"And Klaus has two new movies coming out later this year which are going to be fantastic." Caroline added.

"Seriously I think your publicists might need to look for new jobs." She teased. "So we've discussed your careers, love, marriage and friends, I guess all that's left to ask is what is next for the Mikaelson family?" Klaus and Caroline looked at each other unable to hide the excitement on their faces. Klaus interlaced his fingers with hers and looked towards Oprah.

"Well since we like you so much Oprah." Klaus said making Caroline roll her eyes at his attempts to sweet talk the chat show host. "We've actually got an announcement just for you."

"Well you know I love a good exclusive. Klaus."

"I'm actually pregnant." Caroline smiled instinctively placing a hand over her slight bump that was hidden by her flowing dress. "We're due in November."

"Wow congratulations, you really are going to have your hands full." She cried standing up to embrace them both.

"Yeah but we don't mind do we love?" Klaus said squeezing her hand affectionately and thinking towards the amazing future that awaited them.

**A/N: The End finally! Just to let you know I will posting chapter one of my new story Political Persuasion very soon so if you could have a read and let me know what you think that would be most appreciated :)**


End file.
